Puedes culpar a Snixx
by MsLQBerry-Sarfati
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Quinn quiere ser una niña buena pero cierta aspirante a Broadway se interpone en su noble propósito? Una noche, una fiesta, una rubia ausente y una Rachel borracha con muchas ganas de confesar sus sentimientos ocultos; Y más allá de ellas, una latina sensibilizada por el alcohol y los mimos de su novia. El comienzo de todo, ¿Buscan culpables? Busquen a Snixx.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox. Yo solo utilizo sus nombres con fines de entretención.**

Viernes por la noche: Fiesta en casa de Noah Puckerman, mejor dicho, otra fiesta en casa de Puck. Quinn no estaba para esas cosas, claro que no. Ir a la casa del chico le traía malos recuerdos, no era fácil pasar por alto la mala sensación del lugar en el que no solo perdiste la virginidad borracha con alguien a quien no amabas y que ni siquiera era tu novio, sino en el que concebiste un embarazo no deseado que provocó que te repudiaran de tu casa, te echaran de las animadoras y perdieras el respeto de todo el mundo; eso sin contar con que cuando se descubrió que el bebé era del mohicano, la rubia tuvo que vivir una temporada en esa casa… donde la madre de él no le permitía comer tocino. Además, dejando todo eso de lado, ni siquiera era una ocasión especial, lo cierto era que Puck utilizaba cualquier motivo para celebrar, tuviera razón o no; esta vez: Reprobar Geografía. Era ridículo. Quinn por su parte estaba empezando a rehacer su vida, volvió a casa con su madre, ambas estaban trabajando en la reconstrucción de su relación, lo cual fue mucho más fácil después de que sus padres se divorciaron y ya no estaban bajo el control paternalista retrógrada de Russell Fabray. También recuperó la capitanía de las cheerios y su status en la escuela. Todo volvía a la normalidad y no pensaba hacer nada por alterar ese estado, porque no le fue nada fácil, y de hecho, seguía pagando las consecuencias de su desliz, la entrenadora Silvester la esperaba todos los sábados para una sesión de práctica particular desde las 6 de la mañana hasta las 3 de la tarde, lo que se traducía a levantarse a las 5 de la madrugada los fines de semana. ¿Qué hacerle? El costo de estar en la cima era un dulce comparado con la humillación de encontrarse al fondo de la escala social. Era por todo eso que Quinn Fabray prefería evitar problemas y a las 9:30 de la noche ya se encontraba en su cama dispuesta a dormir. Por todo eso también era que no esperaba ni remotamente que cierta exasperante y pequeña adolescente judía se consiguiera su número privado para perturbar su mente y su sueño.

03:16 A.M. y su celular sonó. Gruñó y enterró su rostro en la almohada, tratando de ignorar lo que fuera que la esperara al otro lado de la señal para volver a dormir, pero el móvil seguía sonando con un timbre que sabía no era el de su alarma, así que respiró profundo y sin apenas abrir los ojos palpó el espacio hasta localizar la fuente del ruido.

"¿Diga?" –pronunció con voz ronca, mientras contenía un bostezo.

"Hola, Quinnie. Te digo Quinnie en mis sueños pero no le digas a Quinn porque se va a enojar. Eres tan hermosa". –contestó entre soñadora y animada a una velocidad imposiblemente rápida una voz que se le hacía conocida pero que no acababa de asimilar.

"¿Quién es?"

"Rachel".

"¿Berry?"

"¿Te he dicho antes que me encanta tu cabello? ¿Me dejas tocarlo alguna vez?"

"¿Qué carajo, RuPaul? ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número y por qué me llamas a las 3 de la madrugada?"

"No me digas así, y sí soy yo. Santana me lo dio y te llamo porque te amo".

"Santana te lo dio… ¡¿Por qué diablos hizo eso?!" -En serio, ¿Rachel Berry la estaba llamando de madrugada para alabar su cabello? Y… ¿Estaba borracha? ¡¿Y Santana le había facilitado las cosas?!

"Para ser cristiana blasfemas mucho".

"¿Dónde estás?" –siseó Quinn, afirmándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos para contenerse de gritarle hasta perder la voz.

"En casa de Noah. ¿Por qué tú no estás aquí? Me puse muy triste cuando no te vi".

"Voy a matar a Puck. ¿Qué te dieron?"

"¡No! ¡Por favor no lo mates! No quiero tener que ir a visitarte a la cárcel, sé que sería dramático como con Fanny y Mr. Arnstein, pero no…"

"¡Berry, por Dios! Sí que eres tú, ni siquiera sé de qué me hablas".

"¿Estás borracha?" –Increíble…

"¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú lo estás!"

"Ah ... no mates a Noah". -Dijo Rachel después de unos pocos segundos en tono reflexivo.

"Okay, no mataré a tu "Noah", pero la perra de Santana no se salva. Te voy a colgar, ¿Está bien?"

"¡No! ¡No lo está!" –gritó la chica desesperada.

"¿Estás llorando? No-no lo hagas... ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?" –gimoteó Quinn. Era cierto que disfrutaba de humillar a la gente, pero oírlos llorar era algo que le incomodaba; simplemente no podía tolerarlo.

"Ten una cita conmigo mañana". – ¿Una cita? ¿Con rastrojos?

"Ni hablar". –respondió tajante. Un segundo… ¿Una cita de amigas o de…? Oh. Por. Dios.

"Pero yo quiero tener una cita contigo".

"Pero yo no, y estoy segura de que en la mañana tú tampoco vas a querer, y eso, si es que te acuerdas de algo".

"Te amo".

"No, Rachel, no me amas. Algo de lo que bebiste te intoxicó y te hizo creer esa mierda". –intentó razonar.

"Sí te amo, siempre lo he hecho".

"Claro, por eso me robaste a mi novio, ¿Cierto?" –casi rió por la ironía.

"Es que yo pensaba que cuando los veía juntos estaba celosa por él, pero después me di cuenta de que era por ti. Me confundí, después de todo errar es humano, ¿No?"

"Esto no está pasando". –murmuró cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Rachel hablaba en serio.

"¿Ah no?" -preguntó la morena confundida.

"Tú… no puedo creerlo. ¿Tienes a alguien que vaya por ti?"

"¿Para ir a dónde?"

"¡A tu casa!"

"¿Y yo para qué quiero ir a casa? Mis padres salieron, no quiero estar sola".

"Voy a recogerte, quédate donde estás o te juro que te vas a arrepentir". –Quien de seguro se va a arrepentir soy yo- Pensó Quinn mientras salía de la cama.

"¿Vienes? ¡¿En serio?!" –Rachel sonó tan emocionada que Quinn casi pudo ver sus perturbadores y enormes ojos brillando. Se le revolvió el estómago.

"Adiós, Berry". –cortó de una vez y fue a buscar su ropa. Nada bueno saldría de esto, nada bueno.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A.: Primero que todo, quiero agradecer infinitamente a quienes se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta historia y en especial a quienes comentaron sobre ella. Es muy inspirador saber que voy por buen camino y espero mejorar cada vez para que la lectura les resulte lo más agradable posible.**

**Sé que esto se debe hacer, por lo que: Ningún personaje me pertenece, únicamente los utilizo con fines de entretención.**

**Dicho esto, disfruten la lectura ;)**

03:59 A.M. Y una Quinn muy malhumorada estaba llegando a la casa de Puck. Hubiese tardado menos, después de todo sus casas no quedaban tan lejos entre sí, pero tenía que arreglarse decentemente, la HBIC no podía ser vista en pijama ni aunque se tratara de un montón de borrachos… alguno podría traer una cámara y recordar cómo usarla; lo que da para pensar que podría haber llegado más tarde, pero la voz de su vanidad fue acallada por dos motivos: Primero, su miedo a Sue Silvester, si llegaba tarde al entrenamiento al día siguiente no iba a poder caminar. Y segundo: rescatar a una chica demente con resistencia cero al alcohol, para luego poder asesinarla con sus propias manos. Eso era lo único que la incitaba.

Tocó el timbre y esperó… nada. Volvió a tocar y cuando estaba a punto de golpear la puerta a puño cerrado, un chico despeinado con los ojos entrecerrados y aspecto poco saludable le abrió. No lo recordaba de nada, no debía ser de la escuela, pero ¿A quién le importaba? Lo apartó de un empujón y entró a la casa, intentó ubicar a Rachel pero no la veía. Frunció el ceño y se quejó para sí misma, con el tamaño de la chica iba a ser aún más difícil encontrarla, sin embargo, no necesitó pensar mucho más, de repente sintió dos delicados brazos rodearla por la espalda. Si Mahoma no va a la montaña…

"Viniste…"

"No te emociones, decir que estoy molesta sería un eufemismo. ¿Dónde está Santana?" –preguntó, retirando los brazos que la aprisionaban y volteándose para enfrentar a Berry.

"Está por allá… o por allá… mm…" -Quinn gruñó por la frustración–"Qué sexy eres".

"No. Para".

"Pero Quinnie".

"Calla".

"¡Fabray! ¿Y ese milagro?" –He ahí la indeseable voz que estaba buscando. Santana llegó tambaleándose y afirmándose de todo lo que encontraba para llegar junto a las chicas.

"Latina idiota, ¿Por qué carajo le diste mi número a Berry?" –Santana la miró con confusión.

"No lo sé… no recuerdo haberlo hecho". –Oh, bueno. Quinn esperaba una réplica un poco más violenta. ¿Qué fue lo que consiguió calmar las revoluciones de Santana? Lo averiguaría otro día, ahora se iba a desquitar.

"¡Pero lo hiciste!" –tomó impulso para atacarla, pero en ese instante un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y se detuvo en seco; Rachel –a quien casi olvidó por un momento –estaba tomándose demasiada confianza con ella. Estaba jugueteando con su cabello, enredándolo entre sus dedos y luego atrayéndolo hacia sí misma para inhalar su perfume. Quinn la miró de reojo y la descubrió sonriendo risueña, estaba tan consternada por eso que no se dio cuenta de que la morena deslizó su otra mano hacia la suya hasta que sintió un beso húmedo posarse en su palma. Entonces se apartó de un salto y volvió a saltar cuando Santana comenzó a hablar de nuevo sin percatarse de nada.

"Ah… sí, sí, es que Britt y yo estábamos… bueno, y Berry no es tan mala cuando no está tratando de dominar al mundo con sus chillidos, entonces la noté decaída y capté cuando soltó en voz alta que también le gustaría tener su propio tiempo entre chicas, así que le di tu número y la hice feliz. Fue una buena obra". –se encogió de hombros.

"¿Buena obra? ¡¿Y por qué tenías que darle precisamente MI número?! Somos enemigas, nos odiamos, no tiene sentido".

"Por favor, Fabray, te mira como si fueras un ángel, y por más que le lances granizados siempre está a tu alrededor como un cachorro, no puedes pensar en serio que la chica te odia".

"Como sea, ¿Y qué hay de mí? Dormía tranquilamente y luego Manhands no encontró nada mejor que hacer que utilizar sus masculinos dedos para marcarme y declararme su amor eterno, y ahora tuve que levantarme de mi cama, salir a escondidas de mi casa y venir hasta aquí cuando estoy a nada de tener que prepararme para el entrenamiento intensivo de Sue".

"¿Era necesario remarcar lo de masculinos dedos cuando ya habías usado ese insultante apodo?" –se quejó Rachel con el seño fruncido mientras se examinaba las manos. En lo personal no encontraba nada malo con ellas. De todos modos nadie le hizo caso, Quinn estaba ocupada fulminando a Santana con la mirada, a su vez Santana parecía inmersa en su propio mundo.

"Epa, la culpa de eso no es mía, ni siquiera consigo ver cuál es el problema que te hace lucir como la prima estreñida de Hudson, y eso amiga mía, ya es mucho decir; tienes que estar de acuerdo en que la noche trajo sorpresas, y esta no la podía dejar pasar"-¿Qué? ¿De pronto Santana despertó del trance y tuvo un momento de lucidez? No… Quinn temía algo peor: Snixx había despertado –"Digo, solo mírala, toda obsesionada con Finnocence, nunca dio ni una señal y ahora resulta que la enana tenía tendencias homosexuales. ¡Maldición, Hobbit me hubieras avisado!" –Finalizó dirigiéndose a Rachel. Quinn no podía estar más desconcertada, ¿Santana acababa de insinuar…? –"Me refiero a antes de formalizar con Britt, claro. Es que cuando ella salía con _Ruedas_ tuve que conformarme con Puck para no morir de sequía…" -La rubia se ahogó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser, eso era demasiada información. No es que no se lo hubiera imaginado pero de ahí a escucharlo sin anestesia… – "¿Qué? ¡Maldita sea, Q. cambia esa cara! Acepta que Berry en sus falditas es mil veces más caliente que Puckerman". –Quinn la miró con los ojos desmesurados mientras negaba compulsivamente con la cabeza. Santana bufó. – "¿Por qué no le colgaste?"

"¿Crees que no lo intenté? ¿Nunca has notado lo difícil que es hacerla callar?" –se defendió la aludida.

"¿Y para qué estás aquí?"

"¿Bromeas? Vine para llevarla a su casa, tiene más alcohol que sangre en las venas y es obvio que aquí nadie la está cuidando. Ella no está acostumbrada a beber, no hay que ser un genio para notarlo, solo basta recordar lo que sucedió la última vez que lo intentó".

"Ajá… qué enemiga tan temible eres".

"No es nada fuera de lo común".

"No, en lo absoluto".

"Quiero decir, la odio, pero no quiero que se muera".

"Es que es tan indefensa…"

"¡Exacto!" –exclamó sin captar la ironía.

"Barbie, ya deja de dar la lata y llévate a tu novia. Y hablando de eso yo voy a buscar a la mía". -culminó, dando por terminada la conversación.

"¡No es mi novia! ¡Eso ni siquiera debería ser tema de discusión!"–replicó mientras la veía alejarse sin mirar atrás.

Quinn resopló, volviendo su atención a Berry que se había apoyado en el respaldo de un sofá, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Se… se estaba durmiendo ¡De pie! ¿Por qué ni Kurt ni Tina ni Mercedes se preocupaban por eso? Es más, ¿Dónde estaban en ese momento? No podía imaginar que la pequeña diva hubiera llegado por su cuenta, ¿Qué estuvo haciendo antes de embriagarse? Debió haber sido un lapso angustiante si estuvo sola. Verla así la hacía sentir extraña, incómoda, le hacía sentir… lástima, sí, eso era. Sacudió sus pensamientos cuando notó que las rodillas de la chica estaban cediendo lentamente; se apresuró a llegar lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar su brazo y despabilarla.

"Berry, nos vamos". –dijo, seria.

"Sí, novia". –murmuró Rachel esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

"No soy tu novia". –le advirtió con tono cansado. Ya no quería más guerra.

"Pero Santana dijo…"

"Nunca le creas nada a Santana".

"Pero ¿Y nuestra cita?"

"Nunca te dije que sí, de hecho recuerdo haberte dicho que no, ¡2 veces!"

"Yo no lo recuerdo así, pero en todo caso 2 no equivalen a un sí". -¿Y ahora se ponía a usar la lógica?

"En este caso no".

"¿Viniste hasta aquí para cancelar nuestra cita?" –preguntó Rachel haciendo un puchero.

"¡No! Dios, dame paciencia… Rachel, te lo diré una vez más, ven conmigo".

"Hasta el fin del mundo, Quinnie".

"Solo hasta tu casa y créeme que me las vas a pagar".

"Pero no traje dinero". –dijo Rachel preocupada, palpándose los bolsillos inexistentes de su vestido estampado de cuadros.

"No tienes idea…" -murmuró la rubia en un tono sombrío y los ojos entrecerrados, maquinando la forma en que la enana le iba a pagar el mal rato.

Salieron de la casa sin mayores imprevistos y una vez dentro del auto Quinn suspiró aliviada, esperó a que Rachel se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad para partir, pero cuando dedujo que no lo iba a hacer, solo puso los ojos en blanco y ella misma lo hizo para poder salir de ahí rápido. Eran las 05:04 A.M. ¿A quién engañaba? Necesitaría una muy buena excusa para llegar tarde al entrenamiento.


	3. Chapter 3

"¡DIOS!" –exclamó Rachel en el instante que despertó. Se aovilló en la cama cubriendo su rostro con las manos. Su cabeza la estaba matando, nunca le había dolido tanto. Y las nauseas… - "¡Santa Barbra!" –gimió antes de correr hasta el baño para devolver hasta sus vidas pasadas. – "¡Voy a morir!" –sollozó sentada en el piso -"¡Voy a morir sin haber ganado un Tony! Peor, voy a morir sola aquí en mi casa de una manera poco decorosa y cuando hagan la autopsia descubrirán que la causa inminente fue el exceso de alcohol, por lo que ya no seré recordada como la talentosísima y prometedora heredera de Barbra Streisand que murió en el escenario después de una última ovación de pie y una trayectoria inigualable, seré la chica ebria de Birch Hill Road, la loca de William McKinley High School, y aún peor ¡Seré otra perdedora sin nombre cortesía de Lima Ohio! No, no puede terminar así, no por un desliz en mi itinerario perfecto, no por una apuesta con Tina. Nota mental: Volver de la muerte para atormentar a Tina por las noches. Tengo que registrar mis últimas palabras para al menos limpiar en parte mi nombre, ¿Dónde está mi cámara? ¡Oh, no! ¿Cómo se me ocurre? Nadie debe ver mi aspecto en este momento, mi block de notas, eso es, pero ¿Dónde…? Ah, claro, en mi mesita de noche, ¡¿Por qué tienes que estar tan lejos?!" –le reclamó al mueble haciendo un mohín– "Lo sé Patti, lo merezco". –dijo, dedicándole una mirada de culpabilidad a su póster de Patti LuPone que tenía colgado en la pared.

Finalmente dejó de lado su monólogo y se enfocó en alcanzar su pequeño block de notas, tomó una respiración profunda y lo cogió de manera solemne, tratando de ignorar el regreso de las nauseas. Cogió su pluma –No podía ser de otra manera, eran sus últimas palabras – y cuando iba a escribir una pequeña introducción acerca de la incomprensión a los artistas jóvenes de pueblos pequeños, notó que la página ya estaba escrita, no era su letra, tampoco la de sus padres. Pero la pregunta era: ¿Por qué no leía el contenido del mensaje en vez de estar analizando el tipo de letra?

Okay, quizás hacerlo no era tan buena idea, Rachel se congeló y hasta se olvidó de respirar. La nota no podía significar lo que su mente le estaba haciendo creer, tenía que significar otra cosa, lo que fuera, de quien fuera menos de ella:

_Si te duele la cabeza te lo tienes bien merecido. Tómate las pastillas que te dejé, bébete el agua y come algo. Y ruega para que no me duerma durante el entrenamiento porque mi plan de venganza solo puede ir en crescendo._

_Tenemos una conversación pendiente._

_Te odio._

_Pd: No vuelvas a llamarme Quinnie –por si no lo recuerdas, sí lo hiciste, varias veces –solo mi madre lo hace y que salga de tus labios me produce escalofríos._

* * *

Quinn no podía estar más feliz. Sabía que no era moralmente correcto regodearse del dolor ajeno, pero todo le había salido a pedir de boca, de hecho, no hubiera salido mejor si ella lo hubiese inventado. Llegó a la escuela a punto de sacar una bandera blanca para que Sue tuviera consideración con ella. Eran las 08:25 A.M. –Por alguna razón últimamente estaba muy consciente de la hora –y el bendito lugar estaba desierto, se dirigió a la oficina de la entrenadora y después de varias respiraciones profundas pudo controlar el temblor del cuerpo, puso esa cara mezcla de inocencia y de póquer que siempre utilizaba para dominar a las masas y se dirigió hacia la actuación de su vida. ¿Cómo era que lo había ensayado?: Ah, sí, de camino al entrenamiento se encontró en un embotellamiento causado por la colisión de unos vehículos, y a pesar de que sabía que su práctica era más importante que la seguridad de unos simples mortales, al intentar desviarse descubrió que uno de los involucrados era miembro del equipo soviético de artes marciales mixtas que había ganado los últimos 5 campeonatos mundiales consecutivos –la capitana sabía que Sue sentía simpatía por ese equipo y por eso se puso a investigar en internet antes de salir de casa, había uno que estaba de vacaciones por Estados Unidos, pero le gustaba tanto la privacidad que se había encargado de que nadie supiera más de él. Era perfecto como señuelo, no descartaba que la entrenadora la desmintiera con sus dotes de bruja, pero tenía que intentarlo, además, como último recurso podía decir que el tipo era tan parecido que se había confundido de persona –Entonces, había decidido quedarse y asistirlo hasta que llegara la ambulancia, pero luego los paramédicos le pidieron que lo acompañara hasta que pudieran contactar a un conocido. Por eso había llegado tarde. Todo registro del accidente había sido borrado por petición del deportista. Fin de la historia. Pero como la vida es impredecible, al entrar, a quien encontró sentada en el escritorio fue a la entrenadora Beiste, resulta que RuPaul y Santana no fueron las únicas afectadas por el alcohol la noche anterior; ambas entrenadoras en otro de sus enfrentamientos acabaron desafiándose en el toro mecánico de un bar country y Sue había terminado con un desgarro en la espalda y un cuello ortopédico. No era algo que debiera confiarse a una alumna, pero la entrenadora del equipo de football les tenía simpatía a los miembros del club glee y no vio problema en detallarle cómo sucedió todo hasta con muestras de buen humor. Por razones lógicas, Sue no pudo presentarse en persona, y a pesar de que le hubiese gustado llamar a Becky para que tomara su lugar, la chica se encontraba fuera de la ciudad visitando a sus abuelos, por eso era que con todo su pesar le encargó a su némesis que le dijera a _la incubadora rubia_ que realizara la misma estructura de entrenamiento de la semana anterior y que ensayara los movimientos de la nueva rutina que habían estado discutiendo para enseñársela a las cheerios el lunes siguiente. Solo eso. De todos modos Quinn se excusó por llegar tarde dando una razón un poco más normal y creíble –"Estuve cuidando a mi sobrino enfermo y me quedé dormida" –y le pidió a la coach que no le dijera a Sue de su retraso involuntario. Beiste le aseguró que sería su secreto y ambas salieron de la oficina a cumplir con las diferentes tareas del día.

Así, el sábado terminó siendo más relajado de lo que se esperaba, a pesar de que cumplió cabalmente con las indicaciones de su entrenadora, al no tener la presión de su presencia y sus gritos por el megáfono, pudo marcar su propio ritmo. Al acabar sus tareas en el gimnasio, se fue a casa, comió con su madre –que gracias al cielo tenía el sueño pesado y no se enteró de su escapada nocturna –y luego tomó una siesta. Había realizado sus labores de escuela entre semana, por lo que no tenía esa ocupación y se le ocurrió que era buen momento para tener la charla prometida con Berry. En realidad hablar de los sentimientos de la chica no le interesaba y divulgarlos tampoco, pero quería asustarla. Se lo merecía después de haber sido tan irresponsable e involucrarla a ella. Además, tenía su puntito de gracia imaginar la reacción de la chica que seguro estaría arrepentida de todo. Aunque Santana tenía razón, la noche trajo sorpresas, no sabía bien a qué "sorpresas" se refería Snixx, pero ella al menos conocía una. No se esperaba que Rachel, es decir, ese pequeño gnomo, fuera tan masoquista, sí, tenía historial con Finn, Puck y St. James, pero incluirla a ella, la persona que peor la había tratado… esa chica no aprendía. No le molestaba el hecho de que fuera una chica, a ella no le atraían las chicas, pero una declaración de amor no era algo que le quitara el sueño, la razón por la que sí se espantaba un poco era que se trataba de Rachel-Friki-Barbra-Berry. Sin embargo, confiaba en que se le pasaría pronto, si hasta se había obsesionado con Mr. Schue durante un tiempo –Quinn hizo una mueca de asco al recordarlo, no es que el profesor tuviera algo de malo, era guapo para ser un profesor, pero era... mayor y tenía su propia obsesión con los chalecos; no entendía qué era lo que Rachel había visto en él–Ahora, el verdadero asunto era cómo iba a utilizar el mini enamoramiento a su favor para vengarse.

Sin un plan establecido, pero confiada en su capacidad maquiavélica, Quinn salió con una sonrisa hacia la casa de su víctima favorita.

* * *

En su casa, después de haber seguido las instrucciones de la nota y haberse bebido las dos botellas de agua que la persona a quien se negaba a identificar como Quinn le dejó en la mesita de noche, Rachel supo que no moriría por una descompensación orgánica. Pero todavía quedaba eso de: _tenemos una conversación pendiente, _atentando contra su salud mental. No podía tratarse realmente de ella, ¿Verdad? Claro que no, repitió junto a su mantra: "No fue Quinn, no fue Quinn, fue Tina; Tina con un horrible y tétrico sentido del humor hizo esto, demostrando que se aprovechó de mi vulnerabilidad para desenterrar mi más profundo secreto. ¡¿Por qué en el nombre de Barbra no puedo recordar nada de lo que pasó anoche?!" -añadió exasperada.

Entonces el timbre sonó. Rachel se levantó lentamente como si la hubiesen condenado a la pena de muerte y se acercó a la puerta susurrando:

"No es Quinn, no es ella quien espera al otro lado de la puerta porque si en realidad se tratara de Quinn yo no hubiera sobrevivido la noche. En este momento estaría viendo desde el firmamento cómo una aterradora capitana cheerio entierra mi cuerpo en pedacitos en el campo de football. No puede ser Quinn porque Quinn, Quinn…" -fue lo último que pronunció al abrir la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

A Quinn le pareció que Rachel se tardaba una eternidad en abrir la puerta, y con lo poco que le gustaba esperar… -"¿Lo ves, Berry? Yo venía de buen humor, cualquier efecto colateral es culpa tuya" –pensó justo cuando Rachel abrió la puerta recitando algo en voz baja. Lo único que distinguió fue su nombre y luego el silencio. La chica estaba aterrada, hora de jugar.

"¿Qué pasa, Berry? No me digas que olvidaste nuestra cita". –dijo en tono inocente.

"¿Ci-cita?" –tartamudeó Rachel. ¿Había oído bien?

"¡No puedo creerlo, la olvidaste!" –exclamó falsamente dolida. La "cita" fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al verla tan desconcertada y le pareció que tenía potencial, quería ver cómo se las arreglaba para salir de la situación –"Que sepas que me estás dando una muy mala impresión. No puedes invitar a una chica a salir y luego…"

"¿Salir? ¿Estás saliendo con esta encantadora chica, estrellita?" –preguntó un hombre, Quinn se dio la vuelta sorprendida y dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando con Rachel.

"Qué escondidito te lo tenías, cariño. ¿Por qué no nos lo habías contado?" –preguntó otro hombre sonriendo.

"Leroy tiene razón. No es como si te lo fuéramos a prohibir." –rieron ambos hombres.

"¿Papá? ¿Papi?" –logró decir Rachel.

"¿Santana?" –preguntó Quinn, aún más enredada.

"¿Eh?" –dijo la diva al reparar en la latina que se encontraba en silencio detrás de sus padres, examinándolas a ambas con curiosidad.

"Oh, es cierto, creo que todos tenemos algo qué decir, así que no perdamos más el tiempo, pasemos". –declaró Leroy Berry.

Hiram se adelantó para ingresar con un bolso de viaje que Rachel no reconocía, provocando que su hija también entrara a la casa al desbloquear la puerta; las animadoras se quedaron afuera sin moverse y Leroy pensó que la amiga y la novia de su hija eran muy tímidas, no podía esperar a conocerlas mejor.

"Adelante, chicas, siéntanse como en su casa".

Quinn y Santana se miraron entre ellas y entraron a la residencia de la cantante. La rubia no lo había planeado así, solo quería ver a Berry en un aprieto, con lo perfeccionista que era seguro que se desesperaría por no tener nada preparado para lo que según ella sería su primera cita. Aunque la noche anterior ocupó hasta su último vestigio de consciencia para prometerle a Quinn la mejor cita de la historia, estaba segura de que al despertar y darse cuenta de lo que había pasado asumiría que "no" significaba "no" y desecharía la absurda idea. Aún así se creía capaz de jugar un poco con su mente.

Podía recordar a la perfección la odisea de despedirse de la diva esa misma mañana…

* * *

FLASHBACK

Quinn estacionó el auto frente a la casa de Rachel y creyó que por fin su trabajo con la chica había terminado, gran error.

"Listo, Berry, llegaste a tu casa, es hora de entrar".

"Tu auto es tan cómodo, Quinnie".

"Sí, sí, lo que sea. No puedes dormir en él, así que bájate".

"¿Me acompañarás adentro?"

"¿Necesitas que te acompañe adentro?"

"Me encantaría llevarte adentro…" -murmuró en voz baja, por lo que Quinn no logró entender nada.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Que sí, Quinnie, acompáñame adentro, por favor".

"Bien, lo haré solo para asegurarme de que llegues a la cama. No hice todo este viaje para que luego acabes durmiendo en el piso y te mueras de pulmonía".

La rubia se bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa, solo que la diva no la siguió. Al darse cuenta bufó y se devolvió hasta llegar junto a la chica. Le pareció verla tarareando muy entretenida, lo que la hizo rodar los ojos, entonces dio unos golpecitos en la ventana para llamar su atención. Rachel bajó el vidrio y la miró expectante.

"¿Se puede saber qué estás esperando para bajar del auto?"

"Que se cumpla uno de mis sueños". –canturreó Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero ¿Qué…? ¡Así podrían llevarse la vida entera estacionadas ahí!

"¿Y qué es?" –preguntó la rubia con impaciencia, ya estaba cogiendo frío.

"Que tú abras la puerta para mí".

"Muérete esperando". –declaró Quinn molesta y se sentó en la vereda. Rachel estaba más loca de lo que pensaba si pretendía que precisamente ella realizara un acto de caballerosidad. Por Dios, era una chica, era la perra a cargo, era Quinn Fabray, nunca haría algo as…

La reina de hielo recibió un inesperado beso en la mejilla y su orgulloso discurso mental se esfumó. Volteó el rostro y Rachel estaba acuclillada junto a ella. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera sintió la puerta del auto al abrirse. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso, especialmente si se encontraba cerca de alguien que había perdido el autocontrol y que casualmente se le había declarado un par de horas atrás.

"Te ves linda cuando te enojas".

"¿Es por eso que te empeñas en hacerme enojar?"

"Quizá". –sonrió Rachel antes de frotar las manos en su vestido- "¿Podemos entrar a la casa? Aquí hace frío".

"Está bien, mientras antes acabe aquí mejor".

Llegaron a la entrada y Rachel apoyó su espalda en la puerta, miró a Quinn con expresión soñadora y extendió el brazo para acariciar su mejilla. Quinn resopló y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Te he dicho que eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido?"

"Creí que tenías frío. ¿Dónde está la llave?" –Quinn cambió de tema y Rachel la miró con confusión. –"Rachel, dime que el hecho de que no traigas un bolso ni tengas bolsillos visibles en ese vestido no es indicador de que no traes llaves; Es más, ¿Dónde guardaste tu teléfono?" –la aludida frunció el ceño en un esfuerzo por concentrarse, intentarlo la mareaba, su mente era una nebulosa.

"Hay u… hay una llave dentro de la roca falsa de ahí". –recordó de repente y apuntó hacia la izquierda, mientras se cubría los ojos con la otra mano. Quinn siguió esa dirección con la mirada y fue a buscar la llave apenas descubrió la roca de fantasía; Rachel se mantuvo en un silencio inusual hasta que ella abrió la puerta y cuando intentó entrar la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca.

"Quinn, no podemos". –espetó seriamente. Quinn se extrañó.

"Claro que sí, solo mueve un pie adelante, luego el otro y ya está".

"No. Por mucho que lo desee no podemos, no antes de nuestra cita. Nunca me lo perdonaría".

"Pero ¿De qué estás hablando?... Oh… escucha pequeña pervertida, no vine hasta tu casa para hacer lo que te estás imaginando, pero si tu conciencia está mejor conmigo dejándote en la puerta bien por mí".

"No, no te enojes, yo solo… quiero hacer las cosas bien".

"No estoy enojada, tu moral me da igual, pero no actúes como si yo estuviera de acuerdo con lo que te inventaste sola".

"No va a pasar nada, ¿Verdad?"

"Nada de nada". –dijo aliviada de que Rachel por fin entendía. El alcohol debía estársele bajando, ya era hora.

"Gracias por comprender". –suspiró la morena abrazándola.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No se puede contigo! Me voy". –Quinn se deshizo del abrazo y salió indignada, cuando estaba por subir a su auto dio una mirada a la casa y vio a Rachel en el mismo lugar mirando hacia adentro. Gruñó y volvió sobre sus pasos. -"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no entras? No me digas que le temes a la oscuridad".

"Quinnie, yo… ver las escaleras me está dando vértigo".

"Oh..." –de repente se sintió mal por casi haberla dejado sola y por haberse molestado cuando la chica no tenía la culpa de actuar así, bueno, sí la tenía, pero en otras circunstancias no se hubiera comportado de esa manera. – "Es normal, ya se te pasará. Vamos, yo te ayudaré".

Quinn la incitó a que se apoyara en ella y subieron la escalera lentamente, luego de entrar a su cuarto Rachel se puso a reír de la nada y la rubia decidió que el paseo había terminado, así que se apartó y miró a la morena alzando una ceja para intimidarla y que le hiciera caso.

"Estás a salvo, ahora métete a la cama y recuerda que la próxima vez que nos veamos no seré tan buena".

"Te prometo que mañana haré que tengas la mejor cita de tu vida".

"No habrá tal cita, grábatelo".

"Me gustas mucho, en serio. Haría lo que fuera por ti".

"¿Eso no fue lo que le dijiste a Finn?"

"Porque también lo haría, es mi mejor amigo".

"Claro, claro… ¡Hey! Sin tocar". –advirtió cuando Rachel deslizó las manos por su cintura. Rachel le guiñó un ojo y se acercó.

"Mañana..." –susurró como una promesa en el oído de Quinn y a la rubia le pareció que la distancia a la que estaban era demasiado peligrosa para ella, tenía la sospecha de que un poco más y saldría de esa casa con una experiencia de vida extremadamente gay que no tenía ninguna intención de adquirir. Vio su salvación al notar que estaban paradas a un lado de la cama.

"¡Hora de acostarse!" –exclamó, empujando a Rachel por los hombros y dejándola caer sobre la cama.

"Eso fue divertido, ¡Otra vez!" - La morena rió e intentó levantarse pero Quinn se lo impidió.

"No, no, no, no, no. Debes dormir, ¿No tienes que ensayar algo los sábados?"

"¡Oh, sí, cielos, tengo que… no lo sé, pero siempre tengo algo que hacer!"

"¿Ves?"

"Quinn, no quiero… no me gustaría pedirte que te fueras pero creo que es muy tarde".

"Estoy de acuerdo". –consintió la chica. Rachel asintió.

"Recuerda nuestra cita".

"Tú recuerda que no apareceré". –Sonrió la rubia al ver que por fin Rachel se quitaba los zapatos y se metía bajo las mantas.

"Te amo". –murmuró la diva a modo de despedida, cerrando los ojos lentamente.

"Te odio". –contestó Quinn ya en la puerta de la habitación. Suspiró y bajó las escaleras, Berry estaba durmiendo a salvo, misión cumplida. Solo entonces sintió el cansancio y bostezó. Extrañamente no estaba tan molesta como cualquiera esperaría, pero confiaba en que después del entrenamiento su odio sería renovado. Además, hasta que se le ocurriera qué hacer Rachel estaría combatiendo con los efectos de la resaca, así que bastante castigo tendría… oh rayos. Fue así que Quinn decidió explorar un poco la casa Berry para encontrar analgésicos y especialmente agua, una vez que se los dejó en la habitación le escribió una nota para indicarle lo que tenía que hacer por si estaba demasiado distraída agonizando para ocuparse de buscar una solución a su malestar, pero no quería que la chica pensara equivocadamente que se preocupaba por ella, así que decidió recordarle cuánto la odiaba y con eso se fue satisfecha hacia su casa.

* * *

Y lo había hecho de nuevo, la capitana estaba inmersa en sus recuerdos en medio de la sala y todos la miraban preguntándose por qué no se sentaba. Santana era la única que estaba de pie a su lado para que la situación no fuera tan rara.

"Fabray, ¡Fabray!" –la despertó del trance, pasando la mano frente a su rostro. Quinn se sacudió y se sonrojó. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado así? -"¿No crees que deberíamos sentarnos?"

"Eh, sí, supongo". –respondió Quinn y siguió a Santana hacia el sofá. Rachel estaba en la orilla del mismo, mirando fijamente al piso, fue Santana quien se sentó a su lado y Quinn al otro extremo.

"Muy bien, ya que estamos todos, ¿Quién empieza?" –Preguntó uno de los padres de Rachel y precisamente ella no quería empezar, ni continuar, ni terminar ya puestos en la situación. No tenía ni idea de qué decirle a nadie. Hasta el momento lo único que sabía era que había apostado con Tina a que ella podía manejarse sola en eventos sociales, luego fueron juntas a la fiesta de Noah y al llegar la asiática desapareció, aunque Rachel supuso que la vigilaba de cerca; lo siguiente que recordaba era haber despertado en su cama y después esa nota que sí era de Quinn Fabray, ¿Qué había sucedido?

"Bueno, ya que nadie se ofrece de voluntaria, comenzamos nosotros: tu amiga Santana se quedará con nosotros por una semana". –dijo Leroy.

"¿Qué?" –preguntó Rachel incrédula. Su día no estaba mejorando, ¿Y qué les hacía suponer a sus padres que ellas eran amigas?

"Veníamos llegando a la ciudad y decidimos pasar por un postre vegano para compartir contigo estrellita, entonces nos encontramos con los padres de Santana en la tienda y estuvimos charlando un rato, su madre, Maribel, fue muy buena amiga mía en la facultad. Resulta que acompañarán a su abuela Alma a México para una festividad".

"¿A México?"

"Así es, su familia tiene un gran respeto por las tradiciones culturales. En un principio ella se negó a viajar con sus padres porque se iba a quedar con su amiga… ¿Briana?"

"Brittany". –corrigió Santana suavemente.

"Brittany, sí. Pero a última hora ella también debió viajar Washington para participar en algo de la escuela".

"El decatlón académico". –recordó el otro señor Berry. Rachel se olvidó de sus asuntos por un instante para digerir la nueva información y miró inquisitivamente a las animadoras sentadas a su lado.

"¿De qué te sorprendes tanto? Britt-Britt es muy inteligente, solo que se distrae con facilidad. De todos modos, los cerebritos que organizan adelantaron la competencia y tuvo que irse hoy en la mañana". –dijo Santana cortante. Berry con su gran bocaza abierta y sin pestañear le parecía ofensiva.

"Lo siento. No pretendía…"

"Déjalo".

"No, en serio, yo sé que Brittany es inteligente, pero no me había contado que se había inscrito en el equipo de decatlón. Por eso me sorprendí".

"¿Y por qué iba a contártelo a ti?"

"Somos buenas amigas, es decir, vamos juntas a clases de Ballet y hablamos bastante".

"A mí tampoco me lo dijo". –intervino Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Y qué se creen ustedes? Son sus amigas no sus novias, no necesitaba decírselos".

"¡Pero yo soy una de sus mejores amigas!" –continuó la rubia.

"Bien, ¿Quieren la verdad? No se los dijo porque quería dar la noticia a todo el club glee después del triunfo, ¿Contentas?" –las chicas asintieron en silencio pensativas.

"¿Puedo continuar?" –preguntó divertido el padre de Rachel.

"Sí, lo siento, papi".

"Al no poder dejar a Santana en casa de Brittany, sus padres estaban preocupados porque no querían dejarla sola, intentaron sacar un boleto para llevarla en el viaje con ellos pero ya era demasiado tarde, el vuelo estaba completo. Por suerte nos encontramos y nosotros ofrecimos la solución".

"¿Por qué no fuiste a mi casa?"-preguntó Quinn.

"Iba a llamarte justo cuando mis padres lo arreglaron". –respondió Santana encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pasaremos unos días muy entretenidos, chicas, ya verán". –aseguró Hiram.

"Bueno, ya que lo nuestro está dicho llegó el momento de la verdad". –dijo Leroy con una sonrisa ladina. -"¿Cuál es su historia, chicas?" –Tanto los hombres Berry como Santana las miraron con curiosidad, Rachel y Quinn se congelaron, ¿Qué iban a decir? Quinn no era estúpida, decirles a los padres que iba a hostigar a su hija era una pésima opción. Rachel sencillamente tenía la mente en blanco pero finalmente se decidió a hablar solo por decir algo.

"Sí, eh… Quinn y yo… nosotras… teníamos una ¿cita?…"

"Am… sí, una cita de juegos". –dijo Quinn para parecer inocente.

"¿De juegos?" –repitió el padre de Rachel. A los 5 años eso sonaba bien, ahora sonaba un tanto dejado a la interpretación. Santana tuvo que luchar con las ganas de reírse a carcajadas. La rubia todavía se espantaba delante de los adultos.

"Quiso decir de amigas". –ayudó Rachel.

"De compañeras de trabajo". –siguió Quinn.

"De estudio". –convinieron ambas al final.

"Ya veo, ¿Y dónde está el material de estudio de Quinn?"

"Mi… ah…" -balbuceó la rubia y no pudo decir más, su mente había renunciado. Rachel se sonrojó por la perspicacia de su padre sin poder ayudar a la chica. Si en realidad tenían una cita la morena estaba en problemas, nunca pensó que podría olvidar algo así; aunque… la nota estaba firmada con un _Te odio _¿Algo de eso tenía sentido?

"¿No son adorables, Hiram?" –el aludido asintió tomando la mano de su esposo.

"Me recuerdan a nosotros el día que te presenté con mis padres". –sonrió Hiram con añoranza.

"¿Todo salió bien?" –intervino Santana con timidez. –"Eh… es que yo tengo una novia, aunque creo que eso ya lo escucharon, pero la cosa es que aún no me atrevo a hablar con mis padres".

"Bueno, en nuestro caso no salió tan bien al principio, me echaron de casa". –Santana decayó al pensar que era probable que eso le pasara a ella. Sabía que los padres de Britt la acogerían en su casa, pero no quería dejar de ver a su familia. Lo que ella no sabía era que Hiram no había terminado. –"Pero fue muy gracioso si lo pensamos en retrospectiva".

"No le entiendo".

"Verás, mis padres se volvieron un poco locos, mamá hiperventiló y papá culpó a Leroy y luego nos exigió que nos fuéramos, ya habíamos previsto esa reacción por lo que simplemente fui a mi habitación a recoger mi maleta que ya estaba preparada, pero cuando estábamos cruzando la puerta ambos nos detuvieron".

"Fue lo más extraño que viví en mi vida". –recordó Leroy. –"Sahar me abrazó y me dio las gracias por cuidar de su hijo, no podía entender nada".

"Y desde entonces la abuela de Rachel y Leroy son inseparables. Papá me preguntó que cómo se me ocurría irme sin más, sin tratar de convencerlos ni luchar. Entonces entendí que aunque la noticia les sorprendió me seguían amando y que en realidad lo que necesitaban para aceptarnos era que yo les demostrara que mi relación con Leroy era más que un capricho adolescente. Cuando mi padre dijo su última palabra y delante de ellos mi valiente esposo tomó mi mano y me aseguró que todo estaría bien mientras estuviéramos juntos, antes de acompañarme por mis cosas, mis padres comprendieron".

"Así que volvimos a entrar y empezamos de nuevo".

"Y aquí estamos hoy, 25 años después, precisamente volviendo de hacerle una visita a mis padres".

"Eso es… cool. Guau, llevan mucho juntos". –dijo la latina con una sonrisa un poco más esperanzada. Quinn alzó una ceja incrédula, Santana era buena tratando con adultos.

"Se cumplirán 26 años dentro de un mes". –asintió Leroy orgulloso.

"Pero yo pienso que debes estar tranquila, pequeña. Por lo que conozco a Maribel y a Antonio podría asegurar que te apoyarán, y si no es así siempre puedes venir a buscarnos para que te ayudemos a convencerlos".

"Gracias". –dijo Santana con sinceridad. Apenas Britt llegara del viaje hablaría con ella para decirle que estaba lista. Estaba segura de que su rubia se pondría feliz.

"Pero bueno, basta de momentos sentimentales. Tenemos ganas de celebrar nuestro regreso y tenemos visitas, ¿Qué mejor? Chicas, creo que les pediremos que pospongan su _cita de estudio_ al menos por hoy en vista de que Santana está con nosotros".

"Yo propongo una deliciosa cena preparada por nosotros y luego una película escogida por ustedes. ¿Qué les parece?"

"N-no lo sé… ¿Chicas?" –dijo Rachel algo insegura. Esta situación definitivamente no se la vio venir, le mortificaba tanto tener que confesarle a Quinn que no se acordaba de nada, y seguía confusa de por qué Santana se comportaba tan sociable. Seguramente se debía a la presencia de sus padres, pero aún así.

"A mí me gusta la idea". –dijo Santana con entusiasmo, en verdad le parecía buen plan; aún no sabía cómo iba a hacer para entretenerse en la residencia Berry y no le apetecía pasarse encerrada en la habitación de invitados toda la semana, así que eso sería bueno para iniciar, además quería averiguar qué se traían las otras dos.

"Yo…"-Quinn enfrentaba una lucha interna, si se iba quedaría como una cobarde, no podía permitir eso, pero no quería quedarse, los padres la ponían nerviosa y no podía sacar su faceta HBIC con ellos ahí. No sabía qué hacer.

"No se hable más. Anímense, pueden ir a charlar a la habitación de los Óscar mientras nosotros hacemos la cena".

* * *

Las porristas siguieron a Rachel a la "Habitación de los Óscar" alias sótano remodelado, donde Rachel se sentó en el sofá mirando sus dedos sin saber por dónde comenzar, Quinn miraba al techo algo fastidiada y Santana se plantó frente a ambas con una sonrisa propia del _Gato de Cheshire_.

"¿Y bien? ¿Quién le contará a la tía Tana su historia de amor?"

"Cállate, Santana".

"La verdad yo… no sé cómo decir esto pero estoy muy confundida respecto a todo. No puedo recordar lo que sucedió anoche, y Quinn, si eso te ofende de alguna manera créeme que estoy muy apenada y avergonzada". –la rubia estaba frustrada, se sentía idiota ahí en esa casa, además si Berry no recordaba nada el chantaje emocional no servía, esperaba que se le borrara parte de la noche, pero ¿Toda?

"Puedes preguntarle los detalles a tu nueva amiguita".

"¿Qué?"

"Sí, Santana y tú se volvieron inseparables anoche, lo suficiente para intercambiar números telefónicos". –dijo con sorna mirando a la latina.

"Todo es muy confuso para mí también, Q. Hay varios vacíos en mi memoria". –Se excusó la latina. Rachel estaba más perturbada que antes, Santana se veía tranquila, y si bien no había aceptado tampoco había negado nada. ¿Amiga de Santana? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Era por eso que la chica se comportaba más simpática ahora? Y ¿Cómo entraba una cita con la abeja reina en la ecuación? Por su parte Quinn suspiró, concluyendo que lo mejor sería irse.

"En fin, ya me parecía que los efectos iban a ser grandes y esto definitivamente no salió como yo esperaba. No debería quedarme, lo dejamos para otro día porque solo había venido para…" -cuando estaba por confesar que la cita era una broma la voz de uno de los padres de Berry la interrumpió.

"¿Quinn, puedes venir un momento?" –llamó Leroy desde la puerta.

"Eh… sí, claro, voy en seguida señor". –contestó ella. Siempre había sido extremadamente cortés con sus mayores, por eso nadie creía cuando sus hijos la acusaban de algo.

Salió de la habitación y Santana se sentó junto a Rachel, poniéndola nerviosa.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan, Berry?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Vamos, eso de _no recordar nada_ para que Quinn se exprese fue digno de mí".

"No recuerdo nada, Santana. ¿Por qué mentiría con algo así?"

"Oh… es que yo pensaba…" -A partir de ese punto la mente de la latina trabajó a mil por hora: Berry había perdido la memoria, o sea que no recordaba la llamada y mucho menos la declaración; algo tenía que haber pasado entre ellas anoche porque era demasiada coincidencia que Quinn se plantara en la puerta del Yeti a pronunciar la palabra "salir", que fue lo que todos escucharon cuando llegaron, pero al parecer la cobarde de Q. se estaba echando atrás y si era eso ella no iba a permitirlo. Quería saber si la teoría de Britt era cierta y para eso tenía que hacer que las tortolitas se delataran solas. ¿Qué podía hacer para eso? Sonrió malévolamente ante el conocimiento. –"Bueno, no importa. El caso es que tal y como dijo la rubia hueca tú y yo somos amiguitas ahora, y ya que descubrí algo muy interesante de ti anoche y B. no estará por unos cuantos días, pues…" -Santana se acercó seductoramente a la pequeña diva y comenzó a acariciar su pierna.

"¿Q-qué crees que haces?" –cuestionó Rachel deteniendo su mano.

"Relájate que no muerdo… aún".

"Estás invadiendo mi espacio personal, te pido cortésmente que te apartes a una distancia razonable".

"Esas son muchas palabras para un momento como este, me dan ganas de callarte, ¿Tú crees que si pongo mis labios sobre los tuyos lo consiga?" –Santana lamió sus propios labios y Rachel casi chilló de pánico, la latina se las había arreglado para inmovilizarla de brazos y piernas, para ser justos la estaba aplastando, estaba atrapada.

"No me gusta tu juego, te advierto que…"

Justo en ese instante llegaba Quinn, haciendo equilibrio con 2 vasos y una lata de bebida, los padres de Berry le consultaron lo que opinaba sobre el avance de la cena y luego le pidieron que llevara refrescos, habían servido dos vasos cuando ella reparó en las latas de bebida que había en la nevera y estimó más conveniente llevar una cerrada para correr menos riesgo de derramar algo. Nunca esperó encontrar lo que vio mientras bajaba la escalera. Rachel estaba tendida en el sofá con Santana encima de ella, entonces recordó la insinuación que Satán hizo en la noche, ¿Sería que sin Britt en la ciudad sentía que tenía pase libre? Sí, la creía muy capaz… Pero ¿Rachel? Se pasó la noche entera diciendo que la amaba y ahora estaba demostrando todo lo contrario, ¿Había sido mentira? ¿Le decía eso a todo el mundo? ¿Simplemente se le había metido en la cabeza experimentar con una chica? Hubiese sido mucha coincidencia de todas formas, que Santana le diera su número al azar y fuera justo ella de quien estuviera enamorada. Mientras más lo pensaba más torpe se sentía por haberse tragado esa historia. No supo por qué se sintió molesta de pronto, Santana era como su hermana, no le interesaba, Berry menos, pero...

Carraspeó para anunciar su presencia y cuando tuvo sus miradas sobre ella sin pensar en lo que hacía dejó uno de los vasos en el piso, le lanzó la lata a Santana, bajó y se sentó en el escenario lejos de las dos. Santana apenas logró correrse para que la lata no le golpeara la cabeza, por lo que el recipiente solo rebotó en el sofá.

"¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! Por poco me matas". –Quinn se encogió de hombros.

"Si no tienes buenos reflejos no deberías estar en las cheerios".

"Bueno, si no cierras las piernas no deberías regresar a las cheerios".

"Mira quién habla…"

"¿Aquel vaso era para mí?" –preguntó Rachel para aliviar la tensión, aunque seguía jadeando por la experiencia de alto impacto propiciada por Santana, agradecía en el alma que Quinn hubiese llegado a tiempo de frenar a la latina. Hablando de la rubia, era idea de Rachel o Quinn se había vuelto mucho más agresiva de la nada. Momento… si la vio con Santana… ¿Quinn Fabray estaba celosa?

"Si lo quieres…" - Quinn contestó sin mirarla.

"¿Así te educaron en casa, Tubbers?" –dijo Santana un poco cabreada.

"¿A ti qué te importa?"

"No es que tu falta de modales me interese, solo digo que deberías recordar en dónde estás. Esto no es la escuela, ubícate". –habló en serio por primera vez desde que las tres entraron a esa habitación.

"Simplemente no tengo razones para ser amable con ninguna de ustedes". –soltó la rubia, quitándole importancia y dándole un trago a su refresco.

"Bien, ¿Por qué no te vas entonces? Nadie te está obligando a estar aquí".

"¿Me estás echando? ¿Tú? Esta ni siquiera es tu casa".

"Quinn, yo creo que deberías…"

"No. No te atrevas a simpatizar con Santana. Y por si tu diminuto cerebro solo tiene espacio para musicales te recuerdo que tenemos una conversación pendiente; no vine hasta aquí por nada".

"Conversemos entonces. Yo solo iba a decirte que te calmaras, no entiendo nada. Y detesto tener que pedir explicaciones, en especial a ti, pero las necesito, no recuerdo nada desde que hablé con Tina anoche".

"Pues podemos partir por ahí. La próxima vez que se te ocurra probar aunque sea una gota de alcohol asegúrate de llamar a alguien a quien le importes y no a mí, es más, nunca me llames a mí".

"Yo ni siquiera tengo tu número".

"Pues ahora lo tienes. Al parecer tus dotes de acosadora se agudizan cuando bebes".

"¿Qué?"

"Pregúntale a Snixx".

"¿Quién es Snixx?"

"El maldito álter ego de Santana. Si invirtieras más tiempo en hablar con ella que… en lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, ya te hubieras enterado. Ella te dio mi número para que luego tú gastaras mi valioso tiempo con tus estupideces".

"Okay, es obvio que te debo una disculpa. No sé qué pasó por mi mente en ese momento para llamarte precisamente a ti, pero no volverá a suceder, te lo aseguro".

"No es suficiente".

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Tu disculpa no es suficiente. Tuve que ir por ti". –refunfuñó.

"¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer según tú para obtener la absolución por mi gran pecado? Haz el favor de iluminarme". –espetó Rachel con molestia.

"No uses ese tono conmigo".

"¿O qué? No puedes ordenarme nada. Estoy harta de ti".

"Y yo de ti".

"Y yo me voy a ver la tele. Los melodramas me aburren". –dijo Santana, alzando los brazos como un alto al fuego y salió de la habitación.

"Solo quiero saber una cosa más". -dijo Rachel cuando la puerta se cerró.

"Aún no decido cómo cobrarte el mal momento, te lo haré saber".

"No es eso, señorita _mundo alternativo; _pero aprovecho de informarte que en esta galaxia y en este siglo las disputas no se solucionan como a ti se te dé la gana. Lo que quiero saber es ¿Cómo es que tú y yo acabamos acordando una cita?"

"Te lo dije anoche y te lo repito ahora. Más vale que esta vez se te quede, tú y yo nunca tendremos una cita".

"Te recuerdo que quien vino a buscarme fuiste tú".

"Piensa un poco, no iba en serio. ¿Qué podría querer alguien como yo con alguien como tú?" –eso le dolió, por supuesto que no creía que fuera posible, por eso jamás había intentado nada, pero Quinn era cruel y malvada y tenía que encontrar una forma de recordárselo. Se levantó dignamente y se dirigió a las escaleras sin mirar a la rubia, pero luego se detuvo bruscamente.

"¿Sabes qué? Por una vez Santana tiene razón, date cuenta de dónde estás, esta es mi casa, Quinn Fabray, yo no me voy, tú te vas". –Quinn no se lo podía creer, ¿Le hacía eso por algo que había dicho Santana? Se levantó y tomó el brazo con el que Rachel le señalaba la puerta.

"Tu insolencia te va a costar cara. Yo solo pretendía jugar un rato, pero ahora estoy realmente enojada".

"Pues qué gusto porque el sentimiento es mutuo".

"¿No tienes miedo?"

"Eso te gustaría, ¿Verdad? Pues no, no te tengo miedo. ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? ¿Acaso sabes tratar con alguien a quien no puedas hacer sentir inferior? Por lo que sé con Santana no te ha ido muy bien".

"¿Quieres dejar de nombrar a Santana?"

"¿Te molesta que te digan las verdades a la cara?"

"Me molesta más que me mientan, Rachel".

"¿Qué? ¿De qué…?"

"¡¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos?! Tienen suerte de que los padres de Berry estén en la cocina con la licuadora encendida porque sus gritos se escuchan hasta…" -bajó unos peldaños y sin querer le dio un puntapié al vaso que Quinn había dejado en la escalera, el vaso voló y su contenido se derramó sobre Rachel y Quinn antes de hacerse trizas en el piso. –"Ups. Yo… traeré algo para limpiar"–Santana desapareció otra vez… realmente se fue para que Fabray no la matara. Mientras tanto las chicas se quedaron mirando a los ojos sin saber cómo actuar a continuación. Quizás fue el frío del líquido que manchaba sus ropas pero ya no estaban tan exaltadas; en vez de eso ambas estaban confundidas con distintos pensamientos y el mismo motivo: Santana López.

_"Ese arranque no fue normal, ni siquiera para ella, ¿Acaso Quinn está celosa? ¿Eso significa que está enamorada de mí?"_

_"¿Por qué me trata así? Nunca antes me había enfrentado de esa forma, ¿Rachel no estaba enamorada de mí?"_

* * *

**Hola, he vuelto con otro capítulo que habrán notado es mucho más largo que los anteriores, espero que eso sea bueno. La verdad no pretendía hacerlo tan largo pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba así, no es que me desagrade la idea XD En fin, pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas el relato de lo que sucedió al llegar a casa de Rachel en la madrugada; también hubieron momentos tensos, pero no se preocupen que es el mayor drama que se presentará. Con Quinn HBIC era inevitable una confrontación en algún momento. Igualmente Snixx al rescate enfrió los ánimos. Hasta la próxima ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Los padres de Rachel se sorprendieron al ver a Santana irrumpir en la cocina. La latina pensó cuidadosamente qué decir –durante 5 segundos– y finalmente todo quedó en que las chicas cantaban alegremente, Santana usó las escaleras como escenario y por un descuido le dio una patada al vaso que terminó mojando a las otras dos, y que a pesar de que el objeto se había quebrado, no había heridas; una inocente verdad a medias, todos conformes.

Cuando los tres llegaron a la habitación, se encontraron a Rachel y Quinn en la misma posición en la que estaban cuando Santana las dejó, frente a frente y con la Rubia reteniendo por la muñeca a la pequeña diva, aunque parecía que ninguna se daba cuenta, lo único que había cambiado eran sus expresiones, Rachel miraba a Quinn estudiándola con curiosidad y Quinn miraba al piso, frunciendo el ceño mientras mordía su labio inferior.

"Eh… ¿Chicas?" –llamó su atención Hiram; entonces reaccionaron, Quinn soltó a Rachel como si quemara y ambas dieron un paso atrás. Solo entonces la morena atinó a secar su rostro con una mano.

"Vaya, vaya, este es un pequeño desastre, deberían ir a limpiarse antes de que se ponga pegajoso, dejen sus ropas en el canasto de ropa sucia, las lavaré en seguida". –dijo Leroy.

"Les agradezco, pero no se molesten por mí, de todos modos tengo que ir a…" -comenzó Quinn.

"De ninguna manera, encanto, no es molestia, además ya cambiamos sus planes una vez, no lo hagamos de nuevo. Y te juro que la cena está deliciosa". –persuadió el padre de Rachel.

"Y mientras tanto estoy seguro de que a Rachel no le importará prestarte algo de ropa".

"Papi, no creo que a Quinn le guste la idea de…"

"Te puedo prestar algo mío si prefieres, Q". –añadió Santana para salvar la situación, vio la mirada consternada de Quinn al escuchar a Hiram, no estaba segura de que la rubia fuera a contener el vómito verbal si le daban cuerda nombrando los atuendos de Berry, sabía que ella personalmente no sería capaz; pero en realidad Quinn se debatía internamente: ¿La ropa de Santana o la ropa de Manhands? No lograba decidir cuál de las dos era peor, con la de Santana se sentiría desnuda, con la de Berry se sentiría ridícula. Pero cuando vio a Rachel subir las escaleras sin esperar una respuesta tomó una resolución.

"Iré con Rachel, gracias". –les dijo a todos para seguirla arriba inmediatamente después; vamos, era solo hasta que su ropa estuviera limpia y seca, no moriría por esperar un rato.

* * *

Rachel estaba reuniendo una muda de ropa cuando vio a Quinn entrar a su cuarto.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Las cosas de Santana están instaladas en el cuarto de junto". –dijo Rachel.

"Ajá". –respondió Quinn, restándole importancia y le quitó la ropa de las manos. -"¿Dónde me cambio?"

"En-en… puedes hacerlo en mi baño, allí". –dijo, apuntando la puerta –"Yo iré al de visitas". –Quinn asintió y se metió al baño sin agregar nada. Rachel se quedó mirando la puerta algo desorientada, ¿Quinn acababa de elegir su ropa por sobre la de Santana? A decir verdad la rubia nunca había actuado tan rara, ¿Qué había cambiado durante la noche?

Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a su armario para escoger otra muda de ropa; cuando iba saliendo, la puerta del baño se abrió y Quinn apareció sin camiseta, dejándola con la boca abierta y una peligrosa alteración cardíaca.

"Menos mal que sigues ahí, ¿No tienes algo que tenga las mangas un poco más largas? ¿O más cortas? Lo que sea menos esto". –Berry era más pequeña que ella, y el sweater que le arrebató le quedaba algo ajustado y las mangas se recogían con exasperante facilidad cuando se movía, lo que le hacía sentir aún más incómoda que la simple perspectiva de usar un estampado de mapache. – "¿Qué pasa? Hey, ¿Berry?"

Rachel no atinaba a cerrar la boca y ni siquiera parpadeaba, nunca había visto a Quinn en ropa interior, era demasiado para su mente. Solo era un amor platónico, no debía pasar a más, no debería retener esa imagen en su mente para que luego la acosara en sueños, y en especial, en ese preciso momento no debería estar sintiendo tanto calor, no debería estarse sofocando. Oh Dios, ¡Aire!

Quinn alzó una ceja cuando notó que las mejillas de Berry estaban furiosamente rojas y su mirada estaba fija en su escote. _Interesante, _pensó. Se acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo a apenas unos centímetros de distancia, alzó su barbilla con los dedos para redirigir su mirada y se sorprendió al ver lo oscuros que estaban sus ojos. El regocijo se deslizó despacio por todo su cuerpo, le había quedado claro que la chica no la amaba, pero no le era indiferente, eso significaba que seguía teniendo poder sobre ella.

"Mis ojos están aquí". –dijo la capitana de forma casual. Rachel suspiró y Quinn juraría que se inclinó levemente hacia adelante. Entonces intercambió el sweater que ella había desechado por el que la cantante llevaba en la mano sin que ella se diera por enterada, lo examinó ligeramente y notó que no era tan ajustado como el otro.- "Supongo que esto estará bien". –sonrió ladinamente -"¿Tú qué opinas?" –Rachel esta vez se concentró en sus labios y suspiró de nuevo; al parecer también le gustaba su voz.

"Yo…" -después de decir ese monosílabo casi en un susurro todo se volvió negro para Rachel, no se desmayó ni mucho menos quedó ciega; Santana se había aburrido abajo y había subido para buscar su teléfono y llamar un rato a Britt, pero encontró a Rachel como estatua en el marco de la puerta, así que se acercó sigilosamente y vio que Fabray también estaba ahí, exhibiendo descaradamente su figura labrada por su trayectoria en las cheerios ya sin ninguna seña de haber estado embarazada, y claro, ¿Cómo ignorar ese inmaculado sujetador blanco? Entonces, en un segundo Snixx –que no solo aparecía en los momentos de furia o de ebriedad, sino que en las potenciales travesuras también –tomó el control y asaltó al gnomo por detrás cubriéndole los ojos.

"¡Oh, por Dios, Fabgay! Qué inmoralidad, ¡Cúbrete!" –le gritó a Quinn, mientras halaba a Rachel hacia el pasillo – "¡Yo salvaré tu inocencia, criatura del bosque encantado!" –exclamó para Rachel, conduciéndola a la habitación de invitados, mientras la chica intentaba oponer resistencia.

"¡Santana! ¡Suélta-me! ¡Ah! ¡Auch!"

"Lo-lo siento…" –logró decir Santana después de golpear a Rachel con el marco de la puerta de invitados al entrar, mientras se reía a carcajadas y se abrazaba el estómago.

"Es obvio que no lo sientes, ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso?" –dijo Rachel con algo de recelo mientras se palpaba el lugar afectado.

"¿Y por qué no? ¿Había algo muy interesante allá? ¿Algo que valga la pena ir a mirar?"

"N-no, pero no tenías por qué sacarme así, yo puedo caminar sola".

"Es curioso porque a mí me dio la impresión de que se te había olvidado cómo hacerlo".

"No me imagino por qué te hiciste esa idea". –dijo Rachel sonrojada, alisando su cabello con la mano en un vano intento por hacerse la desentendida. – "¿Sabes? tengo que ir a limpiarme y cambiarme, nos vemos luego".

"Adelante, yo no te detengo".

Apenas Rachel cerró la puerta del baño, Santana salió disparada a buscar a Fabray. La rubia tenía unas cuantas cosas qué explicar. Entró a la habitación y vio a Quinn apoyada en el escritorio de Berry, ya completamente vestida y con los brazos cruzados, aparentemente muy concentrada en algo.

"Muy bien, Lucy Q. suéltalo, ¿A qué te estás postulando?"

"¿De qué hablas?" –le dijo Quinn con cara de pocos amigos.

"Lo digo por tu campaña: _Gay por Fabray. _Ya sabes". –se encogió de hombros _inocentemente._

"Estás más loca que de costumbre. Lo que sea que bebiste anoche te afectó el cerebro".

"No te preocupes, mi cerebro está muy bien, tan bien que nota esas pequeñas irregularidades en el orden de las cosas, como por ejemplo que la perra cruel que ayer en la mañana le ordenó a Azimio que le lanzara un Slushie a una chica inocente sea la misma que la fuera a buscar de madrugada a una fiesta para dejarla a salvo en casa, y que también sea la misma que al día siguiente se presenta en su casa y le hace un striptease; así que, ¿De qué me perdí?"

"Si quieres decir algo, ¿Por qué no lo dices ya?"

"Berry se te declaró anoche, ¿Es correspondida?"

"¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?"

"¿Te lo tengo que repetir?"

"Mira, si hablamos de comportamientos irregulares no obviemos el tuyo, ¿Acaso crees que está bien lo que le estás haciendo a Britt?"

"No tengo idea de qué quieres decir".

"Se fue HOY. No puedes venir aquí e intentar algo con Rachel solo porque supiste que ella… quizá… pueda interesarse en una chica alguna vez".

"¿Ahora es _Rachel_? ¿Y ella_ "quizá"_? ¿No te dejó suficientemente claras sus pasiones anoche?"

* * *

Rachel había meditado mientras se arreglaba y concluyó que era factible que le gustara a Quinn, especialmente después de ese momento que ella podría clasificar como íntimo de hacía unos minutos. Así no solo explicaría la pseudo-cita y la posible escena de celos de ese día, sino todo el comportamiento de la chica desde que se conocían: los insultos, los ataques, los rasgos de bipolaridad extrema, los dibujos pornográficos en los baños, ese otro contradictorio dibujo en su cuaderno donde hizo un hipérbole de sus rasgos fuertes, sus grandes ojos y su particular nariz, rodeándolo de corazones… En fin, quizás todo eso no era la expresión de una chica esencialmente malvada que se alimentaba del sufrimiento ajeno, sino la represión de una chica que quería evadir sus verdaderos sentimientos para no enfrentarse al hecho de que se había enamorado de una _Friki_. Si era así ella quería averiguarlo y hacer algo al respecto. Se sintió más optimista y se dirigió a su habitación mientras pensaba que incluso tener a Santana de su lado podía ser una gran ventaja, tal vez hasta podía ayudarla. Pero dudó cuando se acercó a la puerta, porque las chicas parecían discutir y ella no quería ser inoportuna. Iba a seguir de largo y bajar a ver a sus padres, pero por alguna razón lo que escuchó sin querer la dejó en su sitio.

* * *

"Eso no se puede tomar en serio, estaba demasiado ida en su borrachera y ya sabes cómo es". –era la voz de Quinn.

"No, Fabray, no sé, ¿Cómo es?"

"Vamos, una necesitada, obsesiva y cargante". –Rachel frunció el ceño. ¿Se referían a ella? –"Hubiera hecho lo mismo con cualquiera si le hubieses dado otro número". –su corazón se removió un poco.

"Guau, calma tus revoluciones, rubia. Es que para empezar, ¿Tienes idea de lo raro que es todo esto? Me está costando un montón concentrarme, ¡Caray! Si con esa ropa pareces la melliza del Hobbit, solo te falta teñirte el cabello y golpearte la nariz". –Fue suficiente. Claro que Quinn no estaba enamorada de ella y por supuesto que Santana no era su amiga, ¿En qué rayos había estado pensando? Hacía unos minutos se había encendido en ella un rayo de esperanza. Qué ilusa, Quinn era sencillamente malvada y jamás debió siquiera permitirse a sí misma sentir algo por ella. Ahora tenía certeza de lo que siempre rondaba sus pensamientos hacia la capitana: Una futura estrella de Broadway no debía perder su tiempo suspirando por alguien que no la merecía, aunque ese alguien fuera tan deslumbrante como Quinn. _Nunca más seré débil por ti, Quinn Fabray. _Con ese último pensamiento bajó a ver a sus padres.

Mientras tanto la conversación de las animadoras continuaba.

"Ja, ja. Muy graciosa, como comediante te mueres de hambre". –dijo la rubia sin ánimo.

"Ya, ya, a ver, ¿Por qué es tan difícil creer que la chica se enamoró de ti?"

"Ella no se enamoró de mí, si no... Como sea, le voy a decir a Britt si sigues jugando al doctor con Berry".

"Pues cuéntale, me da igual".

"Claro que no te da igual, no creas que no sé que la acompañas a alimentar a los patos en el parque, tu amor por Britt llega a niveles tan cursis como las comedias románticas que odias".

"¿Y el punto es?" -dijo Santana, indiferente.

"¿Sigues en esa parada? ¿No me crees capaz?"

"Mira cómo tiemblo, Fabray".

"Bien, tú te lo buscaste". –marcó el número de Brittany frente a Santana, esperando que la chica la frenara, no lo hizo. –"Hola Britt". –saludó después de tres tonos.

"Hola Q. ¿Cómo estás?" –respondió la otra rubia.

"Bien, estoy bien, gracias, ¿Tú cómo estás?" -dijo, sin querer ahondar en la competencia de la que se suponía que no sabía nada.

"Muy bien, aunque estoy un poco preocupada por Lord Tubbington, pienso que unos días sin mi apoyo le harán recaer y volverá a fumar".

"Ah… yo creo que debes hacer un voto de confianza por él. Pero… escucha, tengo que decirte algo y no hay forma fácil de hacerlo. Creo que deberías ponerle límites a Santana, hace rato la vi coqueteando con Berry y…"

"¿Con Rachie? ¿Lo consiguió?"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, que es su amor platónico desde primero, siempre supe que lo lograría".

"¿Su…? ¿No te molesta?"

"No, porque eso significa que yo podré divertirme contigo".

"¿Eh?"

"Sí, Quinn, siempre he tenido curiosidad por ti, creo que eres muy caliente".

"No, Britt".

"Oh, no seas modesta, lo eres".

"No, quiero decir, no creo que sea buena idea".

"Bueno… entonces supongo que también le preguntaré a Rachie".

"¡¿Tú también?! Pero ¿Qué tiene esa chica? Antes nadie la miraba y de repente se convirtió en el centro de atención".

"Es que sus piernas…"

"¡Ya! ¡Ya entendí! No sigas". -Brittany rió.

"Quinn, tengo que dejarte, llegaron mis compañeros de est… eh… me tengo que ir, mándale a Sany un beso de mi parte".

"¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?" –preguntó Santana con una sonrisa burlona.

"Britt te manda un beso". -dijo Quinn para distraerla de su obvio fracaso.

"¿Y no me lo vas a dar?" –la picó la latina moviendo las cejas.

"Olvídalo… O ¿Sabes qué? Ve y pídeselo a tu amor platónico". -cortó la rubia.

"¿A quién?" –preguntó Santana confundida. Britt-Britt había sido su único amor platónico y Quinn sabía muy bien que no estaba en la ciudad, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a pedírselo?

Quinn no tenía intenciones de continuar la conversación, pero aunque hubiese querido no hubiera podido porque una Rachel Berry mortalmente seria se presentó frente a ellas.

"Ya que estabas tan impaciente por irte, Quinn, te invito a hacerlo ahora". -declaró la diva.

"¿Qué?" – _¿Y ahora qué bicho le picó a Berry?_ Se preguntó Quinn, y contestó lo primero que se le ocurrió –"Estás loca si pretendes que salga a la calle usando esta ropa".

"Tuviste otra opción y no la tomaste. No es problema mío. Quiero mi ropa lavada y planchada el lunes, y Santana ¿Puedes encargarte de entregarle la suya después?" –la latina frunció el ceño, ¿Berry acababa de darles una orden fuera del coro?

"Mi ropa debe estarse secando ahora, ¿No puedes esperar unos minutos?" –continuó Quinn.

"En unos minutos va a estar lista la cena, créeme, ahora es el momento".

"No voy a irme".

"Sí, sí lo harás".

"No lo haré, ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tú y yo tenemos una cita". –contestó con una sonrisa triunfal.

"¡Eso es mentira!" –se exaltó Rachel.

"No lo es. Santana, ¿Rachel me invitó a salir anoche o no?" –la latina se encogió de hombros. No tenía ni puta idea.

"Cito tus palabras: "Tú y yo nunca tendremos una cita". –Siseó Rachel, enfatizando el nunca.

"Lo dije porque estábamos peleando, cariño". –eso último transformó la mente de la morena en unos simples puntos suspensivos. –"Además, tus padres nos esperan, tienes que ayudarme a caerles bien, ¿No crees?"

"No sé a qué estás jugando, Fabray, pero no es divertido. Y de todas maneras, aunque te hubiera invitado a salir, que lo dudo porque no siento nada positivo hacia ti, me retractaría, después de todo ¿Qué podría querer alguien como yo con alguien como tú?"

"¡Ouch! Golpe bajo". –_Berry sacó las garras, me gusta_. Pensó Santana.

"¿Qué podrías querer? Bastante tomando en cuenta lo que pasó anoche". -contraatacó Quinn.

"¿Por qué no me terminas de decir lo que pasó anoche?"

"Por la actitud que tuviste no me da la gana, quédate con la duda".

"No, Quinn, en serio…"

"Nada, nada, ayudaré a poner la mesa. Las veo abajo, ¡Señores Berry…!" –salió sonriendo.

"¡Es una…! ¡Es una…!" –exclamó Rachel pisando fuerte sin atreverse a terminar la frase, aparentemente ser agresiva no era la única forma en que Quinn podía restregar en la cara su capacidad de fastidiar a la gente y salirse con la suya.

"Dilo, enana, si no temo que explotarás". –dijo Santana.

"Tú no me hables. No eres mi amiga, si estás aquí es porque el universo debe odiarme, así que te pido que por favor evites cruzarte conmigo más de lo estrictamente necesario".

"Como quieras". –el semblante de Santana se endureció y la chica siguió los pasos de Quinn, no sin antes chocar el hombro de Rachel al pasar.

La cena no fue para nada el evento alegre que esperaban los señores Berry, las 3 chicas estaban muy calladas, además, su hija se había cambiado de lugar deliberadamente cuando Quinn se fue a sentar a su lado en la mesa y eso les pareció muy extraño. Les producía pesar porque Quinn era verdaderamente encantadora y consideraban que ellas hacían una linda pareja; cuando habían llamado a la chica arriba tenían la intención de conocer a la novia de su estrellita y les gustó mucho la sensación que ella les transmitió. Por eso cuando todos fueron a acomodarse a la sala a ver la película prometida –que finalmente escogieron ellos porque las chicas no se habían podido decidir – y vieron que Rachel llevaba una silla para sentarse aparte después de haber pedido permiso -sin éxito- para retirarse, quisieron intervenir y darles un impulso para arreglar las cosas.

"Rach, cariño, ¿No crees que puedes sentarte en un lugar más cómodo?"

"Prefiero sentarme aquí papi, no hay problema".

"Pero Rach" –dijo Quinn suavemente, copiando el apodo cariñoso–"yo esperaba que te sentaras aquí conmigo".

"¿Ves, estrellita? Hazle caso a tu novia, el sofá es una mucho mejor opción".

"Ella no es mi novia". -dijo Rachel secamente.

"Nena, sé que tuvimos diferencias hace rato pero no puedes terminar conmigo así".-dijo la capitana falsamente alarmada.

"No estoy terminando contigo, nunca…"

"Gracias, me habías asustado. Ven, te prometo que después podremos hablar más calmadas y lo arreglaremos". –se apresuró Quinn antes de que Rachel pudiera decir _nunca tuvimos nada._ La rubia palmeó el sitio libre del sofá, junto a ella y lejos de Santana, y Rachel llegó a su lado únicamente para no meter a sus padres en el enredo.

"Te quiero". –le dijo la capitana justo antes de besar su mejilla. Los hombres Berry sonrieron con ternura, Santana entrecerró los ojos, _¿Qué estás tramando, Fabray? _Se preguntó. Rachel aguantó la respiración, por una parte para no suspirar, y por otra, para contenerse de quitar bruscamente el brazo que la rodeaba por la cintura. Claramente Quinn estaba fingiendo, ¿Por qué? Y ¿Para qué? Eran las grandes incógnitas.

Al mismo tiempo, la sonrisa de Quinn se igualaba por dentro y por fuera. El comportamiento sentido de Rachel durante la cena le había dado una idea y al menos de principio le estaba encantando cómo salía todo.

_¿Así que estando sobria ya no me quieres cerca? Qué pena porque estar cerca es justo lo que haré, me pegaré a ti Berry, espantaré cada opción que tengas, a Santana, y a Finn si es que le vuelven las ganas, los apartaré a ellos y a cada maldito pretendiente que se te acerque. Me volveré tan insoportable como tú y entenderás la razón por la que todos huyen de ti; y lo más importante, ni siquiera podrás coger costumbre porque te haré la vida imposible cuando estemos a solas. Acabo de encontrar mi venganza._

* * *

**Hola de nuevo. En este capítulo se vio más interacción Faberry, pero realmente es el preludio de las demostraciones públicas de afecto y las rencillas privadas que se desencadenarán cuando vuelvan a la escuela ;) Sé que he dado muchas largas, lo siento, pero creo que es necesario. Prometo que el próximo cap. será más pasional y céntrico en los personajes principales. Por otra parte, no se preocupen por la amistad Pezberry, su conflicto no durará mucho. Hasta pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos. Por fin regresé y sé que les debo una disculpa por la tardanza, también sé lo que se siente la incertidumbre y lo lamento mucho. No fue mi intención, pero por motivos ajenos a mi control me vi obligada a retrasarme, así que les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas y espero que el capítulo de hoy compense la espera.**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me causan mucha alegría.**

**No sé qué tan seguido haya que hacer esto pero: Tanto Glee como sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo utilizo sus nombres con fines de entretención.**

**Ahora sin más dilación, disfruten la lectura :)**

* * *

"Sí, estamos juntas. Rachel y yo somos novias".

He ahí el punto cúlmine de la semana más extraña en la vida de Rachel Berry. ¿Cómo llegaron a este punto? Bueno, cada día previo fue añadiendo su pizca de rareza.

* * *

SÁBADO POR LA NOCHE.

Después de la película, Rachel se levantó del sofá como un rayo aludiendo lo tarde que era y que seguramente la madre de Quinn estaría preocupada, pero la rubia alargó al máximo su despedida en la puerta, simpatizando con los señores Berry, al punto de tener pase libre de visitarlos cuando quisiera; solo se fue cuando vio la mirada inquisitiva de Santana, no sin antes prometer que llamaría a Rachel más tarde.

A las 11:53 P.M. _Don't Rain On My Parade_ sonando a todo volumen despertó de un salto a la pequeña diva.

"¿Diga?"

"¿Durmiendo tan temprano?"

"¿Quinn?"

"Te dije que iba a llamar, ¿No?"

"Sí… recuérdame por qué".

"No lo sé, ¿Porque me gusta escuchar tu voz?"

"Claro, te grabaré un CD".

"¿Estás siendo sarcástica?"

"Mi humor cambia cuando me despiertan de madrugada interrumpiendo mi sueño reponedor".

"No me digas, debes ser la única… de todas formas aún no es ni medianoche".

"Pero ya casi".

"¿Y qué cosas tan interesantes has hecho?" -preguntó, ignorando el comentario cortante.

"Sabes bien lo que he hecho, sobrevivir a un par de arpías toda la tarde".

"Si me sigues halagando así me conmoverás, Berry".

"¿Vas a decir algo importante en algún momento?"

"Todo lo que yo digo es importante".

"Ajá, adiós".

"Si me cuelgas llamaré al número de tu casa y dejaré mensajes vergonzosos para ti que todos escucharán; y con todos también me refiero a Santana".

"Quinn, por favor, ¡Necesito dormir! Tengo una estricta rutina y si no la sigo al pie de la letra todo mi día se desorganizará".

"Y eso sería una tragedia…"

"Sé que te estás burlando pero sí, lo sería".

"Hablando del par de arpías, ¿Dónde está la otra?"

"No lo sé, en su cuarto, supongo. ¿Por qué no la llamas y le preguntas a ella?"

"¿Qué hicieron después de que me fui?"

"¿Por qué es importante?"

"Me impresiona que con esa boca que no se calla nunca no tengas experiencia entablando conversaciones con gente".

"Después de que te fuiste nos despedimos de mis padres y cada una se fue a su habitación, ¿Puedo irme ahora?" –contestó algo irritada –"... Quinn, ¿Quinn? ¿Sigues ahí?"

"Eres tan aburrida que me indujiste el sueño. Te llamaré la próxima vez que tenga insomnio. Adiós RuPaul". –colgó antes de obtener una respuesta.

**"¡Arg! La odio". –**pensó Rachel. Solo que su consciencia discrepaba un poco.

_"Eso, engáñate a ti misma"._

**"¿Tú de qué lado estás?"**

_"Únicamente constato hechos". _

**"Pues constata que Quinn se volvió loca, no puedo entenderla, quiero decir, sus excusas para discutir nunca fueron menos claras, y ¿Qué objeto tenía fingir ser mi novia delante de mis padres?"**

_"A mí no me preguntes, me dejaste knock-out anoche"._

**"¿Lo lamento?"**

_"Seguro que lo haces, de todos modos Quinn y Santana ya nos dieron una pista de lo bizarro que se puso todo"._

**"¿Te… te acuerdas de algo?"**

_"¿No crees que ya lo sabrías?"_

**"Tengo miedo, ¿Y si hice algo vergonzoso? ¿O si llegué a insultar a Quinn o a Santana y por eso actúan de esa manera tan extraña? ¿Y si toda la escuela se burla de mí al volver a clases el lunes?"**

_"Mejor recurramos al plan de contingencia, ¿Cómo están tus ahorros?"_

**"¿No te referirás a…?"**

_"¿Nueva York? Sí, justo a eso. Será un giro dramático para nuestra autobiografía"._

**"Sí, pero aún no termino la escuela".**

_"¿Y qué? No serías la primera estrella que deja la escuela"._

**"¿Y mis papás?"**

_"Les escribiremos"._

**"No estoy segura".**

_"Bueno, si no quieres mis consejos entonces diviértete con tu amienemiga y con tu nueva, falsa y bipolar novia"._

**"¿Qué clase de consciencia eres?"**

_"Okay, lo siento, estamos juntas en esto"._

**"Eso está mejor… pero… ¿Mi novia? ¿Cómo se le habrá ocurrido esa idea?"**

_"No lo sé, igual y te bebiste algún coctel de feromonas anoche porque Santana también se te echó encima". _

**"No me lo recuerdes".**

_"Tienes razón, yo también quiero olvidar eso, la chica es espeluznante. Ahora duérmete, lo pensaremos mejor en la mañana"._

**"Sí, lo que digas…Y pensar que la gente dice que la exagerada soy yo…"**

_"Te oí"._

**"De eso se trataba".**

* * *

Por su parte, Santana quería explicaciones, y como la enana no estaba por la labor decidió mensajear a Quinn.

_-No sé si lo notaste pero se te zafó un tornillo._

-Ya te habías tardado, Satán.

_-¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?_

-¿Venganza?

_-¿Es eso? ¿Y sabes de qué te estás vengando?_

-Sí. 

_-Qué bien que tú lo tengas claro porque nadie más lo entiende._

-Lo que sea.

* * *

DOMINGO.

06:36 A.M. Normalmente, Rachel se levantaba a las 05:00 A.M. pero los domingos adaptaba su rutina permitiéndose un pequeño descanso y dormía hasta las 07:00, por lo que siendo la hora que marcaba el reloj, la pequeña diva estaba profundamente dormida, especialmente después de que Quinn la desvelara la noche anterior. Sin embargo, su sueño sería nuevamente interrumpido porque justo en ese instante la rubia estaba tocando el timbre de su casa.

"¡Quinn! Qué sorpresa verte por aquí tan temprano, pequeña". –dijo el padre de Rachel al abrir la puerta, era el único levantado a esa hora porque tenía turno en el hospital.

"Buenos días señor Berry. ¿Cómo está?" –dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa.

"Buenos días, muy bien, muy bien, pero no te quedes ahí, acompáñame adentro". –Quinn lo siguió a la cocina y él removió algunas cosas antes de voltearse a verla. – "¿Qué te ofrezco?"

"Oh, nada, gracias; ya desayuné. ¿Rachel está lista?"

"¿Rachel? ¿Quedó contigo hoy?"

"Sí, hablamos por teléfono anoche y acordamos que yo vendría a recogerla para ir a entrenar juntas esta mañana".

"¿Al aire libre?" –Quinn asintió- "Esto sí que es nuevo; si siempre se la pasa en su elíptica porque es tremendamente friolenta. Pero bueno, voy a avisarle que llegaste; ponte cómoda, vendré con ella en un momento".

"Gracias". –_Con que friolenta, ¿Eh? ¿Eso explicará los sweaters horribles? _Pensó la rubia con una media sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Leroy Berry llegaba a la puerta del cuarto de su hija.

"¿Estrellita?" –llamó suavemente. –"Rach, Quinn está abajo esperándote, ¿Ya estás lista?" –le pareció muy extraño no recibir respuesta, generalmente Rachel respondía en seguida, por lo que decidió abrir la puerta y se encontró a su hija durmiendo tranquilamente con varios mechones de cabello cubriéndole el rostro. – "¡Rachel Barbra Berry, despierta en este instante!" –la aludida se levantó como un rayo, tropezando con las mantas y cayendo de bruces al piso.

"¿Qué… qué pasó? ¿Cuál es la emergencia?" –preguntó asustada mientras se levantaba y trotaba hacia la puerta, imaginando que la casa se incendiaba. Su padre la detuvo con sus brazos.

"Quinn está abajo esperándote y tú aquí muy cómoda entre tus sábanas sin siquiera inmutarte, ¿Es así como te educamos?"

"¿Quinn está qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Tú tendrías que saberlo mejor que yo. Y no deberías pedirle a alguien que te recoja tan temprano si no tienes la intención de madrugar".

"Pero yo no se lo pedí".

"Pues ella está en la sala ahora, así que apresúrate y ponte tu ropa deportiva. Dijo que irían a entrenar".

"Pero mi rutina…"

"Tienes 10 minutos".

"Papi, no puedes enfadarte conmigo, esto es cosa de ella, lo juro". –su padre salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

El padre de Rachel estaba anonadado, su pequeña nunca había sido irresponsable, y desde luego, jamás había dejado a alguien plantado. Apenas lo vio, Quinn se levantó con una expresión inocente.

"Rachel tardará unos minutos aún, encanto, así que acompáñame a terminar mi desayuno".

"Claro".

* * *

Rachel llegó a la cocina con los ojos entrecerrados y fulminó a Quinn con la mirada.

"Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?" –dijo la rubia.

"Con una gran sorpresa en la entrada..."

"Gracias, a mí también me da gusto verte". –Quinn simuló tomarlo como un cumplido y disfrutó ver cómo la morena rodó los ojos.

"Rachel, ¿No tienes algo que decirle a Quinn?" –preguntó Leroy.

"No". –su padre le envió una mirada de advertencia. Los buenos modales eran parte fundamental de los valores de su casa. –"Bien… Siento haber tardado en bajar".

"No es necesario que te disculpes, sabes que siempre te esperaría". –contestó Quinn, risueña.

"Aaaww. ¿Ves, Rach? Yo te dije que más temprano que tarde encontrarías a alguien mejor que ese chico Finn".

"¡Papá!"

* * *

Cuando salieron de la casa y subieron al auto de Quinn, Rachel no pudo callar más.

"¿Qué es lo que intentas conseguir haciendo todo esto?"

"Pongámoslo así, hiciste algo la otra noche, algo que podría hundirte, yo fui la única testigo y tengo pruebas. Si decido mostrarlas puedes despedirte de tu impecable expediente, y supongo que eso también afectaría algunas metas que tengas a largo plazo. Es muy tentador pero se me ocurrió que podría resultar más interesante darte la oportunidad de evitarlo, ya sabes cómo funciona, haces lo que te pida y yo destruyo la evidencia." –a veces su mente la sorprendía. No sabía si esa mentira iba a funcionar pero tenía que intentarlo.

"¿Q-qué fue lo que hice?"

"Es una pena que tu memoria sea tan frágil, ¿Verdad?" –se alegró al ver que Rachel se había tragado el anzuelo.

"Quinn, por favor…"

"Todo es parte de mi diversión. ¿Qué dices?"

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?" –Quinn solo sonrió, encendiendo el vehículo.

* * *

"¡Ni de chiste!"

"Póntelo".

"¡Que no!"

"¡Ahora, Berry!"

"Este traje es una burla a todos mis principios morales, las chicas que los usan son arribistas, cínicas y malvadas".

"Por favor, es como si te acabaras de describir a ti misma. Apuñalarías por la espalda a tu mejor amiga si tuvieras una solo para obtener otro reflector".

"Es algo completamente diferente, yo…"

"Tú ni siquiera intentas negarlo. Ya me cansaste, si dices una palabra más antes de ir a ponerte el uniforme se acaba nuestro trato y el vídeo que tengo en mi celular irá directamente a las bandejas de entrada de toda la escuela".

Y así fue como Rachel Berry acabó vestida de porrista.

"¿No te sientes realizada?"

"Me siento terriblemente incómoda".

"Me alegro".

"No entiendo cómo puede beneficiarte a ti que yo haga ejercicio vestida de esta manera".

"No trates de entender mi mente, solo hazlo". –La verdad es que quería probar lo que se sentía ser Sue Silvester. Lo hacía continuamente comandando a las Cheerios, pero en esos momentos seguía siendo una subalterna de la entrenadora. Ahora estaba sola y las decisiones las tomaba ella.

"Bien, te advierto que estoy en una excelente forma física así que si pretendes humillarme…" -dijo Rachel con suficiencia.

"¿Una excelente forma física? Para tus pequeñas performances quizá, pero ya veremos cuánto resistes con un entrenamiento de cheerio. ¿Lista?"

"Cuando quieras".

* * *

"Tú… eres… el diablo". –dijo Rachel entre jadeos después de dos horas del entrenamiento más duro de su vida.

"¿Ya empezamos con los halagos?"

"¿Cómo es que alguien puede someterse voluntariamente a esto?"

"Nadie dijo que ser popular era fácil. Ahora vamos, ya descansaste mucho".

"¿Mucho? Me detuve hace menos de un minuto".

"30 segundos son más que suficientes para recuperar el aliento; ¡Muévete holgazana!"

* * *

"No hay manera de que me obligues a hacer eso".

"Si me pagaras un dólar por cada vez que has dicho eso hoy…"

"Esto es distinto, Quinn. Me puedo matar ahí".

"No exageres, no es como si no hubieras saltado antes. Lo hiciste en el comercial de colchones".

"Sí, pero eran eso: colchones. Los saltos eran mucho más pequeños y controlados y había mucha gente alrededor que podía haberme auxiliado en caso de que algo saliera mal".

"No te va a pasar nada, mira, si logras una voltereta simple hacia atrás termina todo".

"¡¿Qué tiene de simple hacer una voltereta hacia atrás?!"

"¡Estás hiperventilando... me matas!" –exclamó Quinn mientras reía a carcajadas.

"Aquí la única que se va a morir soy yo cuando me golpee la nuca en el borde de esa cosa".

"Cama elástica".

"¡Como se llame!"

"Rachel, cálmate, no es para nada algo imposible. ¿Confías en mí?"

"¿Es necesario que responda a eso?" –a Quinn le pareció lógica esa respuesta, pero aún así entrecerró los ojos con recelo. Luego recordó que la morena tenía una pequeña debilidad por ella, así que ¿Por qué no usarla a su favor?

Se acercó a Rachel lentamente y ella a su vez empezó a retroceder, sintió un mal presentimiento acerca de eso. Pero finalmente, igual que los antagonistas que persiguen a los principales en cámara lenta, Quinn llegó hasta ella. Le cogió las manos, evitando que saliera huyendo.

"Creí que habías dicho que no me tenías miedo". –susurró la rubia en el oído de la diva.

"N-no tengo".

"Eso es bueno". –asintió suavemente acariciando el dorso de sus manos con los pulgares. -"¿Confías en mí ahora?" –Rachel se sintió incapaz de hablar, así que solo negó con la cabeza. –"Eso duele…"-dijo haciendo un puchero.

"¿Es… estás triste?" –Quinn apartó la mirada y Rachel instintivamente inclinó la cabeza hacia el costado para volver a conectar sus miradas. –"Quinn…" -se acercó cuando la rubia le correspondió la mirada. Ese acercamiento fue la señal, Rachel había caído en la trampa. La capitana empezó a caminar hacia atrás casi imperceptiblemente, llevando consigo a la morena, ya que sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas.

"¿Sabes? No tienes que saltar si no quieres…"

"¿En serio?"

"No, yo te haré saltar".

"¿Qué…?" –sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la cama elástica, lo cual era muy difícil porque las superficies de suelo eran totalmente diferentes. Quinn soltó las manos de Rachel y comenzó a saltar una y otra vez, provocando que la morena perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentada. – "¡Quinn, para! ¡Ah! ¡Por favor detente!" –lejos de detenerse la rubia mostró su destreza haciendo una voltereta hacia adelante. Rachel se cubrió el rostro temiendo que le fuera a caer encima. – "¡Voy a vomitar!" –gimoteó. La rubia soltó una risita y se dejó caer a su lado.

"Eres demasiado cobarde". –Rachel la fulminó con la mirada una vez más.

"¿Estás contenta ahora?"

"Mucho".

"Hice todo lo que me pediste, borra el video, las imágenes y cualquier cosa que puedas usar en mi contra".

"Técnicamente no lo hiciste todo, no saltaste hacia atrás, te caíste patéticamente apenas me moví y nunca lograste levantarte".

"¡Contigo alrededor era imposible!"

"¿Te han dicho antes que gritas mucho? Okay, dentro de tu incompetencia me hiciste pasar un buen rato, borraré lo que quieras pero antes vete a bañar porque todo ese sudor y pestilencia me desconcentran".

"¡Calumnias!"

"Acepta la triste realidad, Berry, no hueles a rosas".

"Mi aroma corporal aún sin perfume es bastante decente, Quinn Fabray". –en verdad lo era, pero Quinn nunca lo admitiría.

"Uy, eres tan intimidante cuando usas mi apellido". –la picó antes de levantarse.

"¡Estás demente!"

La capitana salió primero, Rachel la siguió un poco mareada, cuando llegaron al vestuario Quinn se detuvo y le hizo una señal con la mano para que entrara.

"Todo tuyo. Te espero aquí afuera".

"¿N-no me dejarás? ¿Verdad? Mi casa queda muy lejos de aquí y…"

"Ve tranquila".

"Por favor, Quinn, quiero que seas conciente de la situación, como broma dejarme abandonada en un recinto desolado a kilómetros de mi casa y sin transporte sería algo muy grave".

"No voy a irme, ¿Está bien? Mejor vete a la ducha antes de que pierda la paciencia y empiece a considerarlo en serio". –La cantante asintió rápidamente y cerró la puerta. Minutos después Quinn oyó un grito agudo y rió. Los fines de semana los calefactores de la escuela eran desconectados por orden del director Figgins para ahorrar en gastos, así que el agua salía muy fría.

Cuando Rachel salió del vestuario estaba pálida y temblando compulsivamente.

"¿Ahora me vas a decir que tienes epilepsia?" –preguntó Quinn considerándola exagerada.

"F…f…frrío". –Tartamudeó la morena en respuesta. –"B-borra…el…vídeo".

"Esto te encantará". –le dijo Quinn mientras la cubría con su chaqueta de las cheerios. Rachel la miró inquisitivamente a la vez que pasaba sus brazos por las mangas sin rechistar. –"Nunca hubo vídeo". –la diva frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se tornaron escarlata.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Hey, te volvió el color".

"No cambies el tema. Exijo una explicación ahora".

"¿Qué explicación? Tú nunca pediste pruebas de lo que te dije, deberías ser un poco más desconfiada, Berry".

"¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Ves por qué digo que no confío en ti?"

"Oye, oye, ¿Qué haces?" –dijo la rubia alarmada cuando vio a Rachel quitarse furiosamente su chaqueta.

"No quiero nada tuyo cerca de mí".

"No te la quites, te vas a enfermar". -dijo, intentando volvérsela a poner.

"¿Y a ti qué te importa? Casi me matas allá ¿Y ahora te preocupas porque coja frío?"

"Te la vas a dejar puesta no porque me importe lo que te pase, sino que si te enfermas le ocasionarás problemas a todo el club glee en las regionales. ¿Quieres eso?"

"No".

"Eso creí".

* * *

El trayecto a la casa Berry fue en completo silencio por parte de ambas, así que Quinn encendió la radio, sintonizando _I Don't Care_ de Three Days Grace.

"No sabía que te gustara este tipo de música". –dijo Rachel sin mirarla.

"No tenías por qué".

"¿No es algo ruidosa?"

"Es como tiene que ser, ¿Te di permiso de hablarme?" -terminó sin querer ahondar más en el asunto.

"¿Necesito permiso para hablarte? Quinn, en serio, tu comportamiento me consterna". –la aludida solo se encogió de hombros. –"Supongo que nunca te entenderé, así que no voy a insistir más. Solo quiero decirte que si tienes un problema conmigo me lo digas en vez de optar por este comportamiento tan infantil. Y sobre todo, no quiero que sigas metiendo a mis padres en esto, si yo no les he contado lo que tú y los salvajes de la escuela me hacen es por algo".

"Si ellos me hablan a mí no es culpa mía".

"Si les haces creer que estamos saliendo sí es tu culpa, ¿Qué pasó por tu mente en ese momento?"

"Fue divertido". –_Y si puedo tenerlos como aliados, ¿Qué mejor? _Pensó.

"No lo fue".

"Lo que pasa es que no tienes sentido del humor".

"Sí tengo, y muy amplio para tu información, el problema es que tu sentido del humor solo se basa en perjudicarme y no puedo reírme de eso".

"Llegamos".

"Gracias por traerme, adiós". –murmuró entre dientes.

"Mm… tal vez debería hacerle una visita a Santana". –realmente no quería ver a Santana porque sabía que volvería a interrogar, pero todo era parte de pegarse a ella.

"Absolutamente no".

"Es mi mejor amiga y según tengo entendido tu familia la acogió, no la secuestró".

"Bien, haz lo que quieras, yo voy a ver a Kurt". –resolvió.

"¿Te pedí explicaciones?"

La diva gruñó y se dirigió a la entrada con Quinn pisándole los talones.

"Hola, chicas. Leroy me dijo que fueron a entrenar temprano, ¿Cómo les fue?" –preguntó Hiram cuando ambas entraron. Quinn puso su cara más inocente e iba a contestar, pero Rachel desvió la atención cuando le envió una mirada lastimera a su padre e hizo una salida dramática. – "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Nada, señor Berry. Solo está impaciente por ir a ver a Kurt". –respondió Quinn con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. -"¡Hasta mañana, nena!" –exclamó a modo de despedida. Luego de eso solo se escuchó un portazo en el segundo piso.

* * *

LUNES.

Con el arranque del día anterior a Rachel se le había olvidado devolver la chaqueta a Quinn, por lo que decidió llevarla a la escuela y entregársela a primera hora. Lo que no esperó fue encontrar un revuelo por la misma chaqueta al entrar al recinto. Las paredes y hasta algunos casilleros estaban empapelados de afiches que anunciaban que la prenda estaba perdida, además, las animadoras se estaban encargando de difundir la noticia. _Pero si Quinn sabe perfectamente que yo la tengo._

Llegó junto a la rubia que en ese momento estaba conversando con 3 de sus esclavas.

"Hola, Quinn. Hola… chicas". –después de ese pequeño saludo se enfocó únicamente en Quinn.

"¿Se te perdió algo, RuPaul?" –preguntó Quinn con arrogancia.

"¿Podemos hablar en privado?" –las animadoras rieron y Quinn les sonrió, mirando a Rachel con una ceja alzada.

"No voy a ningún lado contigo y mucho menos a solas, si vas a decir algo dilo aquí mismo".

"Olvídalo…" -se iba a dar la media vuelta pero entonces una de las cheerios emitió algo parecido a un chillido.

"¡Pero ¿Qué es eso que tienes en las garras, Troll?!" –Quinn hizo una mueca, ¿Troll? ¿En serio? ¿En qué mundo Rachel Berry tenía la estatura suficiente para ser comparada con un Troll?

"¿Es una chaqueta del equipo?" -añadió animadora que estaba a su lado.

"¡¿Esa es la chaqueta de Quinn?!" –exclamó otra.

"¿Por qué la tienes tú? –Rachel se sonrojó, parecía que estaba clavada en su sitio. ¿Ese había sido el plan desde el principio? ¿Darle la chaqueta para hacerla pasar por esa humillación?

"¡La robaste!"

"¡Quinn, ella está obsesionada contigo!"

"¡Puaj!" – dijo otra voz. Quinn estaba en shock, todas estaban exagerando, la idea era poner a Rachel en un aprieto pero ella no pretendía que llegaran a tanto, ni siquiera le permitían contestar. Quería reír y seguirles el juego pero no podía, tampoco podía defenderla, su regreso a la popularidad estaba en juego; solo podía ver cómo los ojos de la pequeña morena se ponían cada vez más brillantes. ¿Iba a llorar? No de nuevo. Estaba a punto de decirles a todas que ella le había dado esa chaqueta a Rachel y que la que estaba buscando era la de repuesto, pero cuando abrió la boca llegó Santana abriéndose paso a empujones.

"¡¿Qué carajo, Fabray?! ¿Qué significa este revuelo?" –le reclamó golpeándola en el pecho con un volante de la chaqueta extraviada. –"Yo me llevé tu puta chaqueta el otro día, le acabo de pedir a Berry que te la entregara porque estaba ocupada para hacerlo yo misma. ¿Ahora tienes problemas de memoria?" –esa última pregunta la decía en serio. Ella estaba en el pasillo cuando vio a Rachel entrar a su habitación con la chaqueta de Quinn puesta y luego a la rubia en el piso de abajo despidiéndose del padre de la chica. ¿Chaqueta extraviada? Sí, claro.

"Tienes razón…" -dijo ella en voz baja.

"Claro que la tengo. Ya apareció la chaqueta, ahora ustedes pónganse a limpiar todo esto, mini proyectos de zorras". -dijo, dirigiéndose a las otras porristas.

"¿Desde…cuándo… hablas con Berry, Santana?" –preguntó una animadora con miedo.

"¿Perdón? ¿Desde cuándo yo le debo explicaciones a alguien? Desaparezcan antes de que se me ocurra decirle a la entrenadora que estos afiches los hicieron ustedes con el presupuesto de las cheerios".

"¡Pero eso no es cierto!"

"¡Muévanse ya!" –las animadoras se apresuraron a salir de su vista con la cabeza gacha.

"Santana…" -dijo Rachel con la voz quebrada.

"Rachel, yo…" -dijo Quinn al mismo tiempo.

"Aquí tienes tu preciada chaqueta, Fabray. Disfrútala". –la latina le quitó a Rachel la prenda de las manos y se la lanzó a Quinn. –"Vámonos, Berry".

"No…" -murmuró Quinn en voz baja, apretando su chaqueta entre los dedos.

"¿Dijiste algo, Tubbers?"

"Dije que no, no irás a ninguna parte con Rachel".

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Porque ella y yo no hemos terminado de hablar". –contestó y antes de que alguna de las otras dos reaccionara tomó a Rachel por la muñeca y la metió al baño. – "¡Fuera de aquí!" –les gritó a las dos chicas que estaban maquillándose frente al espejo. Apenas salieron, se acercó a la puerta para asegurarla, pero Santana la abrió de golpe antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

"Muy mala actitud, rubia estriada".

"No te metas en lo que no sabes, Boobies McGee".

"¡Alto las dos! Ni siquiera tengo razones para estar aquí, yo me voy. Santana, gracias por lo de antes". –la chica asintió como única respuesta y Rachel se fue del lugar.

"Tienes problemas, Fabray".

"Cállate, López. Tú mejor concéntrate en tu novia".

"¿Y tú en la tuya? ¿Eso es lo que me quieres decir?"

"No es lo que piensas. A nosotras también se nos hace tarde, no sé tú, pero yo me voy a clases".

"Llegó una nueva carga de sabores de Slushie esta mañana. ¿Quieres que llame a los del equipo de Hockey para emboscar al Hobbit en el estacionamiento?"

"No. No hagas eso".

"Lo supuse". –dijo más para sí misma que para Quinn.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Que pensé que me habías dicho que querías vengarte de ella. Hasta donde sé los Slushies todavía no pasan de moda". –se encogió de hombros.

"Simplemente quiero hacer esto yo misma".

"Seguro. Solo piensa bien en los pasos que sigues".

"No necesito tus consejos".

* * *

MARTES.

Hacer cosas a gran escala no era divertido, avergonzar y exasperar a Rachel sí lo era, pero hacerla sufrir hasta las lágrimas no se sentía bien, especialmente si eran lágrimas que podía ver, así que Quinn resolvió que seguiría su plan con un perfil más bajo, donde pudiera tener el control. La venganza era suya, los demás no tenían derecho a meterse con la pequeña diva, no les permitiría volver a intervenir, así que decidió en primer lugar ordenarles a las cheerios que no se metieran con la cantante. Suspiró pesadamente, hasta ella se preguntaba a veces por qué se le había metido entre ceja y ceja la idea de vengarse, hacía tiempo que Berry y ella no tenían problemas de chicos, solo que su popularidad estaba resurgiendo, tenía que mostrar su poder tanto como fuera posible y no tenía nada en contra de los otros chicos de glee que se podrían considerar perdedores, se enfrentaba al capitán del equipo de Hockey y molestaba de vez en cuando a esa chica obsesionada con el papel de aluminio, al friki que predicaba que podía leer la mente y al desagradable de Jacob Ben Israel, pero siendo sincera Rachel era un blanco común, por lo que se había acuñado la tarea de mantener a raya el ego de la chica y por eso le enviaba un Slushie de vez en cuando, y cuando se molestaba por el carácter intratable de la diva se ponía a dibujar para descargarse. Ahora había cambiado las cosas, pero se lo merecía, aunque a veces dudara de su propio motivo, Rachel se lo merecía, tenía que aferrarse a ese pensamiento.

Estaban en clase de literatura –clase que varios miembros del club glee compartían –y la Señora Phillips acababa de explicar un proyecto en parejas que se debía entregar la semana siguiente. En ese momento los estudiantes se estaban poniendo de acuerdo con sus compañeros para armar las duplas que debían ir a inscribirse con la profesora en su escritorio. Quinn estaba molesta, después del incidente de la chaqueta Rachel se las había ingeniado para evitarla, y cuando creyó que no se le podría escapar porque el único asiento libre estaba junto a ella –que no permitió a nadie más siquiera acercarse a la silla –la diva apareció del brazo de Puck. La capitana frunció el ceño, Finn y Puck siempre se sentaban juntos en esa clase pero ella no contaba con que Finn tenía que ir al dentista ese día, por lo que su asiento estaba libre y Rachel lo ocupó. Estaba considerando ir hasta allá y echar a Puck de su lado pero cuando se levantó de su asiento la profesora entró al salón y tuvo que volver a sentarse; No obstante, como siempre, se le ocurrió una idea para tomar ventaja, ¿De qué le iba a servir pasar un periodo de clases junto a Rachel si ella se iba a pasar ignorándola? En cambio estaba sentada en una posición estratégica, en frente de la maestra, solo bastaba con hablar suavemente desde su asiento para voltear las cosas a su favor.

* * *

"Noah… ¿Quieres que hagamos el proyecto juntos?"

"Claro, sexy. Puckster se pondrá en modo nerd para ti". –Rachel rodó los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa, complacida por la aceptación tan rápida.

Sin embargo, cuando fueron a inscribirse Rachel se encontró con un pequeño inconveniente.

"Su nombre ya está inscrito en la lista, señorita Berry".

"Pero si yo acabo de hacer pareja con Noah".

"La señorita Fabray me indicó que ustedes se habían puesto de acuerdo previamente para realizar juntas el proyecto".

"¿Algún problema, Sra. Phillips?" –preguntó Quinn al escuchar su apellido.

"Existe una confusión con la conformación de las duplas, Quinn. Aparentemente tu compañera decidió cambiar de pareja a última hora".

"¿En serio? Rachel, pero el otro día me llamaste para pedirme ayuda con esta clase y quedamos en que haríamos juntas el siguiente proyecto para orientarte".

"En realidad, Rachel, me preocupé un poco con tu última calificación".

"¡Saqué un 9.2! Fue decepcionante, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Y no me parece que hayamos quedado en eso, Quinn".

"Oh, no te avergüences, todos necesitamos asesoría alguna vez… bueno, yo no, pero nunca se sabe". –dijo Quinn, condescendiente.

"A mí no me importaría hacer equipo con ambas". –dijo Puck guiñando un ojo.

"Olvídalo, Puckerman". –espetó la rubia levantándose de su asiento con los puños apretados.

"Además, Noah, hay un número par de estudiantes en esta clase, el proyecto es en parejas, sin excepciones". –aclaró la maestra.

"Puck, Finn no vino hoy, ¿No crees que necesita un compañero que lo integre? Digo, así no sobras". –añadió la rubia sutilmente.

"Bueno… supongo que sería un mal amigo si lo dejara de lado" –murmuró Puck, meditando –"he estado intentando recuperar nuestra amistad después de que se enteró de que te embaracé…" -la profesora se aclaró la garganta. La situación se estaba saliendo de contexto.

"Yo podría hacerlo con Finn y ustedes lo hacen juntos, ¿No les parece una mejor idea?" –intervino Rachel, jugando su última carta.

"Rachel, no seas infantil". –contestó Quinn con una sonrisa, devolviéndole la vez que la llamó infantil a ella. –"Entiendo que no quieras que nadie sepa que me pediste ayuda pero estás creando un problema donde no debería haberlo. Ya nos puse juntas, Puck quiere estar con Finn, ¿Cierto Puck?" –lo miró amenazante y él hizo una mueca, confundido.

"Eh… sí, supongo que podremos jugar X-Box mientras lo hacemos".

"¿Ves? Además a la Señora Phillips no le gusta hacer correcciones en el libro de clases, sin contar con que hay muchas otras personas esperando para inscribirse y los estás retrasando".

"Señorita Berry, la señorita Fabray tiene razón, todo está resuelto, vaya a su asiento".

"Señora Phillips, ¿Rachel puede sentarse conmigo el resto de la clase para coordinar nuestros horarios?" –preguntó Quinn.

"Es una buena idea, Rachel trae tus cosas".

"¿Y? ¿En tu casa o en la mía?" –preguntó Quinn triunfante cuando Rachel llegó a su lado. La diva resopló y enterró su rostro entre las manos.

* * *

MIÉRCOLES.

04:30 P.M.

"Tus ideas son pésimas, Berry".

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no propones algo tú? Llevamos aquí más de una hora y la única que de verdad lo está intentando soy yo, tú solo criticas todo lo que digo".

"Soy algo así como tu tutora, se supone que la innovadora tienes que ser tú".

"No eres mi tutora, tú inventaste eso y por última vez ¡Sacar un 9.2 no es motivo para tener un tutor!"

"¿Estás molesta conmigo porque arruiné los planes con tu Noah?"

"¿Mi Noah?"

"Los vi muy juntos ayer, ¿Volviste con él de nuevo? ¿A quién intentas darle celos ahora?"

"A nadie, somos amigos, ¿Qué sucede contigo últimamente?"

"A mí no me sucede nada, eres tú la que está extraña, con Santana, con Puck, ¿Quién sigue? ¿Finn otra vez? ¿Jewfro? Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Santana?"

"¡No! ¡Iuj! Y Santana fue a ver a Brittany que llegó hace un par de horas, ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?"

"No he hablado con ellas estos días". –se aclaró la garganta. –"Mejor sigamos con esto".

"No, tomemos un descanso. Necesito… no te ofendas pero necesito apartarme de ti por un rato, tu presencia continua me está ahogando".

"¿Presencia continua? El lunes apenas nos vimos".

"Sí, pero no gracias a ti, me esperaste afuera de todas mis clases".

"No lo hice".

"Sí, sí lo hiciste".

"Bueno, ya que lo sabes entonces explícame ¿Cómo es que lo hiciste para evadirme todo el día?"

"¿Ves? Sí me estabas siguiendo. Me siento acosada".

"Siguiendo no, quería hablar civilizadamente sobre lo que pasó".

"¿Para disculparte?"

"No".

"Entonces no tenía sentido. Estás sobre mí todo el tiempo, incluso en mi casa. Hace tiempo te pregunté si éramos amigas y me contestaste de forma muy ambigua. Yo lo tomé como un no, con el tiempo lo acepté y ahora... Mejor hazme un favor e ignórame".

"Tú no me ignoras".

"Lo haré si tú lo haces".

"Aún así tenemos este trabajo juntas".

"Lo sé, dame 5 minutos". -dijo, dejando a la rubia sola en la sala.

Exacta como reloj suizo Rachel apareció 5 minutos después con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Quinn alzó una ceja sorprendida por ese cambio de actitud, ¿Todo ese trabajo invertido sacándola de sus casillas para que hiciera meditación express o algo raro y recuperara el optimismo? Necesitaba probar con otra cosa, pero antes se concentraría en el proyecto para que la literatura realista del siglo XIX dejara de estorbar.

2 horas y media después las chicas habían terminado la redacción del informe y solo quedaba pendiente la confección del powerpoint, que Rachel se ofreció a hacer en tanto ella buscara ejemplos e imágenes.

"Estoy exhausta". –dijo Rachel incapaz de mantenerse en silencio mientras estiraba los brazos.

"También yo, pero por fin lo hicimos".

"Dentro de todo me alegra haber trabajado contigo, eres más eficiente que la mayoría cuando dejas de criticar".

"Solo di que soy mejor pareja que Puck".

"¡Quinn!"

"¿Qué? Admítelo, él no te hubiese ayudado en nada".

"Para tu información él tenía toda la disposición para… tienes razón". –Quinn rió. -"¿No vas a atacarme de alguna manera ahora?"

"Tal vez dentro de un rato, estoy muy cansada ahora".

"¿Por qué creo que hacer eso es como un juego para ti?"

"Mm… podría decirse que a veces te uso como mi juguete". –admitió sin vergüenza.

"¿Por qué?"

"Es tu actitud. Si te enfadas lo haces interesante y si no lo conviertes en un reto. Y por alguna extraña razón nunca te enfadas por mucho tiempo así que…"

"¿Básicamente estás diciendo que no me odias, solo que disfrutas pelear conmigo?"

"¿Cuándo dije que no te odiaba? Quiero golpearte en la cara la mayor parte del tiempo".

"…Y si no respondiera a tus provocaciones ¿Qué pasaría?"

"Probaría distintas maneras hasta que algo funcionara".

"¿Y si no funcionara?"

"No creo que eso llegue a pasar, eres muy susceptible".

"¿Por qué eres tan confiada?"

"Porque soy Quinn Fabray. ¿Quieres probar?"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo susceptible que eres, aún siendo conciente de lo que hago y poniendo todo tu empeño no podrás evitar exasperarte".

"¿Con qué objeto?"

"Probar que tengo razón, sé que estás pensando que eres lo suficientemente resistente y no lo eres".

"Hecho, si yo gano me respetarás y me darás espacio".

"Claro, pide lo que quieras, soñar no cuesta nada. Pero cuando yo gane no llores".

"¿Tú no pedirás nada?"

"La satisfacción de ganarte será suficiente por ahora".

"¿Cuál es la condición?"

"Si dejas de sonreír pierdes".

"Está bien. Puedo con eso".

"No puedes".

"¿Cuándo empezamos?"

"Ya lo hicimos".

* * *

Insultos, burlas, comparaciones, imitaciones, críticas a su sentido del gusto –en todo sentido – y nada, Rachel incluso parecía fascinada por lo que escuchaba, Quinn estuvo casi segura de que la vio flaquear cuando satirizó a Barbra Streisand, pero aún así la pequeña adolescente judía no dejó de sonreír. Quinn se cansó, rodó los ojos y optó por su arma secreta, no creyó que fuera necesario utilizarla.

"Levántate".

"¿Por?"

"Solo hazlo, y párate frente a mí".

"Asúmelo Quinn, te quedaste sin ideas, gané".

"Tengo un par de ideas todavía, por eso, levántate".

"Si es algún tipo de extorsión ya no funcionará, estoy prevenida".

"¿Realmente crees que necesito recurrir a la extorsión para conseguir algo de ti?" –rió Quinn. –"Eres adorable".

"Como quieras". –dijo Rachel indignada.

"Muy bien, ponte ahí, eso". –Quinn respiró profundamente y posó sus manos en las caderas de Rachel.

"¿Y eso para qué?" –inquirió Rachel con la sonrisa tensa. La rubia no respondió, únicamente le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, la miró a los ojos, se hizo para atrás y tiró fuertemente de la cantante, ocasionando que ambas cayeran en el sofá con Rachel sentada de una forma muy extraña sobre Quinn, con una pierna estirada y la otra flectada, chocando con la orilla del sofá, pero cuando se iba a levantar Quinn la volvió a empujar hacia ella y terminó sentada a horcajadas sobre la rubia. -"¡Dios!" –gruñó.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Esto es incómodo, ¿Es parte de tu plan?"

"Si te pone nerviosa entonces sí".

"No estoy nerviosa por ti, no acostumbro sentarme sobre la gente, eso es todo".

"Tienes la sonrisa más falsa que haya visto, déjalo ya".

"Sigo sonriendo, eso es lo que importa. Y si eso era todo…"

"Alto, dije un par de ideas, llevo una".

"¿Y si renuncio…?"

"Les diré todos tus puntos débiles a Santana y a Sue". –Rachel tragó en seco.

"Adelante. Una idea más ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, solo una". –dijo suavemente para luego impulsarse hacia arriba y besar intermitentemente su cuello, justo sobre su pulso.

"A-a-a-ah…"

"¿Te quedaste sin palabras? ¿Y ese milagro?" –murmuró Quinn sobre la curva de su cuello, apartándose un poco para verla –"Esa sonrisa es muuuuy rara, nunca la repitas". –rió suavemente.

"Detente… no… no me atraen las chicas". –dijo Rachel sin escucharla mientras sus ojos se oscurecían.

"No, a mí tampoco". –respondió la capitana volviendo a posar sus labios donde los tenía, pero esta vez dando besos más largos y moviendo un poco más los labios.

Iba a ganar, de eso estaba segura porque tenía esa sensación dentro de sí; siempre sentía su corazón latiendo más fuerte y ese cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos cuando estaba a punto de ganar una competencia, ahora se agregaba que los latidos también eran de alguna forma más lentos, lo que los hacía aún más pesados y perceptibles, o tal vez era que el mundo se había puesto en cámara lenta. Mientras tanto Rachel se sentía mareada, intentaba mantener la calma y controlar la respiración, pero igualmente estaba jadeando, para su pesar, más audiblemente a cada minuto que pasaba. Tuvo que cubrir su boca con las manos para no gemir en voz alta cuando los dedos de Quinn ejercieron mayor presión en sus caderas. La rubia había olvidado por qué habían empezado a hacer eso en primer lugar, pero a decir verdad no estaba pensando mucho, si le preguntaban, seguía por inercia, sin darse cuenta sus besos estaban ascendiendo por la mandíbula de la morena y sus manos se deslizaron hacia su cintura, las manos de Rachel descansaron en sus hombros, acercándolas un poco más. Cuando besó su mentón oyó el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta principal y se apartó un poco abriendo los ojos –que ni siquiera se había percatado de que había cerrado –. Rachel también tenía los ojos cerrados y al juzgar por su posición estática y su respiración entrecortada no había escuchado para nada el click entre la llave y la puerta. Quinn sintió pasos acercándose y supo que tenía que actuar rápido.

"Cariño, no, no sigas, no estoy lista". –dijo Quinn en tono temeroso. Eso sí lo pudo escuchar la diva.

"¿Cómo?"

"¡Oh por Dios!" –se oyó una voz masculina muy conocida: Hiram.

"¡Rachel Barbra ¿Qué significa este comportamiento?!" –exclamó Leroy.

"¡Y en el sofá de la sala!"

"Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa…" -tartamudeó completamente turbada a la vez que salía de un salto del regazo de Quinn y se alisaba la ropa compulsivamente.

"Ya no estás sonriendo". –la rubia se levantó detrás de ella susurrando justo antes de mirar a los padres de Rachel con una vergüenza fingida. -"Lo siento mucho, señores Berry, estábamos haciendo una tarea de la escuela y una cosa llevó a la otra, no queríamos, bueno sí, pero…"

"Tranquila, Quinn, entendemos que son adolescentes y sus hormonas toman el control a veces". –la capitana asintió sin mirarlos.

"Así es, pero… sugiero que por ahora vayas a tu casa ya que se está haciendo tarde. Nosotros tendremos una pequeña charla con esta señorita".

"Rachel no está en problemas, ¿Verdad?"

"No, descuida, solo vamos a hablar". –Quinn suspiró y tomó sus cosas rápidamente, luchando por contener la risa hasta llegar a su auto. Rachel y sus mejillas sonrojadas no se lo hacían muy fácil.

"Muy bien, me voy a casa. Adiós, y de nuevo les pido una disculpa en nombre de ambas. Vendré a recogerlas mañana para ir a la escuela, Rach, no lo olvides". –la aludida asintió mecánicamente y luego de que los hombres Berry la despidieran en la puerta se apresuró a su auto. Apenas cerró la puerta soltó la risa contenida.

_**¡Por Dios, su cara! Esa expresión fue impagable. **__–_se dijo a sí misma, regodeándose, hasta que su mente intervino y terminó la fiesta.

_Así es, pero para conseguir ver esa expresión la toqueteaste y la besaste hasta decir basta._

_**Sí… espera, ¿La qué?**_

_Solo haz memoria._

…_**Ay… no.**_

_Yo diría que sí._

_**No, es que… no.**_

_Y te ofreciste a recogerla mañana para llevarla a la escuela, genio. _

_**Diablos…**_

_Síp, estás solo un poquito jodida._

* * *

Por su parte Rachel estaba saliendo del trance, sentada frente a sus padres y deseando que se la tragara la tierra pues la esperaba una incómoda mezcla entre tres temas sugestivos y con una alta posibilidad de trauma: _La Charla_; El respeto hacia el hogar y los deseos de la pareja; y El significado de la palabra no.

Sería una larga noche.

* * *

JUEVES POR LA MAÑANA.

"Me iré en autobús". –declaró Rachel durante el desayuno.

"Pero ¿Qué dices estrellita? Si tú no sabes usar el transporte público".

"No me importa, igual y me sirve de práctica para el futuro".

"¿Por qué te comportas así? Eres tú quien hace acuerdos con Quinn y luego quieres dar marcha atrás".

"Es que nosotras nunca hacemos acuerdos de nada".

"¿Y cómo lo explicas entonces?"

"Pues… lo que pasa es que… bien, ustedes ganan, iré con ella, solo por hoy".

* * *

JUEVES POR LA TARDE.

Quinn fabray siempre conseguía lo que quería y quería ganarle a Rachel Berry a toda costa, restregarle su triunfo en la cara, esa era su explicación, y por lo tanto la única que valía. Estuvo despierta casi toda la noche tratando de justificarse a sí misma, porque Rachel no le gustaba, no, ni en mil millones de años, pero por la reacción de su cuerpo tampoco podría decir que le desagradara. Nunca se le había nublado la mente con los chicos con los que había estado… bueno, con Puck sí, pero esa vez estaba borracha y ahora la morena ni siquiera había hecho nada para incitarla o algo, simplemente estar ahí, fue por completo su iniciativa; sin embargo, ella siempre había sido muy competitiva, eso era innegable, ambas lo eran de una forma casi patológica, y en teoría había sido un reto, el fin justifica los medios y así lo que sucedió perdía por completo cualquier atribución que no fuera borrarle la sonrisa a Berry. Una vez que eso quedó claro para ella, pudo conciliar el sueño –durante 1 hora –y cuando se levantó estaba lista para enfrentarse a la chica con la actitud de siempre. Todo había sido un reto, solo un reto.

Rachel pasó todo el trayecto en silencio, escuchando a Santana muy animada contarle a Quinn sobre el regreso de Britt y su avance a la siguiente etapa del decatlón. Esas dos tenían una amistad inusual, se saboteaban mutuamente y no confiaban la una en la otra, incluso se agredían cada que podían, pero al final siempre era como si no hubiera pasado nada. Rachel se encogió de hombros para sí misma. Sencillamente su relación era así.

Por otro lado _su_ relación no era así. A pesar de que Quinn actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada ella no podía olvidarlo, especialmente por todo lo que había sentido, ahora estaba segura de que lo que sus sentimientos por ella habían cruzado la barrera de lo platónico, y de que esos acercamientos por parte de la rubia eran reales, no fantasías de su mente. Pero ¿Qué sentía Quinn? Tenía que sentir algo, ¿No? Nadie llega tan lejos mediante insensibilidad.

Nada. Quinn no sentía absolutamente nada. Los 3 Slushies simultáneos que le envió a través de las porristas a su cargo –No estaba haciendo suposiciones, escuchó claramente a Camille cuando dijo que era un recuerdo de parte de la capitana Fabray – justo en el receso anterior al club glee, le demostraban una vez más que la rubia tenía la sensibilidad de una piedra.

"Oh, ahí estás Rachel, nos preguntábamos por ti". –dijo Will Schuester sorprendido al ver a Rachel entrar al salón de coro casi al término de la lección. -"Te perdiste el sorteo de duetos, pero…"

"Déjeme adivinar, ¿Me toca con Quinn?"

"Sí… pero ¿Cómo…?"

"Intuición, Mr. Schue. La he agudizado esta semana".

"¿Disculpa? ¿Es animosidad lo que detecto en tus palabras?" –inquirió Quinn, algo extrañada.

"Seguramente imaginas lo que siento. Es de conocimiento público cuánto detesto la impuntualidad". –espetó con firmeza, ocasionando que la otra se enfadara. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

"¿Y la culpa es mía? Ve al psiquiatra RuPaul".

"¡Quinn!" –exclamaron Finn y Will al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué? Ella empezó". -se defendió.

"No importa quién emp…" -comenzó el profesor.

"Sí es tu culpa, Reina de Hielo". –interrumpió la diva mirando directamente a Quinn.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?"

"De una forma mucho más certera que tú a mí, eso es seguro. Y sobre tu consejo, ¿Por qué no empiezas a seguirlo tú misma?"

"Chicas…" -intentó calmar de nuevo el profesor.

"No, Mr. Schue, estoy harta de que siempre se salga con la suya". –declaró Rachel, negándose rotundamente a dejarlo por la paz.

"Oh, ¿Así que todo esto es un arranque de envidia? A ver, hazme el día y cuéntame en qué me salí con la mía hoy".

"Mejor ve y pregúntaselo a tus clones, estoy segura de que les encantará relatarte en detalle cómo pintaron un arcoíris de granizado en mi cara, arruinando mi ropa nueva y retrasando mi llegada a lo más importante de mi día".

"Déjame ver si entendí, ¿Acabas de decir que te lanzaron un Slushie antes de venir a glee?" –preguntó Sam.

"Sí, Sam, 3 para ser exacta".

"Tienes que estar mintiendo". –dijo Quinn levantándose rápidamente.

"¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme de mentirosa? ¿Acaso te hace falta ver el estado deplorable en que quedó mi vestido?"

"Yo no ordené eso". –dijo la rubia bajando la voz. Miró a Santana y la latina negó con la cabeza indicándole que tampoco tenía idea.

"Vamos, Quinn, ¿A quién intentas engañar?"

"Pero les dije expresamente que… Me van a oír. ¡Les di una maldita orden!" –estalló.

"Espera, ¿A dónde vas?" –dijo Rachel al verla dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"No me sigas, tú solo ocúpate de cantar tu número de hoy".

"No puedes simplemente pasar de mí cuando estamos discutiendo".

"Puedo y lo haré porque esto no te incumbe, es algo entre las cheerios y yo".

"¿Cómo puedes…?"

"No repliques".

"Pero…" -Quinn alzó una ceja y Rachel puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta. Fue hasta su asiento y se cruzó de brazos, dándole a la rubia el pie para retirarse. Santana salió tras ella y Britt se acercó a la diva con curiosidad.

"Rachie, cuando alguien pinta un arcoíris en tu cara ¿También te entrega una olla de oro?"

* * *

"¡¿Quién de ustedes lo hizo?!" –exclamó la capitana apenas abrió la puerta del vestuario. Sabía que estarían ahí, había hecho un arreglo con Sue para poder seguir en glee, así que en ese horario Becky se hacía cargo, pero la práctica ya había terminado.

"¿Qué sucede, Quinn?" –preguntó una chica asustada.

"Tres de ustedes burlaron mis órdenes explícitas y atacaron a Rachel Berry con Slushies esta tarde, exijo saber quiénes fueron. –Esperó y aunque todas se miraban entre sí, ninguna dijo nada". – "¿Nadie? Peor para ustedes".

"¿Y por qué es importante de todas formas, Quinn? Es solo una perdedora". –se atrevió a decir una chica de primer año, Camille.

"Por qué es importante no es asunto tuyo, confórmate con saber que es intocable. Eso va para todas, ¿Entendido? Si alguna de ustedes vuelve a desobedecer mis órdenes mejor pónganse a rezar, porque tengan por seguro que de una forma o de otra lo sabré, y ya que son tan unidas, todas harán tantos suicidios que acabarán deseando que sea literal. Por ahora solo es una advertencia". –dijo justo antes de que Santana entrara con dos vasos de Slushie, le entregara uno a ella y le lanzaran el contenido a todas sus cadetes. Los gritos no tardaron en oírse. -"Así aprenderán a estar más pendientes de su ineptitud". –dijo antes de retirarse.

"La joven Sue ha hablado. ¡Ahora dispérsense y a las duchas!" –culminó Santana antes de dar media vuelta y seguir los pasos de Quinn.

* * *

VIERNES.

"Y entonces me acerqué y le dije que… guau".

"¿Le dijiste "Guau" al director de la obra? Eso no fue muy elaborado que digamos, Kurt".

"No, guau tú".

"¿Yo? ¿...Gracias?"

"No, Rachel" –intervino Tina al ver que su amigo no podía ser más coherente en ese momento –"Kurt se refiere a que… bueno, ¿No crees que tu admiración por Quinn es un poco excesiva?"

"¿Mi admiración por Quinn? ¿De qué hablas?" –Tina indicó el casillero abierto de la diva con su dedo y al ver a lo que se referían Rachel casi cae de espaldas. Debido a que estaba hablando no se había fijado en la fotografía de Quinn Fabray sonriente en su uniforme de porrista, con un globo de diálogo que rezaba: _"Sé grandiosa como siempre hoy, nena"_. Eso no lo puso ella. nunca… ¡Dios! Desde los calendarios de gatitos con la cara de Finn que no hacía algo como eso.

Entonces vio a Quinn atravesar el pasillo, altiva como siempre y con los brazos en jarra, abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes que se apartaban de su camino como el Mar Rojo. Exactamente igual que todos los días, con la ínfima diferencia de que cuando pasó por su lado esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que nadie percibió excepto ella.

"Fue ella". –murmuró Rachel con seguridad.

"¿Qué?" –preguntó Kurt.

"Ella lo hizo". –volvió a decir más alto y se fue a confrontar a la rubia ante la mirada incrédula de Kurt y Tina. - "¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una vez?!" –le dijo a Quinn que en ese momento estaba ingresando la clave de su casillero.

"Manhands, tienes que dejar de hablarme en ese tono. No seas insolente". -respondió Quinn, indiferente.

"No me vengas con esas tonterías ahora, Fabray. Pediré una orden de restricción, te metiste a mi casillero, lo cual es un delito y pegaste esa foto tuya para que quien la viera piense que estoy obsesionada contigo". –la aludida rió, quitándole importancia.

"¿Una foto? Yo no hice eso". –pero cuando abrió su propia puerta vio algo similar y se le fue todo el color del rostro. Tenía una imagen photoshopeada de ella y Rachel en la que parecían una pareja, supuestamente ella besaba la mejilla de la sonriente morena con los ojos cerrados. ¡Pero si esa foto se la sacó con Brittany y Santana en el verano! A quien besaba en la mejilla era a Britt-Britt y era algo meramente amistoso.

"Guau… esto… yo…" -dijo Rachel.

"No. Yo no lo hice". –se apresuró a decir Quinn.

"Ajá". –no le creyó ni una palabra.

"En serio, mira, lo admito, quizá hice lo de tu casillero pero esto no. Definitivamente no". –en eso Kurt, Tina y Mercedes, que se les había unido en el camino, llegaron junto a las chicas para ver si podían calmar los ánimos. Esas dos estaban discutiendo mucho últimamente, pero lamentablemente también vieron la imagen de la discordia, ya que Quinn no había cerrado su casillero por enfocarse en que Rachel le creyera. Cuando siguió la mirada de los 3 chicos cerró la puerta rápidamente y se sonrojó, retrocediendo un paso. Esto no estaba en sus planes.

"¿Us-ustedes están…?" –preguntó Mercedes apuntándolas a ambas.

"No, Mercedes, no es lo que…" -empezó Rachel, moviendo las manos para enfatizar.

"Sí". –dijo Quinn de repente, aún digiriendo la idea relámpago que había tenido hacía unos segundos cuando vio a Finn pasar por el pasillo y sonreírle a la morena a su lado. Si todos creían que ellas tenían algo sería más fácil apartar a los pretendientes de la diva y de paso reforzaba la orden de que nadie más se metiera con ella. A la mierda el bajo perfil. –"Sí, estamos juntas. Rachel y yo somos novias". –terminó Quinn con una sonrisa, observando la consternación de todos.

"Eso fue…" -dijo Tina.

"Inesperado". –terminó Mercedes con una mueca.

"Rachel, ¿Por qué nunca me contaste nada?" –reclamó Kurt cruzándose de brazos.

"No, es que yo… nosotras no… ella… ah... Discúlpennos un minuto". –cogió a Quinn del brazo y la guió unos metros más allá. –"Ahora sí te excediste. Me estás volviendo loca, vuelve allá y retráctate en este instante".

"¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Según como lo veo es perfecto para los planes que tengo".

"Tus planes últimamente no tienen sentido, piénsalo mejor, sabes que no es cierto. No nos metas en esto".

"¿A qué le tienes miedo? No te lanzarían más Slushies si creen que estás conmigo".

"Eres tú quien me da miedo".

"El otro día dijiste…"

"Ahora sí me das miedo".

"Por favor..." –se burló.

"Insisto, no estás pensando en las consecuencias, como siempre. ¿Sabes que los novios se besan, se abrazan y esas cosas?"

"¿Crees que no soy capaz de hacerlo?"

"No lo harías… No en público". –se corrigió, recordando el suceso del miércoles.

"Corrección, en privado no, en público sí".

"¿Ves? No piensas con coherencia".

"¿Por qué te esfuerzas? Sabes que al final siempre me salgo con la mía, tú misma lo dijiste".

"¡Ja! No a costa de tu reputación". –la rubia se estremeció y Rachel supo que se había dado cuenta de la locura que estaba haciendo. Sonrió de alivio. –"Déjalo así, Quinn, solo vamos de vuelta con los chicos y..." –dijo Rachel, haciendo una mueca condescendiente.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Insinúas que no me atrevo?"

"Sé que no te atreves. De todos modos yo no quiero… ¡Mmm!" –Chilló Rachel al sentir los labios de Quinn presionando los suyos. Intentó apartarse, pero la rubia puso las manos a ambos lados de su rostro manteniéndola quieta. Quinn escuchaba los gritos anónimos de asombro en el pasillo, prefería no pensar en ellos. Había ganado una vez más, eso era lo que importaba, Berry no volvería a desafiarla. ¿Eso tenía sentido? No, pero la mente de Quinn trabajaba de una manera extraña. A medida que pasaban los segundos era más difícil para Rachel mantenerse cuerda, era una mentira, ¿Para qué? Aún no lo averiguaba, pero lo que sí era cierto era que Quinn Fabray la estaba besando, en medio del pasillo principal de la escuela. Finalmente sus defensas cayeron y respondió al beso. Quinn se separó en el acto, sonriendo y alzando su ceja característica.

"Ah, ah, ah. Sin aprovecharse". –le susurró antes de mirar a su alrededor el caos que había causado.

* * *

Unos pasos más allá, apoyada en su casillero estaba Santana sonriendo pagada de sí misma. _Lo sabía. _Pensó justo antes de que su celular vibrara.

"¿Qué pasó, San? Estoy caminando por el estacionamiento y todos corren de un lado a otro como locos. No estamos en el apocalipsis zombie, ¿Verdad?"

"No, Britt-Britt. Ellas se besaron".

"¡¿Y me lo perdí?! Oh, no, solo me retrasé un poco porque vi que Tubbie salía sospechosamente por la cocina. Creí que iba a fumar pero resulta que tiene una novia".

"¿Ese gato…? Okay. Britt, lo importante es que tenías razón, la foto funcionó".

"Te lo dije. Ahora voy adentro, les exigiré que repitan el beso, lo quiero grabar".

"Aquí te espero, nena".


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, estoy de vuelta con el capítulo 7, hubiese querido actualizar antes pero la universidad me ha dejado un tanto pillada estos días y necesitaba tiempo para hacer una edición decente, que fue un eterno escribir y reescribir; igualmente estoy solucionando lo de mis horarios. Eso sí, les puedo asegurar es que no abandonaré la historia, así que no se preocupen porque pudiera quedar inconclusa, eso no pasará, lo prometo. Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda cada vez.**

**También, por los comentarios, he visto que el personaje de Quinn ha causado algo de controversia XD pero todo tiene su razón de ser, igual con Rach; y se debe tanto al contexto como al género de la historia. **

**Agradezco su apoyo y sus críticas constructivas, todo es para el beneficio de la trama :)**

**Adoro leer sus reviews.**

**Por cierto, en este capítulo habrán 2 canciones: Catch My Breath de Kelly Clarkson y Freaking Me Out de Simple Plan. Les recomiendo oírlas cuando llegue el momento. **

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo ;)**

* * *

"Guau, lo hice. Lo hice…" - dijo Quinn a nadie en particular. Una vez que lo había asimilado no lograba creerlo del todo.

"Sí, lo hiciste. Felicidades". –respondió Rachel con disgusto. En secreto imaginó tantas veces ese beso, no a propósito, pero su subconsciente no siempre se controlaba, y en su mente era tan diferente. Quizá después de una cita en la que Quinn fuera deleitablemente atenta, que le preparara una cena vegetariana, o la llevara al parque de diversiones y ganara muchos muñecos de peluche para ella, o le dedicara una canción con su magnífico contralto, en la que enalteciera las razones por las que la quería, como su visión, su talento y cómo olvidar su entrañable personalidad que… bueno, el punto es que en sus fantasías Rachel se imaginaba algo mucho más romántico, pero sobre todo privado, no frente a toda la escuela. Sí, le gustaba el reconocimiento público y cada día se preparaba mentalmente para la posible farándula, pero también creía firmemente que cualquier romance que se precie debe comenzar en la intimidad de la pareja. Quinn había matado sus ilusiones una vez más con su forma de actuar tan impulsiva y extraña, incluso tan impropia de ella. ¿Por qué hacía todo eso? Ni siquiera había mostrado nunca indicios de sentirse atraída por una chica, y le recordaba frecuentemente que sus preferencias no habían cambiado, entonces, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué con ella? Realmente no importaba. Por la razón que fuera ya había tenido suficiente. Se dio la vuelta para apartarse de la chica, pero no alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando chocó con alguien, que la sostuvo para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Al recuperar estabilidad la reconoció; Frente a ella estaba Brittany muy sonriente apuntándola con su celular.

"Hola Rae".

"Hola Brittany -normalmente se hubiese quedado a charlar pero simplemente no quería seguir ahí -Discúlpame pero realmente debo irme ahora".

"No, espera, me perdí su beso y nadie habla de otra cosa. –dijo haciendo un puchero. –Venía a pedirles que lo recrearan para mostrarlo en el próximo episodio de Fondue for two".

"Quizá en otro momento, Britt". –respondió Quinn todavía algo turbada.

"¿En serio piensas repetir después, Fabray?" –dijo Rachel acusadoramente. – "¿Sabes Britt? Ya que a mi novia falsa le gusta tanto el espectáculo le daré en el gusto".

"¿Rachel?" –preguntó Quinn ligeramente intimidada.

"Asegúrate de grabar mi mejor perfil". –dijo antes de pasar por su lado y tomar el rostro de Quinn entre sus manos. La rubia abrió los ojos como platos, y hubiese jurado que la morena expedía fuego por los suyos. –"Fue más o menos así." –indicó antes de estrellar sus labios con los de Quinn sin ninguna delicadeza, devolviéndole en parte lo utilizada que la había hecho sentir. La capitana no pudo cerrar los ojos, había quedado petrificada por ese atrevimiento de parte de la diva. –Rachel se apartó con los labios más rojos de lo normal, respirando con dificultad y dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia:_ No vuelvas a hacerlo_; pero Quinn no reaccionaba, sus ojos ya no eran expectantes y, no obstante, parecía ida. Rachel frunció el ceño cuando pasó una idea por su mente; con toda probabilidad esa sería la única oportunidad de intentarlo y enmendar el recuerdo. –"Pero a mí no me gusta de esa manera, yo prefiero los besos así." –declaró, y tan rápido como se había separado de la chica, volvió a acercarse, solo que esta vez entrelazó sus manos, y ralentizando sus movimientos la besó de una forma infinitamente más suave, aprovechando que Quinn tenía los labios entreabiertos para atrapar su labio inferior, provocando que la capitana cerrara los ojos y comenzara a responder tímidamente a la estimulación, hasta que la rubia instintivamente quiso intensificar, pero Rachel quería mantener su ritmo, por lo que se echó un poco hacia atrás, haciéndola suspirar y buscar sus labios de vuelta para demostrar que había entendido el mensaje. -Por supuesto, la diva suponía que esa sumisión se debía al público que tenían, pero no quería pensarlo por el momento.

"Wanky…" -dijo Santana, impresionada, devolviendo a Rachel a la realidad.

"Eh… y así es como Rachel Berry lo hace." –dijo la morena intentando esbozar una sonrisa que indicara el final del espectáculo, pero se sintió fuera de lugar y decidió irse. –Con permiso. –concluyó apresuradamente antes de salir sin fijarse en nadie, pasando por su lado como simples manchas en un contexto incierto hasta que llegó al resguardo de su auto y se permitió soltar el aliento.

Mientras tanto, Quinn estaba apoyada en la pared, sin parpadear, con la mirada perdida. Tocó sus labios con la yema de los dedos y de pronto despertó.

"Rachel, lo s… ¿Dónde está?" –preguntó confundida al ver que junto a ella solo estaban Brittany y Santana.

"Se fue. Yo diría que hace unos 7 minutos, ¿No, Britt?" –Brittany sonrió en respuesta y puso una mano en su hombro.

"Ella… acaba de besarme, ¿Cierto?"

"¿De besarte?" –la latina estalló en carcajadas al ver la cara de Quinn cuando Brittany le puso play al vídeo frente a sus ojos. –"Acaba de darte una clase completa; solo mira eso, la enana tiene agallas, cada día me gusta más". –dijo cuando pudo controlarse, pero su expresión risueña se desvaneció cuando notó la mirada asesina de Quinn sobre ella. – ¿Qué? –Brittany soltó una risita por lo bajo.

"Tranquila, Lion Queen". –Quinn desvió la mirada.

"Deberíamos movernos, ya casi no queda nadie en el pasillo". –dijo la capitana, evadiendo el comentario.

"Eso es porque las clases ya empezaron. –aclaró Britt."

"¿Y por qué seguimos aquí?"

"Porque cierta rubia hueca quedó en trance cuando su gnomo se puso los pantalones… ¡Auch! ¡Britt-Britt!" –se quejó Santana cuando Brittany le golpeó el hombro.

"¿Qué clase tienen ustedes ahora?" –preguntó Quinn, con intención de dirigirse de vuelta a su casillero.

"Todas tenemos entrenamiento a esta hora, Q".

"… Cierto, vamos allá." –resolvió Quinn y se puso a caminar adelante.

"¿Segura que no necesitas pasar por el baño primero?" –dijo Santana con malicia, siguiéndola de cerca. Quinn solo siguió caminando.

* * *

Después de eso Quinn no sabía cómo actuar, comprendió que Rachel se había molestado, si ese segundo beso cargado de rabia no se lo había dejado suficientemente claro, que no apareciera en glee se lo confirmó, de hecho ella tampoco entró, al llegar a la puerta supo que todos la acosarían con preguntas que no quería responder y se fue a casa. Pero se estaba vengando, eso era lo que tenía que buscar, ¿No? ¿Que Berry se molestara? Entonces, ¿Por qué la necesidad de disculparse no la dejaba dormir? ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió que Rachel le seguiría el juego de fingir ser novias? De pronto ya no parecía buena idea, si la chica la desmentía sería el hazmerreír de toda la escuela. Pero siendo sincera, esa excusa se le ocurrió mucho después de arrepentirse. Suspiró y dio otra vuelta sobre la cama. Su celular sonó.

"¿Qué quieres? Satán".

"Estás en mi lista negra, Fabray, te lo aviso".

"¿Y eso?"

"El Hobbit se saltó las clases y me quedé sin transporte. ¿Y adivina qué? Todos mis detectores de culpabilidad te apuntan a ti."

"Oh, vamos, ¿Te vas a quejar? Apuesto a que te fuiste con Britt".

"Ese no es el punto". –Quinn sonrió ligeramente.

"Además, no tendrías que esperar transporte de nadie si usaras tu propio auto, pero oh, cierto, tus padres lo dejaron guardado en el garaje y se llevaron las llaves".

"Tú sabes dar donde duele, Lucy". –Quinn gruñó. Seguía sin gustarle que la llamaran por su primer nombre, pero Santana lo había hecho a propósito, por supuesto".

"Así es. Se nota que confían en ti". –siguió.

"Calla, Tubbers, eso fue tu culpa en primer lugar porque eres una pésima vigía".

"No es mi culpa que le hayas dado las llaves de tu auto a Puck".

"Era la anfitriona y él sabe dónde conseguir alcohol." –se excusó.

"Sí, pero lo que tus padres creyeron fue que te estaban robando el auto".

"Y tú mientras tanto ¿Dónde estabas? Déjame recordártelo: durmiendo en la tina del baño, madre de la resistencia". -dijo la latina elevando el tono –_Santana, baja la voz, vas a despertar a mis padres._ –escuchó Quinn a lo lejos.

"¿Estás con Ra… con Berry? ¿Qué hace contigo a esta hora?"

"Vino a darme el besito de las buenas noches, ¿Cierto Gremlin?" - _¿Con quién hablas?_ Se escuchó aún más bajo; Rachel estaba extrañada de que Santana se refiriera a ella en su llamada. Al mismo tiempo, el arrepentimiento de Quinn fue cubriéndose poco a poco de indiferencia.

"Ya que tienes compañía a mí me puedes dejar en paz". –dijo en voz baja y cortó la llamada.

"Oh, vamos Q. solo era una broma, ¿Quinn? ¿Qué te parece, Berry? Esa puta maleducada me cortó". –Rachel rodó los ojos.

"No me imagino por qué". -dijo sarcásticamente.

"¿Y qué te trae por aquí?"

"Bajé por un vaso de agua, cuando subí escuché tu voz haciendo eco en el pasillo". –se encogió de hombros. –"Y como algunas de las palabras que sueles utilizar no son aptas para todo público vine a advertirte que mis padres podrían escucharte".

"No sé si tomarme eso como una ofensa". –sopesó Santana entrecerrando los ojos. -"¿Te pasa algo?" –dijo, observando cómo Rachel se bebía su agua de a poco. Cada una de las contadas veces que la había visto por la casa ese día iba bebiendo agua.

"No".

"A ver, ven aquí, siéntate con la tía Tana". –dijo suavemente, dándole unas palmaditas a la cama.

"No sé si eso sea una buena idea, la verdad".

"¿Por qué? ¿Aún sigues preocupada nuestro dulce momento en el sofá del sótano?"

"Habitación de los Óscar, no fue nada dulce y debo reconocer que sigo algo perturbada".

"No te voy a hacer nada, Hobbit, ven".

"¿Por qué lo hiciste… antes, lo del sofá?"

"Porque…" -tenía que seguir con el plan, decirle que quería ver si Quinn se ponía celosa no era opción -"... tienes unas piernas muy sexys".

"No deberías decirme eso, tienes novia".

"Oh, pero ella también lo cree. De hecho me ha propuesto hacer un trío contigo varias veces".

"Ah..." -Rachel no sabía qué más decir a eso.

"¿Qué nos dirías a eso?"

"No puedo".

"¿Por qué? He comprobado que no eres ajena a los dulces besos de chica y Britt y yo somos las chicas más sexys de la escuela". –Rachel bajó la mirada –"A menos que te guste alguien, ¿Es eso?" –Rachel volvió a tomar un trago de agua.

"No, no me gusta nadie, simplemente no puedo". –dijo Rachel, desconfiada.

"¿Y ese jueguito que tienes con Quinn qué es?"

"No es nada. Ella está empeñada en molestarme por algo que supuestamente hice en la fiesta de Noah, pero no quiere decirme qué".

"Entonces debe besar horrible, ¿No?"

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Bueno, algo malo debe tener para pensar que tiene alguna utilidad castigarte a besos". –la cantante se sonrojó.

"Eso fue por una broma que se le salió de control".

"¿Y por qué no tomas represalias?"

"Porque es un ciclo sin fin, si le respondo ella lo hará aún más fuerte, y honestamente estoy cansada de discutir con todo el mundo. Hace tiempo Jesse me propuso trasladarme a Carmel, pero…"

"Espera, ¿Sigues hablando con ese idiota?"

"Retomamos el contacto hace poco".

"¡Pero te lanzó huevos!"

"¡Que bajes la voz! Ya sé lo que me hizo… ¡Oh Dios! recordar a esos pollitos que nunca llegaron a nacer me…" -Santana la estaba mirando con una expresión extraña por lo que se frenó –"El punto es que está arrepentido y me pidió perdón. Ahora somos amigos".

"¿Y tú le crees? Lo que yo creo es que quiere usarte de nuevo."

"Sabía que dirías eso, no debí haberte contado nada, pero para tu tranquilidad nuestra nueva amistad tiene una clausula de no compartir detalles de lo que pase en el coro".

"Está bien, está bien. No soy quien para juzgarte, mal que mal si no fueras como eres no estarías aquí hablando conmigo". –le sacó una sonrisa a Rachel.

"¿De verdad quieres ser mi amiga?"

"¿Tanto como amiga? Mmm… yo diría más bien una buena conocida".

"Mmhmm".

"Bueno, lo acepto, no me eres indiferente, pero si se lo dices a alguien lo negaré". –Rachel esbozó una sonrisa más amplia. –"Dios, Britt estaría feliz de escuchar esto".

"¿Porque creería que sería más fácil convencerme para el trío?"

"No, por…" -entonces captó que Rachel había lanzado una broma -"Oye, no sabía que pensaras así" –rió –"Okay, en parte estaría feliz por eso, pero ella siempre ha dicho que tengo cierta debilidad por ti".

"¿En serio?"

"Sí… ella es intuitiva y esas cosas. Pero no hablemos más de eso, mejor cuéntame ¿Qué pasa por esa pequeña mente?"

"Estoy confundida, frustrada y ahora mismo deseando tener amnesia". -_Pues deseo concedido Berrycienta, amnesia es justo lo que tienes. _Pensó Santana.

"Continúa".

"¿Recuerdas cuando estabas enojada con el mundo porque no podías aceptar tus sentimientos por Brittany?"

"Dudo que sea algo que vaya a olvidar alguna vez".

"Pues yo sí acepto mis sentimientos, es solo que no los quiero y no sé qué hacer".

"Yo sabía que esto era un lío con alguien, ya dime quién es".

"No lo haré, y no quiero que te molestes pero es un secreto que morirá conmigo. Nunca se lo diré a nadie". –_Excepto porque ya lo hiciste. _

"¿Y por qué no quieres esos sentimientos?"

"Porque es imposible".

"Ya sabía yo que un día la creciente talla de los pechos de Hudson se interpondría entre ustedes".

"Eso no es cierto y no se trata de Finn, si fuera él no podría considerarse un secreto". -_Lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo, la pelota estaba de mi lado._

"Como sea. Tu pesimismo me quita años de vida".

"No es pesimismo, soy realista. Esta persona no solo no me quiere sino que de alguna manera irracional me detesta y me lo demuestra cada vez que puede casi como si temiera que se me va a olvidar… reconozco que quizá al principio tenía motivos pero ahora no".

"Mmm… eso me recuerda a cierta rubia malhumorada". –dejó caer sutilmente y Rachel se irguió asustada. – "¿Sabes por qué te di su número esa noche?" -La cantante la miró sin poder esconder su curiosidad– "Porque no quiero que algún día explote y cometa alguna locura como teñirse el cabello de rosa y desaparecerse del mapa siguiendo a un anciano con ínfulas de skater".

"¿Qué? Eso no me explica nada, ¿Por qué un skater? ¿Y cabello rosa? Quinn nunca haría eso".

"Solo dije lo más extraño que se me ocurrió, ¿Okay? Mi punto es que tú la sacas de quicio como nadie, la he visto pataleando un millón de veces por las peleas que tiene contigo; y he notado que a pesar de que tú hablas demasiado y la mayoría de la gente te ignora cuando no estás cantando, ella siempre te escucha y es como si no pudiera evitar contestarte. A veces pienso que necesita de alguien con quien hablar pero es demasiado orgullosa como para siquiera insinuarlo… y… yo no soy muy buena con eso de los sentimientos, así que no me puedo meter en ese terreno".

"¿Pretendías que nos hiciéramos amigas?"

"Algo así, había bebido mucho, ¿Sí? En el momento pareció una buena idea. Pero admito que la madre de tu hermana puede ser difícil de tratar".

"¿La madre de mi...? ¡Oh Dios! Si lo dices así pareciera como si Quinn fuera mi..." -ni siquiera podía terminar esa frase en voz alta- "Por favor no vuelvas a decir eso, me siento enferma". -Santana se rió de la reacción que obtuvo, pero rápidamente todo rastro de gracia desapareció de su rostro.

"Insisto, si se lo dices a alguien lo negaré, me gusta vivir en la negación… excepto por aceptar que amo a Britt, eso sí fue liberador". -reflexionó lo último.

"No le diré a nadie que tienes sentimientos, tranquila. La verdad es que tu idea fue muy tierna" –Santana hizo una mueca de disgusto –"de hecho, debe ser lo más noble que te he oído decir alguna vez, pero en este momento no quiero tener mucha relación con Quinn".

"Te afectó, ¿Eh?"

"Solo digamos que si aparece por aquí mañana me haré la enferma, no me delates".

"No, pero aquí es cuando la violencia es la respuesta, yo distraigo a tus padres y tú la sacas a patadas, ¿Qué dices?"

"Por ahora prefiero mantener limpio mi expediente".

"Tú sabrás".

"Gracias".

"¿Por qué?"

"Por lograr que dejara de beber agua".

"¿Ahora quieres ser pro-deshidratación? ¿Qué clase de moda es esa?"

"No se trata de eso. Cuando era pequeña y me ponía triste mis padres siempre me daban un vaso de agua. Con el tiempo dejé de distinguir si estaba triste o sedienta".

"¿Estás bien ahora?"

"Lo estoy".

"Bien".

"Me voy a dormir, ya es tarde".

"Mañana tú y yo vamos a pasar tiempo de calidad juntas, así que reprograma tus rituales".

"Santana, no tengo ganas".

"Pues sácalas de algún lado, no dejaré de insistir".

"Buenas noches, Santana".

"Sí, sí, estás advertida, ya lo sabes".

* * *

"¿Qué te pasa, Fabray?" –Preguntó Santana al encontrar a la rubia apoyada en su casillero. Quinn gruñó y negó con la cabeza. –"Oye, no me voy a burlar, incluso pasaré por alto esa cara de estreñida que tienes, lo prometo".

"Literatura, estoy preocupada por literatura, Berry no da señales de vida y tenemos que presentar esta semana".

"Apenas es lunes".

"Pero Rachel nunca falta a clases".

"Bueno, _Rachel_ se rebeló, se quedó en casa viendo musicales".

"¿En casa? ¿Que acaso te adoptaron? Se suponía que te quedarías solo una semana".

"Mis tíos les propusieron a mis padres alargar la visita y a los hombres Berry les pareció bien". –se encogió de hombros.

"Pues me sorprende que no te quedaras haciéndole compañía a ella". –dijo mosqueada.

"Estuve tentada, pero luego pensé en pasar otras 3 horas frente a una pantalla escuchándola recitar cada maldita frase de una película de Streisand y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba de camino aquí."

"¿Otras 3 horas? ¿Ya lo hiciste?"

"Deja de repetir lo que digo, pareces idiota".

"No me respondiste". –Santana resopló.

"Sí, lo hice el fin de semana. Y si te sirve de consuelo me aburrí como una ostra, yo quería ver _El Conjuro"._

"O sea que lo que te aburrió fue la película, no ella".

"Podría haber sido más silenciosa pero estás en lo correcto".

"¿Y encima la dejaste escoger?"

"Sí, Sherlock, la dejé escoger, ¿Por qué si no iba a terminar viendo _Funny-Focker-Girl _en vez de _El Conjuro_?"

"Okay, oficialmente tu debilidad por las chicas me superó. Por favor, ¿Santana-badass-López sentadita y tranquilita viendo musicales? Iré a un lugar donde no sienta ganas de vomitar".

"Al menos yo no acoso a nadie".

"Yo no…"

"Escúchame rubia, porque solo lo diré una vez, sus vacaciones autoproclamadas no durarán mucho. Si quieres decirle algo será mejor que te prepares mentalmente, hagas funcionar esas neuronas rebosantes en peróxido y le hables en su idioma".

"¿Hablarle en su idioma?"

"Cántale algo, seguro que así te escucha".

"No veo por qué tendría que decirle algo". -dijo con voz neutra.

"No lo sé, cualquiera diría que anunciar una relación falsa a los cuatro vientos es un buen tema de conversación, pero allá tú, no es que tu _Literatura_ me importe". –se dio la vuelta y contó mentalmente, cuando llegó al 3 Quinn la detuvo.

"Tenemos un dueto pendiente".

"Mucho mejor, así habrá interacción. Suerte con eso".

"¿Está muy enojada?"

"Puede que sí, puede que no, qué sé yo".

* * *

Quinn buscó una canción, aunque le fastidiara Santana tenía razón, Rachel escuchaba mejor cuando alguien le cantaba, pero no estaba muy segura de lo que quería decirle, ¿Perdóname por tratar de evitar que te sigan molestando en la escuela? Pensándolo bien, era Berry quien debería dedicarle una canción… No, bueno, en el fondo admitía que se había extralimitado, debió seguir con su idea de dejar todo en privado, pero igual no le estaba yendo muy bien en la búsqueda, la mayor parte de las canciones tenían que ver con un romance en sus distintas etapas y ellas no eran eso, ella no quería eso, que lo fingiera, que fuera divertido hacerlo y que los labios de Rachel fuesen cálidos y extremadamente suaves eran cosas completamente diferentes. ¿Qué más había? Canciones a familiares, algo aún más inútil. Otra opción: canciones para amigos, tampoco eran eso; canciones contra el sistema… ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?!

Finalmente, cuando decidió tomarse un descanso y se dirigía a la cocina para prepararse un sándwich, su madre haciendo zapping le dio la respuesta. La frase _Juro que pensé que te conocía, _hizo que se detuviera frente a la televisión y le pidiera a su mamá que dejara ese canal. Cuando la música terminó supo que esa era _La Canción_. No sería exactamente una disculpa, bueno, no lo sería en lo absoluto, pero a fin de cuentas Berry quería que le explicara y la canción no podía ser más clara… en un aspecto al menos.

* * *

Rachel volvió a la escuela el martes, muy sociable e irradiando energía. Más de alguno volteó a verla cuando atravesó el pasillo principal, y varios, tanto chicos como chicas, la examinaban en secreto, preguntándose qué tenía de especial para hacer que la nuevamente popular y recatada presidenta del club de celibato saliera del clóset de esa manera tan abrupta. Es más, ¿Qué tenía de especial la friki de los sweaters de renos para siempre terminar atrayendo a los populares? Ese beso, o esos besos, fueron una sorpresa para todos indudablemente, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarles directamente sobre eso temiendo al carácter de la HBIC, así que por toda la escuela solo se escuchaban muchos cuchicheos al ritmo de las olas del océano, a lo que Rachel optó por utilizar audífonos para ignorarlos. Los chicos del club glee se sentían más confiados en ese aspecto, pero cuando intentaron preguntarle a la diva, ella solo respondió un escueto _No tengo comentarios al respecto,_ y cambió el tema de conversación; normalmente hubieran insistido, especialmente Kurt, pero la mirada que acompañó a esa frase los hizo retroceder, no era una mirada que hubiesen visto antes, Rachel difícilmente intimidaba fuera del escenario, esta vez fue diferente.

* * *

"Hey, Berry, ya que no tuvimos que presentar hoy en literatura" –traducción: ya que te sentaste con Sam y no me has dirigido ni la mirada –"y no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo quiero mostrarte mi opción para el dueto de esta semana, es de una banda de pop punk que..."

"Lo siento, Quinn, ya hice mi elección".

"Ah, la hiciste. ¿Y ya? ¿Se puede saber cuál es? También tengo derecho a opinar, ¿No?" –dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño y sintiéndose pasada a llevar. Al ver que el Sr. Schuester entraba al salón y cerraba la puerta, Rachel se levantó y pasó junto a Quinn, sonriendo de manera enigmática, sin responderle nada.

"¿Cómo están chicos? El día de hoy empezaremos con…" -dijo el profesor, emocionado, juntando sus manos.

"Mr. Schue, antes de que empiece con la tarea de la semana quiero enseñarles algo en lo que estuve trabajando". –interrumpió la diva.

"¿Es algo individual? Porque esta semana debían presentarse en duetos, Rachel".

"Lo tengo claro." –sonrió y se volteó hacia los chicos del club–"Estimados compañeros, espero que hayan hecho algo productivo durante mi corta ausencia." –Puck frunció el ceño –"Y aunque soy consciente de que no son tan talentosos como yo" –Mercedes y Tina se miraron entre sí y Santana rodó los ojos. _Justo cuando pensaba que se estaba volviendo normal. _Pensó la latina. –"nunca está de más recordarles lo que puede hacer la exquisita mezcla entre la capacidad y la práctica. Por eso he preparado número de la fulgurante Kelly Clarkson con la que me siento totalmente representada; y por supuesto, siempre va con una dedicatoria. Son libres de deleitarse." –dijo lo último mirando a Quinn, quien le devolvió la mirada intentando descifrar sus intenciones. _/ ¿Va a cantarle una canción a Quinn?/ Por supuesto, no sería Rachel Berry si no demostrara su amor en una canción/ ¿Crees que hará una nueva versión de I kissed a girl?/No lo creo, Rachel no repite sus números/ ¿Al fin nos dirán cómo empezaron a salir? _Susurraban sus compañeros antes de que comenzaran los primeros acordes.

I don't wanna be left behind (No quiero quedarme atrás) –Comenzó con los ojos cerrados, dejando que la emoción fluyera a través de ella.  
Distance was a friend of mine (La distancia era una amiga mía) -Marcaba el ritmo con el pie.  
Catching breath in a web of lies (Recobrando el aliento en una red de mentiras)  
I've spent most of my life (He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida)  
Riding waves, playing acrobat (Montando olas, jugando a la acróbata) -Quinn la miraba con atención y al escuchar esa parte recordó a Rachel vestida de porrista gritando aterrorizada en la cama elástica y por un momento perdió la seriedad.  
Shadowboxing the other half (Boxeando contra sombras la otra mitad) -¿Sombras?  
Learning how to react (Aprendiendo cómo reaccionar)  
I've spent most of my time (He pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo)

Catching my breath (Recobrando el aliento)

Letting it go (Dejándolo ir)

Turning my cheek for the sake of the show (Poniendo la otra mejilla por el bien del espectáculo) -Golpe de gracia, Santana miró a Quinn a su lado para calibrar su reacción ante la indirecta directa, pero la chica tenía su cabeza inclinada hacia un costado mirando fijamente a Rachel y se veía muy tranquila.

Now that you know, this is my life (Ahora que lo sabes, esta es mi vida)

I won't be told what's supposed to be right (No voy a dejar que me digan lo que se supone que está bien) -Quinn se echó hacia atrás en su asiento sorprendida por la fuerza con la que se impuso la pequeña morena en ese verso.

Catch my breath (Recobrar el aliento)

No one can hold me back (Nadie puede detenerme)

I ain't got time for that (No tengo tiempo para eso)  
Catch my breath (Recobrar el aliento)

Won't let them get me down (No dejaré que me derrumben)

It's all so simple now (Ahora todo es tan simple)

Addicted to the love I found (Adicta al amor que encontré) -Rachel dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, recordando ese fin de semana reencontrándose con su amor por la música y la actuación. Todas esas películas y vídeos le habían devuelto la confianza, la inspiración y en síntesis, su esencia. Por su parte los chicos del club Glee estaban confundidos. ¿Rachel estaba declarándose o terminando con Quinn? La canción estaba siendo un poco ambigua.

Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud (Un corazón pesado, ahora una nube sin peso)  
Making time for the ones that count (Haciendo tiempo para los que importan)  
I'll spend the rest of my time (Pasaré el resto de mi tiempo)  
Laughing hard with the windows down (Riendo bien alto con las ventanas abajo)  
Leaving footprints all over town (Dejando huellas por toda la ciudad)  
Keeping faith kinda comes around (Teniendo fe en que el karma vuelve)  
I won't spent the rest of my life (No pasaré el resto de mi vida)

Catching my breath (Recobrando el aliento)

Letting it go (Dejándolo ir)

Turning my cheek for the sake of this show (Poniendo la otra mejilla por el bien del espectáculo)  
Now that you know (Ahora que lo sabes)

This is my life (Esta es mi vida)

I won't be told what's supposed to be right (No me van a decir lo que se supone que está bien)  
Catch my breath (Recobrando el aliento)

No one can hold me back (Nadie me puede detener)

I ain't got time for that (No tengo tiempo para eso)  
Catch my breath (Recobrando el aliento)

Won't let them get me down (No dejaré que me derrumben)

It's all so simple now (Todo es tan simple ahora) -Culminó la chica, brillando de resolución. Todo había sido dicho.

Al terminar, Rachel sonrió ampliamente, hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a su asiento, solo que en vez de sentarse, tomó sus cosas y salió del salón, dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta. No hubo discusión, ni siquiera una réplica, ni una señal que le indicara a alguien que la diva iba a hacer una salida más desconcertante que dramática.

* * *

"¿Y eso qué fue?"

"¿Es idea mía o Rachel se portó tan petulante como el año pasado?"

"Al parecer volvió la inaguantable…"

"¿Nadie más tiene que cantar algo hoy?" –Saltó Quinn de pronto, dejándolos a todos en silencio y luego se fue del salón, las especulaciones no dejaban de apuntar que acababan de presenciar el final de Faberry -a quienes acababan de bautizar -antes de que pudieran terminar de asimilar su inicio, pero las cosas rara vez son lo que parecen. En tanto dentro del coro Mr. Schue intentaba retomar las presentaciones, a la capitana de la escuadra se le fue dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción a la que ni ella le podía encontrar explicación, mientras se dirigía hacia el estacionamiento. _¿Así que __literalmente _cantaste tus verdades? _Qué bien porque_ y_o también tengo algo qué decir._

"¿Ya terminaste?" -dijo Quinn al encontrarla abriendo la puerta de su auto.

"¿Por qué viniste?". -preguntó la cantante sin mirarla.

"¿No crees que si seguimos saliendo así de clases nos van a terminar amonestando?" -respondió Quinn, desconcertantemente risueña.

"Si eso te preocupa entonces no salgas, nadie te obliga... -entonces vio Que Quinn entraba por la puerta del copiloto -"Oye, ¿Qué haces? Bájate de mi auto". -pero la rubia lejos de hacerle caso se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad.

"¿Así que en esta nueva _actitud rebelde_ ya no te preocupa perder tus tan preciados solos?" -continuó como si nada. Bien, Rachel también podía jugar ese juego, si le seguía la corriente la chica se iría más rápido.

"Soy la más talentosa del grupo y me necesitan para ganar, lo saben. No perdería nada que no fuera a recuperar". -respondió sin inmutarse.

"Eres una diva".

"¿Acabas de darte cuenta? Juraría que mi salida dramática debía darte una pista."

"¿Salida dramática? Finn hace salidas dramáticas, lo tuyo fue más a lo Houdini. Creo que se siguen preguntando qué pasó. Pero lo que me sorprende es que seas tan mala anfitriona. -soltó con aire casual -¿No te preocupa irte y dejar a la pobre de Santana aquí a su suerte?"

"¡Oh Dios, Santana! La había olvidado por completo." -Quinn se sintió complacida al oír eso.

"Sí, igual que el viernes. Pero se va con Britt, por eso no se queja".

"Soy una horrible persona". -se lamentó de todos modos.

"Me gustó tu canción". -añadió la capitana, cambiando el tema.

"¿Te gustó? -eso no era precisamente lo que esperaba que Quinn le dijera sobre la canción. Aunque ciertamente lo había hecho muy bien, más que bien. -Espero no haber subestimado tu inteligencia, Quinn".

"Entendí perfectamente tu intención y todo fue muy..." -se aclaró la garganta cuando notó que su voz se estaba volviendo grave -"pero no significa que no pudiera gustarme cómo la interpretaste".

"Bueno, en ese caso gracias... supongo".

"Escucha, solo vine a decirte que ya que tú cantaste tu canción pasando por alto mi opinión yo también cantaré la mía sin peros de tu parte, sin embargo, yo sí quiero hacer la tarea de la semana, así que aquí tienes la letra, avísame si quieres unirte". -terminó de decir y salió del auto sin más.

* * *

Quinn había esperado pacientemente -o eso aparentaba- durante el resto de la semana el momento en que Rachel propusiera presentar la canción, pero eso no sucedió, y ahí se encontraba, finalizando otra semana escolar sin más presentaciones pendientes que la suya, cualquiera diría que la diva no perdería oportunidad de presentarse ante un público, pero no se había dado ni por aludida. Estaba fastidiada y ya no iba a esperar más, se levantó de su asiento y se fue a hablar con la banda para darle las indicaciones.

Se paró frente a todo el mundo y sin necesidad de hablar captó su atención.

"Bueno, ya que mi compañera asignada parece estar cuidando su voz para algo más importante" -dijo con notable ironía -"hoy voy a cantar sola. A veces creemos conocer a las personas, pero resulta que no es así. Es por eso que elegí Freaking me out, de Simple Plan". -asintió hacia la banda y la música comenzó.

Rachel miraba hacia el suelo con la mandíbula apretada, sabía que la mirada de todos estaba sobre ella, pero Quinn tenía que aprender que ella no estaba para ceder a sus deseos. Entonces, Santana, que estaba sentada detrás de ella le picó las costillas, haciéndola saltar en su sitio, Rachel le dio una mirada de queja y la latina le hizo una seña para que se levantara a cantar. Pero en ese instante Quinn desvió la atención al empezar a cantar fuera de tiempo.

What the hell's going on? (¿Qué demonios está pasando?) -Exclamó la rubia al ver la interacción entre Rachel y Santana. No había sido parte de la canción, pero para su suerte coincidió con la primera parte de la letra, convirtiéndose simplemente en una entrada errónea, por lo que se concentró en el ritmo y continuó cantando de verdad. Y mirando a Rachel para que al menos se diera cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo a ella.  
Have you gone undercover? (¿Te has vuelto encubierta?)  
You were here, now you're not (Estabas aquí, ahora no lo estás)  
Been replaced by another (Me has reemplazado por otra) -Apuntó a Santana, dejando a más de alguno con la boca abierta. Y a Rachel mirándolas a ambas.  
'Cause it's still your face (Porque todavía sigue siendo tu rostro)  
But there's something strange (Pero hay algo extraño)  
Not the one I remembered (No eres la que yo recordaba) -_Ya basta._ Pensó Rachel. Había revisado la letra, sabía lo que decía, pero escuchar a Quinn diciéndole eso le molestaba. Por eso se levantó de golpe y continuó cantando el siguiente verso. Lo hizo sola, ya que Quinn se quedó callada un momento porque no se esperaba que Rachel fuera a intervenir así de repente.  
Can you please explain? (Por favor, ¿Me puedes explicar?) -cantó Rachel acercándose a Quinn.  
Did they wipe your brain? (¿Te limpiaron el cerebro?)  
Is this gonna be forever? (¿Esto será para siempre?)

'Cause everything you say (Porque todo lo que dices) -Solo al iniciar el coro la rubia recuperó la voz y la actitud, confrontando a la pequeña diva.  
Everything you do (Todo lo que haces)  
Is freaking me out, freaking me out (Me está volviendo loca, volviendo loca)  
You know we used to be the same (Tú sabes que solíamos ser las mismas)  
Who the hell are you? (¿Quién demonios eres tú?) -ambas se miraban en un intento de reconocerse.  
You're freaking me out, freaking me out (Tú me estás volviendo loca, volviendo loca)  
Then I swear I thought I knew you (Y te juro que pensé que te conocía)  
But all that was yesterday (Pero todo eso quedó en el ayer)  
And now you turn it around, what's that about? (Y ahora lo cambias, ¿Qué es eso?)  
'Cause you're freaking me out, freaking me out (Porque me estás volviendo loca, volviendo loca)

Rachel subió hasta la hilera más alta de sillas, dejando a Quinn abajo y le hizo una señal de alto con la mano para que no comenzara a cantar la siguiente estrofa.

Think you're real but you're fake (Piensas que eres real pero eres falsa)  
Think you're deep but you're shallow (Piensas que eres profunda pero eres superficial)  
You've become, what you hate (Te has convertido en lo que odias)  
Now you're lost, just a shadow (Ahora estás perdida, solo una sombra) -Si mal no recordaba esa era la segunda vez que Berry se dirigía a ella como "sombra". Demasiado, era su canción. Así que subió a buscar a la chica.  
So we pull your strings (Así que tiramos de tus cuerdas) -Quinn tiró de sus brazos hasta que ambas volvieron abajo y la hizo girar rápidamente sobre sí misma.  
'Cause it makes no sense (Porque no tiene sentido)  
That you act like you're better (Que actúes como si fueras mejor)  
You can say these things (Puedes decir todas esas cosas)  
To your so called friends (A tus supuestos amigos) -_¿Otra vez con los de supuestos amigos? _Pensó Rachel entrecerrando los ojos antes de que Quinn la empujara hacia el público sosteniéndola de la mano para traerla de vuelta.  
And they just might think you're clever (Y quizá piensen que eres inteligente) -dijo, dándole una mirada fulminante.

And now (Y ahora) -ambas fueron hacia el piano, ubicándose en lugares opuestos y enfrentándose.  
Everything you say (Todo lo que dices) -Cantó Quinn.  
Everything you do (Todo lo que haces) -Respondió Rachel.  
Is freaking me out, freaking me out, you're freaking me out (Me está volviendo loca, volviendo loca, tú me estás volviendo loca)  
So why'd you play your games? (Entonces ¿Por qué juegas a tus juegos?)  
Who're you trying to fool? (¿A quién tratas de engañar?)  
You're freaking me out, freaking me out (Me estás volviendo loca, volviendo loca)  
I swear I thought I knew you (Te juro que pensé que te conocía)  
But all that was yesterday (Pero todo eso quedó en el ayer)  
And now you turn it around, what's that about? (Y ahora lo cambias, ¿Qué es eso?)  
'Cause you're freaking me out, freaking me out (Porque me estás volviendo loca, volviendo loca).

La canción terminó y las chicas solo se miraban a los ojos fijamente con las respiraciones agitadas. No se trataba de una canción que Rachel pudiera clasificar entre sus favoritas, pero sentía como si le hubiesen inyectado una sobredosis de adrenalina, había sido una experiencia totalmente diferente a cuando cantaron I Feel Pretty/Unpretty, esta vez se habían movido, habían interactuado y coordinado sus movimientos e incluso sus turnos al cantar sin ningún tipo de ensayo previo, dejando fuera la confrontación de la que sin duda tendrían que hablar después. Sentía que habían hecho una conexión que no se había roto al terminar de cantar, no sabía cómo se sentía Quinn al respecto, pero por el momento no sería ella quien rompiera el contacto visual.

Quinn estaba abrumada por la cantidad de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo en ese instante, no había ganado nada, pero ahí estaban otra vez los latidos irregulares y ese cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos. Además, todo se mezclaba con el impacto de ver a la morena levantarse de repente y hacer suyas las palabras que ella iba a cantarle, Rachel Berry había usado las palabras que ella había elegido para voltearlas en su contra y llamarla falsa y superficial, pero no estaba enfadada, por el contrario, estaba impresionada y emocionada y... Dios, estaba excitada. Cuando el conocimiento de ese estado se instaló en su consciencia, la golpeó el recuerdo del miércoles de la semana anterior cuando tenía su rostro enterrado en la curva del cuello de Rachel, besándolo una y otra vez, la pérdida de la noción del tiempo hasta que aparecieron sus padres y de pronto se descubrió deseando estar ahí, volver a ese momento y hacerlo de nuevo, sin sentir siquiera simpatía por ella, solo... una vez más quería...

Avanzó un paso hacia la cantante y entonces reaccionó, no podía seguir en ese lugar, sentía que el control se le iba de las manos y eso no podía pasar, eso nunca debía volver a pasar, no de esa forma, la última vez que había sucedido había quedado embarazada y lo había perdido todo, no era que corriera el mismo riesgo en la situación actual pero... Negó con la cabeza para sí misma y salió rápidamente del salón.

Will frunció el ceño, esos desplantes se estaban repitiendo muy seguido y no le hacían bien a la armonía del grupo.

"Que alguien vaya a ver a Quinn. Se veía algo alterada." -dijo el profesor preocupado.

"¡Estoy en eso, Mr. Schue!". -Exclamó Rachel, atravesando la puerta.

Brittany le tomó la mano a Santana significativamente y la latina esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, conforme de que no tuvo que empujar al Hobbit para que tomara cartas en el asunto.

* * *

Rachel estaba impresionada con la velocidad que era capaz de alcanzar Quinn, cuando salió del salón la chica no se veía por ningún lado, pero siguió su corazonada y fue hasta el baño en el que siempre se encontraban. Estaba en lo cierto, Quinn estaba ahí, apoyada en el lavabo, se mordía el labio inferior y parecía tensa; no estaba segura de qué decirle, pero de pronto no se sentía la persona más apropiada para decirle o preguntarle nada.

Quinn sollozó internamente cuando vio a Rachel ingresar en el cuarto de baño, y se sintió estúpida, de todos los lugares a los que podía haber ido había terminado justamente en el único en el que la cantante podría encontrarla. _Maldición, Berry, ¿Por qué no te quedaste sentada? _Pensó.

"Quinn, aquí estás; sé que hablamos de esto el otro día pero tienes que dejar de salir así como as..."

Como ya empezaba a hacerse costumbre, Rachel no pudo terminar su frase porque los labios de Quinn estaban sobre los de ella. La rubia se había acercado rápidamente, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí; ya que había llegado no tenía la fuerza para huir otra vez y sentía que no podía tenerla lo suficientemente cerca, y esta vez deslizó sus labios buscando una respuesta, necesitando una respuesta. La cantante pensó por un momento que había entrado a otra dimensión porque no había apuesta y no había público, entonces ¿Por qué en el nombre de Barbra la estaba besando de nuevo? Las conexiones comenzaron a formarse dentro de su mente y las miradas asesinas a Santana, ese enfurruñamiento infantil cada vez que se refería a la latina, el incidente con la lata de bebida y esas preguntas indiscretas cuestionando su relación con Noah cobraron sentido: Sí le gustaba a Quinn. ¿A qué grado? No lo sabía, pero le gustaba. Así, con esa nueva seguridad, respondió al beso y en vez de apartarse, Quinn gimió en aprobación, deslizando las manos hasta la espalda de la morena en un intento de acercarla un poco más si era posible. Rachel deslizó sus propias manos en ascenso por los brazos de la capitana hasta envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron Rachel soltó el aire por la nariz. Ese sí era un beso de verdad, aunque seguía sin ser como en sus fantasías, era mejor. Solo se separaron por falta de aire y la morena apartó sus brazos lentamente de Quinn, que dejó caer los suyos a los costados.

"No es necesario que digas na..." -empezó la capitana pero Rachel la silenció cubriéndole los labios con dos de sus dedos, sin poder evitar delinearlos con suavidad.

"Seamos amigas." -declaró la morena con la voz más grave de lo normal.

"¿Amigas? ¿Es eso en lo que piensas ahora? ¿En serio?" -se burló Quinn. No podía creer que Rachel hubiera elegido precisamente ese momento para sacar ese tema otra vez.

"Amigas con beneficios, Quinn. Te estoy proponiendo que seamos amigas con beneficios."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola de nuevo, como siempre quiero agradecer a quienes siguen esta historia, me impulsan a seguir adelante con esta aventura y me alegro de que les guste, la idea siempre es sacar unas cuantas sonrisas. Gracias, de verdad. :)**

**También quiero hacer una aclaración ya que no es la primera vez que he visto algo así en un comentario; mi intención nunca ha sido poner a Quinn con una personalidad homofóbica y lamento mucho si se ha interpretado de esa manera, pero no es lo que quise expresar, en realidad su actitud reacia y bipolar se debe a Rach, pero por no agradarle, no tiene nada que ver con su género. Y lo segundo es que tampoco he pretendido hacer una burla del personaje de Quinn, y nunca lo haría ya que junto con Rachel son mis personajes favoritos en la serie. Lo que sucede, a mi parecer, es que ella tiene una personalidad digna de un drama, pero al tratarse de una historia enfocada en humor debe tener variaciones. Por otra parte la interioridad de Quinn no ha salido a la luz no porque no exista, sino que todo se irá dando con el avance de la historia. ****Con esto no quiero decir que no acepte las distintas opiniones, que de hecho creo que son muy útiles para crecer como escritora, y aprecio que se tomen el tiempo de escribir reviews. Yo solo quería clarificar mi punto de vista. **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox. Solo tomo sus nombres con fines de entretención. **

**Sin más demora aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste. ;)**

* * *

"…" - La habitación se encontraba en un silencio total, Rachel examinaba la expresión de Quinn y la rubia simplemente se mantenía mirando al piso con las cejas alzadas y los labios fruncidos, luego de unos minutos Quinn abrió su boca, pero la cerró al instante ya que de ella no salió ni una palabra. Finalmente esbozó una sonrisa fugaz y se dirigió a la cantante. "Lo siento, creí haberte escuchado decir que fuéramos amigas con beneficios". -culminó segura de que había oído mal. La Rachel que ella creía conocer no diría algo como eso porque siempre aspiraba a ser la _novia de; _esa clase de propuesta no calzaba con la concepción que tenía de ella.

"Eso fue lo que dije, Quinn. Y aunque no fuera directamente una pregunta, igualmente requiero una respuesta".

"Está bien, sí lo dijiste… No me cuadra."

"Bueno... es por mí, la verdad. Me gustas, no me agrada la idea, que quede claro, pero no puedo evitar sentirme atraída hacia ti". –Quinn asintió, aunque por su expresión Rachel no estuvo segura de si realmente la estaba escuchando –"Y sé que te atraigo también". –Quinn alzó la mirada sorprendida, pero cuando abrió su boca para decir algo Rachel la interrumpió –"Es un poco tarde para negarlo después de lo que acaba de pasar, Quinn".

"Me he esmerado por hacerte la vida imposible todo este tiempo…"

"Lo sé, y realmente me he sentido molesta por ello, pero no hace que lo que siento se desvanezca. No estoy diciendo que esté enamorada de ti…" -_aunque así sea._

"Lo sé". -dijo Quinn en voz baja, sintiendo una compresión extraña en el estómago.

"Pero estoy siendo sincera y te pido que hagas lo mismo… como cuando me dijiste en el auditorio que habías vuelto con Finn".

"No lo sé, Rachel, ¿Qué importaría? Tú tienes esa cosa con Santana y…"

"No tengo nada con Santana, apenas y nos estamos haciendo amigas".

"Amigas… seguro". -repitió Quinn con sarcasmo -Yo he sido amiga de Santana desde hace años y nunca he estado con ella en una posición tan íntima como las vi a ustedes el otro día.

"¿Es por eso? Ella solo estaba jugando y a mí casi me da un infarto, y no precisamente por felicidad, si no hubieses llegado en ese momento yo hubiera empezado a gritar".

"No quiero ser tu amiga". –dijo Quinn en un suspiro después de meditar un rato las palabras de la chica. Rachel miró hacia el piso.

"¿Sabes que la frase "Amigas con beneficios" es un mero tecnicismo, verdad? Se trata más de los beneficios que del resto". -aclaró en un tono resuelto. Quería averiguar lo que sucedía con Quinn, hasta dónde llegaba su atracción y hasta dónde podían llegar juntas, porque aunque ahora estaba segura de que le gustaba a la chica, eso no era indicador de que fueran a entablar una relación romántica o de que en caso de hacerlo fuera a funcionar; pero sabía que una pregunta directa era lo peor que podía hacer, conocía los mecanismos de defensa de Quinn, así que probaría con pequeñas dosis de honestidad que la ayudarían a ella también. No había mentido, en gran parte era por sí misma, si no había ninguna posibilidad de que ocurriera algo entre ellas entonces sería más efectivo convencerse desde la fuente que desde su propia mente.

"Entonces, ¿No quieres ser mi novia?" –preguntó Quinn por última vez como confirmación.

"¿Tú quieres ser mi novia?" -replicó Rachel en tono mordaz.

"No".

"Bien, yo tampoco. Y no es tan raro, no creo que seamos compatibles de esa manera. Solo te propongo que terminemos con lo que sea que pase entre nosotras de un modo que nos satisfaga a ambas; según como yo lo veo obedece a la premisa de que el ser humano quiere lo que no tiene, si te tuviera se me pasaría, lo mismo para ti".

"Yo no he dicho que me pase lo mismo, ¿Cómo sabes que lo que sucedió no era parte de otro de mis planes?"

"No lo era. Creo que he recibido suficientes besos tuyos como para reconocer cuándo estás fingiendo". -Quinn apartó la mirada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente aún contra su voluntad.

"Hay algo". –Admitió finalmente. Rachel asintió, incitándola a continuar –"Pero al igual que lo tuyo ni siquiera se acerca a un enamoramiento. Es solo que…"

"No creo que haya una explicación racional para eso".

"Tendría que pensarlo, no estoy segura de que quiera ni tampoco de que no nos mataríamos en el intento. Nuestras treguas no suelen durar mucho".

"Estoy de acuerdo, no es una decisión que puedas tomas de buenas a primeras, medítalo, no hay presión". –Quinn asintió y suspiró.

"Creo que deberíamos volver al salón. Le debo una disculpa a Mr. Schue". -Quinn se acercó a la puerta, pero cuando cogió el pomo Rachel le tomó la otra mano. -"¿Qué suced...?"

"Por otro lado… quizá sea justo que te ayude a tomar una decisión, digo, es lo menos que podría hacer ya que fui yo quien te puso en esta disyuntiva". -dijo la morena, acabando de girarla para quedar frente a frente y empujarla contra la puerta.

"¿Qué ha…? Rachel, ¿Qué…?" -la morena sonrió.

"¿Qué te parece a ti que hago?" -Rachel se estiró y depositó un beso en el pómulo de Quinn, luego otro cerca de la comisura de sus labios y notó que la respiración de la rubia se hacía más pesada. Siguió por el mentón y la otra mejilla, siempre evitando sus labios, hasta que se apartó un poco y cuando la capitana creyó que la besaría en serio, se desvió y besó su cuello suavemente para después morder ligeramente el punto de su pulso. Quinn gruñó, luchando por contener el aliento.

"Podría… funcionar". -musitó entrecortadamente.

"¿Eso crees?" –preguntó Rachel, tratando de sonar inocente mientras veía venir su pequeña victoria. Quinn deslizó su mano derecha por el brazo de Rachel, rozándola suavemente con sus dedos y oyó cómo la chica emitía un pequeño quejido. Sintió un extraño alivio al comprobar que en verdad no era la única.

"Solo hasta que esta sensación desaparezca". –miró a Rachel significativamente sin necesidad de explicar a qué sensación se refería. La chica miró hacia abajo un momento, pero luego asintió y Quinn alzó su barbilla con los dedos para reclamar el beso en los labios que la morena había saltado adrede. La rubia volvió a poner sus manos en la cintura de la cantante y la acercó lentamente, mirándola con intensidad. –Entonces… -y fue cuando la puerta se entreabrió ligeramente, topándose con la espalda de Quinn, que se echó hacia atrás y la palpó hasta cerrarla con seguro.

"¡Hey, ¿Hay alguien ahí? Necesito usar el baño!" –dijo la voz de una chica desconocida.

"Ve a un cubículo, yo saldré primero. Te espero en el pasillo". –susurró Rachel apartándose para que Quinn pasara y se encerrara en un cubículo, mientras tanto ella se dio un vistazo en el espejo y luego respiró profundo antes de abrir la puerta y pasar junto a la otra chica como si nada hubiese pasado.

Rachel avanzó unos pasos y luego se apoyó en una pared hasta que un par de minutos después Quinn llegó junto a ella. La rubia tenía una expresión neutra, pero sus ojos la miraron con complicidad.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo hasta que Quinn habló, manteniendo su vista al frente.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó después de notar que Rachel le enviaba miradas de reojo insistentemente.

"Te ves… serena".

"¿Tendría que verme de otra forma? Solo estamos caminando por el pasillo, no es gran cosa".

"Lo sé, es solo que estas últimas semanas has estado un poco fuera de ti". –Quinn frunció ligeramente los labios hacia un costado como toda respuesta.

"Tú también deberías disculparte". -dijo apaciblemente después de un tiempo, llamando la atención de Rachel otra vez.

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo si solo fui a buscarte?" -respondió la morena.

"Por tu escapada del otro día, Houdini". -dejó caer Quinn.

"Ya deja eso". -la cantante se avergonzaba un poco de ello.

"Solo digo que nunca escuché ni un mínimo intento de disculpa de tu parte y todos siguen muy confundidos". -insistió.

"Bueno, tengo una excusa, yo soy la diva aquí".

"¿Y? Yo soy la capitana de Cheerios aquí".

"Bien, me disculparé… esto aumentará aún más los rumores sobre nosotras". -reflexionó lo último.

"¿Te han dicho algo?" -preguntó Quinn con curiosidad.

"En ocasiones, pero he logrado evadirlos. ¿Y a ti?"

"Nada".

"A veces provocar miedo trae sus ventajas".

"Es verdad. Eso y que mis mejores amigas sí saben la verdad, así que no presionan."

"Deberíamos decirles a los demás que terminamos".

"¿Por qué no decirles que todo era mentira?"

"¿En qué universo nos creerían, Quinn? Un beso se puede desmentir, pero ¿Tres?"

"Tienes razón, arreglaremos eso después. Pero por ahora no nos quedemos a hablar con los demás cuando termine el coro".

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Ven a mi casa".

"No confío lo suficiente en ti como para ir a tu casa".

"Pues haces muy mal. ¿O acaso prefieres que vayamos a la tuya donde tus padres también piensan que somos novias y Santana nos haría los comentarios de fondo?"

"Tu casa me parece una idea fantástica".

* * *

Finalmente entraron a la sala de coro y Quinn se disculpó por la forma en que salió, cuando se fue a sentar Rachel supo que era su turno y también pidió disculpas, aunque internamente no creía necesario hacerlo porque nunca lo había hecho anteriormente cuando salía del salón por impulso.

Cuando el horario del coro acabó las chicas se dirigieron a sus casilleros. Quinn fue la primera en organizar sus cosas por lo que se acercó al casillero de Rachel.

"¿Te molestaría que Santana manejara tu auto por hoy?" -dijo Quinn apoyándose en el casillero de junto.

"¿Por qué?" -preguntó Rachel extrañada.

"Puedo llevarte, y así Santana no se quedaría en tierra una vez más".

"¡Me dijiste que se iba con Brittany!"

"Eso hace, era solo una expresión, Berry".

"¿No hay ninguna trampa esta vez?"

"¿Qué trampa va a haber?"

"No lo sé, solo se me vienen a la mente imágenes de ti abandonándome en la carretera".

"Hey, no seas dramática, no soy tan mala y tú deberías saberlo, tuve una oportunidad el otro día y no lo hice".

"Sí, tienes razón".

"Además, acabamos de hacer un acuerdo, ¿Y cómo se supone que terminaremos con todo si solo nos vemos en la escuela?

"Está bien…" -entonces vio a Santana y a Brittany caminando unidas por el dedo meñique. -"¡Santana, ¿Puedes venir un momento?!"- las chicas se acercaron -"Toma las llaves".

"¿Las llaves de tu auto? ¿Por qué me las das?" -preguntó la chica frunciendo el ceño.

"Yo la llevo hoy". -dijo Quinn mirando a Santana seriamente.

"Okay… simularé que eso es normal… No, no puedo, que alguien me explique, ¿De qué demonios me perdí?" -expresó Santana.

"Sany…" -dijo Brittany para luego susurrar algo en el oído de Santana. La latina abrió los ojos más de lo normal, luego se sonrojó y formó una "O" con su boca".

"Bien, adiós perdedoras". -dijo Santana aclarándose la voz antes de tomar a Brittany de la mano y desaparecer rápidamente por el corredor.

"Brittany tiene un poder de convencimiento impresionante, ¿Qué le habrá dicho?" -dijo Rachel en tono reflexivo.

"Algo me dice que no queremos saberlo". -murmuró Quinn mirando el lugar donde habían desaparecido sus amigas.

* * *

Quinn estacionó el auto frente a su casa. Por alguna razón estaba nerviosa, acababa de caer en la cuenta de lo que había acordado con Rachel y era la primera vez que estaban realmente solas, pero no iba a demostrarlo de ninguna manera, así que le dio una mirada a Rachel y abrió la puerta de su auto, la morena la siguió y al pasar por la puerta principal Quinn la arrinconó contra ella rápidamente. No pensar demasiado, había optado por eso para no hacer evidente su nerviosismo, si besaba a Rachel lo suficiente seguramente se volvería inmune y ya no sentiría ese vértigo al estar cerca de ella, por lo que cuanto antes comenzara mejor. Tomó las manos de la morena y las puso por sobre su cabeza.

"¿Te asustaste?" -preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa ladina al notar que la chica se estremeció.

"No". -contestó Rachel secamente.

"Sí te asustaste". -afirmó.

Rachel la miró sorprendida y luego recibió un beso voraz que le quitó el aliento, Quinn se acercó más, apegando sus cuerpos, lo que hizo que ambas jadearan por la conmoción que les provocó ese roce; Rachel no quería parecer exagerada y espantar a Quinn así que intentaba suprimir cualquier sonido que amenazara con aparecer, hasta el punto de casi quedarse sin aire y ni siquiera poder responder al ritmo del beso, permaneciendo con los labios entreabiertos e intentando que entrara más aire del que saliera de su sistema. Quinn se dio cuenta de que la morena necesitaba un poco de espacio, por lo que liberó sus manos y se apartó despacio, no sin antes morder su labio inferior y tirarlo suavemente.

La capitana sonrió por lo bajo, fascinada por lo que acababa de pasar, nunca había hecho algo así y estaba segura de que tampoco había obtenido una reacción como esa. Rachel mantenía sus ojos cerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas e intentaba regular su respiración con dificultad, dándole a su parecer un aspecto muy atractivo. Además era mucho más cómodo estar con ella que con sus parejas anteriores porque era fácil adaptarse a su estatura.

Rachel respiró profundamente y se relamió los labios. Cuando se despertó esa mañana no se imaginó que llegaría a esa instancia con Quinn, es más, nunca había imaginado que harían algo parecido, pero lo estaban haciendo y el cúmulo de emociones que sentía le hacía temblar las piernas. Todo estaba siendo tan excitante, especialmente porque cuando abrió sus ojos pudo notar las pupilas dilatadas de la capitana y que el color de sus ojos cambiaba de forma intermitente de verde a marrón. Era una visión hermosa.

"Quinn..." -musitó Rachel estirando su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Quinn.

"Dime". -contestó casi en un susurro.

"No está tu mamá, ¿Verdad?" -Quinn contuvo el impulso de reír al imaginar la reacción de su madre si las encontraba de esa forma contra la puerta principal.

"No volverá hasta las 6". -la tranquilizó. Rachel asintió y cogió a Quinn por la cintura, tomándose su tiempo para arrastrar las uñas suavemente sobre su abdomen. La rubia gruñó y apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de la cantante con los ojos cerrados.

"No es que me esté quejando, pero ¿Podríamos ir a un lugar más cómodo?" -Rachel aún sentía esa vulnerabilidad en el cuerpo y prefería estar en un lugar en el que se pudiera apoyar. Quinn asintió y rápidamente tomó a Rachel por la muñeca y la llevó escaleras arriba hasta entrar a su habitación. Una vez ahí, se quedaron estáticas; Quinn se sonrojó al ver la cama, ciertamente no pretendía llegar tan lejos, pero tampoco podía evitar pensar en que todo se estaba volviendo cada vez más íntimo. Abrazó su cintura con sus propias manos y miró de reojo a la morena, cuando sus miradas se encontraron Rachel actuó rápidamente y tomó a Quinn por los hombros, empujándola hacia la cama.

La rubia cayó sobre el colchón con un golpe seco y antes de que pudiera reaccionar tenía a la cantante sentada sobre ella. Se sorprendió una vez más por lo liviana que era.

"Wow" -exhaló Quinn y luego recibió un beso mucho más lento y suave de lo que esperaba, tomando en cuenta la forma en la que acabó en esa posición. Estiró sus brazos y acarició los muslos de Rachel, haciéndola saltar de la impresión. La rubia apartó las manos y la miró pidiendo permiso implícitamente; la morena solo asintió antes de volver a su tarea y besar los labios de Quinn de forma intermitente. Luego de unos minutos se deslizó completamente sobre ella y posó sus labios sobre el cuello de la capitana, y lo que comenzó con unos tímidos besos cortos, acabó con succiones prolongadas a su pulso, que produjeron en Quinn unos espasmos crecientes y unos jadeos que apenas podía contener. La rubia deslizó sus manos en ascenso y cerró sus dedos fuertemente en el borde de la camiseta de la diva cuando la sintió a ella descender a su clavícula, ocasionando que la prenda se removiera un poco. Cuando rozó la piel de la cantante con los dedos sin nada de por medio, emitió un quejido ahogado, nunca pensó que fuera tan suave y mucho menos imaginó que fuera a desear mantener el contacto; comenzó a dibujar círculos en los huesos de su cadera y Rachel se vio forzada a morder su clavícula para no gritar. Quinn no tuvo tanto éxito en eso.

"¡Mierda, Rachel!" -la aludida se apartó un poco para verla con una expresión entre culpable y divertida.

"Lo siento... es... curioso escucharte decir esa clase de palabra".

"Me alegra que te divierta"-murmuró Quinn con fastidio. Pero Rachel no se preocupó porque la chica en ningún momento apartó las manos de su cadera, por lo que se limitó a sonreír y se acercó de nuevo para depositar un casto beso en sus labios, pero entonces su celular sonó. Ambas se miraron pero Quinn tomó a Rachel por la nuca y la empujó hacia ella para unir sus labios una vez más y hacerla olvidar ese molesto ruido. No obstante, el sonido no se detuvo.

"No es una llamada". -dijo la morena aún contra sus labios.

"Qué bien".

"Es mi alarma".

"No hagas caso".

"Solo lo apagaré, ese sonido es muy molesto". Rachel gruñó y se apartó contra su voluntad, quedando sentada en el regazo de Quinn. Sacó su celular del bolsillo con la esperanza de que la alarma estuviese mal programada, pero no lo estaba y se le hacía tarde. -"No puede ser..." -murmuró.

"¿Qué pasa?" -dijo Quinn incorporándose lo mejor que pudo.

"Lo olvidé por completo, tengo un compromiso y debería ponerme en marcha ya".

"No es cierto". -replicó la rubia, incrédula.

"Pertenezco a varios clubes para incluir estratégicamente en la lista de actividades de mi carta para la universidad, no puedo faltar. Lo lamento tanto". -dijo apenada.

"Estás bromeando". -dijo la rubia molesta.

"No, Quinn..." -dijo Rachel levantándose.

"Es que no puedes. Es nuestro primer día y también es la primera vez que podemos estar seguras de que estaremos solas. ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo difícil que es que eso suceda?" -reprochó, echándose de vuelta a la cama.

"Créeme que nada me apetecería más que quedarme contigo ahora..."

"Entonces quédate".

"No puedo, hoy se definen los papeles para la obra de teatro que estoy montando y si me ausento la profesora creerá que no me lo tomo en serio. Hace dos semanas expulsó a un chico porque lo sorprendió mascando chicle durante una explicación. No..." -Quinn resopló.

"Bien, ya oí. Vete, haz lo que tengas que hacer." -dijo en tono indiferente mirando a cualquier sitio menos donde ella se encontraba.

"No te pongas así".

"Creí que tenías prisa."

"Quinn..."

"¿Qué?"

"Tienes que llevarme, no traje mi auto, ¿Recuerdas?" -la rubia frunció el ceño y luego se levantó dirigiéndose hacia afuera y dejando a Rachel atrás.

* * *

"Así que… aquí estamos". –dijo Rachel al estacionar fuera de su casa. Quinn asintió secamente. -"…Deberíamos despedirnos. ¿No me vas a decir nada?"

"Adiós".

"Así es como va a ser, ¿eh? Como quieras. Y por si te lo preguntas eso no es lo que una persona madura haría". -dijo la diva saliendo del auto. A su vez la aludida seguía con la vista al frente pero hizo una mueca al escuchar esas palabras.

"Rachel". -llamó con voz neutra.

"¿Qué?"

"Se te queda el bolso". -Por un momento la diva creyó que escucharía una respuesta conciliadora, pero no. Se inclinó sobre el asiento de copiloto y cogió su bolso.

"Oh. Bien, lo tengo, grac…" -dijo, pero cuando iba a terminar de salir, Quinn tiró del asa del bolso e hizo que la chica se inclinara lo suficiente para rozar sus labios desde su posición.

"Nos vemos después". -añadió con una mirada que incitaba a hacer las paces.

Rachel hizo una nota mental mientras la veía alejarse por el camino: _Debo poner más atención a las miradas de Quinn._

* * *

El entrenamiento por fin había terminado; la entrenadora Silvester había sido particularmente exigente ese día. Al parecer se veía amenazada con la entrenadora del equipo de nado sincronizado, lo que era bastante extraño, pero el caso es que le hizo ensayar las rutinas y nuevos movimientos hasta que salieran con una precisión olímpica. Todos admiraban la destreza de Quinn, especialmente las animadoras, que matarían por ser como ella por lo fácil que hacía parecer todo. Bueno, eso era porque nadie estaba ahí cada sábado viéndola repetir una y otra vez y antes que cualquiera.

Cuando llegó a casa lo único que quería era comer un almuerzo decente y dormir un poco, ya que si bien había comido, había sido algo ligero y había gastado mucha energía que necesitaba reponer. Suspiró cuando recordó que su madre no estaría en casa esa tarde pues se iba a reunir con una amiga de su ex colegio, al menos no tendría que preocuparse por cocinar, su mamá le había preparado el almuerzo y lo había dejado en el horno de microondas.

Salió del auto y vio a cierta morena sentada en uno de los escalones del porche. Se sorprendió al ver a Rachel ahí, incluso pensó que era efecto de su imaginación, pero cuando la diva se acercó rápidamente y envolvió su cuello con las manos para besarla con intensidad le pareció que nunca podría imaginar con precisión esas sensaciones. Rachel enterró sus manos en el cabello de Quinn, que aún estaba suelto y húmedo por la ducha que había tomado después del entrenamiento. Quinn por su parte envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica para estabilizarse.

"Hola". -dijo Rachel tímidamente una vez que se separó unos centímetros de los labios de Quinn.

"Hola, pero ¿Qué hacías aquí afuera?"

"Te esperaba".

"¿Desde hace cuánto que estás aquí?"

"No mucho, hará una media hora".

"¿Por qué?"

"Estuve pensando mucho ayer y..."

"Espera, ¿Quieres pasar?" -Rachel asintió y ambas se dirigieron al interior de la casa.

"Tenías razón". -retomó Rachel cuando ambas se sentaron en el sofá de la sala-"Arruiné nuestro primer día y lo siento. Pero es que yo no sabía lo que iba a ocurrir ayer, de haberlo sabido me hubiera organizado mejor. Por eso te traje esto." -le dijo, entregándole a la rubia una pequeña caja y una hoja de papel doblada.

"¿Qué es?"

"Bueno, en la caja hay unas galletas de disculpa".

"Rachel, no tenías que..."

"Lo sé, no te preocupes, he estado investigando sobre este tipo de acuerdos informales entre dos personas" -¿En serio? ¿Estuvo investigando los términos de ser amigas con beneficios? La meticulosidad de la cantante la sorprendía una vez más. -"y sé que no se permiten muestras de afecto ni nada por el estilo, pero no las hice especialmente para ti. Las había horneado para mi familia y de pronto se me ocurrió traerte algunas. Igualmente tienen el propósito de una oferta de paz" -Quinn la miró con una expresión indescifrable y la cohibió, por lo que comenzó a jugar con su cabello. -"Lo-lo otro es mi horario semanal, también sé que no se debe interiorizar en la vida de la otra persona, pero no dice lo que hago en esos periodos de tiempo, solo está marcado cuándo estoy ocupada, por lo que no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla. Creo que sería útil si tú también me dieras tu horario y así evitamos que nos vuelva a pasar lo de ayer. ¿Qué opinas?".

"Sí... claro. Supongo que podría hacerte un cuadro con mi horario". -consintió Quinn. La morena asintió conforme.

"También hay algo más, espérame". -Rachel salió de la casa rápidamente y Quinn se quedó desconcertada mirando hacia la puerta. Luego de unos minutos volvió a aparecer la pequeña cantante con un bolso que parecía pesado.

"¿Qué es eso?" -inquirió la rubia, viendo cómo Rachel comenzaba a sacar unos cables del bolso.

"Es mi proyector, preparé un powerpoint para ti a fin de repasar las reglas para ser amigas con beneficios y también la forma de decirle a todos que terminamos nuestro falso noviazgo".

"¿Y no podías simplemente decírmelo?"

"No tendría el mismo efecto". -replicó Rachel escandalizada.

35 minutos después Rachel estaba parada frente a Quinn en medio de su elaborada presentación, mientras que la rubia luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

"Y es por eso que pienso que Joanne y Maureen son perfectas como coartada. Solo tenemos que decirlo en el episodio de Fondue for two que pasará Brittany la próxima semana y todo listo. Quinn... ¿Quinn? ¡Quinn te quedaste dormida!"

"¡Estoy despierta, estoy despierta! -dijo la chica exaltada -Dijiste eso sobre Joanna y Maurice".

"Joanne y Maureen".

"Sí, eso. Pero ¿Puedes repetirme qué tienen que ver con Brittany?".

"Lo sabía". -dijo Rachel entrecerrando los ojos -"Joanne y Maureen son parte del elenco de RENT, un musical de 1994 donde se trata el tema de la homosexualidad y la bisexualidad. Las mujeres de las que te hablo eran pareja y presentaban problemas en su relación por los celos de una y la tendencia a la promiscuidad de la otra. Si hacemos una presentación pública diciendo que lo que hicimos fue parte del ensayo para una audición de esa obra podremos acabar con los rumores de una forma elegantemente artística".

"No funcionaría".

"¿Por qué no? Es perfecto, además hemos hecho muchas presentaciones en los pasillos de la escuela. El alumnado tendría que estar acostumbrado".

"Sí, pero es demasiado rebuscado. Y a pesar de que el programa de Britt es popular, seguro que apagan el vídeo a la mitad de tu explicación. Seguirían desconfiando y podría meternos en problemas. Ya sabes cómo es Figgins con las muestras de afecto en los pasillos, y si encima cree que es para participar en una obra podría irse en contra de Mr. Schue y todo el club Glee. Yo creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora es convencer a Britt-Britt de que no pase el vídeo y actuar normalmente. Solo hablarán hasta que ocurra otra cosa que llame su atención".

"Supongo que por ahora eso podría servir. Al menos hasta que ideemos otra cosa". -Quinn asintió y solo por hacer algo se llevó una de las galletas de Rachel a la boca distraídamente hasta que percibió el sabor y comenzó a masticar más lento.

"Oh, probaste las galletas. ¿Qué te pareció el sabor?" -preguntó la chica emocionada. Quinn tragó con dificultad.

"Diferente..."

"Lo imagino, es mi receta vegana. Pero ¿Diferente bueno o diferente malo?" -la rubia no sabía qué contestar. La galleta no sabía horrible, solo tenía un sabor peculiar, podría acostumbrarse a él después de unos bocados, pero tenía claro que si la hacían elegir entre ese sabor y el de una galleta normal se quedaba con la galleta normal sin pensarlo 2 veces. Solo que Rachel parecía tan ilusionada con su respuesta que la perspectiva de hacerle un comentario despectivo le produjo un vuelco en el estómago.

"Diferente bueno. Me gusta, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a este sabor". -dijo mirando la galleta. Rachel sonrió satisfecha.

"Creo que esto es todo. Dejaré de torturarte con mi presentación". -habló Rachel al notar la persistente expresión somnolienta de la rubia.

"No es por la presentación. Solo llegué muy cansada del entrenamiento". -se excusó y luego se incorporó para quedar bien sentada. -Entonces: No celos, no mantener relaciones con otras personas mientras dure esto, no involucrarnos en la vida personal de la otra, comunicarnos y que no te enamores de mí en el proceso, ¿Algo que se me pase?".

"No, es eso básicamente... espera, ¿Qué?" -dijo al darse cuenta de lo que Quinn había dicho al final. La rubia sonrió de medio lado.

"Solo digo que eres algo propensa a enamorarte, y si hemos aprendido algo de las películas que tratan sobre esto es que siempre hay alguien que se involucra más de la cuenta."

"¿Sí? Pues esa no seré yo". -dijo Rachel molesta por haber perdido el juego antes de empezar. Aunque confiaba que podría recuperarse sobre la marcha.

"Tampoco yo". -afirmó Quinn.

"Entonces está todo bien".

"Perfecto".

"Aunque estaría mucho mejor si me dejaras enseñarte RENT para mostrarte lo buena idea que es..."

"¡No me obligarás a ver un musical!"

* * *

Quinn llegó a la escuela el lunes y percibió la calma en los pasillos... demasiada calma, de hecho. Cuando se detuvo en su casillero para sacar sus libros Becky se plantó frente a ella.

"La entrenadora te busca. Debes presentarte en su oficina ahora mismo".

"¿Conoces el motivo?"

"Al parecer te metiste en problemas, Fabray." -culminó Becky antes de darse la media vuelta y dejarla sola.

Camino a la oficina de Sue, la capitana de la escuadra iba ensimismada pensando en qué podría haberla metido en problemas. Lo había hecho todo bien, había puesto especial cuidado en eso. No lo entendía.

Al llegar a la oficina se quedó petrificada en la puerta. ¿Qué hacía Rachel sentada frente a Sue?

"Oh, Fabray, por fin has llegado, siéntate." -Dijo la mujer, señalando la silla que quedaba libre junto a la morena. Quinn obedeció, mirando de reojo a Rachel, quien parecía asustada. -Muy bien, señoritas, como sabrán por todo el tiempo que me conocen, soy una mujer precavida. Nunca dejo nada al azar, así que es de esperar que no confíe el resguardo de mi utilería al precario cuidado que brinda esta escuela. Es por eso que he instalado cámaras en todos los lugares que me interesan -las chicas pegaron un respingo. -Ahora bien, sabiendo todo esto, ¿Quién va a explicarme qué hacía mini Streisand disfrazada con el uniforme de mis animadoras retozando con mi capitana sobre mi cama elástica?"


	9. Chapter 9

**N.A.: ¡Perdón, Perdón, Perdón a la máxima potencia! :´(**

**Hola de nuevo, créanme que nunca pensé que iba a demorar tanto en actualizar; estas 2 semanas no he hecho más que torturarme pensando en por qué no puedo simplemente pasar mis pensamientos directamente a la página y publicar, y lo digo muy en serio. La razón de todo es que cuando comencé este fic estaba de vacaciones y ahora tuve que volver a mis obligaciones que demandan mucho tiempo, entonces cuando llegué a tener periodos libres me ganó el agotamiento. Sinceramente espero que sea la última vez que tarde tanto, pero me comprometo a buscar la forma de actualizar en una semana o menos.**

**Una vez más agradezco a todos quienes leen esta historia, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace leer sus comentarios, y por supuesto el saber que existe gente que la lee. Me hacen motivar, reír y sonreír. Como siempre el capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes, pero esta vez va especialmente para hina2310, espero sacarte al menos una sonrisa más. Realmente hubiese querido actualizar antes pero no quería subir cualquier borrador y siempre intento hacer lo mejor dentro de mis posibilidades. **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo utilizo sus nombres con fines de entretención.**

**Disfruten el capítulo. :)**

* * *

"¿Y bien? No tengo todo el día". -dijo Sue.

"¿Usted escuchó lo que decíamos en la grabación?"

"Ignorando el hecho de que no me han contestado debo decir que no, mi sistema de sonido presentó fallas técnicas y francamente nunca estuve tan feliz por ello. Con toda probabilidad estaría en terapia si hubiese escuchado sus balbuceos. Ahora sin más distractores hablen".

"Amm… Berry quería… probarse en el equipo de animadoras".

"¿Ah sí?" -inquirió la entrenadora mirándolas a ambas con desconfianza.

"¿Ah sí?" –repitió Rachel, Quinn la fulminó con la mirada –"…Es decir, sí, se vería muy bien en mi expediente".

"¿Añadir las animadoras a tu expediente, Berry? No me hagas reír, si todo tu cuerpo es una gelatina, es más, con tanta grasa me sorprende que la cama elástica resistiera tu peso". –Rachel se abrazó la cintura y Quinn no pudo evitar mirarla mientras lo hacía. ¿Gelatina? ¿Grasa? ¿De dónde? Y era obvio que Sue nunca la había tenido en brazos porque ella podía dar fe de que no pesaba nada. Tuvo que apartar la mirada, empezaba a sonrojarse, ella tampoco tenía por qué saber eso. –"Pues la respuesta es no, no permitiré que una adepta de Will Schuester se infiltre en mi escuadra. Nunca se puede descartar que barbilla de trasero haya decidido emparejar las cosas y explotar su lado malvado". –dijo Sue entrecerrando los ojos.

"Tres de sus animadoras están en el club glee". –dijo Rachel.

"Ellas no son un peligro, son fieles a mí. Aunque se rebelen siempre regresan. Pero al grano, Miss Focker, si tenías intenciones de pertenecer a mi equipo olvídalo y céntrate en sueños más probables como reunir fondos para extirparte esa nariz antes de que cobre vida propia".

"Su nariz está bien". –siseó Quinn repentinamente molesta. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

"¿Qué dijiste, Fabray?" –la capitana la miró extrañada, según ella no había dicho nada. Pero quería irse de ahí, mientras menos se enredara mejor.

"Coach, no quiero interrumpirla, pero se nos hace tarde para ir a clases".

"Oh, claro, se me olvidaba que cuando no están peleando por algún triángulo amoroso extravagante o cantando sobre ello también asisten a clases en este lugar. Bien por ustedes, quizá sus futuros no estén tan arruinados como yo creía. Está bien, sal tú primero Berry, que por cada minuto que te veo siento que aumento 10 kilos".

Rachel quiso preguntar _¿En serio?_ Pero se abstuvo, no por lo del peso, por el hecho de que las dejara ir así como así. Era muy sospechoso que Sue Silvester se conformara con una explicación tan simple. Ella estaba convencida de que intentaría chantajearlas o algo por el estilo. Por ahora se limitaría a abandonar esa oficina.

"¿Me necesita para algo más?" –preguntó Quinn deseando levantarse.

"Fabray, Fabray, ¿Realmente crees que las cité aquí para una charla informal? Su intento por engañarme fue tan patético que por esta vez me hizo gracia, solo por eso pueden irse… por ahora". –con eso Quinn se levantó y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero Sue pareció recordar algo –"Ah, y debo advertirte que aunque tu fetichismo sexual por el uniforme de porristas me tiene sin cuidado si vuelvo a ver a Berry usando uno será tu cabeza la que rodará, ¿Entendido?" –Quinn se congeló y tensó su mandíbula – "¿Qué esperas? Sal de mi vista". –la chica asintió y dejó la habitación.

Ese par podía serle de utilidad en el futuro, pensó Sue. Por ahora con la información entre líneas que había obtenido era suficiente.

* * *

Apegándose a la meticulosidad de Rachel, Quinn le había entregado su horario personal, igual que ella sin especificar ninguna actividad, y habían acordado encuentros en los periodos libres de ambas, se veían entre y después de clases, sorteando también los entrenamientos de Quinn y las múltiples actividades de Rachel. Eso funcionó más o menos una semana y media porque ¿Para qué se inventaron las reglas si no para romperlas?

Curiosamente fue Rachel quien rompió el pacto perfecto, pero si le preguntaran culparía a Quinn hasta el final porque según su opinión había sido ella quien la había provocado. Todo empezó porque Quinn la recogió temprano para ir a la escuela y así tener un tiempo para ellas antes de clases –ya que durante 3 días las dos habían estado muy atareadas y casi no se habían visto, reduciendo sus encuentros a fugaces besos furtivos en el baño durante la hora del almuerzo, lo cual las tenía honestamente frustradas. –Hasta ahí todo iba de acuerdo al plan, lo habían acordado el día anterior, pero una vez que estacionaron y Quinn desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad para acercarse a Rachel las cosas empezaron a salirse poco a poco de control; el primer roce tuvo un efecto eléctrico que las paralizó a ambas por un momento. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos mientras la anticipación hacía que sus respiraciones se hicieran superficiales, Rachel quiso decir _te extrañé _pero nunca lo haría, sabía que no era posible en su posición.

"Extrañé esto". –dijo Quinn por ella antes de acercarla por la cintura y besar lentamente aquel punto sensible bajo su oreja.

Quinn se tomó su tiempo y no partió por los labios porque eso era exactamente lo que habían estado haciendo los 3 días anteriores, se mensajeaban, se encontraban en el baño, se besaban ávidamente en los labios durante unos pocos minutos y luego se iban cada una por su lado. Y según había comprobado, eso no le estaba ayudando a su cuerpo a dejar de sentirse atraído por la morena; Ese día se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual y merecía el derecho de llevar el ritmo con calma. Rachel se estremeció e inclinó su cabeza para darle un mejor acceso, dirigió su mano hasta el cabello de Quinn, soltándole la coleta para luego enredarlo entre sus dedos. Quinn se apartó unos centímetros y enseguida Rachel reclamó sus labios. Queriendo estar aún más cerca cogió la pierna de la capitana dándole un leve tirón hacia ella, la rubia se movió con algo de dificultad entre el volante y la palanca de cambio del auto para cumplir con la insinuación de la chica y finalmente acabó sentada sobre ella. Rachel suspiró y besó la comisura de los labios de Quinn, decidiéndose a delinearlos con su lengua, y cuando la rubia por fin entreabrió sus labios, sonó una alarma indicando que ya tenían que encaminarse hacia la escuela. La cantante echó la cabeza hacia atrás sin tratar de ocultar su gruñido de frustración, pero Quinn, lejos de dar el momento por terminado, cogió su rostro y la besó de vuelta apasionadamente, y sin perder tiempo pidió permiso con su lengua; cuando le fue concedido se inició una batalla dentro de sus bocas en la que no importaba quien ganaría porque inmersas en el entrelazamiento, el desliz y el contacto ambas se habían vuelto adictas a la sensación de lo que solo eran capaces de conseguir juntas. Quinn empujó su lengua unas cuantas veces más contra la lengua de Rachel y suavemente se apartó, respirando profundo y volviendo a su asiento.

"Ahora sí. Vamos". –dijo en voz baja, dando una mirada al espejo retrovisor y notando el estado de su cabello se dispuso a acomodarlo.

Ese fue el comienzo porque ¿Cómo la dejaba así? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué acaso esa chica en verdad estaba hecha de hielo? No era posible que recuperara la compostura tan pronto cuando ella apenas se podía mover. Por eso fue que durante el entrenamiento de las porristas se escabulló detrás de las gradas y esperó mientras ellas realizaban sus ejercicios hasta que Sue mandó a Quinn a buscar unas cosas.

La chica trotó por el campo de juego y cuando pasó junto a las gradas sintió un fuerte tirón en su brazo que la lanzó hacia un punto ciego, haciéndola colisionar con unos labios muy insistentes. Por una fracción de segundo se asustó, pero la sensación que le produjo el beso que estaba recibiendo ya le era familiar, además como confirmación se permitió sentir el inconfundible perfume de Rachel mientras correspondía al beso.

"¿Estás loca? Casi me mataste de un susto". –reclamó Quinn cuando se separaron para respirar. - "¿Y cómo es que tienes tanta fuerza?" –Rachel se encogió de hombros.

"Fue mi venganza por haberme dejado con ganas esta mañana". – ¿La había dejado con ganas? La rubia sonrió con suficiencia… hasta que recordó algo.

"Un momento, si mal no recuerdo tú no tienes libre esta hora".

"Una pequeña excepción". –admitió Rachel, quitándole importancia. –"Ahora vuelve allá antes de que la entrenadora Silvester venga a buscarte". –comentó indiferente y se dio la media vuelta, sonriendo satisfecha por la cara de desconcierto que puso Quinn.

"¿Esto fue todo? ¿Te vas y ya?"

"Síp". –contestó la morena con la voz fresca. –"Suerte. Diría rómpete una pierna, pero no creo que esa frase sea conveniente en este contexto". –volteó hacia ella para decir lo último antes de irse definitivamente.

Para ella había estado bien, su causa tenía un significado válido, para Quinn en cambio significó una pequeña revelación: _Podemos saltarnos las reglas._

* * *

Así fue que la rubia se vio en libertad de acción y aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para sorprender a la cantante. La exasperaba un poco pero a Quinn no le molestaba eso, siempre le había parecido satisfactorio provocarla; y aunque después de las primeras veces Rachel debió esperarlo, se seguía sorprendiendo cada vez que "alguien" la abordaba en algún pasillo, la hacía desaparecer dentro de salones desocupados o le rozaba el brazo casualmente entre el tumulto de estudiantes. Aún así no dijo nada porque secretamente le gustaba esa espontaneidad, y tampoco dijo ni una palabra la vez que Jacob Ben Israel la estaba persiguiendo por el pasillo y de la nada terminó estampado contra los casilleros en tanto la capitana y un pequeño séquito de sus porristas pasaron caminando altivas sin voltear a ver a nadie, Rachel supo que había sido Quinn porque dentro de su expresión inmutable ese movimiento de ceja marca Fabray la delató, pero después no le dijo nada al respecto porque le pareció que la había defendido, pero sabía que la rubia no lo aceptaría. Paso a paso.

Como un día cualquiera en que Rachel estaba practicando sola en el auditorio y no percibió cuando Quinn llegó por detrás del escenario y se sentó en el banquillo del piano. Al terminar escuchó unas notas al azar y se volteó asustada.

"Muy mal, horrible. Aún tienes mucho qué practicar antes de mostrar eso en público". –mintió Quinn haciéndolo obvio con una sonrisa. Rachel lo supo y rodó los ojos acercándose al piano.

"Mejor dicho, tú tienes problemas en los oídos. Deberías ir a un médico". –Quinn puso una mano sobre su pecho y abrió los ojos como platos aún en plan de broma antes de levantarse a saludar a la cantante con un pequeño roce de labios. -"¿Cómo lo haces para estar en todos lados? Empiezas a asustarme".

"Mm… tengo mis trucos. Aunque ahora fue una coincidencia, se suspendió mi clase de biología".

"¿Y cómo supiste que estaría aquí?"

"¿Bromeas, cierto? No hay nada más obvio que el hecho de que pasas tu tiempo libre entre clases aquí. Si es un secreto debe ser el peor guardado de la historia". –Rachel se indignó.

"Creo que el peor secreto de la historia va a ser nuestro acuerdo si no tenemos más cuidado".

"No habría problema, de por sí piensan que somos novias aunque ni nos hablemos en los pasillos. Siempre puedo volver a decirte nena y todos tranquilos".

"No, por favor no vuelvas a decirme nena, cuando lo haces suenas como si hubieras leído un manual de seducción de Noah".

"¿Él tiene algo así?"

"No lo sé, ese no es el punto".

"Porque si lo tuviera y yo me lo hubiese estudiado supongo que también tendría que decirte sexy princesa judía…"

"Ni te atrevas".

"No lo haré. Ya sería mentir demasiado".

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué dice eso sobre tus gustos?" –dijo Rachel con sorna.

"Cállate". –respondió Quinn golpeándole el brazo suavemente mientras intentaba parecer ofendida. Rachel la miró para quejarse y vio un fugaz destello de luz en sus ojos. En ese momento no hubo más que silencio entre ellas, pero a la morena no se le pasó el detalle: _No lo negó._

* * *

Otro día en el que Quinn se dirigía tranquilamente a la última clase de la jornada fue abordada al pasar junto a la puerta del baño, para luego ser ingresada en él. Rachel cerró la puerta con seguro y le sonrió de la forma más inocente que pudo.

"¿Tú crees que solo porque sonríes así no te diré nada?" –dijo Quinn. -"¿Esto va a hacerse costumbre entre nosotras? Porque siento que voy a necesitar usar protección contra moretones en los brazos".

"No exageres, no te tomé con tanta fuerza". –Quinn rodó los ojos.

"Ve al punto, Berry, que llegaremos tarde a clases".

"Eso es precisamente lo que quería discutir contigo. ¿Qué te parece si nos saltamos esta clase?"

"Repite eso".

"Sé que me oíste perfectamente".

"Perdona mi incredulidad pero ¿Rachel Barbra Berry quiere hacer novillos? Es como mínimo para sorprenderse".

"Lo sé, es que mis padres me llamaron durante la hora de almuerzo, hay una cena y quieren que asista con ellos así que no podremos reunirnos más tarde".

"Oh…"

"Por eso te propongo esto. Si no quieres lo entiendo".

"Tengo clase de química".

"Y yo de álgebra". –dijo Rachel. Quinn lo meditó por un momento.

"Okay, hagámoslo".

"¿En serio?"

"Solo es una clase. No es que fueran a reprobarnos por inasistencia". –Rachel sonrió y rodeó a Quinn con sus brazos para fundirse en el primer beso del día. –"Solo tengo una condición". –dijo Quinn al separarse; Rachel la miró con curiosidad –"No pasemos todo el periodo de clases metidas aquí. No es que me moleste pero preferiría que hiciéramos esto en un lugar más salubre".

"Seguro, no era mi intención quedarme aquí tampoco, únicamente te saludaba".

Entonces sin perder otro minuto salieron juntas del lugar y se dirigieron hacia sus autos para ir a casa de Quinn por un rato.

* * *

Todas esas situaciones acumulativas fueron cambiando su estructurada relación, pero el verdadero punto de quiebre se produjo una noche en que Quinn tuvo un sueño muy confuso en el que se mezclaban besos dedicados, miradas oscurecidas y respiraciones entrecortadas. Despertó sobresaltada y sudando, al principio no podía recordar nada pero conforme normalizaba su respiración sobre las sábanas la imagen de Rachel pasó por su mente una y otra vez y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, y así siguió mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas y sin éxito alguno volverse a dormir; se levantó al baño para lavarse la cara y mojarse los brazos a ver si se despejaba, luego fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, pero nada funcionó, volvió a su habitación y la recurrente imagen de un abdomen plano le causaba una extraña sensación en las manos y después de dar innumerables vueltas en la cama se le ocurrió la idea de llamarla, quizá si la tenía físicamente cerca podría dejar de pensar en ella y conciliar el sueño de una vez. _Son las 2 de la mañana, me va a mandar al diablo, _pensó. Pero ya tenía el teléfono en la mano.

"¿Sí?" –Dijo una Rachel somnolienta y con la voz ronca al contestar el teléfono.

"Rachel, soy Quinn". –contestó Quinn con las mejillas ardiendo, cada vez estaba más convencida de que era una locura.

"Ah, hola Quinnie…" -saludó en un suspiro.

"¿Quinnie?"

"¿Eh? Quinn, perdón, Quinn. Es… muy tarde, ¿No? ¿Pasa algo malo?" –dijo en tono preocupado, despertando de verdad al darse cuenta de cómo la había llamado.

"Lo sé, no, nada malo, es solo que… ¿Tus padres no están, cierto?"

"No están, ¿Por qué?"

"Bien, amm… es que no puedo dormir y…"

"Espera, ¿Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que me llamarías cuando tuvieras insomnio?"

"La verdad no recordaba eso. Yo solo quería saber si te apetecería venir a mi casa y pasar la noche…"

"…" -Rachel quedó en blanco. De todas las cosas que pudo haber imaginado nunca…

"¿Sigues ahí?" –preguntó Quinn impaciente después de un rato.

"¿Tú dices ahora?" –reaccionó.

"Ajá".

"Es de madrugada, Quinn".

"Sí, lo sé". –lo sabía, era una mala idea.

"Y mañana hay clases".

"Bueno, si no quieres da igual, solo fue una idea estúpida, olvídalo". –dijo aparentando indiferencia.

"Detente ahí". –Rachel se incorporó en su cama bostezando. –"Nunca he dicho que no quiera".

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Por qué no vienes tú para acá? Son mis padres los que están fuera, tu mamá podría despertarse si llego".

"Porque mañana es día de escuela, si no me ve en el desayuno notará que no estoy y se preocupará".

"Podrías volver antes de que se despertara".

"Vamos Rachel, salir es más fácil para ti que para mí".

"Está bien, nos vemos allá, mantente atenta a mi llegada, pero te advierto yo me levanto temprano ejercitar". –Quinn pensó que ejercitar sería un problema estando lejos de su máquina de ejercicios, pero no dijo nada. – "Por cierto, ¿A tu mamá no le parecerá extraño que en la mañana aparezca alguien que no estaba ahí por la noche?"

"Yo me encargo de eso. Maneja con cuidado, adiós".

"Adiós".

Iría. A Quinn le dio un subidón de energía, Rachel en verdad iría. Nunca había llamado a nadie en medio de la noche para que fuera a su casa, ni siquiera a Finn que fue su novio por tanto tiempo, y entonces llamó a Rachel solo porque sí, sin ninguna esperanza real y ella aceptó, ¡Si hasta hacía apenas unas semanas no podían pasar 10 minutos solas en una habitación sin discutir por algo! Le abrumó ese pensamiento, ahora definitivamente no podría volver a la cama; se levantó como resorte a tomar un baño solo para pasar el rato.

Le había dicho que iría. Rachel seguía tendida de espaldas en la cama con el teléfono en la mano. Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensarlo antes como tal pero era una locura, eran más de las 2 de la madrugada, además nunca había pasado la noche con nadie, no era que fuese con la intención de que pasara nada pero además de haber asistido a contadas pijamadas con Kurt, Mercedes y eventualmente Tina, ella nunca había dormido con nadie. Incluso en esas ocasiones había dormido sola sacando a relucir su diva interna, porque era hija única, estaba acostumbrada a tener su lugar en la cama y no limitarse a un pequeño espacio; pero entonces Quinn Fabray la llama de madrugada, se lo propone y ella olvida todos sus preceptos para decirle que sí, y lo peor, no iba a retractarse, no quería retractarse. Se levantó por fin y comenzó a preparar un pequeño bolso con su ropa deportiva para la mañana y una muda de ropa para ir a la escuela porque sospechaba que no tendría tiempo para volver a su casa. Solo esperaba que la señora Fabray se lo tomara bien, aún no la conocía y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría. Pero realmente esa era la menor de las causas de su ansiedad. Y era de lo más inusual pero se le había quitado por completo el sueño.

Llegó a casa de Quinn casi a las 3 e incluso antes de que llegara a la puerta la rubia ya le estaba abriendo.

"No puedo creer que en verdad hayas venido". –dijo Quinn en voz baja, mirándola con incredulidad.

"Ni yo". –respondió Rachel de la misma forma.

Esas palabras de asombro susurradas fue lo único que se dijeron antes de subir a la habitación de Quinn intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Rachel únicamente quería llegar al punto en que la puerta de la habitación se cerrara detrás de ella porque sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura y cada paso que avanzaba por las escaleras se lo recordaba; sentía el corazón palpitando en sus oídos y temía que alguien más pudiese escucharlo.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación y Rachel suspiró de alivio, dejando el pequeño bolso que contenía sus cosas en el piso, junto a la cama, Quinn solo la miró con expectación.

"Condujiste en pijama". -rompió el silencio mordiéndose el labio para contener una sonrisa al reparar en la vestimenta de la morena.

"Pues… sí. Vestirme solo me hubiese retrasado más. ¿Tiene algo de malo mi ropa?" –Quinn la miró de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza. Estaba realmente emocionada por verla y saber que aunque cerrara los ojos ella no desaparecería.

"En realidad creo que si llevaras esto a la escuela sería una mejora". –bromeó y Rachel rodó los ojos.

"Lo tomaré como un cumplido".

No más palabras. Quinn miró hacia el suelo y luego volvió su mirada hacia Rachel y su pijama. Nunca le había ocurrido antes con nadie pero mientras más la miraba más desaparecía la conciencia de la existencia de cualquier otra cosa, después llegó al punto en que las imágenes post-sueño se hicieron presentes en su mente otra vez. Se removió, dando un paso hacia adelante y acortó la distancia que las separaba tomando a Rachel desde la cintura de su pijama para atraerla hacia ella. La morena comenzó a temblar, ¿Cuáles serían las expectativas de Quinn acerca de esa noche? Era un buen punto qué aclarar, el problema era saber cuándo sería el momento indicado para hacerlo, suponía que lo antes posible pero no quería romper la atmósfera que se había creado alrededor de ellas. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que Quinn jugara un poco con el momento previo rozando la punta de su nariz con la mejilla de Rachel antes de presionar sus labios suavemente con los de ella, pero en vez de profundizar se apartó un poco suspirando y juntó sus frentes, manteniendo la mirada en sus propias manos que se deslizaron por el manto de Rachel hacia sus hombros, lo pasaron por sus brazos y lo quitaron definitivamente para lanzarlo hacia su escritorio –o cerca de ahí –descubriendo su camiseta de tirantes. Posó una mano en su rostro y la volvió a besar, esta vez con más intensidad, y Rachel respondió, tomándola firmemente por la cadera; Quinn respiró profundo y enfocó su mirada en los labios de Rachel. Esta vez comenzó a recordar su sueño en sí, y sintió una presión en el pecho, es más, a su alrededor sentía que la habitación se estaba encogiendo. Después de un tiempo llevó su otra mano al borde de la camiseta de la cantante y la tiró levemente hacia arriba para rozar su piel con los dedos, pero al sentir eso la morena pegó un respingo y Quinn apartó su mano, llevándola también a su rostro para volver a besarla y dirigirla de espaldas hacia la cama con los ojos cerrados. Al toparse con el borde, Rachel se sentó y sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos Quinn se colocó sobre ella con cuidado. La cantante buscó sus labios y la delicadeza se transformó en desenfreno por parte de ambas, las manos de Rachel exploraban la espalda de Quinn y ella por su parte decidió besar su cuello, pero en su mente seguía apareciendo esa necesidad incomprensible por tocar el abdomen de la chica aunque fuera una vez, así que movió su mano y la coló por debajo de la camiseta de la morena, soltando el aliento sobre su cuello un par de segundos antes de oír un quejido contenido. Se detuvo por un momento, pero al no escuchar nada más volvió a su tarea, besando y pasando su mano por el abdomen de la chica como si pretendiera grabar su tacto en la memoria de su piel.

"Quinn…" -dijo Rachel en un suspiro, mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia y la deslizaba fuera de su camiseta. La rubia presionó detenidamente por última vez los labios sobre su mandíbula y se apartó, apoyándose en un brazo y mirándola a los ojos, aún en la oscuridad Rachel podía asegurar que nunca había visto una mirada tan intensa de parte de la chica; estiró su mano, corrió suavemente un mechón de cabello del rostro de Quinn y luego se mordió el labio inferior para transmitirle que se sentía igual. Aunque no tardó en ponerse seria, ya que había algo que tenía que aclarar, la razón por la que la había detenido. –"Quinn, sé lo que somos y que vine aquí en medio de la noche y que estamos en tu cama pero todavía no estoy lista para algo más". –Entonces Quinn tomó conciencia de lo que se podría interpretar de la situación en la que estaban y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

"Estoy de acuerdo, en serio". –dijo apresuradamente–"Yo tampoco me siento preparada y no soy como Puck así que puedes estar tranquila".

"Sé que no eres como él". –repuso Rachel con una sonrisa liviana para que la otra se relajara, pues había percibido su repentino nerviosismo.

"Y me alegra que tú tampoco lo seas". –dijo ella suavemente, pero luego la miró con preocupación –"Rachel, sé que no confías en mí pero necesito que sepas que yo nunca te haría daño, no así. ¿Está bien?" –Y ahí estaba, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a desenamorarse de ella cuando le decía cosas como esa?

Esta vez Rachel tomó la iniciativa y de un impulso quedó sobre Quinn, fijando sus muñecas a la cama y robándole un beso que le quitó el aliento. Cuando pudo recuperarse del impacto, la rubia volteó las posiciones otra vez quedando ella arriba.

"Esta vez no". –le advirtió en tono suave con una sonrisa. –"Quiero… am… ¿Podrías quedarte quieta un momento?" –la morena la miró con confusión –"No es para nada malo, lo prometo. Solo por probar, aunque si no te sientes bien me dices y me detengo enseguida".

Rachel asintió lentamente, entonces Quinn se incorporó sentándose sobre sus rodillas y manteniendo siempre el contacto visual levantó la camiseta de la morena hasta llegar al esternón, dejando finalmente al descubierto su abdomen plano y terso. Rachel dejó de respirar cuando sintió los labios de Quinn hacer contacto con su piel y empezar a esparcir besos húmedos por todo lugar donde tenía alcance. Luego rozó su cintura con los dedos y la cantante no pudo contenerse más, a pesar de que sus manos agarraban las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas su respiración se volvió errática y sin querer dejaba escapar pequeños quejidos. Quinn supo que había sido suficiente, así que volvió a ascender para encontrarse con sus labios, pero Rachel no conseguía calmarse del todo, sentía que algo nuevo había despertado dentro de ella y que necesitaba distraerse o terminaría desapareciendo por una combustión espontánea. Una canción, sí, eso, una canción, pero ¿Cuál?

Quinn besó la línea de su mandíbula y justo cuando iba a atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja la escuchó tararear en su oído con la voz grave.

_"Yeah baby, give me one more night…"_

"¿Qué?" –se alzó sorprendida y la vio con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

"¿Qué?" –repitió Rachel extrañada, cambiando su expresión.

"Acabas de decir…" -ahí cantante se dio cuenta y dio gracias a la oscuridad de que el sonrojo de sus mejillas no era visible.

"¿Lo dije en voz alta?" –interrumpió aún sabiendo qué había dicho en voz alta -"Solo estaba… es que siempre pienso en una canción para cada momento y yo…"

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" –Rachel desvió la mirada –"Oye, que conste que me encantaría saber cómo sigue esa canción, solo que ahora es un poco arriesgado".

"Me siento muy avergonzada".

"No lo hagas, fue… emocionante en realidad… quizás incluso un poco más que emocionante…"

"¡Quinn!"

"¿Qué? Lo fue. Nunca había escuchado tu voz así".

"Quinn, basta".

"No lo digo para hacerte sentir mal. Me gustó".

"Quizá deberíamos dormir ya". –dijo Rachel aún algo turbada.

"Mm… supongo que no queremos que me des un concierto privado y mi madre venga a ver qué pasa". –consintió pensativa mientras se acomodaba a un lado de la morena. –"Tienes razón, debe ser tarde".

"Ni siquiera me atrevo a mirar la hora". –entonces sobre ellas cayó el silencio. Se quedaron mirando un momento la una a la otra, ¿Qué era lo que seguía? ¿Existía acaso una pauta para algo así?

"Entonces supongo que… buenas noches". –dijo Quinn recostándose de espaldas y mirando al techo como si hubiera algo muy interesante allí arriba.

"Sí, buenas noches". –dijo Rachel, volteándose de lado para estirarse a sacar su celular del bolso y dejarlo cerca para cuando sonara la alarma. Una vez que lo hizo se quedó en esa posición. Lo único que quedaba era dormir.

15 minutos después Quinn empezaba a quedarse dormida, pero sintió a Rachel moverse al otro lado de la cama y decidió ponerle atención. Al principio pensó que también estaba despierta, después de unos minutos descubrió que no lo estaba, pero aún así no dejaba de moverse; Quizás tiene frío, razonó luego, y pensó que… bueno, ya que ella la había hecho ir hasta allá lo mínimo que podía hacer sería brindarle un poco de calor en la medida que pudiera, así que se dio la vuelta y se acercó, rodeándola con su brazo por la cintura. Rachel movió una mano y pasó rozando la piel de Quinn, que descubrió que efectivamente estaba helada, entonces se acomodó un poco más cerca, afianzó un poco más su agarre y cerrando los ojos se dejó ir hacia la inconsciencia.

* * *

La alarma de Rachel sonó puntual a las 05:00 A.M. como todos los días, con la diferencia de que esta vez su dueña no despertó para darle los buenos días. Quien sí se despertó –o algo parecido- fue Quinn, que gruñó, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Rachel y estiró el brazo, tentando la superficie de la cama hasta encontrar el artefacto que interrumpía su sueño y golpearlo imprecisamente hasta desactivarlo. Después de eso retomó su sueño como si nada.

A las 07:00 A.M. fue el turno de la alarma de Quinn, pero esta vez la chica –ya acostumbrada a él- despertó y lo apagó como era debido. Se estiró y miró a Rachel que ni siquiera se había inmutado, solo se quejó un poco cuando ella abandonó la cama. No la despertó porque estimó que aún tenía tiempo para descansar un poco más mientras ella se arreglaba, así que se metió al baño y llevó su ropa. Cuando salió ya estaba peinada y vestida y se sorprendió al ver que Rachel estaba exactamente en la misma posición que cuando la dejó. Lo lamentaba mucho pero ya era hora de despertar.

"Rachel..." –le dijo suavemente. Nada. –"Rachel, despierta". –la diva emitió un quejido y se acurrucó aún más bajo las mantas. Quinn entrecerró los ojos. –"Vamos Berry, reacciona que a este ritmo llegaremos tarde". –Rachel abrió los ojos lentamente.

"¿Quinn?"

"Por fin."

"¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?" –preguntó suprimiendo un bostezo.

"¿Tu cuarto? Estás en el mío, ¿Recuerdas?"

"Ah, cierto". –se sentó en la cama. -"¿Cómo es que te levantaste antes que yo? No creí que fuera una práctica común".

"Pues yo supongo que muchas personas se levantan a esta hora si quieren llegar a clases. Falta poco para las 07:30".

"¡¿Qué?! Pe-pero mi alarma… mi alarma debía sonar a las 05:00".

"Ah… entonces ese era el ruido..." –dijo en voz baja, pero Rachel igualmente la escuchó.

"¡¿La desactivaste?! Te voy a matar".

"Epa. No tienes derecho a enojarte, ese ruido me estaba dando dolor de cabeza y tú ni siquiera te moviste. Más bien deberías agradecerme por tener la consideración de dejarte dormir un poco más. ¿Y qué pensabas hacer a esa hora de todos modos?"

"Mi rutina de ejercicios, mi meditación matutina, mi…"

"¿Ejercicios? ¿Cómo ibas a hacerlos sin tu elíptica?"

"Pensaba salir a trotar".

"¿En medio del frío?"

"Traje ropa térmica". –Quinn se sentó junto a ella en la cama pensando en esa respuesta.

"Rachel, sé que te dije que lidiar con mamá no sería problema, pero una cosa es decirle que una compañera vino a pasar la noche y otra muy distinta es que ella vea a una desconocida entrar por la puerta principal como si fuera su casa después de una rutina de ejercicios".

"No lo había pensado así". –admitió Rachel en voz baja.

"Venga, levántate. Yo iré abajo a hablar con mamá". –resolvió la cheerio, poniéndose de pie. Pero Rachel se quedó en la misma posición abrazando sus piernas. -"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"No sé por dónde empezar. Mi día acaba de desorganizarse". –murmuró. Quinn resopló exasperada y elevó sus manos al cielo.

"Muy bien, lección número 1 para comportarse como una persona normal" –le dijo apartando las mantas y tirándola de las manos para que se levantara -: "Cuando te despiertas medianamente tarde te metes directamente al baño, te duchas, te vistes y vas a desayunar". –continuó, dándole el bolso que había traído y empujándola por la cintura para que entrara al baño –"Luego te doy más instrucciones". –culminó cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Unos minutos después Rachel bajó con el cabello mojado y algo nerviosa porque inevitablemente conocería a la madre de Quinn. Cuando apareció en la cocina Quinn estaba sentada en la mesa comiendo su desayuno y su mamá estaba sentada frente a ella bebiendo una taza de café. Se quedó en la puerta y la rubia menor alzó la mirada hacia ella.

"Hey, casi no tardaste nada. Mamá, ella es Rachel; Rachel, mi mamá, Judy." –dijo Quinn con soltura.

"Buenos días, señora Fabray, es un gusto conocerla". –saludó Rachel.

"Lo mismo digo, Rachel, pero llámame Judy, ya estoy divorciada". –añadió la mujer con una sonrisa simpática– "No seas tímida, siéntate, el desayuno está listo y tienen el tiempo justo para llegar a la escuela". –dijo señalando la comida que estaba servida en el puesto junto a Quinn. Era una caída de panqueques con crema, frutas, jalea y jugo de naranja, todo se veía delicioso, a Rachel le daba pesar tener que decir que no podría comer la mayor parte de eso. La capitana notó su lucha interna y decidió contarle las buenas noticias.

"No sufras, Berry. Es un desayuno vegano; sustituto de huevo, leche de soya y todo eso".

"¿Lo recordaste?" –preguntó la chica sorprendida.

"Claro que sí, tengo memoria". –respondió como si nada –"Además a mamá le ha dado por probar recetas vegetarianas y veganas y se entusiasmó cuando se lo comenté".

"Así es, cielo". –intervino la mamá de la rubia –"Y ya que Quinnie es un poco reacia a probar mis experimentos espero que sea de tu agrado".

"Ciertamente estoy conmovida, especialmente porque ni siquiera anuncié mi llegada". -sonrió y probó un trozo de panqueque –"Está exquisito, señora Fa… Judy, gracias".

"Me alegra que te guste. Y no te preocupes, Quinn ya me informó de tu situación".

"¿Mi situación?"

"Sí, no tienes que apenarte por eso. Muchas personas le temen a la oscuridad".

"Estoy segura de que así es, pero…"

"Vivir un apagón cuando tus padres no estaban debió angustiarte mucho. Pero me parece tierno que llamaras a Quinn, además desde hace tiempo que mi hija no traía a una amiga a casa. No dudes en venir la próxima vez".

"Gracias". –Judy sonrió con simpatía y luego se escuchó el sonido del teléfono en la sala.

"Iré a atender, disculpen". –se excusó antes de salir.

"¿Así que le temo a la oscuridad?" –Dijo Rachel. Quinn se encogió de hombros. –"Eres la reina de las excusas, ¿Verdad?"

"Te dije que lo arreglaría y eso funcionó". –repuso antes de tomar un trago de jugo. Pero luego se quedó mirando el desayuno de Rachel con curiosidad y la chica se dio cuenta.

"¿Quieres probar?"

"¿Puedo? Tengo curiosidad". –admitió y Rachel movió el plato hacia ella. Quinn la miró, luego probó un trozo e hizo una mueca– "Mm… Prefiero mi desayuno". –resolvió finalmente y luego volvió a concentrarse en su omelette.

"Y pensar que me besas luego de comer cadáveres de animalitos indefensos…" -reflexionó Rachel mirando la comida.

"Nadie me dijo que tenía que convertirme al veganismo para robarte un beso". –en ese momento la madre de Quinn venía de vuelta, pero al escuchar esa frase se quedó plantada en su sitio. ¿Había oído bien?

"Eso es porque ni siquiera preguntaste. En serio, ¿Cómo puedes comer eso?" –continuó Rachel con desagrado, y a Quinn se le ocurrió una idea para fastidiarla. – "¿Por qué me miras así?" –Quinn alzó las cejas y se acercó hacia ella con una mirada de depredador. Rachel se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia atrás -"No, no te atrevas, Quinn está tu mamá".

"No la veo por aquí, ¿Tú sí?" –dio una mirada alrededor y continuó su persecución hasta que la rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un ineludible beso en la mejilla.

"¡No!" –chilló ahogadamente mientras que Quinn sonreía pagada de sí misma; Rachel la fulminó con la mirada. –"Aún estoy molesta contigo por haber apagado mi despertador". –le recordó.

"¿Después de mi detalle con el desayuno? Tú sí que eres difícil". –ironizó la rubia.

"No seas cínica, Quinn, lo hizo tu mamá".

"Sí, pero tengo mérito porque yo le di la información clave. ¿Y quieres que te diga algo más?"

"¿Qué?"

"No estás molesta". –le dijo soltándola para volver a la mesa. Judy seguía observándolas y poco a poco fue esbozando una sonrisa. Finalmente suspiró, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto a su hija menor sonreír así?

* * *

Llegaron a la escuela cada una en su auto y lo primero que tenían en el día era el club glee, así que se dirigieron allí por separado. Cuando Quinn llegó a la sala de coro con Brittany y Santana, Rachel estaba conversando animadamente con Artie, Sam y Mercedes. Detrás de las porristas entró Puck y solo faltaba Mr. Schue para completar el grupo. Curiosamente las chicas saludaron a todos menos entre ellas, lo cual no era realmente extraño, pero aunque estuvieran en sus peores momentos ellas siempre se hacían aunque fuera un reconocimiento con la cabeza y eso no pasó desapercibido para cierto mohicano que las miraba intermitentemente con una sonrisa extraña.

"Baby mamá, Judía sexy, ¿Ustedes ya no se saludan?" –preguntó Puck en tono burlón, Rachel lo miró desconcertada. ¿Por qué eso era especialmente importante?

"No es como si se hubiesen levantado juntas". –completó Finn captando a medias mientras le daba unos golpes distraídos a la batería con las baguetas. Puck se echó a reír por el acierto de su amigo y él lo miró como si estuviera loco. ¿Había dicho algo gracioso? Pero nadie más se rió porque notaron que Rachel bajó la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas y Quinn se había quedado estática mirando a Puckerman. Pero finalmente reaccionó.

"Ni siquiera había notado que estaba aquí. ¿Cómo te va, Berry?" –inquirió con la voz fría.

Aún así, demasiado tarde para que todos creyeran que nada pasó.

Una vez que llegó Mr. Schue todos se ubicaron en sus asientos y comenzaron con la lección del día, pero para la latina tampoco habían pasado desapercibidas las reacciones fugaces de las dos chicas y después de un pequeño intercambio de palabras con Brittany le envió un mensaje a Quinn.

-_Sábado en la noche en casa de Britt. Reunión de Unholy Trinity más una. Lleva a tu enana._

-¿Por qué tengo que llevarla yo? Eres tú quien quiere que vaya.

_-Si quieres que lo haga yo no tengo inconveniente ;)_

-Yo le digo.

_-Ya que insistes…_

* * *

"Rachel… espera, espera, ¡Para!" –dijo Quinn la tarde del día siguiente mientras se encontraba tendida sobre el sofá de la diva y bajo la diva.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Te hice daño?"

"No, nada de eso. Es solo que… fue demasiado".

"¿Demasiado?" –Rachel se alejó con preocupación. ¿Eso significaba que lo que tenían había llegado a su fin? No se sentía preparada para eso todavía.

"Hey, mírame. Es algo bueno". –le dijo suavizando la voz. Claro que era algo bueno, se sentía más que bien, solo que de un momento a otro cada toque de Rachel parecía más intenso y cuando la chica se acomodó entrelazando sus piernas sintió que era momento de parar. Para ella se sentía así al menos, aunque la morena parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que provocaba su simple roce.

"¿En serio?" –insistió Rachel insegura.

"Sí, pero fueron muchas emociones por hoy, ¿Me entiendes?" –dijo pasando sus dedos por la pretina del pantalón de Rachel. Sí, era uno de esos días extraños en que la morena decidía usar jeans, y sí, también entendió el mensaje.

"Oh… ¡Oh! Sí, sí, claro, entiendo…" -respondió azorada.

"Debería irme ya". –Rachel asintió con pesar pero no dijo nada, no podía hacerlo, así era exactamente cómo se suponía que su relación debía ser. Pero a pesar de haber dicho eso Quinn no hizo ademán de moverse –"Solo necesito un minuto, siento que si me levanto ahora no podré mantenerme en pie. ¿Está bien?"

"No tienes que preguntar, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras". –le contestó casi en un susurro.

Rachel se acomodó junto a Quinn en el sofá y la atrajo con su brazo para que no quedara tan a la orilla. En silencio Quinn acomodó la cabeza en su hombro y poco después sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. Rachel se quedó quieta admirándola, su belleza y la paz que transmitía en ese momento, y se preguntaba cómo era que alguien como ella podía llegar a convertirse en una pesadilla para otra persona, porque viéndola así parecía imposible.

Al correr de los minutos llegaron los padres de Rachel y al pasar por la sala las encontraron a ambas en la misma posición en la que estaban cuando Quinn se durmió. Hiram sonrió con ternura al ver que se habían reconciliado y Leroy iba a decir algo pero Rachel puso un dedo sobre sus labios indicándole que se mantuviera en silencio para no despertar a Quinn. Aún así, cuando ella se distrajo para mirar a Quinn que se removió un poco Leroy les tomó una foto con el celular. Rachel los fulminó con la mirada a ambos y ellos dejaron la habitación.

"Hola tú". –saludó Rachel cuando Quinn despertó algo desorientada.

"Me-me quedé dormida. Oh, rayos, lo lamento".

"No lo hagas. Además apenas fueron unos minutos".

"¿Qué hora es?"

"No lo sé".

"Creo que es tarde, ya está oscuro". –dijo, mirando a su alrededor.

"Deben ser cerca de las 8".

"¿Y por qué sigues aquí? Los jueves por la noche haces una de tus cosas raras, ¿No?"

"Sí, pero eso puede esperar, y no son cosas raras, Quinn Fabray".

"Cuando dices eso intentas sonar enojada pero no funciona".

"Ya que estás aquí podrías acompañarme si quieres". –dijo Rachel cambiando el tema. Quinn lo pensó por un momento y luego sonrió.

"Mejor que no. Tengo que llegar a casa para cenar con mamá". –dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá.

"Ah, sí, claro". –repuso la morena resignada acompañándola hasta la puerta. Pero al llegar ahí Quinn se quedó mirándola mordiéndose el labio inferior sin decir nada. -"Sé que quieres decirme algo, Quinn". –dijo Rachel finalmente.

"…El sábado habrá una junta en casa de Brittany".

"¿Eso quiere decir que no nos veremos el sábado?" –preguntó la morena intentando ocultar su decepción.

"No, para nada porque es en la noche, solo Britt, Santana y yo, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos. Yo… me preguntaba si te gustaría ir."

"¿No transgrediríamos ninguna regla?" –preguntó con cuidado. Ignorando a su vez que habían roto sus propias reglas en más de una ocasión.

"No, la idea fue de ellas, quieren verte, yo solo soy la mensajera".

"Lo pensaré".

"¿En serio?" –Quinn sonrió incrédula – "¿Las Unholy Trinity te invitan a una de sus fiestas privadas y dices que lo pensarás?"

"Soy una persona ocupada…" -Quinn siguió mirándola con humor –"Bien, bien, iré".

"Lo sabía". –esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

"Una no se puede hacer de rogar cuando la miran así". –admitió algo mosqueada – "¿Entonces partimos desde tu casa? Podemos vernos ahí después de tu entrenamiento y luego vamos a la casa de Britt en mi auto. Tienes que indicarme cómo llegar".

"Sí. Como quieras".

* * *

Tal y como acordaron, el sábado al atardecer llegaron juntas a la casa de Britt, pero Rachel llegó primero a la puerta porque a Quinn se le había quedado el celular conectado al sistema de sonido del auto y tuvo que devolverse a buscarlo. No pasaron ni 5 segundos desde que Rachel había tocado la puerta hasta que una alegre Brittany la asaltó con un abrazo apretado.

"¡Rachie!"

"Hola, Britt". –logró decir la diva con el poco aire que le quedaba. Finalmente Brittany la soltó y le sonrió.

"Sany no hallaba las horas de que llegaran".

"¿En serio?"

"Ajá, fue ella quien vio tu auto estacionarse desde la ventana de mi cuarto y corrió para acá, pero al llegar a la mitad de la escalera se arrepintió y me pidió a mí que bajara. Ya la conoces, tiene una reputación qué mantener".

"¡Britt-Britt, ¿Por qué?!" –reclamó Santana apareciendo detrás de ella.

"Hey, no lo negaste". –dijo Rachel divertida.

"Cierra la boca, Frodo". –soltó la latina incómoda.

"Yo también te he echado de menos". –admitió Rachel.

"¿Ah sí?" –preguntó Quinn sin amago de humor uniéndose al grupo.

"Ou… Scary Quinn entró en escena". –dijo Santana rodando los ojos.

"Sí, bueno, vivimos juntas dos semanas, fue casi como tener una hermana". -al oír eso Quinn miró a Santana de forma desafiante con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Eso significa que tendré cuñada? ¡Yay!" –intervino Britt solo por distraer.

"¿Podemos entrar de una buena vez?" –preguntó Santana y dieron por terminada la conversación.

* * *

Rato después estaban todas en la sala mirando una película luego de una larga discusión en la que Quinn dijo no a Rent incluso antes de que Rachel lo pronunciara, y Santana propusiera ver Amigos con Derechos o Amigos con Beneficios solo para fastidiarlas, acabaron viendo Siempre a tu lado por persuasión de Britt, aunque Santana no estaba muy contenta con la elección. Casi al final se levantó en apariencia muy molesta y se perdió rápidamente por el pasillo. Britt salió detrás de ella y Rachel y Quinn se miraron entre ellas sin saber qué había ocurrido. Rachel miró hacia el pasillo y luego volvió la vista a la pantalla, pero al correr de los minutos ambas comenzaron a preocuparse. Cuando aparecieron los créditos Quinn decidió ir a investigar y se quedó paralizada al ver lo que había al final del pasillo, Rachel se asustó de la expresión de Quinn y se acercó también, quedando de una pieza al ver a Santana llorando abrazada a Brittany.

"¡Pobre Hachi, su dueño nunca iba a volver Britt-Britt! Te dije que esa película me daba un mal presentimiento". –sollozó la latina.

"Sany, ya pasó, además después se iban a reunir en el cielo".

"¡¿Además se iba a morir?! ¿Ves por qué no veo esas cosas?"

"Solo fue una película. ¿Qué tal si la próxima la eliges tú?"

"Tendrá que ser una muy insensibilizadora". –dijo con la voz un poco más clara.

"La que tú quieras. Iré a decirles a las chicas". –Santana asintió y Brittany se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse al salón.

La intención era volver rápidamente a sus asientos y simular que nunca habían visto a Santana López llorar pero Rachel se movió muy rápido y se tropezó con Quinn ocasionando que ambas cayeran al piso.

Cuando Brittany llegó vio a Quinn de espaldas en el piso y a Rachel sobre ella en una posición algo comprometedora y sonrió.

"¡Cambio de planes, San! ¡Alguien aquí empezó la fiesta sin nosotras!"

"¿Por qué lo dices Britt…? Oh…" -dijo Santana al ver la misma escena.

"No-no es lo que creen, nosotras solo estábamos…"

"¿Así que en el piso de la sala? Y yo que siempre pensé que eras más mojigata, Fabray".

"Te imaginas cosas Satán. Rachel, ¿Te importaría?"

"No, por supuesto que no, lo siento Quinn". –se levantó velozmente y le tendió la mano a Quinn para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

"Solo fue un accidente". –aclaró Quinn una vez de pie.

"Seguro… accidente le llaman ahora…"

"¿Y ustedes por qué tardaron tanto?" –picó Quinn y Santana se tensó.

"Queríamos nuestra dosis de dulces besos de chica". –respondió Brittany con soltura y Santana le agradeció con la mirada.

"Y ya que ustedes dos se ponen a hacer cosas de grandes cuando se quedan solas podemos dejar de fingir que estamos en una pijamada infantil, así que a asaltar el bar de los padres de Britt se ha dicho". –dijo Santana moviendo las cejas. Quinn frunció el ceño y tomó a Santana del brazo apartándola del grupo.

"¿Estás loca? ¿Cuántas veces tienes que ver beber a Berry para caer en la cuenta de que es una mala idea?"

"¿No crees que ya está grandecita como para decidir por sí misma? No dije que quisiera embriagarla, ni siquiera tiene que hacer nada si no quiere, yo solo propongo algo que anime las cosas porque esa película fue una mierda". –y dicho eso se soltó de su agarre y fue hacia el mini bar.

* * *

Una hora después las cosas en verdad se habían animado pero en el caso de Rachel no precisamente por el alcohol porque no había bebido más que jugo, estaba ensayando unas coreografías con Brittany y viendo videos musicales de internet ya que habían conectado el portátil a la televisión. Eran Quinn y Santana las que sí habían bebido porque después de que la latina se salió con la suya Quinn se enfadó y se sentó de brazos cruzados en el sillón hasta que llegó Santana y comenzó a molestarla hasta que sin saber exactamente cómo ambas estaban inmersas en una competencia de shots de tequila… o al menos en eso estuvieron hasta que perdieron la cuenta y nunca supieron quién había ganado.

Después las dos estaban apoyadas en la pared viendo cómo Britt y Rachel cantaban _Mr. Brightside_ a todo volumen y saltaban sin parar.

"¡Britt, esto es genial! ¿Por qué nunca hemos hecho un dueto juntas?"

"Podríamos hacerlo la próxima semana".

Santana sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco cuando escuchó eso. ¿Acaso era posible que Berry hiciera algo sin aprovechar para organizar una presentación en público?"

"Fabray, definitivamente tus venganzas sin ayuda de mi mente son una mierda".

"¿De qué hablas?" –dijo sin apartar la mirada de las cantantes.

"Tanto insistir para vengarte tú sola de quién carajo sabe qué y ahora veo a Berry y está de lo más de contenta. En mi opinión a menos que sus niveles de masoquismo se hayan fundido la expresión de miseria le rehuye."

"No le des tantas vueltas, López, te podría dar un derrame cerebral".

"Solo dime una cosa, ¿Te sigues vengando?"

"No, ya no. Solo te diré que encontramos algo en común... Oye ¿Qué está haciendo Britt ahora?" –Santana volteó a ver cómo Britt se acercaba a una mesa.

"Le habrá dado sed".

Brittany efectivamente había ido hasta la mesa para obtener un trago y Rachel la siguió.

"¿Te sirvo algo Rach?"

"No estoy segura. La última vez que bebí me sentí fatal".

"El secreto está en tantear tus límites y beber lento. Lo ideal es que al principio alguien te sirva si no sabes de medidas, pero siempre tienes que ver lo que te están dando. Mira, por ejemplo esto es suave si lo combinas con jugo o alguna bebida no alcohólica, y si le pones hielo queda aún más disuelto. Que hayas comido algo también ayuda".

"Bueno, supongo que uno no me hará daño". –dijo cogiendo el vaso.

"¡No, no, no!" –exclamó Quinn arrastrando un poco las palabras, y le arrebató el vaso a la morena, bebiendo un poco ella misma.

"¡Quinn!"

"Tienes que tener cuidado con esto, Berry. Si no nunca podremos salir a ningún lado".

"Yo estoy bien, Quinn". –le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

"¿Segura?"

"Segura". –solo entonces Quinn le devolvió el vaso. -"Aunque quizás tú deberías parar un poco".

"No hay problema, soy muy, muy resistente".

"Si tú lo dices… ¿Lo es?" –le preguntó en baja a Brittany. La chica le guiñó el ojo en respuesta y luego Santana abrazó a su novia por la espalda.

"Hey, no me excluyan." –se quejó – "¿Quién quiere jugar a algo?"

"Mm…" -respondió Rachel mientras bebía un sorbo de su trago –"podría ser divertido, ¿Qué hacemos?"

"Empecemos con algo simple, ¿Qué tal si alguien da una indicación como decir una marca de auto o animales que empiecen con cierta letra? La que repita, no sepa o se equivoque bebe. ¿Algo que agregar?" –todas estuvieron de acuerdo hasta que Quinn intervino.

"Yo tengo algo que decir. No con musicales de Broadway a menos que pretendas que nosotras tres acabemos en coma etílico". –dijo mirando a Rachel.

Después de eso se sentaron formando un círculo en el suelo y comenzaron, aunque luego de unas cuantas rondas ya estaban pensando en otro juego.

"Los juegos de tragos ya están muy trillados y todos se reducen a lo mismo". –dijo Britt - "¿Por qué no nos evitamos los rodeos y simplemente hacemos preguntas indiscretas? Cuando la respuesta sea sí bebemos."

"Okay".

"Pero sin mentir". –todas asintieron.

"Bien, ¿Quién empieza?"

"Yo lo haré". –dijo Santana sonriendo –"Mm… ya lo tengo, ¿Alguna se ha enrollado con alguien de esta habitación?" –Sin dudarlo todas bebieron, por un momento la latina creyó que sería más difícil obtener esa clase de información–"Qué interesante".

"Rachel, ¿Solo conmigo, verdad?" –la aludida la miró de reojo y bebió un sorbo corto para responderle sin necesidad de hablar.

"Maldición, Fabgay, con eso acabas de resolver el misterio".

"¿Eso crees? Entonces entretente con este, ¿Alguna vez has pensado en casarte con Brittany?"

"Te odio". –dijo Santana con las mejillas sonrojadas antes de beber un sorbo.

"¿Alguien de aquí siente deseos de besar a Quinn?" –Solo Brittany bebió. Quinn sonrió con simpatía y luego reparó en que Rachel no había bebido, entonces frunció el ceño.

"Esperen, algo anda mal aquí, ¿Tú no?" –le preguntó directamente a Rachel. La aludida la miró con los ojos como platos.

"Yo-yo solo pensé que…"

"¿Quieres o no?" –insistió.

"…"

"No hay problema, yo te beso Q". –dijo Brittany pasando por el centro del círculo para acercarse a Quinn.

"¡Sí quiero!" –exclamó Rachel antes de que Brittany se acercara más.

"Así me gusta. Sin mentiras, Berry". –dijo Quinn en voz baja antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Y mi beso?" –preguntó Britt haciendo un puchero.

"Para eso estoy yo, B." –dijo Santana y a Britt-Britt le brillaron los ojos. Entonces se acercó a ella para recibir su beso.

* * *

Apenas jugaron un rato más antes de terminar desviándose totalmente del objetivo, especialmente cuando a Santana dejó de importarle que Berry y Quinn admitieran tener algo porque a su vez a Quinn dejó de importarle ocultarlo, así que decidió dedicarle toda su atención a su novia. La capitana por su parte había acabado pasando una lista de videos musicales con Rachel en Youtube, sentadas en el suelo y apoyadas en el sofá.

"Pensaba que lo mantendríamos en secreto". –dijo Rachel mirando cómo Quinn jugaba con sus dedos.

_"Our Dirty Little Secret…"_ -canturreó en respuesta para soltar una risita. Hacía rato que jugaba tarareando partes de canciones-"¿Te molesta que lo sepan? No cuestionan nada y no creo… no creo que se lo digan a nadie".

"No me molesta. Solo me gustaría saber que no te arrepentirás mañana".

"No me voy a arrepentir. Oye…"

"¿Mmm?"

"Tengo otra".

"A ver". -la incitó a continuar con una pequeña sonrisa.

_"Well somebody told me…"_ -se interrumpió a sí misma riendo –_"Somebody told me you had a boyfriend, who looked like a girlfriend that I had in February of last year…"_

"Muy graciosa". –ironizó Rachel.

"Es solo una canción. No necesariamente está basada en hechos reales".

"Claro, claro, simularé que esa referencia no tuvo nada que ver con cierto ex novio que tenemos en común."

"Es tu turno".

"No sé qué podría cantar".

"Si cantas la de la otra noche no me opondría". –Rachel se sonrojó.

"Esa no. Mmm… ¿Qué tal esto? _Pretty girl, you should be smiling. You're everything I see in my dreams; I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true"._ –Quinn pareció conforme porque apenas terminó de cantar le dio un beso en los labios.

"Tortolitas, hora de preparar la cama". –dijo Santana al aparecer en la sala con unas mantas y Brittany llegó detrás de ella con almohadas.

"Ahora que lo mencionas tengo un poco de sueño". –convino Quinn; se levantó rápidamente y luego de cubrirse los ojos con la mano para controlar el mareo se dirigió hacia la escalera.

"¿Y tú a dónde vas?" –preguntó Santana.

"A la cama".

"¿No te estás olvidando de algo, Q.?" –dijo Brittany con la intención de que recordara que habían pactado dormir todas en el sofá –que tenía una palanca que levantaba una extensión para los pies – para que así todas estuvieran iguales.

"Cierto". –contestó y se devolvió a buscar a Rachel tomándola de la mano. –"Vamos". –le dijo.

"Ni hablar Fabray, nadie va a dormir en la cama esta noche, acostúmbrate a la idea". -culminó Santana con severidad.

* * *

Pero no fue cierto, poco después de que Rachel y Quinn conciliaron el sueño Santana despertó a Brittany para convencerla de que se fueran a la cama. Así que cuando la diva despertó horas más tarde solo se encontró con el agarre posesivo del brazo de Quinn alrededor de su cintura. Se sentía tan cómoda que quiso volver a dormir, pero justo en ese instante Brittany pasó por ahí camino a la cocina y la saludó, lógicamente notando que estaba despierta, así que suspiró resignada y se levantó.

"Buenos días". –saludó a las chicas al llegar a la entrada de la cocina.

"¿Cómo estás Rae?"

"Sí, ¿Qué tal la resaca?" –preguntó Santana moviéndose entre los estantes.

"No tengo nada. Es maravilloso".

"Te lo dije". –repuso Britt.

"¿Y ustedes qué tal?"

"Yo estoy bien, a Sany le duele un poco la cabeza".

"Sí, pero nada que un par de analgésicos no puedan curar". –Rachel asintió con comprensión.

"¿Crees que haya algo para mí ahí?" –le preguntó a Santana refiriéndose al desayuno.

"Claro, ten". –dijo Santana tendiéndole un emparedado sin apenas mirarla porque estaba pendiente del café.

"Gracias". –Rachel le dio una mordida al emparedado y notó un sabor diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada. –"Santana…" -dijo después de tragar. –"Esta es carne de soya, ¿Cierto?"

"No, es…" -y no alcanzó a decir nada más porque Rachel sintió nauseas instantáneamente, cubrió su boca con las manos y salió corriendo al baño.

Con el ruido producido en la carrera Quinn se despertó y escuchó una puerta cerrarse y luego vio a Brittany pasar apresuradamente en dirección del sonido. Se desperezó y notó un molesto sabor dulzón en toda la lengua.

"¿Qué pasó?" –preguntó cuando llegó a la cocina y vio a Santana con expresión de confusión.

"No tengo idea, solo fui amable con el gnomo, le di un emparedado y salió corriendo".

"¿Un emparedado con carne?"

"Sí."

"Era carne de soya, ¿Verdad?"

"No. Y ahora que lo dices ella también me preguntó eso".

"¿Serás idiota? ¡Es vegana! No come nada que provenga de un animal".

"Oh, cierto. Lo olvidé, ¿Okay?"

"¿Viviste en su casa dos semanas y lo olvidaste? Apenas ayer comió únicamente cosas de origen vegetal. ¿No notaste ese pequeño gran detalle?"

"A diferencia de ti yo no estoy pendiente de todo lo que hace, Tubbers".

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió hacia el baño, pero antes de llegar Brittany le hizo una señal para que se detuviera y ella misma se acercó a la capitana.

"No quiere que nadie se acerque a la puerta". –le dijo en voz baja.

"¿Hay algo en tu casa que ella pueda desayunar?"

"No estoy segura. No estoy muy familiarizada con su dieta, pero sé que a dos calles de aquí hay un café donde hacen preparaciones veganas. Voy ahora".

"No, quédate, tal vez te necesite para algo, yo voy Britt".

* * *

Cuando llegó a la casa vio a Rachel acurrucada en el sofá con el semblante pálido.

"Muffin de arándanos, infusión de menta y galletas de vainilla". –dijo Quinn en voz alta para hacerse notar. Rachel entreabrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en lo que traía la chica. –"Las galletas tienen forma de estrella". –Rachel sonrió y se sentó. –"Es todo vegano, te lo aseguro".

"Me tuviste desde las galletas de estrella". –La rubia sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco – "¿Desayunamos juntas?" –Quinn asintió.

"Tengo hambre".

"¿Chicas?" –dijo Rachel dirigiéndole una mirada a las Brittana.

"Ya vamos". –dijeron a coro.

Mientras Rachel y Quinn ingresaron a la cocina para servir bien el desayuno, Brittany y Santana se quedaron conversando afuera, aunque con una buena vista de ambas.

"¿Recuerdas la última vez que Q. salió a comprarnos algo?"

"Déjala San".

"Se ven tan asquerosamente adorables". –comentó al ver cómo Quinn miraba atentamente la comida de Rachel y ella al darse cuenta le dio un poco, provocando que al primer bocado Quinn hiciera una mueca y tomara un sorbo de café.

"¿No te recuerdan a alguien?" –le dijo, lanzándole una mirada sugestiva.

"Nosotras no éramos así".

"Claro que sí, tú y yo a los 14, incluso antes". –apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Santana y suspiró –"Están en la mejor parte, ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que se tratan de forma especial". –Santana bajo la mirada al piso y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Brittana 2.0?"

"No, ellas ya tienen su propio nombre".

"¿Los de glee ya lo inventaron?" –Brittany asintió sonriendo- "¿Y cuál es?"

"Faberry".


	10. Chapter 10

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox y Ryan Murphy, yo solo utilizo sus nombres con fines de entretención; al igual que las canciones mencionadas en esta historia antes o después pertenecen a los artistas y/o compositores que las crearon, yo no pretendo lucrar con ellas. En este capítulo se menciona World War III de Jonas Brothers y Truly Madly Deeply de One Direction.**

**N/A.: He vuelto. He dicho esto tantas veces y realmente quisiera no tener que hacerlo porque lo que sea que diga a estas alturas va a sonar a excusa barata, pero me disculpo profunda y sinceramente por la tardanza. Estas últimas semanas la causa no ha sido la universidad sino una situación familiar más o menos delicada que ni siquiera permitió acercarme al computador hasta hace poco, por lo que desde que las cosas volvieron a estabilizarse he estado quemando el teclado para volver y este es el resultado que he obtenido, el capítulo más largo que haya escrito hasta ahora a modo de ofrenda de paz. Y reitero mi promesa, no abandonaré la historia, no me detendré hasta que esté completa.**

**Gracias, Gracias, Gracias infinitas a quienes siguen y esperan la historia todavía a pesar de la demora. Este capítulo es para ustedes. :)**

* * *

"Me tengo que ir".

El inicio de una serie de huidas y torbellinos emocionales.

Cuando pasas mucho tiempo con una persona es inevitable que tengas algo que decir. Para Rachel Berry esa necesidad se multiplicaba porque quería más, quería salir con Quinn, salir de verdad, a un lugar más allá de los rincones de la escuela, sus autos o sus casas, quería poder tomarla de la mano más tiempo del que duraba un beso, quería ser libre de decirle lo que en realidad pasaba por su mente y hacerla saber que podía contar con ella siempre. Era tan difícil callar que… Dios, se moría por conquistarla. Si se tratara de otra persona no dudaría en hacerlo con su forma convencional, pero Quinn era diferente a Finn o a Noah, no bastaba con vestirse de forma provocativa o con ser verbalmente insistente, claro que sabía que quizá podría llamar su atención, pero más allá de eso también era muy probable que se alejara de ella para siempre y muy a su pesar le importaba demasiado como para dar un paso en falso. Necesitaba un plan, el plan más perfecto que hubiese trazado alguna vez… después de todo ese tiempo debió haber aprendido que la vida puede cambiar tus perspectivas de un momento a otro y derrumbar todas las estructuras.

* * *

Estaban en casa de Rachel, en la Habitación de los Óscar, al día siguiente de haber regresado con una victoria en las regionales y ambas estaban de buen humor, tanto así que Quinn admitió que Rachel tomara su micrófono en off y se subiera al escenario a interpretar la canción que según su "humilde" opinión les dio el triunfo y que casualmente fue su solo. Después de un rato Quinn se levantó de su lugar como público, se acercó al escenario y aprovechó que la diva estaba concentrada en lo suyo para agarrarla por detrás de las rodillas y tirarla hacia ella. Rachel gritó sorprendida y terminó hincada en el piso de su escenario, cosa que Quinn aprovechó para subir gateando por él hasta posicionarse sobre la cantante.

"Suficiente, presumida. Yo también lo hice muy bien ¿Y qué es lo que obtengo a cambio?"

"¿Tú? ¿Hiciste algo?" –Quinn alzó una ceja en clara señal de amenaza, en otras circunstancias Rachel hubiera temido a esa expresión –"Solo bromeaba". –le sonrió.

"Lo haces terrible".

"¡Oye! ¡Ah!" –chilló cuando Quinn comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Nunca habían jugado así, pero tampoco era momento para notarlo, Rachel estaba removiéndose desesperada por que se detuviera. –"P-por favor… Quinn, para. ¡Te doy mi trofeo de elemento más valioso del equipo pero para!"

"No me interesa tu trofeo". –ronroneó Quinn, deteniendo el juego para enfrentar su mirada.

"¿Y qué te gustaría entonces?"

No supo a ciencia cierta si ese era el premio que la capitana estaba reclamando o no, pero después de quedarse en silencio y dedicarse únicamente a escuchar el sonido de sus respiraciones, se acercó a Rachel y unió sus labios en un roce lento pero intenso. Realmente estaba disfrutando de eso hasta que comenzó, esa molesta sensación que la aquejaba desde hacía días cada vez que la besaba, quiso ignorarla pero cada vez era más fuerte. Respiró profundo y se apartó de Rachel, observando cómo la chica aún no asimilaba que el beso había terminado porque seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos.

"Me tengo que ir." –dijo Quinn, haciendo reaccionar a Rachel.

"¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué?" –preguntó la chica desconcertada, incorporándose junto a la rubia.

"Recordé algo que tengo que hacer". –contestó con la voz apagada y sin mirarla –"Adiós". –con esa escueta despedida quiso dirigirse a la salida pero Rachel se lo impidió tomándola del brazo.

"¿Todo está bien?"

"No pasa nada. Te llamo después". –se apresuró a salir de la casa de la morena.

No pudo seguir besando a Rachel, esa era la verdad, porque besar a Rachel implicaba ganas de decirle cosas, cosas que no quería compartir con nadie nunca, cosas que sabía que debía enterrar pero que cada vez que percibía esa fracción de segundo en que sus labios se separaban antes de volver a encontrarse sentía la amenaza de esa necesidad de hablar deslizándose a la superficie.

* * *

Le dijo que la llamaría y en verdad esperaba hacerlo y llegar al siguiente encuentro como si nada, pero no pudo, ni a ese ni a los que siguieron. Los días fueron pasando y Rachel podía percibir cada vez más la actitud distante de Quinn, empezando porque desde esa tarde no volvieron a besarse, también influyó un incidente en el club glee en que estaban ensayando una coreografía para su típica competencia de chicas vs chicos, pero Quinn erraba algunos pasos porque estaba distraída y Rachel se acercó sigilosamente por detrás para guiarla.

"Hey, puedo ayudarte con eso". –se estiró para susurrar en su oído.

Quinn se tensó y sin poder evitarlo volteó en dirección al sonido de su voz.

"No necesito ayuda". -Rachel sabía que algo extraño sucedía, pero no quiso hacerlo evidente para no presionar a Quinn.

"Tal vez no… tal vez es solo una excusa que inventé para..."

"Muy bien, chicas, es una buena idea. Todas trabajen en parejas, así pueden evaluarse entre ustedes, una opinión extra siempre es buena". –interrumpió Mr. Schue.

"Okay". –Rachel se movió gracia y siguió la indicación–"Primero te mueves así". -Guió a Quinn suavemente -"Muy bien, entonces yo…" -hizo un movimiento complementario -"Y ahora juntas…" -en ese momento sincronizaron sus movimientos a la perfección y finalizaron con una vuelta que las dejó frente a frente. La morena sonrió, pero Quinn no devolvió el gesto.

"Mr. Schue, ¿Puedo cambiar de pareja? Rachel es muy pequeña para mí..." -pidió Quinn de pronto.

"¿De qué hablas? Lo estábamos haciendo perfectamente". -susurró Rachel para que únicamente ella la escuchara.

"Creo que lo haría mejor con alguien como Brittany". -siguió la rubia.

"¡Ni en tus sueños, Barbie!" –exclamó Santana que obviamente estaba emparejada con Britt.

"Tal vez tengas razón, Quinn". –meditó el profesor –"Además la estatura de Rachel y Santana también son parecidas. Sí, Brittany, ve con Quinn, Rachel, tú con Santana". –la latina no podía creerlo, y se cabreó más cuando oyó las risas de Mercedes y Tina, ¡Que ella no era una enana, joder!

"Más vale que no digan ni una palabra sobre esto". –les advirtió con una mirada que prometía echarles encima a todo Lima Heights Adjacent como no le hicieran caso.

* * *

Después de eso la rubia siempre estaba ocupada o apurada, entrenaba más de la cuenta, ya no contestaba sus mensajes y los efímeros momentos en los que se encontraban a solas por casualidad en la escuela acababan discutiendo sin saber cómo, hasta que Quinn optaba por seguir su camino y dejaba a la diva desconcertada intentando entender lo que había ocurrido; más de una vez quiso ir tras sus pasos y aclarar las cosas pero se contenía al darse cuenta de que la capitana siempre se dirigía a lugares públicos y que un acto impulsivo en esas circunstancias solo podía empeorar las cosas.

Una mañana por fin se decidió a esperar a Quinn en el estacionamiento para hablar claro de una vez por todas, pero inoportunamente llegó Mr. Schue y le pidió el favor de que organizara unas partituras que él había seleccionado para la clase pero que por todos los exámenes que debía revisar se le habían quedado esparcidas en su escritorio y él todavía se demoraría un poco en ir a su oficina, por lo que a regañadientes la diva recibió las llaves y tuvo que dirigirse al interior del recinto; justo cuando iba a salir con las partituras en sus manos se encontró con Finn que estaba buscando al profesor, pero como solo faltaban unos minutos para que sonara la campana decidió acompañarla a la sala de coro. En realidad Rachel tenía pensado volver a esperar a Quinn, pero entonces la vio conversando con la entrenadora Silvester al final del pasillo y se resignó a caminar con su amigo.

Cuando llegaron al salón Finn notó que a la diva le sucedía algo porque no seguía la conversación y normalmente era él quien tenía que concentrarse para seguirle el ritmo a ella, pero cuando le preguntó ella lo negó así que creyó que eran imaginaciones suyas y le regaló una sonrisa, a la que Rachel respondió con un abrazo fraternal, entonces él pensó que lo que pasaba era que quizás la chica extrañaba pasar tiempo juntos y le propuso acercarse a la batería para enseñarle a tocar, ella se mostró reacia al principio pero finalmente aceptó para que él dejara de insistir y justo cuando empezaba a coger un ritmo medianamente decente Sam entró ofuscado al salón, seguido por Puck.

Después de una pequeña charla descubrieron que Sam había tenido una discusión con Mercedes y Puck creyó que tenía una solución a su estado de ánimo.

"Todos tenemos problemas de chicas alguna vez, Bro. Pero no es el fin del mundo". –dijo Puck mirándolos a todos en busca de apoyo moral. –"Cuando estaba con Lauren peleábamos todos los días…" -se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego sonrió maliciosamente –"Ahora que lo pienso creo que lo hacíamos porque le tomamos gusto al sexo de reconciliación…"

"¡Noah! ¿Tienes que decir eso cuando estoy presente?" –exclamó Rachel con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Lo siento, nena, pero ya lo probarás tú misma algún día y sabrás lo bueno que es". –la aludida estaba a punto de abandonar la sala, ¿Qué hacía en medio de esa conversación de todos modos?

"Puck, deja de incomodar a Rachel". –dijo Finn, ligeramente sonrojado también. Después de todo el único que sabía de sexo a ciencia cierta era el mohicano.

"Bueno, bueno, a lo que iba, cuando peleábamos me quedaba muy exaltado y necesitaba descargarme de alguna manera, entonces…"

"Decidido, los dejo solos, no necesito escuchar esto". -resolvió la diva levantándose.

"¿Qué está pasando por tu pequeña mente? Yo hablaba de cantar una canción acompañándome con la guitarra". –dijo el chico disfrutando de la expresión de vergüenza de Rach.

"No sé, Puck, no creo que una canción me anime ahora". –dijo Sam, recordándoles por qué habían empezado a hablar de eso.

"Yo creo que la idea de Noah podría funcionar, Sam. Eso es lo que hacemos aquí de todas formas, ¿No?" –intervino la morena con una sonrisa, en parte para que Puck no empezara a burlarse de ella por su pequeña confusión.

"Exacto. No tenemos nada qué perder. Probemos y luego nos cuentas si sirvió o no". –terminó Puck dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Sam para luego ir por la guitarra, y Finn por su parte tomó su lugar en la batería.

Puck dio la introducción comenzando a cantar _World War III_ de los Jonas Brothers, en el coro se unió Finn y finalmente en la segunda estrofa entró Sam esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Rachel intervenía también durante los coros, pero al concluir el segundo, Puck la apuntó con su guitarra para que hiciera su aporte individual y ella le guiñó un ojo aceptando el reto.

_"Well you gotta chill out cause baby I don't wanna fight with you. And every battle we fought just made us look like fools"._

Pero al terminar de cantar esa frase la canción se interrumpió porque todos oyeron la puerta cerrarse fuertemente. Sam se acercó a la puerta para ver qué había pasado y a la única persona que vio caminando por el pasillo fue Quinn.

"¿Quinn?" –dijo Sam extrañado.

"¿Qué?" –preguntó Rachel alarmada. ¿Quinn había golpeado la puerta así? ¿Por qué? –"Eh… chicos, acabo de darme cuenta de que olvidé algo en mi casillero, vuelvo en un momento… ¿Por qué los demás no han llegado todavía? Esto es inaceptable… Y Sam, espero que te hayas animado un poco, Mercedes y tú se arreglarán pronto, ya verás".

Y dicho eso salió apresuradamente del salón.

"Te lo dije, Evans. Todos tenemos problemas de chicas alguna vez".

Rachel empezó a recorrer el pasillo pensando en los posibles lugares en los que podría estar la rubia, pero no necesitó pensar mucho porque Quinn la sorprendió tirándola del brazo hacia su lado en un costado de los casilleros. La cantante miró alrededor pero al parecer nadie había notado la interacción.

"¿Fuiste tú quien…?"

"Detrás de las gradas. Ahora". –dijo Quinn en tono cortante y se fue caminando primero.

Cuando finalmente ambas se reunieron detrás de las gradas Rachel intentó leer la expresión de Quinn, pero la mezcla de decepción y rabia que descubrió en su mirada solo la confundieron más.

"¿Te estás burlando de mí?" –empezó Quinn.

"¿Qué? No, ¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Te oí cantando, Berry. ¡Dios! ¿Es necesario exhibir toda tu vida con canciones? No entiendo cómo pretendes que dejen de pensar que estamos saliendo cuando haces cosas como esa".

"La canción de hace un momento ni siquiera fue mi idea, aparte era para animar a Sam, pero ya que lo mencionas al menos reconoces que tenemos problemas, y bien que podría buscar o escribir una canción para eso pero no lo he hecho".

"Ah, tenemos problemas… por favor, no somos pareja para que vengas a hablar así".

"Sé que no somos pareja, ese no es el punto, el punto es que me has estado evitando estos días y me dejas en el aire. Y-y no soy tonta Quinn, aunque no me digas nada me doy cuenta de que algo sucede, pero no puedo saber si en realidad estás tan inusualmente ocupada o si hice algo que te molestó o si tienes problemas personales o si simplemente es tu forma de decirme que ya no quieres seguir adelante con nuestro acuerdo". –espetó la diva a una velocidad imposiblemente rápida.

"¿Y tu concepto de no tener problemas es pasar cada segundo libre juntas? Porque no vi nada de eso en tus tontas diapositivas". –replicó con sarcasmo.

"No denigres mis diapositivas que no tienen nada que ver en esto. Lo único rescatable de eso ahora es que acordamos comunicarnos, pero cada vez que he intentado hablar contigo lo que haces es ignorarme o ponerte a la defensiva".

"¿En serio? Porque yo recuerdo algo muy diferente, como por ejemplo a ti enfadándote y siendo irritante solo porque modifico tus planes".

"Es que no los modificas, de plano los cancelas y luego te vas antes de que nos podamos poner de acuerdo para algo más". –Quinn levantó la mano para indicarle que se callara.

"No he terminado, no me interrumpas. Se suponía que nuestro trato era mientras las dos nos divirtiéramos, pues te doy noticias: No me estoy divirtiendo. No deberíamos tener "problemas" como tú dices, ¿Solo eran beneficios, no? Pues ahora mismo no los veo".

"Bueno, tampoco me estoy divirtiendo ahora. ¿Fue tan difícil decirme eso? ¿Y era necesario huir?" –dijo la morena lo más neutra posible para que Quinn no notara que sus palabras la estaban afectando.

"¿Quién está huyendo?"

"Perdóname, pero para mí una persona que golpea una puerta de la nada y se va como un fantasma antes de aclarar sus preconcepciones erróneas es alguien que está huyendo".

"Tú crees que lo sabes todo, ¿Verdad? No tienes idea".

"¿Cómo creer o saber algo si ya ni siquiera me contestas? Ahora sí, pero ¿Qué hay de todos los otros días? Lo único que sé es que cambiaste de nuevo y ya me había acostumbrado a esa otra parte de ti". –dijo Rachel intentando contener su frustración.

"No hay otra parte de mí ni nada que necesites saber. ¿Por qué no simplemente esperas hasta que te llame? Eso fue lo que te dije que haría y si no lo he hecho deberías captar que no estoy de humor".

"Primero, porque esto es entre las dos y no puedes manejarme a tu antojo, y segundo, está bien que no estés de humor, lo entiendo, pero al menos deberías tener la consideración de avisarme, además puede que esa llamada nunca llegue y si va a ser así quiero enterarme".

"¿Tiene que ser así? ¿Blanco o negro?" –suspiró pesadamente–"Vete, Rachel, tienes que ir a glee y yo tengo otros asuntos qué atender. Eso será lo mejor".

"Tú no quieres que haga eso. Puedo verlo, conozco tu lenguaje corporal. ¿Qué pasa, Quinn? Puedes confiar en mí, puedes decirme…"

"¡Solo quiero espacio! ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Te lo estoy diciendo, ni siquiera tienes que esforzarte por interpretar nada así que no busques más allá. No trates de entrometerte en mi vida, Rachel, no era parte del trato y no quiero que lo hagas".

"Solo me preocupo por ti, mi intención nunca ha sido acosarte, ¿Eso es lo que piensas que hago?"

"Si me conoces tanto como supones deberías saber lo que pienso, ¿No?" –le dijo con una mirada desafiante. Fue todo el sarcasmo que podía soportar por un día, Rachel necesitaba salir de ahí antes de… tenía que salir de ahí.

"Bien". –dijo con un nudo en la garganta –"Quizás tengas razón, quizás no, pero no lo sabremos, discutir no nos está llevando a ninguna parte. Tendrás tu espacio, y puedes estar tranquila, no trataré de "entrometerme" en tu vida de nuevo. Adiós".

"Adiós". –Quinn se despidió en voz baja y suspiró, sin ver cómo Rachel se detuvo a medio camino por varios segundos queriendo volver. Un par de minutos después ella misma también dejó las gradas y el campo.

* * *

Espacio. Es un concepto interesante cuando los involucrados no lo quieren en realidad porque se tambalea a la primera oportunidad. Por ejemplo el cumpleaños de Blaine.

Kurt le pidió consejo a los gleeks para que lo ayudaran a planear la celebración porque quería hacer algo especial pero atípico, y Santana vio en eso la excusa de salir un viernes por la noche, así que propuso que todos fueran a festejar a una discoteca alternativa a la que iba con Britt a veces, tenía buen ambiente, buena música y conocía al guardia, era perfecto. Kurt no estuvo muy de acuerdo al principio porque prefería algo más íntimo y menos ruidoso, pero por votación a todos los demás les parecía una excelente idea, además Blaine estaba llegando a la sala de coro en ese momento, escuchó la idea y le encantó. Desde ese momento todo fue una cuenta regresiva.

Quinn no iba a ir, no tenía ganas de salir esa noche y como cada semana debía presentarse a su entrenamiento privado el sábado temprano, así que tenía al menos una excusa plausible para declinar la invitación. Pero tras la presión de Snixx y la suave persuasión de Britt se terminó comprometiendo a por lo menos hacer acto de presencia por un rato para felicitar al cumpleañero, después de todo Blaine siempre le había caído bien y no quería hacerle un desaire.

Rachel no quería salir esa noche, pero Blaine era un buen amigo y el novio de su mejor amigo, así que se obligó a sí misma a hacerse el ánimo para arreglarse y al menos llegar a compartir un poco con los chicos.

* * *

La fiesta de cumpleaños estaba siendo un éxito, todos se estaban divirtiendo, en especial Blaine que en ese momento estaba en la pista de baile con Kurt, incluso Quinn había sonreído sinceramente en más de una ocasión y Puck y Santana estaban haciendo uso de sus identificaciones falsas comprando tragos en la barra para los que quisieran. Rachel por su parte estaba en una mesa conversando con Mercedes y Tina hasta que algo inusitado sucedió.

"¿Entonces afirmas que nada de nada con Quinn?" –preguntó Mercedes después de haber dado muchos rodeos. Como amigas habían sido pacientes y esperaron que en algún momento la diva les hablara del tema voluntariamente, pero hasta la fecha la chica no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo y especialmente ella consideraba que ya era momento de soltar la información. También estuvo tentada de preguntarle a Quinn, pero la rubia siempre había sido más reservada, así que sabía que tenía que agotar sus recursos con Rachel primero.

"Nada de nada, Mercedes, nunca salimos. ¿Por qué insisten tanto con eso?"

"Porque ustedes empezaron con todo, chica. Tienes que entender que una escena como la que ustedes hicieron es difícil de olvidar".

"Mercedes tiene razón, Rachel. Nos sorprendieron a todos y nunca más volvieron a hablar de eso, no tuvo sentido; y es como mínimo desconcertante". –dijo Tina algo más suave que Mercedes.

"Lo sé, las entiendo pero no fue más que el efecto colateral de una de nuestras discusiones, se salió de control es cierto, pero además de eso no hay nada qué contar". –insistió Rachel esperando que sus dotes de actuación fueran suficientes para convencerlas y que cambiaran el tema de una buena vez.

"Si tú lo dices…"

"Pero también dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso y ustedes…"

"¡Qué trillado es eso, Tina!" –rió la diva.

"Puede que lo sea, quizá lo que Quinn buscaba en realidad era decirnos algo a todos".

"¿Algo como qué?"

"No lo sé, pudo haber sido su forma de salir del clóset, ¿No?"

"Oh, vamos, Mercedes, no busques cosas donde no las hay. Además si Quinn quisiera hacer eso simplemente lo diría".

"No, si yo lo digo porque se ve muy cómoda coqueteando con esa chica en la barra".

"¿Qué chica?" –Rachel volteó inmediatamente pero sin lograr ver nada –"Debe ser Brittany o Santana". –intentó restarle importancia.

"A menos que alguna de ellas se haya teñido el cabello en la última media hora se trata de una chica completamente distinta". –entonces Rachel volvió a enfocar su vista hasta que las vio, ¿Qué hacía esa pelirroja tan cerca de su… de Quinn?

"Oh, cierto, no son las Brittana… Chicas, tengo que ir al baño, vuelvo en un rato." –se excusó Rachel levantándose de la mesa apenas consciente de lo que hacía.

"¿Te acompañamos?" –preguntó Tina.

"No es necesario, podríamos perder nuestra mesa, y nunca he acabado de entender por qué las chicas vamos al baño en grupo de todos modos". –Tina asintió, pero Mercedes la miró sospechosamente, aunque no dijo nada.

* * *

Bien, lo admitía, el baño había sido una excusa –poco convincente, pero una excusa al fin y al cabo –. Rachel no sabía qué estaba haciendo ni lo que iba a hacer cuando llegara a la barra, pero improvisaría llegado el momento, solo sabía que no le gustaba la idea de que Quinn estuviera con otra chica y lo sentía mucho pero no había podido evitarlo. Una cosa era darle a Quinn el espacio que quería, pero eso nunca incluyó a una pelirroja.

"Dos botellas de agua mineral sin gas, por favor." –le pidió la diva al barman al llegar a la barra, haciéndose notar y abriéndose paso justo en medio de Quinn y la desconocida.

"Perdona, estábamos en medio de algo aquí y te estás interponiendo". –dijo la pelirroja picándole el hombro y con un tono de voz que claramente denotaba molestia. Quinn por su parte se preguntaba _¿En medio de qué exactamente? _Y _¿A dónde quiere llegar Rachel?_

"Me doy cuenta". –contestó Rachel secamente –"Y dime, ¿Existe una razón en particular para que te acerques tanto a mi novia?" –preguntó antes de ofrecerle una botella de agua a Quinn para que a la chica no le cupieran dudas de a quién se refería.

"¿Tu novia? No me hagas reír". –la chica miró a Rachel despectivamente de arriba abajo y luego se dirigió a Quinn como si la situación fuera muy graciosa –"Creo que alguien ingirió un alucinógeno muy fuerte". –Quinn alzó una ceja.

"Mi novia". –la capitana le dio a la desconocida una mirada asesina y tomó la mano de Rachel para reafirmarlo. ¿Por qué se había sentido bien decir eso? –"Y cuidado en cómo te diriges a ella porque en primer lugar tú no podrías compararte con ella".

"Oh, en verdad es tu… lo siento. Yo solo… emm… debo ir a… sí". –la extraña se fue sin mirar atrás, solo entonces ambas observaron sus manos unidas y se soltaron bruscamente al no saber cómo más reaccionar.

"Gracias por ayudarme, yo venía con la intención de hacer eso por ti". –dijo Rachel.

"¿Venías a ayudarme? ¿A qué?" –preguntó Quinn repentinamente interesada en la respuesta. Hacía casi una semana que no hablaban y podían tacharla de loca pero se había acostumbrado tanto a su voz que hasta la echaba un poco de menos.

"Creí que esa chica quería… ya sabes, seducirte".

"¿Y querías ayudarme a ligar?"

"¡No! Solo pensé que…" -saltó la diva. Interesante reacción.

"Espera, ¿Que ligara con ella o con cualquier otra persona sería un problema porque…?"

"No es que fuera un problema, es que tal vez tú no querías eso y como ni Brittany ni Santana estaban aquí contigo pues…" - ¿Rachel estaba nerviosa? Quinn se descubrió a sí misma queriendo ver más de eso.

"¿Acaso no recuerdas quién soy? Puedo cuidarme sola". –insistió con una pequeña sonrisa, pero la diva se lo tomó con mucha seriedad.

"Tienes razón, eres perfectamente capaz de cuidarte sola y hacer lo que quieras. Y supongo que no te estoy dando espacio así que volveré a mi mesa. Adiós".

Rachel se fue apresuradamente, sintiéndose idiota porque al parecer Quinn sí quería llegar a algo con esa chica pero entonces había llegado ella y la rubia debió actuar como lo hizo por una especie de compromiso de compañeras de escuela o algo así y… rayos, ahora sí tendría que ir al baño para recuperar la compostura porque si no se le correría el maquillaje que se había puesto aunque fuera ligero y eso significaría otra ronda de preguntas incómodas por parte de sus amigos. Tenía que recordarse que en realidad no eran nada, lo que había hecho no tenía sentido. No obstante, en medio de su perorata mental no notó la presencia de alguien detrás de ella acercándose cada vez más hasta que la sacó de su ensimismamiento envolviéndola con sus brazos por la espalda y congelándola en su sitio.

¿Espacio? ¿De qué estaba ha…? _Ah… cierto. _Recordó Quinn, aunque durante esos minutos no sintió esa sensación incómoda con Rachel, tal vez se había acabado por fin y si era así entonces quizá sería posible convencer a la diva de reconciliars… de retomar el acuerdo y aprovechar lo que quedaba de la noche. Buscó a la cantante con la mirada y lo que vio no le gustó para nada; la encontró, sí, al parecer se dirigía hacia el baño, pero al pasar no dejó al público indiferente, unos metros más atrás había un par de chicas que ni siquiera estaban cerca entre sí como para haberse puesto de acuerdo pero que no le despegaban la vista del culo y lo consideró totalmente inapropiado. ¿Acaso no había otras chicas en ese lugar? ¿Por qué tenían que mirarla precisamente a ella? Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba caminando hacia Rachel y sin previo aviso la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí misma al punto que sus cuerpos se rozaban al mínimo movimiento. También había extrañado hacer eso. Vale que hubiera estado distraída últimamente, pero ¿Cómo lo había hecho para obviar esa sensación durante tantos días?

"Shh… tranquila novia, soy yo". –dijo para apaciguarla cuando sintió que Rachel tembló bajo sus brazos.

"¿Qué haces?" –preguntó Rachel en voz baja –lo más baja posible considerando el volumen de la música ambiental- Ya la había reconocido, por eso tembló, en teoría solo habían sido unos días de distanciamiento pero se había sentido como mucho más tiempo.

"¿Sabes? Nunca entendí por qué la gente cree que es atractivo mirarle el trasero a otras personas, pero eso es justo lo que están haciendo contigo" –dijo en tono casual, obviando el hecho de que para haberse dado cuenta de que precisamente eso estaba ocurriendo ella también tuvo que poner su atención en esa zona del cuerpo de la diva. Detalles, pequeños detalles, ¿Quién los cuenta de todos modos? –"así que pensé que ya que te tomaste la molestia de cruzar toda la pista para cuidarme de cosas como esa podría devolverte el favor".

"Quinn, estás demasiado cerca".

"¿Y eso te molesta?" –tanteó sus posibilidades pegándose un poco más y juraría que Rachel dejó de respirar unos segundos.

"Mm… no puedes simplemente hacer esto después de… quiero volver con las chicas". –intentó sonar decidida mientras cerraba sus ojos, aunque Quinn no pudo verla.

"No te conviene, las vi muy atentas a nosotras cuando llegaste a marcar territorio".

"¡No estaba haciendo eso!"

"Pues eso parecía".

"¿Cómo sabías dónde estaban?"

"¿Intuición?" -dijo como si no hubiese sido plenamente consciente de su ubicación toda la noche.

"¿Qué… propones?" -respondió la morena casi sin aire.

"Podemos quedarnos a salvo aquí y hacer lo que hacen los demás". –Rachel abrió los ojos y vio a varias parejas besándose, entonces volteó su rostro y miró a la rubia inquisitivamente. –"Bailar". –aclaró Quinn.

"No sé si sea…"

"Dime que en toda la noche no has tenido esta fantasía, tú y yo solas y sin coreografías. Al menos yo sé que he querido eso desde aquel ensayo en glee".

"Pero si ese día fuiste tú la que… Quinn, estos días…"

"Olvida estos días, al menos por esta noche". –Rachel quiso voltearse para quedar frente a frente y Quinn la liberó de su agarre para facilitarlo– "¿Qué dices? ¿Tregua?"

Apenas se giró sus miradas conectaron, coincidiendo con el comienzo de una nueva canción. Quinn no pudo evitar buscar la señal que esperaba con algo más que paciencia; su acercamiento tentativo fue tan fluido que aún sin ser parte de un baile combinaba a la perfección con las luces y la música hipnótica. Buscó sus labios con la mirada y luego volvió a centrarse en sus ojos, sonrió levemente y a Rachel nunca le pareció más cautivadora, _¿Tregua?_ _Adiós espacio, _pensó la morena, dándole su respuesta con un suave y pausado beso en la mejilla. Quería más, pero entonces no podrían bailar.

* * *

Por otra parte Kurt y Blaine habían decidido descansar un poco así que se encaminaron a la mesa de Mercedes y Tina, a la que se habían agregado Sam –Sí, Sam y Mercedes se reconciliaron – y Mike. Por su parte Kurt estaba ansioso por saber si las chicas habían logrado descubrir algo.

"Entonces ¿Faberry está pasando o no?" –preguntó Kurt apenas llegó.

"Según Rachel no". –contestó Tina.

"Pues su reacción luego de que vio a Quinn conversando con esa chica dijo todo lo contrario". –repuso Mercedes.

"Aunque luego se alejó. Tal vez solo pensó que esa mujer la estaba incomodando y quiso ayudar, ya saben cómo le gusta estar en todo".

"Puede ser, pero se tomaron de la mano". –insistió Mercedes.

"¿Lo hicieron? Yo no pude ver bien". –se lamentó la asiática.

"Sí, lo hicieron, aunque se apartaron apenas se fue la otra chica".

"¿Ven? Eso apoya mi teoría". –dijo Kurt. Habían tenido innumerables conversaciones sobre eso y él no acababa de creer que fueran compatibles.

"Pero Quinn ya no está en donde estaba".

"¿Tú crees que están juntas ahora?"

"Es muy posible, pero ¿Por qué ocultar su relación de todos nosotros?"

"Mejor dicho, ¿Por qué ocultar su relación de todos nosotros, luego hacerla pública y enseguida volverla a ocultar?"

* * *

Quinn tenía razón, bailar solas y sin coreografías era mucho mejor. Rachel estaba disfrutando de eso más de lo que creía posible, especialmente cuando Quinn tomaba sus manos y la hacía girar encadenándola en un abrazo que provocaba que se movieran al mismo tiempo, el único problema era que eso le hacía desear algo más que bailar, no quería arruinar el momento pero se moría por arrastrar a Quinn fuera de la pista de baile ¿Quién podría culparla? Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que se había sentido su tacto por última vez y ese distanciamiento había sido una tortura sostenida en una base muy frágil. Quinn no se encontraba en una situación muy diferente, le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo recordar en dónde estaba y por qué no debía besarla ahí mismo; y como no encontró argumentos que la obligaran a detenerse lo hizo, un rápido beso en los labios sin profundización fue más que suficiente para que la pequeña cantante sintiera que se incendiaba por dentro. Lo siguiente que supieron fue que estaban corriendo en dirección al baño, al llegar la puerta se abrió para permitir la salida de un grupo de chicas, revelando además que el lugar había quedado convenientemente vacío; entraron rápidamente y cuando la espalda de Rachel se estrelló con la pared del fondo la puerta de uno de los cubículos se abrió de golpe.

"Mierda…" -susurró Quinn, justo antes de hacer un movimiento rápido y encerrarse con la diva en el último cubículo.

Se oyeron pasos, besos y especialmente unas voces muy conocidas antes de que el lugar quedara en silencio nuevamente. Ni Rachel ni Quinn movieron un músculo hasta varios segundos después.

"¿Eran Brittany y Santana, verdad?" –preguntó Rachel; Quinn asintió muy segura-"¿Fue por esto que no estabas con ellas antes?" –continuó, haciéndose una idea de lo que había ocurrido entre esas dos.

"Supuestamente venían al baño y volvían enseguida. No puedo creer que… no, en realidad sí lo creo". -miró hacia el piso antes de darse cuenta de que con la prisa de entrar Rachel se había tropezado y caído sentada sobre la tapa del váter.

"Eso me recuerda que le dije a Mercedes y a Tina algo parecido hace ya no sé cuánto tiempo".

"No me extraña, siempre he sabido que eres un mal prospecto de amiga". –se burló en tanto se acercaba y colocaba su rodilla en el borde del asiento improvisado, provocando que Rachel separara un poco las piernas al hacerse espacio.

"¡O-oye! No olvides quién fue la razón de que no regresara". –ante eso último Quinn sonrió con porte orgulloso y sin perder más tiempo la atrajo a un beso demandante.

Pero no todo era tan simple, porque el revivir las sensaciones que había descubierto con Rachel no borraba lo demás, en la vida existe más que simple deseo y justo en ese instante su mente se empeñó en recordárselo.

"No, no, no…"

"Sí…" -dijo Rachel con la voz ronca antes de seguir besando el cuello de la capitana.

"No".

"¿Quinn?"

"Maldición". –murmuró al apartarse de Rachel cuando el dejo de molestia se convirtió en una invasión dentro de sí. Se sintió frustrada, no se había acabado después de todo y tal vez nunca lo haría, ¿Por qué con ella y con nadie más? No lo comprendía, solo sabía que tenía que aprender a resignarse a aceptarlo aunque detestara la idea. –"Yo… debo irme. Mañana tengo entrenamiento temprano; es totalmente insensato estar aquí ahora".

"¿Es totalmente insensato estar aquí o _estar aquí_?"

"Este no es lugar para hacer esto de todos modos". –dijo Quinn en tono indiferente.

"Oh, vamos". –replicó Rachel sin poder creer que esa fuera su excusa después de que hubieran tenido tanta historia en los baños de la escuela.

"…No puedo" -la rubia desvió la mirada.

"¿No puedes?" –preguntó la cantante en un tono más suave al percibir un cambio en el tono de Quinn.

"No puedo… decirte". –la morena quiso indagar pero los ojos de Quinn le pidieron silencio y por una vez en su vida acató por la paz, tenía el presentimiento de que lo que quiera que fuera no se trataba de cualquier cosa y si lo averiguaba no sería en un baño público. Finalmente suspiró.

"¿Necesitas que te lleve?" –Quinn negó con la cabeza.

"Está bien, traje mi auto".

"¿Segura que estás bien para manejar? De todos modos yo no iba a quedarme mucho tiempo tampoco".

"No bebí nada con alcohol hoy, no te preocupes".

"Al menos déjame acompañarte hasta tu auto".

"No, realmente quiero estar sola ahora".

Quinn sintió que al decir esas últimas palabras fue como si se hubiera despedido, la diva no querría retomar las cosas después de ser abandonada en un baño. Bueno, tarde o temprano iban a terminar así, fue el propósito del trato desde el principio, ¿No?

* * *

Rachel se quedó atrás, pero no por mucho tiempo, quería asegurarse de que Quinn llegara bien a su casa aunque la rubia no se diera cuenta, así que tras una despedida relámpago a los gleeks corrió a su propio auto. Cuando encontró a las Brittana en el camino ellas le preguntaron si vería a la capitana pronto para que le entregara su teléfono, que por alguna razón Santana llevaba en el bolsillo y como ambas habían bebido no querían correr el riesgo de perderlo, Rachel les dijo que sí, en parte para evitar que el móvil se extraviara y también para tener una excusa en caso de que Quinn la descubriera.

Una vez que vio a Quinn entrar a su casa Rachel suspiró aliviada y retomó el camino hacia su hogar, prometiéndose regresarle el celular al día siguiente. La intención era ir a casa de Quinn cuando ella hubiera vuelto del entrenamiento, supuso que no necesitaría su teléfono con urgencia si ella misma se lo había dado a Santana, sin embargo, un extraño mensaje de Sue Silvester cambió su plan radicalmente; le había parecido oír el sonido del teléfono de Quinn mientras se duchaba pero se dijo a sí misma que no debía meterse con su privacidad, por lo que lo dejó pasar, pero fue imposible de ignorar cuando el mensaje de voz llegó a su propio teléfono.

**_Fabray, debes aprender a contestar tus llamadas, en fin, más vale que estés muriendo o no tendrás ninguna excusa por no haber llegado al entrenamiento de hoy. Y Berry, si descubro que la culpa es tuya prepárate para las consecuencias._**

En ese momento la idea perturbadora de que la entrenadora tuviera conocimiento de su número de móvil pasó a segundo plano, Quinn no se había presentado al entrenamiento y ella jamás faltaba. _¿Qué está ocurriendo, Quinn?_

Llegó a la residencia Fabray lo más rápido que pudo, y fue Judy quien le abrió la puerta; le dijo que su hija estaba en su habitación pero que se sentía indispuesta, Rachel le pidió permiso para subir a verla y la mujer asintió pensando que no había ningún inconveniente en ello.

Dio unos ligeros golpes a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, después de un tiempo considerando sus opciones decidió entrar, recordando que siempre tenía el pretexto del teléfono. Lo que vio la dejó perpleja, Quinn estaba tendida en su cama, dormida sobre el cobertor, con sombras bajo sus ojos, los audífonos puestos y la música tan alta que ella podía escucharla desde la entrada, pero eso no fue lo que más llamó su atención, fue la fotografía que la rubia sostenía contra su pecho… Beth.

La revelación se sintió como caer a un estanque de agua helada, ese mismo día hacía un año habían competido en las regionales, ese mismo día hacía un año había nacido Beth. Nadie había vuelto a mencionarlo pero no significaba que no hubiera sucedido, y era obvio que Quinn debía sentir algo al respecto; hubiese sido normal que pasara por un duelo, lo verdaderamente extraño era retomar su antigua vida enseguida como si nada. Una vez Mercedes había comentado que Quinn no estaba tan segura de dar a Beth en adopción... Rachel se sintió terrible por no haber imaginado que esos días cercanos a las regionales serían extremadamente sensibles para ella, no, en vez de eso se enfocó en las discusiones que estaban teniendo y en sus propias emociones y frustraciones. Claro que Quinn no tenía cabeza para pensar en eso en ese momento.

Lo peor era que tenía la certeza de que Quinn no hablaba con nadie al respecto, Santana había recurrido a ella precisamente por eso y ni su madre había dado atisbos de saber exactamente por qué su hija estaba indispuesta. Aunque entendía que no quisiera hablar, debía pensar _¿De qué serviría?_ Unas palabras de consuelo no cambiarían nada… excepto porque ella sí podía cambiar algo.

Finalmente tomó una resolución, se acercó silenciosamente, dejó el teléfono entre la ropa que había amontonada al final de la cama con la esperanza de que la rubia pensara que siempre había estado ahí y luego fue hasta la cabecera para despedirse sin despertarla, sabía que a Quinn no le gustaría que la viera así. Presionó levemente los labios en su cabello y se sintió tentada a retirarle los auriculares por el daño inminente debían estarle haciendo a sus oídos, pero se contuvo, teniendo presente que no debía despertarla.

Al salir de la casa le pidió a la madre de Quinn que por favor no le dijera que ella había estado en su casa y luego puso en marcha su plan de acción.

* * *

Unas horas después un teléfono sonó en un penthouse de Nueva York.

"Shelby Corcoran al habla, ¿Puedo ayudarle?"

"Aunque admito que resulta frustrante tener que conseguir tu número telefónico por medio de mi profesor, eventualmente lo considero imperativo".

"¿Rachel?"

"Sé que la última vez que hablamos quedamos en "tenernos en la distancia", pero esto no se trata de ti o de mí así que necesito que vengas a Lima lo antes posible. Si todo lo que me dijiste antes era cierto entonces sé que lo harás".

* * *

Quinn se sentía mejor, habían sido unos días difíciles, demasiados recuerdos vívidos, pero finalmente recordó sus motivos, había hecho lo mejor para Beth, lo sabía, esa convicción la había sacado adelante el año anterior y ahora lo volvía a hacer. Se había centrado en el presente otra vez, solo lamentaba que… bueno, su duelo hubiese acabado con lo que tenía con Rachel. Lo sabía, tendría que estar aliviada y satisfecha porque había cumplido su deseo y no había tenido que lidiar con que la diva se obsesionara con ella y se pusiera latosa, pero la verdad era que su juego le gustaba… y también podía admitir para sí misma que se había acostumbrado a dormir con ella, hacerlo era diferente, cómodo y cálido, y fuera por una cosa o por otra siempre le sacaba sonrisas al despertar, aunque en realidad no habían dormido juntas muchas veces, pero era más de lo que había sido nunca y definitivamente más de lo que era ahora.

_Menudo lío estás hecha, ¿eh? -_Empezó su consciencia.

_**¿Lío? Acabo de decir que me he librado de un lío.**_

_Casi dijiste eso, pero entre recordar cómo luce mientras duerme y no escribir ni tu nombre en el examen por estarla mirando te contradices un poco._

_**¡Mi examen! Mierda, ¿Por qué no avisas?**_

_¿Era necesaria la grosería? No te alteres, este examen lo acabas en 10 minutos. El verdadero asunto es qué vas a hacer con Rachel._

_**Quisiera que dejáramos de llamarla Rachel. No tiene mucho sentido si lo único que nos unía ya no existe.**_

_No entiendo por qué das por hecho que todo se acabó. Tú la quieres de vuelta y sabes que le gustas, ¿Dónde está el problema? _

_**Pero la busqué y luego la dejé sola en el baño.**_

_Eso ni siquiera es lo peor que le has hecho y ella misma confesó que le gustabas a pesar de todo. _

_**¿Finn le está copiando? ¿Por qué siquiera permitió que se sentara con ella?**_

_Ahí hay un ejemplo, puede ser lo que quieras pero al final siempre le da oportunidades a todo el mundo._

_**Sería injusto que no lo hiciera conmigo, ¿Cierto? **_

_Totalmente._

_**Quiero decir, la traté bien durante mucho tiempo.**_

_Más que bien._

_**Sí, y tampoco es como si le fuera a pedir un favor, ella también lo disfrutó.**_

_¿Eso quiere decir que…?_

_**Que esta misma tarde Berry será consciente de que olvidarme no es tan simple.**_

_Ahora nos estamos entendiendo._

* * *

Rachel se había prometido a sí misma empatizar con Quinn para poder darle lo que verdaderamente necesitaba en ese momento, y ya que formalmente no tenían más que un mutuo acuerdo de satisfacción física sabía que la rubia no la consideraría como su confidente y pretender forzarla a abrirse sería contraproducente, así que después de una larga discusión con su consciencia decidió darle espacio… otra vez; iba contra su instinto hacerse a un lado a sabiendas de lo que estaba pasando, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer hasta que tuviera una respuesta concreta de parte de Shelby. Realmente tenía que importarle mucho la capitana porque eso debía ser lo primero que hacía sin esperar alguna retribución a cambio; contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar no lo hacía como una táctica para enamorarla, seguiría adelante con ese plan aunque nunca volvieran a estar juntas, tal vez su relación con su madre biológica estaba rota, pero si dependía de ella a Beth y a Quinn no les pasaría lo mismo. Por otra parte, ese momento que compartieron en la fiesta de Blaine hasta antes de que Quinn se fuera le había dejado un buen presentimiento, todo era cuestión de tener paciencia… probablemente necesitaría acudir a su maestro de yoga más seguido.

* * *

Llegó a casa de su clase de Ballet un poco más tarde de lo habitual y ya estaba un poco retrasada para su siguiente actividad, por lo que apenas saludó a su padre al entrar y corrió por las escaleras. Entró a su habitación directa a su armario para sacar su bolso con…

"Así que ¿Ballet?" –Rachel se volteó reprimiendo un grito de sorpresa y vio a Quinn sentada en su cama.

"Quinn… me asustaste, no sabía que vendrías, no recibí ningún mensaje." –dijo sacando su teléfono, aunque visiblemente más relajada. La rubia se levantó.

"No envié ningún mensaje, vine de sorpresa". -empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia Rachel.

"¿Por alguna razón en especial?"

Entonces se le ocurrió comenzar por algo frívolo para probar su reacción. Se había cortado el cabello hacía unos días para despejarse y simbolizar que comenzaba otra etapa en su vida, pero también podía usar eso como excusa para ver si Rachel se mostraba abierta o no a la provocación.

"¿Qué piensas de mi cabello?" -preguntó casualmente.

"¿Q-qué?" -Rachel estaba desconcertada y Quinn cada vez a menor distancia.

"Tendrías que estar ciega para no haberte dado cuenta del cambio, ¿Qué te parece?" -ya estaba suficientemente cerca y Rachel no había huido, buena señal. Tomó su mano y la guió para que tocara su cabello mientras recordaba la primera vez que lo había hecho. La diva tragó en seco.

"Yo… sí, sí claro que lo noté, es solo que tu visita me sorprendió y creí que hacer un comentario sobre tu cabello podía no ser lo más apropiado para empezar a hablar". -dijo Rachel atropellándose con sus propias palabras más de una vez.

"Okay, pero ahora sí es apropiado." -Rachel se mantuvo en silencio y comenzó a enredar sus dedos en el cabello de la rubia, acariciándolo y desdibujando los límites del espacio que se había propuesto entregarle. -"Dime, Rachel". -insistió. Estaba tan cerca de ella que rozó sus labios al hablar y la cantante seguía en su posición.

"Eres hermosa... -susurró suavemente y luego se alarmó por la forma en que eso sonó -E-es decir, es un corte hermoso... una decisión hermosa. Te queda muy bien. -acabó diciendo.

"Solo venía para decir algo". -dijo Quinn ahora segura de que podían arreglar las cosas.

"¿Y qué es?"

"Mira, sé que estos días no me he portado de la manera más normal o de la más agradable, pero no es tu culpa. Yo solo quería que supieras que sigo sintiendo lo que sentía cuando iniciamos nuestro acuerdo y pensé que si tú también, si todavía sientes lo mismo podríamos volver a intentarlo". -explicó poniéndose seria.

"Nunca pensé que hubiésemos terminado en primer lugar". –Quinn la miró asombrada. Eso no se lo esperaba, ella en verdad creyó que luego de esa discusión se había acabado todo. –"Y… ya que aclaramos eso ¿Puedo volver a besarte ahora?"

"Eso me gustaría". -esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

"¿Sí? Aunque por otra parte tenías razón. Habíamos estado viéndonos casi todos los días durante un mes, eso asfixiaría a cualquiera". –dijo pensando en el poco tiempo que había tenido Quinn para estar consigo misma entre todas las cosas.

"Hazlo de una vez, Berry".

Rachel no perdió más el tiempo y tomó el rostro de Quinn con las dos manos para atraerla hacia ella; sus labios colisionaron y ninguna fue capaz de contener el gemido que provocó el contacto. Quinn la atrajo más a su cuerpo por la cintura y mientras Rachel pasaba los dedos por su cabello haciéndole sentir escalofríos se preguntó vagamente –por enésima vez –: ¿Por qué precisamente ella le hacía sentir de esa manera? Cada vez que la tocaba era como si su piel despertara, todo se oscurecía alrededor pero cada lugar donde ella acariciaba parecía brillar, le era difícil respirar y sin embargo se sentía más ligera, con ella absolutamente todo era exagerado, era demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo nunca había logrado sentir que había tenido suficiente. ¿Sus ex novios también habrían sentido eso o solo era ella? Era algo que nunca sabría con seguridad; y… por otro lado alejarse no había sido porque quisiera dejar de sentir todo eso, fue porque no quería llegar a pensar que podía confiar en ella, no quería engañarse a sí misma, a Rachel en realidad no le importaba lo que ella pensara, así como a ella no le importaba su colección de musicales en DVD, no tenían que hablar más de lo necesario porque entonces todo acabaría mal… aunque llegó a pensar que sí se había acabado, con lo cual su esfuerzo no hubiera tenido mucho sentido, pero esa reacción tan liviana al decirle que para ella nunca habían terminado y esa curiosa escena en el bar le producían un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago, era… agradable, un pequeño bonus qué sumar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el piso de abajo Hiram estaba contestando una llamada, era Matthew, el compañero de su niña, debía avisarle enseguida. La puerta del cuarto estaba entreabierta y al asomarse descubrió a Rachel y a Quinn en una situación un tanto bastante acalorada… otra vez; había hablado mucho con Leroy y su marido lo había persuadido para que fuera un poco más relajado al respecto, después de todo su hija era responsable, Quinn era buena chica y ellos mismos todavía podían recordar cómo habían pasado su época de adolescencia, así que al final había cedido un poco, aunque en lo posible prefería seguir pensando que su pequeña Barbra seguía siendo una niñita. Bueno, viéndolo por el lado positivo al menos esta vez no había sido en el sofá de la sala.

El padre de Rachel se aclaró la garganta y las chicas se apartaron en el acto. Cuando Rachel se despegó de la pared miró en su dirección lo vio tapándose los ojos con una mano y se sonrojó furiosamente.

"Lo lamento chicas, no pretendía interrumpir".

"Papá, puedes ver".

"Cariño, Matthew acaba de llamar. Te están esperando para empezar". -¿Quién era Matthew?

"No iré hoy. Si sigue al teléfono por favor dile que nos vemos la próxima semana, si no yo lo llamo después". –Rachel contestó sin titubear y tanto Quinn como el señor Berry la miraron como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto azul, ¿Acababa de cambiar un plan previamente establecido sin estar a punto de sufrir un mini infarto? Pero por otro lado ¿Había algo más sexy que escuchar a Rachel Berry postergar sus planes por ella? Un momento… ¿Acababa de usar las palabras "Sexy" y "Rachel Berry" en la misma oración? Al diablo, era la verdad.

"Creo que eso no será posible, dijo que tú tienes su telescopio".

"Rayos, es cierto". –dijo la diva por lo bajo recordando el bolso que había ido a buscar. –"Quinn… ¿Me acompañarías a devolver el telescopio? No nos tomaría mucho tiempo". –preguntó por si acaso, sin querer repetir el desatino del primer día.

"Emm… sí, sí, vamos, no hay problema". –no había nada de malo en eso, después de todo eso era mejor que irse a su casa o quedarse esperándola.

* * *

Estacionaron en un suelo de tierra y tuvieron que subir un poco hacia lo que al parecer era un observatorio, Rachel había llamado al tal Matthew en el camino y cuando llegaron a la entrada él las estaba esperando, la morena hizo las presentaciones brevemente y le explicó que no podría asistir al taller ese día, luego le entregó su telescopio y se despidieron. Cuando se quedaron solas Quinn no pudo evitar manifestar lo que pensaba.

"¿Estudias astronomía?" –Rachel se sorprendió por la pregunta, después de todo lo que había visto era lo más evidente, pero que lo preguntara implicaba que quería ahondar más y eso no se lo esperaba; Quinn nunca preguntaba nada e incluso prefería no saber.

"En un nivel aficionado sí. Es uno de los clubes a los que asisto".

"No me esperaba que…"

"¿Que también me gustaran las estrellas del firmamento?" –Quinn asintió –"Lo sé, es un pensamiento común, además no hablo de ello".

"Eso es lo que me parece más impresionante". –Rachel rodó los ojos y la rubia sonrió mientras comenzaron a hacer el camino de vuelta. A medio camino Rachel se ralentizó y miró hacia atrás -"¿Pasa algo?" –se detuvo frente a ella

"No…"

"No te creo".

"Es que no quieres oírlo".

"¿Cómo sabes que no quiero oírlo si no me lo has dicho?"

"Bien, que conste que hice un esfuerzo. Es solo que me gustaría enseñarte este lugar y lo que hago aquí, pero entiendo que no tiene que ver con lo nuestro, así que deberías intervenir ahora si no quieres que continúe".

"¿Quieres mostrarme?" –Rachel desvió la mirada y asintió sonrojada –"Estaría bien… supongo. Es decir, tengo curiosidad".

"¿En serio?"

* * *

"…Y esa por supuesto es la galaxia de Andrómeda, me gusta porque se puede ver a simple vista en una noche tan oscura como esta". –indicaba Rachel mientras estaban recostadas sobre el techo en el otro extremo del observatorio, nadie iba ahí mientras realizaban el taller pero tenía muy buena vista.

"¿Por qué tenías ese telescopio en tu casa?"

"Hubo lluvia de estrellas el otro día y Matt me lo facilitó".

"Qué amable, ¿No?"

"Ciertamente lo es. Él es encargado de guardar los telescopios bajo llave y fue muy afortunado para mí que me debiera un favor". –Quinn asintió y decidió cambiar de tema.

"Siempre me ha costado reconocer las formas de las que hablan las constelaciones".

"Tienes que usar un poco la imaginación al unir los puntos".

"A veces creo que es solo imaginación".

"No es así, mira intentémoslo, ¿Logras ver esas tres estrellas de ahí?" –apuntó un grupo de estrellas.

"Sí".

"No las pierdas de vista, las usaremos como punto de referencia, ellas forman el cinturón de Orión, desde ahí podemos ver el nacimiento de las piernas y por allá el torso, la cabeza y los brazos, esas estrellas que están más arriba representan su espada y al otro lado las que están por el frente son su escudo".

"¡Puedo verlo! O sea, no tan bien, no me parece muy exacto pero aún así". –Rachel sonrió. –"Apuesto a que también conoces la historia".

"Oh, sí, Orión era un guerrero muy soberbio que…"

"Eres tan nerd". –se burló Quinn mientras acercaba a Rachel hacia ella.

"¿Lo dice la estudiante del cuadro de honor?" –replicó Rachel con sorna, apoyada sobre su antebrazo para mirarla a los ojos antes de ceder a la presión de la mano de la rubia sobre su cintura y acomodar la cabeza en su pecho.

"...Me gusta dibujar". –dijo Quinn después de un rato de silencio.

"Lo sé." –dijo Rachel con algo de recelo al recordar los explícitos dibujos de su persona en los baños de McKinley, y Quinn estalló en carcajadas como nunca la había oído al darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba pensando.

"No, en serio me gusta dibujar, tengo blocks llenos de bocetos... de paisajes mayormente, esos otros fueron excepciones".

"Suena prometedor, me gustaría verlos alguna vez".

"¿De verdad?"

"¿Por qué mentiría?"

"No sé, podría ser aburrido para ti".

"¿Por quién me tomas? Aprecio toda forma de arte".

"Sí… el solo escuchar eso me aburre a mí".

"¿Te estás haciendo la graciosa?" -preguntó haciéndose la indignada.

"Tal vez."

"Me alegra haber regresado". –dijo Rachel al fin en un suspiro y en su posición notó que los latidos de la rubia se volvieron irregulares.

"Creí que nunca habíamos terminado".

"Es cierto, pero aún así… creo que lo que quiero decir es que me alegra que estés aquí ahora". –después de eso el silencio cayó sobre ellas y Rachel se preocupó.

"También a mí".

Fue apenas un susurro, un susurro y un beso en respuesta justo sobre el corazón.

* * *

Despertaron juntas, no podía haber sido de otra manera después de haber pasado tanto tiempo perdiendo la costumbre. Cuando empezó a hacer frío decidieron que era hora de regresar, pero cuando llegaron a la casa de Quinn lo único que hicieron fue mirar hacia el frente sin siquiera quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y luego de una rápida resolución, una llamada a los padres de Rachel y un permiso de la madre de Quinn partieron otra vez a casa de la cantante.

Rachel despertó primero como de costumbre para empezar su rutina en la elíptica, pero no llegó muy lejos porque la rubia se incorporó aún medio dormida y las lanzó juntas de vuelta a la cama, encontrando una forma veloz de entrelazar sus piernas. Bueno… por una mañana que se quedara en la cama no pasaría nada, ¿Verdad? Aún podía mover sus ejercicios para las… entonces la mano de Quinn de forma inconsciente hizo camino ascendiendo por su abdomen y cuando llegó más arriba la morena ya no supo de nada más.

* * *

"Ya está bien. ¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa?" –dijo Quinn cabreada. Justo cuando creía que habían vuelto a la normalidad la diva se había puesto extrañamente distraída y ¿Nerviosa?

"No me pasa nada".

"Eres la peor mentirosa del mundo. Mira si es por lo que pasó antes…"

"No, eso no tiene nada que ver, para empezar si fuera por eso me hubiera inquietado antes…"

"Pero entonces sí pasa algo". –Rachel miró a la puerta con una expresión afligida y frunció los labios, pero luego se rindió.

"Está bien, te lo diré pero prométeme que no te vas a enfadar".

"¿Por qué iba a enfadarme?"

"Promételo".

"Okay, lo prometo". –dijo la rubia a regañadientes.

"Te mentí". -murmuró cabizbaja.

"¿Qué?"

"Recuerda lo que me prometiste".

"Rachel deja de dar rodeos y explícame ya".

"No pude evitar hacerlo y estoy nerviosa porque ya tendría que haber llegado pero..."

"¿Esperas a alguien… mientras estás conmigo? ¡¿Qué mierda, Berry?! Tú dijiste que no habíamos terminado ¡Y no podíamos hacer esto mientras durara el acuerdo!"

"Deja de sacar conclusiones. Sí, espero a alguien, pero no es lo que crees".

"¿Que no es lo que creo? ¡Rompiste las reglas! Y no de las reglas que nos podíamos saltar. ¿En qué estabas pensando?" –Quinn empezó a caminar hacia atrás y Rachel se levantó tratando de evitar que se fuera, pero cuando intentó coger su mano la chica se apartó bruscamente y agarró el pomo de la puerta –"No me toques. Maldita sea, sabía que no tenía que pensar bien de t…"

No pudo terminar de hablar porque cuando abrió la puerta vio a la mujer que no esperó volver a ver en su vida de pie en la entrada sosteniendo a una bebé en sus brazos, una bebé de cabello rubio y ojos color avellana con destellos verdes, y dejó de sentir las piernas, aunque justo antes de precipitarse al piso Rachel notó el tambaleo, se apresuró a llegar a su lado y le pasó el brazo por la cintura para ayudarla a estabilizarse.

"¿E-ella es…?" –preguntó Quinn sin poder creer que esa pequeña niña era Beth.

"¿No le habías comentado nada? Creí que lo sabía". –dijo Shelby, dirigiéndose a Rachel.

"Estaba a punto de hacerlo. Quería estar segura de que vendrían". –contestó la aludida.

* * *

Después de la impresión inicial todas entraron a la casa y se sentaron en la sala. Shelby dejó que Quinn cargara a Beth, y le contó los detalles de ese año en la vida de su hija, sus primeras palabras, sus juegos preferidos, sus primeros pasos… luego le mostró el video de su primer cumpleaños, con el que Beth se puso a aplaudir cuando se vio a sí misma en la pantalla justo después de apagar las velas –aunque realmente lo había hecho Shelby –y ese gesto hizo que Quinn se sintiera parte del momento. Rachel estaba conmovida, veía a Quinn sorprenderse por la mínima cosa y se alegró de que la bebé, que al principio se había puesto a llorar cuando Shelby la dejó con Quinn, apenas unos minutos después se veía de lo más cómoda con ella. En un momento Shelby decidió que era tiempo de hablar de cosas más serias y le pidió a Rachel si podía sacar a Beth un momento.

"Sí, claro, yo lo hago, es solo que… nunca he cargado a un bebé, entonces no sé cómo hacerlo. ¿Y si mejor la llevo de la mano?" –preguntó Rachel mientras se ponía cruzado el bolso con las cosas de Beth, un poco intimidada por la posibilidad de cometer un error y hacerle daño de alguna forma.

"Hace poco que dio sus primeros pasos y no tiene mucha práctica así que no creo que sea la mejor opción por ahora". –sonrió Shelby. –"En realidad no tiene mucha ciencia, solo tienes que perder el miedo".

Quinn se levantó del sofá con Beth en los brazos y se la entregó a Rachel gradualmente, Shelby la ayudó un poco a posicionar correctamente las manos y cuando se aseguró de que todo estuviera bien se apartó un poco para ver la escena. Rachel miró a Beth y se sorprendió de lo tranquila que se comportaba en sus brazos, entonces miró a Quinn y la vio sonriendo, le devolvió la sonrisa y de pronto se sintió más segura; se despidió y se llevó a Beth a jugar a su habitación.

"No creí que se fuera a dar tan fácil con ella". –dijo Quinn sin apartar la vista de la escalera aún cuando Rachel y Beth ya habían desaparecido.

"Es probable que se deba a que Rachel se parece mucho a mí". –reflexionó Shelby. Quinn asintió lentamente razonándolo.

"¿Cómo pasó esto? Es decir, aún me cuesta creerlo".

"Lo imagino, yo siempre pensé que era iniciativa tuya. Rachel me llamó una tarde y me convenció de venir aquí y permitir que conocieras a Beth, es más, fue muy enérgica en ir más allá para que tú y yo llegáramos a un acuerdo de adopción abierta, tuve que pensarlo durante un tiempo pero finalmente estuve de acuerdo".

"¿Rachel hizo eso?" -Shelby miró hacia la escalera.

"Cuando Rachel nació yo también era muy joven; estuve extrañándola toda mi vida, y a pesar de eso nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que la historia podría estarse repitiendo contigo. Hubiese querido que las cosas fueran diferentes para mí en ese tiempo, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y tantas inseguridades que cuando por fin decidí recuperarla ella ya había crecido y no me necesitaba". –sonrió tristemente –"Puede ser diferente esta vez, yo estoy de acuerdo en que seas parte de la vida de Beth, aunque claro, ya que no lo sabías tendrás que pensarlo bien antes de tomar una decisión, también hablar con el padre y…"

"Sí quiero". –respondió al instante. –"Quiero ser parte de su vida, y seguramente Puck también estará de acuerdo, muchas veces intentó convencerme de que nos quedáramos con ella".

"Muy bien entonces. Desde ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte a llevar listas a todos lados, por ahora aquí está mi número de móvil, mi número de teléfono fijo en Nueva York, la dirección de mi apartamento en Nueva York y la dirección del hotel donde me estoy quedando ahora. Estaré en Lima solo 2 días más por causa del trabajo, de hecho fue muy difícil hacerme un tiempo libre estos días; en realidad pensaba venir desde hace semanas, pero bueno, cuando conversemos con Puck acordaremos las próximas visitas y demás".

"Sí, sí, de acuerdo". –Quinn no cabía de emoción, de verdad estaba pasando.

* * *

Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando con Beth y cuando finalmente se durmió, Shelby decidió llevársela al hotel. Rachel y Quinn las despidieron en el taxi y volvieron a la casa en silencio. Una vez que Rachel cerró la puerta Quinn se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Increíblemente después de todo ese tiempo era su primer abrazo estando ambas despiertas y sin ninguna otra intención que quedarse como estaban.

Terminaron recostadas en el sofá, una frente a la otra, Quinn miraba su mano sobre la cadera de Rachel mientras ella dibujaba formas con los dedos distraídamente sobre su espalda. No recordaba otra ocasión en que se hubiera sentido más tranquila. Se sentía bien poder compartir ese momento con alguien a quien le importaba… porque de verdad le importaba a Rachel; De repente sonrió y volvió a abrazar a la cantante escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

"Es linda, ¿No?" –dijo Quinn emocionada.

"¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Es igual a ti". –contestó Rachel sonriendo también.

"Y es inteligente, ¿Viste cuando se dio cuenta de que Shelby había guardado su muñeca en el bolso? Ni siquiera estaba ahí cuando lo hizo pero ella lo sabía".

"Sí, lo sé. Fue gracioso ver cómo le ganaba la partida a Shelby".

"¿No era arriesgado dejarla venir a tu casa? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tus padres hubiesen llegado?"

"Lo tenía todo controlado, por suerte están en una conferencia hoy, así que no había problema. Todavía tardarán en llegar".

"Yo creía que no tenías contacto con ella". –dijo, refiriéndose a Shelby.

"No lo tengo". –Quinn se alzó y la miró con confusión.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" - _Me importas, Quinn, por eso lo hice._

"Supongo que es ahora donde debo confesar mi mentira, ¿Cierto?" –suspiró –"Me dijiste que no me metiera en tu vida y yo consentí pero de todos modos lo hice. Fui a verte a tu casa al día siguiente de la fiesta de Blaine debido a que recibí un mensaje de Sue Silvester, ella pensó que estabas conmigo y dijo que no te habías presentado al entrenamiento personalizado... me preocupé. Además la noche me había dado mensajes un tanto confusos y quería aclarar las cosas. Tu mamá me dejó entrar, me dijo que estabas en tu cuarto y cuando llegué te encontré dormida abrazando una foto del nacimiento de Beth, entonces relacioné las fechas y me di cuenta de que era su cumpleaños. No quise molestarte así que me fui y le pedí a tu mamá que no te dijera nada acerca de mi visita. Entonces se me ocurrió contactar a Shelby porque después de ver eso era obvio para mí que extrañabas a la bebé, así que investigué un poco, conseguí su número y hablé con ella. Lamento haberte ocultado todo eso pero no quería hacerte ilusiones y que después sucediera algo y no funcionara, prefería que lo supieras cuando fuera inminente".

"Cuando dijiste que me habías mentido pensé que…"

"Sí, lo sé, también me disculpo por no haber sido más elocuente esta tarde".

"No, yo ni siquiera te dejé hablar, lo siento… Pero ¿Sabes que esa ha sido por lejos la mejor intromisión que has hecho en tu vida? Gracias, en serio. Sé que debe haber sido difícil hablar con ella".

"No se trataba de mí. – Rachel guardó silencio durante un momento y luego recordó que no le había avisado nada a Noah. –"Mañana irás a verla con Noah, ¿No es así?"

"Sí. Saliendo de aquí voy a hablar con él. Se pondrá muy contento".

"Lo sé". –sonrió Rachel.

* * *

Dos días después ambas estaban recorriendo el centro comercial en busca de un regalo para Beth. El día anterior Puck había hecho un dibujo de una caricatura para volver a conocer a su hija y para que ella se llevara algo de él hasta la próxima vez que se encontraran. Quinn también tenía deseos de darle algo para que la recordara, pero no podía ser cualquier cosa y después de mucho pensarlo rompió otra de las reglas y llamó a Rachel para preguntarle si quería acompañarla temprano a buscar el primer regalo que Beth tendría de su parte.

Así fue como después de entrar en muchos lugares pintorescos acabaron en una juguetería pequeña y discreta, pero Quinn estaba a punto de desistir porque todo lo que veía era demasiado impersonal, hasta que…

"Mira, mira, ¡Este es perfecto!" –Exclamó Rachel.

"Es bonito, pero ¿Perfecto?" -dijo cuando llegó junto a la morena.

"Claro que lo es, es una leoncita adorable y feroz, ¿Ves que no sonríe? Más bien tiene cara de travesura. Es suave, se sienta sola ¡Y mira su colita!" –Okay, esa emocionalidad era un tanto exagerada.

"Eh… te recuerdo que vinimos a comprar un juguete para Beth, no para ti".

"Ya lo sé, Quinn, pero piénsalo, le encantará, además tiene un aire a ti".

"¿A mí?"

"Su mirada, y también la melena".

"¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? Casi no tiene melena, es un cachorro".

"Sí, pero ese mechón de pelo que tiene me recuerda a ti, especialmente desde que te cortaste el cabello, como cuando te despertaste el otro día con mi alarma y tenías todo el cabello revuelto, y gruñiste Quinn, hasta comparten el carácter. Estoy convencida de que si fueras un animal serías una leona". –Quinn sonrió.

"Quizás es por eso que Britt me dice Lion Quinn".

"Yo no lo dudaría". –era una concepción interesante, sin duda.

"Sí, sí, me agrada. Nos llevaremos al león".

"Leona".

"Las leonas no tienen melena".

"Pues tú eres la excepción y ahora ella también lo es".

Al final resultó que Rachel tenía razón, cuando Quinn le entregó el peluche a Beth, la niña alternó la mirada entre la leoncita y Quinn, luego le tocó el cabello a la rubia y rió fascinada. Quinn miró a Rachel a lo lejos sin saber si debía alegrarse u ofenderse por lo que había pasado y la cantante solo se encogió de hombros conteniendo su propia risa.

* * *

"Me gusta Rachel".

Fue una gran revelación para Quinn. Sucedió un día cualquiera durante una canción cualquiera que pudo haber sido dedicada para cualquiera, pero con el detalle de que ella no sintió que fueran palabras cualquiera, y en algún punto durante la melodía el conocimiento la golpeó... Aunque quien estaba a un paso de golpearla ahora podría ser mucho más peligrosa que sus sentimientos.

"¡Wow! ¡Fabray ¿Que no sabes tocar la puerta?! ¡Voltéate!" –gritó Santana desde su cama mientras trataba de cubrir a Brittany con lo primero que encontró.

"¿No me oíste? Dije que me gusta Rachel Berry". –insistió Quinn sin darle importancia a la situación en la que se encontraban sus amigas.

"Claro que te oí, la que no me oyó fuiste tú, ¡Voltéate para que Britt se vista, carajo!"

"En realidad a mí no me importa…" -dijo Britt mientras se ponía una camiseta relajadamente.

"¿Y qué tiene de todos modos? Las he visto a las dos en los vestuarios y en la piscina y Britt solo estaba sin camiseta".

"Y tienes suerte de que solo estuviera sin eso porque si no ya te estaría dando una paliza. Además ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?".

"La puerta trasera siempre está abierta". -Dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarada en una casa que no es tuya? Te voy a enseñar a..."

"Por favor, Santana, ¿Podrías dejar las amenazas para después? Les dije algo importante".

"Sí, que te gusta el Hobbit, pero ya sabíamos eso, la única que no se había dado cuenta eras tú… y probablemente Berry todavía no lo asimile, lo que demuestra que la idiotez se contagia por la saliva así que no te acerques mucho que no quiero correr el riesgo de que tus fluidos corporales vuelen hacia nosotras mientras hablas".

"¿Cómo que ya lo sabían? Es decir, sí, obviamente me atrae físicamente…"

"Lo que te convierte en un bicho más raro todavía, nos encuentras a mí y a Britt en ropa interior y pasas de nosotras como si fuéramos invisibles, pero la enana no hace más que aparecer con un sweater de rombos y calcetas hasta la rodilla y tus hormonas hacen una fiesta. Eso no puede ser normal".

"Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que ahora es que me gusta, gusta. Creo que me estoy enamorando de ella". -dijo Quinn perdiendo la paciencia.

"Llevan más de un mes saliendo y todavía no corriste despavorida. Era predecible".

"No precisamente saliendo".

"¿Amigas con derechos?" –preguntó Brittany con un poco más de tacto.

"Ajá".

"Pues déjame decirte algo, Quinnie. Ustedes nunca han sabido ser amigas con derechos".

"Y no es que nosotras seamos las más indicadas para decir eso porque tampoco nos funcionó, pero los amigos con beneficios tienen reglas". -siguió Santana.

"Tenemos reglas. Hasta me hizo un powerpoint sobre eso". –respondió Quinn.

"¿Qué? …Bueno, no sé de qué me sorprendo, es típico de ella. En fin, esas reglas se siguen, Lucy. Usas a la persona y a su vez ella te usa a ti, no pueden compartir otras cosas porque ahí es cuando se empieza a complicar todo, no das explicaciones y no las pides, no tienes ni puta idea de lo que esa persona hace cuando no está contigo y no te interesa".

"Eso es difícil tomando en cuenta que ya nos conocíamos desde antes".

"Pero te apuesto que ahora saben más cosas de su vida privada, a mí no me engañan, especialmente ella que es incapaz de quedarse callada".

"Además no hay que presentar a los padres, Q". –intervino Britt otra vez.

"¿Cómo sabes que le presenté a mi mamá?"

"No lo sabía, pero me lo acabas de confirmar".

"¿Cuánto te tardaste en hacer esa estupidez?" –la latina se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

"Como 2 semanas... pero tengo una excusa, no podía ocultarla, teníamos que irnos a la escuela y mi mamá ya estaba levantada".

"¿Dormiste con ella?"

"Pasó la noche en mi casa, ¿Eso es tan raro?"

"Date cuenta, dormiste con ella, no puedes dormir con la otra persona, Fabray, solo haces lo que tengas que hacer y te largas. Que en su caso supongo que no pasa de un par de besos".

"¿Y tú qué sabes?" –dijo Quinn molesta por el tono de burla de Santana.

"¿Aparte del hecho de que luces como si hubieras vuelto a ser virgen?" –Quinn la fulminó con la mirada. –"Ya en serio, ustedes siempre han sido un poco lentas en eso, solo recuerda cuando Berry nos juntó a todas para preguntar si debía hacerlo con St. James, y no es que tú tengas mucha experiencia tampoco, fue una vez y ni la recuerdas".

"Como sea, ya pasó, me gusta, ¿Qué hago ahora?"

"Es evidente, díselo, eso la hará sonreír". –resolvió Britt.

"Y probablemente te cante otra canción pero sin tener que obligarse a mirar al piso para no saltarte encima". –Quinn la miró confusa y Santana se sorprendió –"No me digas que no lo notaste".

"Esa canción la cantó con Blaine como regalo para Kurt". –dijo algo sonrojada recordando el momento.

"Seguro, le cantó a porcelana, por eso trató de evitar cruzar mirada contigo y por eso falló en el intento cuando dijo lo de… ¿Cómo era, Britt?"

"Despertarte con las palabras que todavía no te ha dicho. Fue muy obvia y muy tierna a la vez".

"¿Cuándo dijo eso? Me perdí en lo de la granola".

"¿Por qué de todas las cursis palabras que tenía esa canción elegiste la parte de la comida para abstraerte?" -Preguntó Santana haciendo una mueca.

"Supongo que porque me llevó el desayuno a la cama el otro día y…"

"¿Te hizo el desayuno? Están más jodidas de lo que yo pensaba". –Quinn negó con la cabeza.

"No lo sé, pero tampoco quiero que llegue a pensar que si se lo digo es como una forma de agradecerle algo que hizo por mí porque son cosas totalmente aparte".

"¿Qué hizo por ti?" –preguntó Santana con una sonrisa ladina.

"Lo que sea que estés pensando descártalo". –contestó Quinn devolviendo la sonrisa, sorprendiendo a sus amigas. –"Pero ese es tema para otro día, una cosa a la vez".

"Bien, pero que conste, no lo olvidaré". –advirtió Santana antes de retomar el tema. –"Puedes ir paso a paso, tampoco te apresures porque tú misma lo dijiste: _te gusta_, okay, pero también _crees que te estás enamorando_, todavía no es un hecho".

"Sany tiene razón, además tú nunca te le has declarado a nadie, Q".

"Algo me dice que más temprano que tarde alguien tendrá que retractarse de no tener citas". -picó Santana recordando la discusión que las Quinn y Rachel tuvieron el día que ella llegó a hospedarse en la casa de la diva.

"Sí bueno, conozco a alguien por aquí que tuvo que retractarse muchas veces". –replicó Quinn.

"Cállate, Fabray".

* * *

Fue a casa de Rachel después de hablar con Brittany y Santana, solo tenía que ir a por lo que quería y convencer a la morena de quitar esas malditas reglas que burlaban cada 10 minutos para poder salir, hablar y sentarse juntas en público sin necesitar una excusa para hacerlo.

* * *

De todas las posibilidades nunca pensó que su instinto de HBIC resurgiría cuando Rachel le abriera la puerta, pero eso fue justamente lo que sucedió porque no fue ella quien le abrió la puerta sino el parásito de Jesse St. James.

"¡Quinn Fabray! Pero ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿Ahora practicas bullying a domicilio?" –dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlona.

"Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta, St. James. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Rachel?"

"Lo siento, mi querida Juno Macguff, pero esa es información confidencial". –contestó el chico y se movió con intención de cerrar la puerta pero Quinn se lo impidió.

"Tienes 30 segundos para explicarme por qué eres tú quien abre la puerta de su casa".

"¿O qué?" –siguió provocándola el cantante, tan arrogante como siempre.

"No quieres saberlo, créelo".

"Eso suena a lo que un bravucón diría cuando no tiene ideas".

"Oh, ¿Quieres que sea más explícita? Bien". –contestó Quinn agarrando al chico por la solapa de su chaqueta para empujarlo contra la pared.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" -se quejó Jesse.

"Si le hiciste algo a Rachel me encargaré yo misma de que tu preciado rostro pierda toda posibilidad de aparecer en un comercial alguna vez, si todavía quieres más detalles la siguiente etapa de mi explicación será gráfica y sí, eso significa que será empírica. A diferencia de ti yo no necesito rodearme de seguidores para encargarme de mis asuntos; sin cámaras ni gloria St. James, piénsalo".

"No es como recuerdo que solías actuar. ¿No usabas a esos torpes jugadores de football para tus trabajos sucios? Aunque claro que no contabas con las animadoras, pero eso era porque te dieron la espalda, ¿Verdad?"

"Me basto y me sobro para acabar contigo, nunca lo dudes". –Jesse apartó las manos de Quinn y alisó su ropa.

"¿Y se puede saber por qué estamos teniendo esta… conversación? Corrígeme si me equivoco pero suenas como si quisieras proteger a tu archienemiga, ¿Acaso descubrieron alguna clase de parentesco mientras no estuve?" –Jesse solo estaba jugando, ya sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo entre esas dos, Rachel había insinuado algo vagamente y él había sido lo suficientemente perspicaz para captarlo, además el ver a Quinn ahí sin razón aparente le había armado el rompecabezas, pero quería ver hasta dónde podía orillarla, especialmente porque la chica lo había amenazado antes de saludarlo, se lo merecía por descortés.

"No necesito una razón, no todos somos tan bajos como tú".

"Ah, yo creí que había algo válido que me pudiera persuadir de mantener distancia con mi estrella, pero si dices que no hay…"

"Jesse, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¿La pizza llegó o no? Quinn…" -Rachel vio que la expresión de ambos no era la mejor y el ambiente que se percibía era tenso-"¿Todo está bien aquí?"

"Lo está ahora que veo al repartidor". –dijo Jesse mirando hacia la calle –"Pero debido a las nuevas circunstancias que se presentaron las dejaré un rato para que resuelvan sus asuntos y llevaré mi pizza especial a dar una vuelta. Pero eso sí, cada kilo que suba por comer solo quedará en su conciencia. _Arrivederci_".

Con esas palabras Jesse se fue a dar un paseo y las chicas se quedaron en medio de un incómodo silencio en la entrada.

Ser plenamente conciente de tus celos solo puede incrementar la emoción y eso era lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Quinn en ese momento, ¿Desde cuándo esos dos habían vuelto a tratarse? Y ¿Por qué? El tipo había sido un auténtico patán, ¿Qué hacía pidiendo una pizza desde su casa? Y maldita fuera Santana que hacía menos de una hora le había recordado que Rachel estuvo a un paso de hacerlo con él.

"Seguramente te preguntarás qué hacía Jesse aquí, pues verás..."

Quinn negó con la cabeza, no quería hablar de él o de cualquier otro en ese momento. Y obedeciendo a su impulsividad tomó el rostro de Rachel firmemente y la atrajo a un beso apasionado mientras entraba con ella en la casa. No le dio tiempo de pensar, ni siquiera para respirar y la puerta seguía abierta.

"Quinn… espera…" -Quinn empujó la puerta con el pie para cerrarla y siguió en lo suyo.

"Calla".

"Pero…"

"Ahora estoy ocupada, Berry". –No quería que nadie más la besara así, un momento, ¿Alguien la había besado así? –"Dime una cosa, además de mí ¿Cuántas personas te han besado?" –logró manifestar Quinn entre jadeos.

"¿Qué?"

"Solo responde".

"C-c-cuatro… ¿Por q….?"

"Porque… justo aquí y justo ahora voy a besarte tanto que lo único que podrás recordar cuando pienses en un beso será a mí, solo a mí, ¿Me oíste?"

"Hmm…" -gruñó Rachel mientras era acorralada contra alguna pared.

Después de un tiempo indefinido Quinn se apartó de Rachel que mantuvo los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente a través de sus labios entreabiertos. Tenía los labios rojos e hinchados, ella misma debía verse de forma similar. La morena, extasiada y exhausta, se deslizó lentamente por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo.

"Entonces… espero que te haya quedado claro". –dijo Quinn tratando de que su voz sonara imponente mientras se agachaba a su altura.

"Te contestaré… cuando deje de ver luces de colores". –en ese momento Rachel solo tenía 2 cosas claras: 1. Si ella era celosa Quinn le ganaba por una larga, larga distancia; y 2. Si las consecuencias siempre iban a ser así invitaría a Jesse a su casa más seguido.

Quinn se rió levemente por la respuesta y se sentó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y acariciándole el antebrazo con la punta de los dedos hasta que finalmente entrelazó sus manos.

"Rachel…"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Quieres salir conmigo?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo utilizo sus nombres con fines de entretención. En este capítulo se mencionan las canciones _Give your heart a break y Heart Attack _de Demi Lovato y la canción _Cell block tango del musical Chicago _(creo que está de más decirlo pero ninguna de esas canciones me pertenecen tampoco, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores y/o intérpretes).**

******Les pido las disculpas correspondientes por la tardanza y les doy mi gratitud por su preocupación y sus buenos deseos :)**

******¡Gracias por su apoyo! El que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi historia es muy importante para mí, que sepan que tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón.**

**Espero que disfruten la lectura ;) **

* * *

"No".

"¿No? ¿Por qué no?"

"Porque el helado es perjudicial para la garganta, Quinn. No he probado un helado en mi vida". –argumentaba Rachel categóricamente mientras discutían acerca de qué hacer para su primera cita.

Sí, tendrían una cita, solo que no fue tan sencillo llegar a ese punto porque Rachel no se lo creía, entró en una especie de negación o algo así, Quinn no la entendió realmente, pero llegó a pensar muchas cosas al respecto, desde que su diva interior había sufrido un ataque por recibir una propuesta tan sencilla hasta que no quería lo mismo que ella pero no sabía cómo decir que no, lo que la asustó por un momento, especialmente cuando Rachel se levantó como robot de su posición en el suelo, balbuceando cosas inconexas y se encerró en el armario.

FLASHBACK

"Solo tenías que decir que no, ¿Sabes? Hacer esto no era necesario".

"¡No quiero decir que no!"

"Entonces ¿Qué haces escondida ahí? Esto es ridículo".

"Lo arruiné…"

"Rachel no estoy entendiendo nada, ¿Quieres salir del ropero por favor?"

"¡No voy a salir de aquí nunca!"

"¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"¡No!"

"Pues me voy a ir si es que no sales ahora. ¿Tienes idea de lo que…? Me voy". -resolvió frustrada.

"Quinn, no…" -dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta apenas escuchar lo que dijo la rubia.

"Por fin. ¿Y decías que la inmadura era yo?"

"¿Me lo preguntarías de nuevo?" -preguntó Rachel con timidez.

"¿Preguntártelo? Te lo digo: inmadura".

"Eso no. La pregunta de antes… ¿Me la repites?"

"¿Para que vuelvas a entrar en pánico? No gracias".

"¿Por favor?"

"No. No estás ensayando la escena de una obra para que puedas repetirla así".

"Es que realmente necesito escucharla otra vez, sé que probablemente fue una pregunta difícil de hacer y yo me encargué de hacer del momento un desastre pero me tomaste tan por sorpresa que ni siquiera estoy segura de estar despierta ahora, así que…" -dijo en una exhalación.

"Bien, detente a respirar. Dios… Juro que voy a odiarte si me estás haciendo decir esto en vano". –le advirtió a Rachel y luego suspiró pesadamente cerrando los ojos –"Nunca nada me funciona contigo, si quiero ignorarte, si quiero vengarme, si quiero alejarme de ti, siempre encuentras una forma de cambiar las cosas para mí… pero de alguna forma eso me gusta, tú me gustas. Y si hace unos meses alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría aquí en tu casa diciéndote esto me hubiera reído en su cara y después probablemente le hubiese lanzado un Slushie, pero ahora lo único que tiene sentido para mí es darnos una oportunidad y descubrir si podemos llegar más allá… juntas... Entonces, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?"

"¡Sí!" –exclamó Rachel emocionada antes de literalmente saltar a sus brazos y envolverla en un beso arrasador en un intento de transmitirle lo increíble e intenso que le resultaba a su corazón recibir esa propuesta desde su voz. Quinn perdiendo el aliento y con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás se vio obligada a retroceder unos pasos hasta quedar apoyada en la pared para seguir el ritmo del beso sin dejar de sostener a la diva que ni siquiera tenía los pies puestos en el suelo; mantuvieron sus labios unidos hasta que los brazos de la rubia empezaron a temblar, pero mientras la bajaba Rachel continuó dándole suaves besitos cortos una y otra vez hasta que lo único que fue capaz de percibir fue la sensación de hormigueo y calidez que desprendía su piel. –"Sí…" -esta vez susurró con los ojos cerrados.

"Buena respuesta, Berry". –Ciertamente lo fue, y Rachel estaba decidida a simular por los siglos de los siglos que esa había sido su reacción desde el principio.

"¿Ves? Sí valía la pena preguntar de nuevo".

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Así, después de ese pequeño inconveniente las chicas pudieron estar en la misma sintonía y comenzaron a idear juntas su primera cita. Rachel estaba feliz y aún muy sorprendida, honestamente no se esperaba que Quinn fuera quien diera ese paso directamente, más bien esperaba recibir una especie de señal implícita en algún momento, sin embargo, las cosas fueron como fueron y habían avanzado mucho. Aún se lo tomarían con relativa calma, esa propuesta era un nuevo comienzo en el que se darían la oportunidad de conocerse en serio, pero eso no significaba que en el proceso no pudieran salir en serio. Eran novias, ninguna lo había pronunciado en voz alta pero ambas ya lo sentían así.

Pero volviendo a la sala de estar de los Berry, Quinn estaba de pie enfatizando su deseo por ir a una bendita heladería de quién sabe dónde, a lo que Rachel, que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas en el sillón, no entendía por qué tanta insistencia.

"Con mayor razón tenemos que ir. Es que este no es un helado cualquiera Berry, es _El Helado._ Y no tienes excusa, hay opción vegana".

"Pero ¿Qué tiene de especial _El Helado_? Digo, si voy a poner en riesgo mi carrera musical necesito al menos un motivo válido".

"Nadie pone en riesgo su voz por hacerlo una vez, no seas exagerada. ¿O acaso me vas a decir que ningún cantante ha tomado helado en algún momento de su vida?"

"Supongo que muchos lo han hecho…"

"¿Entonces?"

"Vamos a la heladería y veremos qué pasa". –se rindió la morena algo más intrigada que reticente por la actitud de Quinn. –"Pero después veremos una película". –negoció.

"Suena justo". –la rubia aceptó complacida aún sabiendo que Rachel la fastidiaría con la elección de película. En ese instante se sentía emocionada incluso por eso.

Se dieron la mano para cerrar el acuerdo, pero fue solo una excusa para tirar a Rachel hacia arriba para que se incorporara en el sillón y Quinn pudiera probar sus labios una vez más; la mezcla de dulzura y frescura única que podía saborear en sus besos era adictiva, podría pasarse así todo el día. Si hubiera sabido antes que podían llevarse así probablemente se hubiesen ahorrado muchas discusiones.

* * *

Cuando el sol comenzó a perderse en el horizonte la capitana supo que era hora de ir a casa, Rachel la acompañó a la puerta y después de unos segundos o minutos de miradas que prometían palabras ocultas y ocasionales sonrisas lograron despedirse… o al menos esa fue la intención. Quinn abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con el ego personificado, St. James, lo había olvidado por completo, ¿Por qué había vuelto? Lo averiguaría, seguro, pero no necesitaba de su presencia para eso así que sin dudarlo le cerró la puerta en la cara.

"¡Quinn!" –reprendió Rachel intentando contener la risa que le estaba provocando haber visto la expresión de Jesse cuando vio la puerta ir de vuelta hacia él.

"¿Por qué razón me dijiste que había venido este personaje?"

"¡¿Personaje? ¿En serio?!" –exclamó el aludido desde afuera.

"No te lo dije, no me diste tiempo".

"Bueno, soy toda oídos ahora". –Rachel suspiró y se estiró para abrir la puerta pero Quinn se lo impidió. –"No lo necesito como refuerzo para escucharte, mejor que se vaya a su casa mientras todavía hay luz de día, ¿No crees?"

"¡Te sigo escuchando, Fabray! Cariño, de verdad, ¿Qué pasa con tu sentido del gusto? Creo que lo tienes un poco atrofiado". –acabó dirigiéndose a Rachel.

"¿Qué?" –se preguntaron las chicas al mismo tiempo. Aprovechando el desconcierto de Quinn, Rachel abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Jesse dándole una mirada inquisitiva.

"La próxima vez me visitarás tú, al menos puedo estar seguro de que en mi casa sí soy bienvenido".

El chico se adentró en la casa sin esperar a ninguna de las dos –que seguían paradas en la entrada- mostrando su irritación por la descortesía que acababa de vivir; ingresó a la Habitación de los Óscar y dejó la puerta abierta para que ellas lo siguieran.

"Jesse, ¿Qué decías sobre mis gustos?" –preguntó Rachel apoyándose en la tarima, frente al sofá donde el cantante se había acomodado, formando así un triángulo con Quinn que prefirió sentarse en la escalera.

"Que tienes el sentido del gusto algo estropeado". –dijo él sin inmutarse, aún intentando ver la pantalla proyectada detrás de Rachel –"Realmente me cuesta entenderlo porque funcionó bien conmigo pero…" -Quinn hizo un gesto de burla inconscientemente y él lo notó –"Estás en mi lista, Fabray". –le advirtió con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Sí? No es la primera vez que lo escucho. Ponte a la fila".

"Creo que los dos deberían calmarse". –intervino Rachel.

"Aún no sé lo que hace él aquí".

"Aún no sé por qué ella tarda tanto en irse".

"Bien, entonces detengan sus intentos por maldecirse entre ustedes y pónganme atención a mí. Primero, Quinn, tienes que saber que Jesse y yo somos amigos".

"¿Por qué?" –preguntó Quinn haciendo una mueca de disgusto, sencillamente no podía comprenderlo.

"¿De verdad es tan extraño? Santana tuvo casi la misma reacción".

"¿Santana lo sabe?" –la rubia frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era que Santana estaba en todo?

"Sí, lo sabe, pero el punto es que nosotros volvimos a ser amigos hace unos meses y..."

"Era inevitable. En el mundo no hay dos personas más compatibles". –añadió el chico con una sonrisa que a Quinn se le antojó desagradable.

"Nos reencontramos por casualidad en un evento artístico que se hizo en las afueras de la ciudad, empezamos a hablar de nuevo, gradualmente arreglamos las cosas y ahora estamos dándole una oportunidad real a nuestra amistad".

"No me explico cómo puedes olvidar las cosas tan fácilmente". –refunfuñó Quinn cruzándose de brazos.

"Oh, pero si no fuera por eso tú tampoco estarías aquí". –contraatacó Jesse.

"Eso es diferente".

"¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque eres su capricho de turno? Eso no te salva".

"Jesse cuida tus palabras o tú y yo no acabaremos bien aquí". –advirtió la diva seriamente y el chico abrió la boca para replicar, pero se lo pensó mejor y simplemente se hundió en el sofá. Rachel suspiró pesadamente. –"Hoy vino hasta aquí para mostrarme unos vídeos".

"Audiciones clasificadas de la Academia de Artes Dramáticas de Nueva York, por supuesto". –St. James se animó al instante, sonó casi como si estuviera conversando con amigas de toda la vida, lo cual era muy inconsecuente. Quinn fijó su mirada en la pantalla de fondo.

"¿Eso era todo?"

"Él va a audicionar este año y yo el próximo y saber lo que nos espera nunca está de más. Estábamos analizando el nivel, los errores, los aciertos, los gestos, en fin". –la rubia no dijo nada y el chico la azuzó.

"¿Por qué otros motivos justificabas mi presencia aquí, Fabray?"

"De ti me esperaría cualquier cosa". –soltó Quinn.

"Ah, los celos son tan divertidos cuando no le pasan a uno". –suspiró mientras se acomodaba confiadamente en el respaldo, poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

"No sé a qué te refieres". -dijo Quinn.

"¿Acaso he interpretado mal la situación? ¿Tú no estás aquí en una especie de cortejo?" –Quinn desvió la mirada y Jesse soltó una risa ladina. –"Claro que lo estás".

"Estamos saliendo, ¿Y qué? No significa que vaya a sentir celos de ti. Lo que pasa es que sigo pensando que eres un idiota". –la capitana replicó con firmeza mirándolo a los ojos.

"Y empezamos a salir precisamente hoy, ¿Cómo lo sabías tú? Yo sé que no te dije nada". –continuó Rachel. Jesse alzó las cejas preguntándose si él era muy observador o la chica era muy despistada cuando se trataba de disimular con el cliché de cabellos dorados que tenía en frente.

"Solo digamos que soy perceptivo, cariño". –le sonrió a Rachel y se levantó enfrentando a Quinn una vez más –"Tú no me agradas ni una pizca, pero al menos no eres Finn Hudson, algo es algo". –Quinn asintió con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con eso sin darse cuenta –"Creo que te daré una oportunidad".

"No gastes palabras, no necesito tu aprobación".

"¿Eso crees, eh? Como el mejor amigo de Rachel yo…"

"Jesse no te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden, mi mejor amigo es Finn, casi a la par está Kurt y quizás en tercer lugar estarías tú, pero todavía no lo decido". –el chico se echó hacia atrás dramáticamente como si hubiera recibido un golpe.

"¡Pero tú y yo somos almas gemelas! No hay punto de comparación".

"Finn es más constante". –dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte perdón?" –gimoteó Jesse perdiendo su compostura por un segundo.

"Después de lo que le hiciste yo diría que al menos una vez al día". –intervino Quinn con sorna.

"¿Cuántas veces lo hiciste tú?" –golpe bajo.

"Es distinto".

"Ya, ya, claro. Tú sigue repitiéndolo a ver si te lo crees".

"Por favor no empiecen otra vez". –se quejó Rachel, levantándose de la tarima.

Después de dar por terminada esa confrontación Jesse se levantó para ir al baño y Rachel llamó a Quinn para que ganaran el sofá, algo le decía que la rubia ya no se iría a casa en un buen rato y tuvo razón. Vieron juntos –Quinn apegando lo más que pudo a Rachel contra ella- los vídeos que habían quedado pendientes de la tarde haciendo algunos comentarios constructivos entre medio y la capitana no se fue hasta que St. James dejó la casa. La expresión sonriente de conforme perspicacia que le mostró la diva solo convergió en una respuesta de parte de la capitana: _"No confío en él", _lo que provocó que la sonrisa solo se hiciera más grande, la rubia estaba segura de que Rachel estaba disfrutando de eso.

* * *

Quinn despertó antes de que sonara su alarma. Por fin había llegado el día. Tendría una cita, ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez? Se sentó en la cama y sonrió, no era solo eso, tendría una cita con Rachel Berry, ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Sacudió su cabeza y se levantó. Hora de poner su plan en marcha, la diva no era la única que sabía hacer planes. Acordaron helado y película, claro, pero no iba a ser lo único, tenía que ser especial, le había dicho a Rachel que mejor lo idearan en conjunto mientras se estaban conociendo para que fuera un ganar-ganar, y en parte era verdad, aseguraba que la cita saldría bien de cierta manera, pero conociendo la manía que tenía la morena por organizarlo todo –era sabido por todos que las citas que tuvo con Finn las planificaba ella- quiso dejarla un poco al margen para sorprenderla; Quinn nunca había tomado la iniciativa en ese aspecto –y pensándolo quizás era por eso que la mayoría de sus citas habían sido un asco- sin embargo esta vez quería involucrarse, era inusual en ella pero se sentía ansiosa por la idea.

Ese día no tenían clases en común pero saldrían más temprano porque había una reunión de maestros, así que daba tiempo para prepararse y no dejar escapar detalles.

* * *

"Te encantará, es el mejor helado del mundo". –decía Quinn con una sonrisa brillante mientras se encaminaban hacia la heladería.

"¿Por qué te gusta tanto?" –preguntó la morena con curiosidad, en lo personal nunca se había emocionado así con una sustancia comestible.

"No lo sé, simplemente es exquisito. Era mi antojo más recurrente cuando estaba embarazada". –dijo Quinn sin titubear. Desde que había decidido que podía confiar en Rachel se sentía mucho más liviana y a gusto, tal vez no era tan malo abrirse después de todo, aunque todavía tenía sus reservas. Nada es seguro en la vida.

"Entonces debe ser muy bueno". –sonrió Rachel conmovida por la confidencia.

* * *

La heladería quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que viajaron en automóvil cerca de una hora durante la cual compartieron una serie de miradas fugaces y profundas a pesar de no poder persistir ya que Quinn debía mantener su vista en la carretera. Mientras Rachel buscaba en la radio las canciones apropiadas Quinn sonreía disimuladamente por una broma privada, desviando de vez en cuando su vista hacia el vestido de la morena; es que cuando llegó a recogerla tardó un poco en reaccionar porque… bueno, la chica desprendía un aura encantadora que por sí misma la dejó pasmada, pero el vestido estaba… precioso a falta de otra palabra, aún no se explicaba cómo había conseguido encontrar algo tan deslumbrante sin cambiar su estilo, y cuando Rachel le preguntó si era demasiado –preocupada por su mutismo-, la rubia simplemente le dijo que estaba perfecta. Debió decirle que para lo que tenía en mente esa ropa no era muy conveniente, pero sinceramente no quería que la imagen de Rachel así durara tan poco, así que se guardó la pequeña confesión para después.

Rachel no se sentía muy cómoda mientras avanzaban en la fila para pedir los helados, le encantaba que Quinn la hubiese llevado a un lugar significativo para ella pero seguía un tanto preocupada por su garganta, debía haber una razón por la que sus padres no le habían comprado un helado ni siquiera en su infancia, ¿No? ¿Y si ella tenía una condición que la hacía más sensible a sus efectos perjudiciales? Cuando por fin llegaron a la caja Quinn pidió el de Rachel primero pero cuando se lo iba a entregar en su mano fue tal la cara de aflicción que puso la morena que la capitana perdió todo su entusiasmo inicial, tampoco era la idea obligarla a nada.

"¿Algo más señorita?" –preguntó la dependienta del local.

"Nada más, gracias". –dijo Quinn secamente y dejando el dinero en el mostrador.

"¿Quinn?" –inquirió Rachel al ver que la rubia daba la media vuelta y se dirigía hacia afuera llevando el helado consigo.

"Vámonos".

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Quiero helado y tú no. No es gran cosa".

"Pero si yo no he dicho que…"

"Eres más expresiva de lo que crees. Solo necesité verte la cara, pero da igual. No puedo esperar que te gusten las mismas cosas que a mí, ¿Cierto?"

"¿Estás molesta?"

"No".

"Estás molesta".

"Déjalo, ¿Quieres?" –cortó la rubia, acelerando sus pasos. Rachel temió que se estuviera yendo.

"Quizás consideraría hacer eso si dejaras de caminar así por delante de mí". –Rachel la detuvo tomándole la mano y Quinn la miró con asombro, entonces la morena se dio cuenta de que estaban en un lugar público y la soltó apresuradamente. –"Lo siento". –Quinn solo bajó la mirada hasta su mano y luego a la de Rachel y unos segundos después sin previo aviso volvió a entrelazarlas firmemente y la condujo por el cruce hasta llegar a un parque. Rachel, algo consternada, intentó seguir el ritmo de sus pasos, ¿Por qué hacía eso si estaba molesta? –"Estoy confundida, ¿Estás enfadada o no?"

"Rachel, el día que no me enfade aunque sea mínimamente contigo por algo voy a temer que la tierra haya dejado de girar. Pero no, no estoy enfadada ahora, solo un poco frustrada por darme cuenta de que me estabas dando en el gusto, no quería eso, únicamente me hubiese gustado que tú quisieras también. No significaba que tuvieras que creer que debías sacrificarte o algo por el estilo. Pero bueno, tú te lo pierdes". –se encogió de hombros y probó el helado, curiosamente la mezcla vegana esta vez le pareció bien.

"Sí, eso veo…" -dijo Rachel viéndola comer -"Tienes helado ahí". -advirtió con una pequeña sonrisa. Esa frase le dio una idea a Quinn.

"Bueno, quítamelo". -respondió Quinn con la voz aterciopelada. Pensó que tal vez esa sería una forma de que Rachel aceptara probar el helado antes de negarse por simple prejuicio.

"Eso intento". -dijo la morena un poco confundida cuando acercó una servilleta al rostro de Quinn y ella la esquivó.

"No así".

"¿Y cómo esperas que…?" -y entonces tuvo una revelación de lo que podía ser la idea de Quinn, pero no podía ser eso, ¿Verdad?

"Estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá algo".

"No creo que quieras decir lo que estoy pensando". -replicó incrédula.

"Averígualo…" -Rachel dudó y Quinn lo notó, ¡Y era helado, por amor al cielo! Se derretía y para ese momento el rastro ya estaba llegando a su barbilla, lo que la hacía sentir incómoda así que se rindió y casi consigue limpiarse, pero la morena decidió atreverse en última instancia y antes de que una insulsa servilleta tocara su piel, su lengua y sus labios lo hicieron, permitiéndole saborear lo que nunca antes había probado.

"Espera… ¿Vainilla?" -preguntó mientras se relamía. Así que eso era un helado... hasta el momento no estaba teniendo ninguna reacción alérgica.

"Y lavanda… ¿Te gustó?" -preguntó Quinn saliendo de su estupefacción. Es que eso de arriesgarse a hacer combinaciones de calor y frío...

"No lo sé, no fue suficiente para hacerme una opinión". -dijo la diva tomando la cuchara para recoger un poco de helado y embadurnarlo en los labios de Quinn para volver a probarlo desde allí. Solo con propósitos de investigación... para tomar una decisión acertada. Simplemente digamos que Rachel adoptó la tez de Quinn como su zona de confort. - "Lo lamento pero tendremos que volver a hacer esa fila". -decidió con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

…**Y luego volver a casa para darme una ducha fría. ¡Oh mi Barbra! ¿Realmente acabo de pensar eso?**

¿Tú qué crees?

**Me hace sentir como un Noah Puckerman cualquiera…**

Más que eso supongo que podríamos llamar a lo que te pasa "Efecto Fabray", no te culpes, mejor acostúmbrate; y vuelve ahí que estar afuera es mucho más interesante ahora.

* * *

Y así fue cómo Rachel decidió probar por primera vez un helado y cómo Quinn acabó probando un alimento vegano sin emitir ningún tipo de queja.

* * *

Después de conseguir el helado para Rachel decidieron dar un paseo y adentrarse en el parque. –Que era más grande de lo que Rachel esperaba- Cuando habían recorrido varios metros de camino bordeado de árboles el sol comenzó a descender desde lo alto de su reinado celeste ocasionando que el paisaje luminoso se conjugara con las suaves sombras que otorgaban frescura a su paso. Rachel veía embelesada cómo un rayo de sol iluminaba parte del rostro de Quinn y hacía que sus ojos esta vez se vieran casi completamente verdes mientras le contaba su experiencia al mudarse y cambiar de escuela.

"Y entonces Figgins me dio ese mapa antiquísimo que no me sirvió para nada y cuando estaba a punto de rendirme me encontré con Brittany en un pasillo". –rió ligeramente al recordarlo –"Ella quiso ayudarme a encontrar mi salón y aún no entiendo cómo al final las dos terminamos perdidas. Luego sonó la campana y de entre el mar de gente que salía de los salones apareció Santana, que ya era muy celosa y protectora con Britt desde ese tiempo, y me confrontó como si yo la hubiese querido secuestrar o algo parecido". –sus miradas se cruzaron y notó que Rachel estaba muy concentrada en lo que le decía, apreciaba eso. Hablar con ella era más fácil de lo que creía.

"¿Tuviste problemas en tu primer día? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Ese año yo me incorporé un poco más tarde a clases porque estaba en un campamento para jóvenes talentos musicales en Filadelfia".

"Eso explica por qué no te había visto antes, al principio creí que eras nueva igual que yo".

"¿Te percataste de mi existencia en esa época?"

"No eres invisible, Rachel". –le dijo seriamente y luego relajó su expresión –"Creo que en mi inicio en McKinley yo hubiera pasado desapercibida de no ser por Satanás, pero así pasaron las cosas, aunque yo ya tenía un plan ella sin quererlo me lo hizo todo más fácil; me acorraló contra los casilleros y la gente empezó a reunirse alrededor, supe que ese era un momento decisivo porque no quería empezar mi nueva vida como una víctima y eso era justo lo que iba a pasar si me veían como alguien débil, así que me arriesgué y la desafié. No sabía que ella se estaba labrando una reputación de mandamás de la escuela pero estaba claro que los demás sí y al parecer lo que hice les impresionó mucho. Luego llegó Sue y nos separó, dijo algo sobre ocupar nuestra energía en otro lugar y lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar dando la prueba para entrar a las animadoras. Todo lo demás pasó muy rápido, de repente era popular y tenía que mantener mi puesto".

"Suena como algo muy cansador".

"Lo es". –contestó secamente y luego cambió el tema –"Has estado mirando mucho mi mano desde hace un rato, ¿Alguna razón en especial?" –sonrió de lado al ver a Rachel sonrojarse.

Rachel abrió la boca para decir algo mientras fijaba la mirada en su propia mano que casi rozaba la de Quinn y la rubia se extrañó por la vacilación en su gesto.

"Yo solo quería…" -empezó la cantante y Quinn decidió tomar la iniciativa y entrelazar sus manos sin detener su andar, suponiendo que eso era lo que Rachel iba a decir.

"¿Esto? ¿No lo habíamos hecho ya?"

"Sí, pero más bien pareció algo forzado hace rato y no estaba segura de que no hubiese sido algo incidental".

"¿Incidental? ¿Sabes? A veces me confunde que te portes así, te tenía por alguien mucho más impulsiva".

Y claro que lo era, pero cuando se trataba de Quinn todos sus esquemas cambiaban, en verdad había pasado tanto tiempo intentando apartar sus sentimientos y luego conteniéndose para que funcionara lo de ser amigas con beneficios que incluso ahora que los sentimientos tenían pase libre para surgir se sentía insegura, ¿Y si a Quinn solo le gustaba porque ahora se mostraba más paciente? Tendría que hablarle sobre eso y poner sus cartas sobre la mesa, pero cuando reunió valor para decirlo sus ojos fueron cubiertos inesperadamente por una especie de tela. Estuvo tan absorta que no notó que se habían detenido ni que Quinn ya no sostenía su mano.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué significa esto?"

"Claro que puedes pero por ahora no te voy a contestar, es una sorpresa". –susurró en su oído para luego tomarla desde la cintura y guiarla hacia delante.

"¿Dónde me estás llevando?" –preguntó Rachel desorientada y con el corazón algo acelerado cuando sintió que la chica la hacía girar cada tanto.

"Solo confía en mí… ¿Confías en mí ahora cierto?"

"Confío en ti". –afirmó la morena tranquilizando a Quinn que esperaba ansiosa esa respuesta.

"Genial. Ahora detente, debes subir un par de escalones aquí, ten cuidado".

"¿Qué es esto? ¡Oh Dios mío, se mueve!" –inquirió con preocupación y perdió el equilibrio, hubiera sido una caída inminente si no fuera porque Quinn la sostuvo, ya sabía la rubia que con ese vestido, esos zapatos y los ojos vendados no iba a ser tan fácil pero al parecer, _y tomando en cuenta que con solo decirlo hubiera conseguido que Rachel se cambiara por algo más apropiado_, a ella le gustaba lo difícil así que no podía quejarse.

"Pronto lo sabrás, relájate".

Quinn se subió detrás de ella y le indicó que se sentara, luego Rachel escuchó un sonido similar a un golpe y luego el artefacto empezó a moverse lentamente, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Nerviosa intentó descubrirse los ojos pero la rubia se lo impidió así que la cantante optó por acercarse a tientas a la chica y aferrarse a ella como si su vida dependiera de eso. Con ese abrazo Quinn tuvo que contener la risa para que Rachel no se ofendiera, así que se distrajo apreciando la vista del paisaje que le ofrecía su posición hasta que la cabina se detuvo. Tuvo unos cuantos inconvenientes para convencer a la morena de que era seguro salir porque se cruzó de brazos y se negó a hacer cualquier cosa hasta que pudiera recuperar su vista, pero finalmente lo consiguió y la llevó a donde quería. Justo a tiempo.

"Y dime, ¿Qué se siente estar en la cima?" –preguntó Quinn casualmente mientras se ubicaba a espaldas de Rachel y fijaba un brazo en su cintura a la vez que llevaba su mano libre para soltar la venda. La diva tomó una respiración profunda. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta precisamente en ese momento?

"Bueno, aunque técnicamente aún no estoy en ella podría decir que… justo así". –No pudo seguir hablando ante la maravilla que se encontraba frente a ella, los primeros vestigios de la puesta de sol sin barreras en tonos anaranjados y rojizos, y la suave brisa acariciando su rostro, podía ver toda la ciudad bajo sus pies, ¿Realmente habían subido una montaña? Era como estar en su propia cima del mundo… simplemente perfecta. –"Pero ¿Cómo…?" –Miró hacia ambos lados y descubrió un teleférico estratégicamente ubicado en un costado. -"¿Un teleférico? ¿Desde cuándo hay un teleférico en Lima?"

"Creo que no sales mucho". –se burló Quinn, apoyando el mentón en su hombro.

"No a esta parte de la ciudad". –se defendió.

"Para ser justas yo no sabía que existiera un observatorio en la ciudad".

"Bueno, siempre se aprende algo nuevo". –consintió Rachel.

"Por eso te traje aquí". –dijo Quinn deshaciendo su agarre para sacar algo de su bolso. Rachel se volteó hacia ella con curiosidad– "Querías ver mis dibujos, ¿No? Te mostraré lo que puedo hacer mientras nos acompañe la luz del sol y si te gusta te lo podrás quedar".

"¿Hablas en serio?" –seguramente lo hacía, para ese momento Quinn ya sostenía su croquera y un carboncillo en las manos, y caminaba hacia atrás para buscar un buen ángulo para ubicarse.

"Haré un mejor acabado que en los baños, lo prometo". –ambas se sonrojaron al recordar esos dibujos. –"Bueno, como te dije antes mi fuerte son los paisajes, pero si quieres puedes ponerte donde estábamos recién y también puedo dibujarte… un dibujo en serio, quiero decir". –Según Rachel había entendido su habilidad en el dibujo era algo muy privado, ¿Realmente se estaba abriendo tanto que quería hacerla parte de eso? Eso le dio ánimos. Si Quinn podía ella también.

"Bien, seré tu modelo hoy". –Quinn la miró elevando una ceja y Rachel se apresuró a depositar un ligero beso cerca la comisura de sus labios antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la baranda del mirador. -"¿Cómo funciona esto?"

"Solo date la vuelta y mira hacia el horizonte". –La morena hizo lo señalado y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para apoyar sus brazos en el barandal - "¡Sí, así! Quédate ahí y no te muevas hasta que te diga".

No fue tan difícil quedarse en su posición en realidad, la vista de por sí era magnética, pero sí era un tanto incómodo estar usando tacones en ese momento y la temperatura empezaba a descender un poco, ¿Por qué Quinn no le habría advertido que era mejor ponerse otra cosa? La rubia por su parte mantenía una actitud muy profesional intentando que el dibujo saliera lo mejor posible en el poco tiempo que le quedaba. Cuando le faltaba apenas retratar el efecto de luz y sombra de la esquina superior izquierda Rachel se volteó hacia ella.

"¿Cómo vas?"

"¡Te dije que no te…!" –empezó a reprenderla pero entonces el viento se arremolinó en su cabello, removiéndolo naturalmente hacia su rostro y junto a ello su mirada cambió añadiendo algo que nunca había visto en su expresión y no pudo más que tragar en seco mientras se le ocurría otra idea para completar ese espacio. –"solo mírame, no dejes de mirarme". –se corrigió con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

"Como diga la artista". –consintió Rachel con una sonrisa.

"Listo". –dictaminó Quinn en voz baja unos minutos después, Rachel apenas la vio mover los labios pero decidió acercarse cuando se percató de que dejaba el carboncillo a un lado.

"¿Puedo ver?" –preguntó Rachel frente a ella y le ofreció su mano a Quinn para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Nunca antes había hecho esto… nunca antes había dibujado para nadie". –confesó una vez en pie y le entregó su dibujo.

"…Es precioso". –dijo Rachel con una emoción que casi le impedía hablar. Las líneas que trazaban las formas de las luces del cielo eran tan precisas que jamás podría olvidar ese lugar aunque quisiera, esa chica soñadora centrada en el horizonte que se divisaba en el fondo siempre sería ella, y el bosquejo de su rostro… nunca antes se había sentido tan hermosa. -"¿Es así como me ves?" –Quinn asintió y después frunció el ceño confundida por lo que miró el dibujo de nuevo, cierto que lo hizo rápido pero por lo menos su rostro le había quedado igual, ¿Qué era lo que Rachel podría haberle encontrado extraño? Pero justo cuando alzó su rostro para preguntarle la pequeña morena se lanzó a sus brazos, enterrando el rostro en su cuello. –"Gracias". –murmuró rozando su piel con los labios, provocando que Quinn se estremeciera.

"Espero que compense los otros dibujos". –respondió con sinceridad. –"Esos no eran de verdad". –Rachel se apartó lentamente y sujetó firmemente el dibujo con ambas manos.

"Lo sé, yo nunca me he hecho un tatuaje en… bueno". –empezó con humor pero acabó avergonzada. Quinn rió nerviosamente.

"Creo que te debo una disculpa por eso y por…"

"No Quinn, no es necesario".

"Sí lo es. Para mí al menos, cuando el imbécil de St. James lo mencionó el otro día me molesté pero después me di cuenta de que tenía razón, no puedo tener intenciones de empezar algo en serio contigo sin estar segura de que podemos dejar el pasado atrás".

"Por supuesto que podemos dejar el pasado atrás, te a… te aprecio. Y reconozco que no siempre me he comportado de la mejor manera contigo tampoco. Yo ya te perdoné desde hace tiempo y si tú también me perdonas estaré más que feliz de que sigamos adelante sin ese tabú de por medio". –Quinn sonrió mirando al suelo. –"Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Me perdonas por todas esas estratagemas para robar a tu novio?"

"Sí, realmente eso ya no me importa. La vida es mucho más fácil cuando no estamos peleando por Finn".

"Y que lo digas". –rió la cantante -"¿Quinn?" –preguntó volviendo a estar seria y la chica la miró con atención. –"Ya que estamos sincerándonos necesito decirte que no soy lo que has visto estos meses, bueno, sí lo soy, pero no por completo. ¿Entiendes?"

"No". -respondió Quinn con confusión.

"Por lo general soy mucho más esa chica que te hastiaba, aquella que Santana no soporta, soy mucho más dramática, y creo que en este tiempo he aprendido a ser más paciente y comprensiva de lo que había sido nunca pero tengo que reconocer que no soy así todo el tiempo y me da un poco de miedo que quien te guste sea la chica que se contiene y que si alguna vez…"

"¿Crees que no te conozco?" –Quinn sonrió ladinamente. –"Sé perfectamente cómo eres, no perdí la memoria cuando te besé por primera vez; y en serio valoro que me hayas dado espacio cuando te lo pedí pero ese miedo que tienes es irracional. Quien me gusta eres tú, idealista y ambiciosa, incluso adorable y frustrante, no estoy pidiendo que cambies, y a decir verdad que estuvieras siendo tan condescendiente me perturbaba un poco".

"¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Qué alivio!" –exclamó quitándose un peso de encima.

"Aunque agradecería que no hicieras un calendario de gatitos con mi rostro".

"No volveré a hacer algo como eso, créeme". –se comprometió la morena.

"Bien, creo que empieza a hacer frío, deberíamos bajar. Todavía tenemos una película pendiente". –dijo conforme mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se lo pasaba por encima de los hombros a Rachel, que aunque no dijo nada le agradeció con la mirada.

"No me gusta mucho la idea de que te saques tu abrigo pero ya conoces el drama que tengo con la temperatura, y no quería decir nada pero a decir verdad me estaba empezando a congelar, además considero que mi garganta ha recibido mucho hielo por hoy". –dijo Rachel mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la cabina.

"No te preocupes, desde que llegué a buscarte a tu casa supe que llegaría el momento de hacerlo".

"¿Y no hubiera sido más conveniente prevenirme para buscar otro atuendo?"

"Es que me gusta tu vestido". –dijo Quinn para excusarse y entró velozmente de vuelta al teleférico.

La morena se quedó con la boca abierta sintiendo cómo el color le subía a las mejillas, al parecer Quinn nunca dejaría de sorprenderla. Luego de varios segundos reaccionó y entró a reunirse con ella para bajar por fin.

Mientras el teleférico descendía Rachel trataba de pensar en algo especial que pudiera darle a Quinn, quería que ambas pudieran recordar su primera cita como algo especial y haber obtenido un helado no le parecía suficiente, no si lo comparaba con su dibujo –el que por cierto llevaba abrazado a su pecho –y cederle la elección de la película tampoco compensaba, además ya había elegido _Funny Girl_ porque creía necesario que su chica -¿Era correcto llamarla su chica ahora, verdad?- supiera el por qué de su fascinación con la gran Barbra. De pronto un globo azul elevándose por fuera de la ventana le dio una idea magnífica. Quinn no se lo vería venir.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" –preguntó la rubia al ver a Rachel sonreír de la nada.

"…¿Aún nos quedan un par de minutos antes de llegar a tierra no es así?" –respondió la aludida con lo que intentó que fuera una voz seductora para acercarse y empezar a darle pequeños e intermitentes besos en los labios, aunque sabía que eso nunca era suficiente para Quinn a menos que ya llevaran tiempo con besos más profundos. Cuando la rubia tomó su rostro con las manos y quiso meterse de lleno en la labor el teleférico se detuvo y al segundo siguiente Rachel estaba abriendo la puerta, dejándola completamente desconcertada. – "¿Vamos?"

"No".

"Vamos Quinn, te conviene".

Okay, Rachel se estaba pasando, cierto que ella le había vendado los ojos pero al menos no la había dejado sola, la morena simplemente le encargó que cuidara su dibujo y que no se moviera de ahí mientras ella iba a hacer quién sabe qué a quién sabe dónde y ya llevaba tardando varios minutos, aún no entendía cuál era la parte que le convenía de todo eso. El sol se había ocultado y las luces del parque empezaban a encenderse por tramos, la luz natural estaba en periodo neutro pero dentro de poco estaría completamente oscuro y debían irse a casa, lo que fuera que quisiera Rachel podía buscarlo otro día. Metió la mano a su bolso buscando su celular para llamarla, pero entonces un globo amarillo rozó con su brazo y se detuvo un instante para ver de dónde podía haber venido o si se le había escapado a alguien pero no vio nada así que dejó que se fuera; volvió a centrarse en su bolso y esta vez un globo rosa pasó muy cerca de su cara. Alzó su rostro con el ceño fruncido y _su voz _la sorprendió desde algún lugar detrás de ella.

_"The day I first met you…"_

"¿Rachel?" –se volteó.

"…_You told me you never fall in love". –_No cabía duda, Rachel estaba cantándole.

"¿Dónde estás?" –preguntó intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Las cosas nunca volverían a ser normales desde ese punto, ¿Verdad?

_"Now here we are, so close, yet so far…" –_la diva apareció con el mismo esplendor de cada vez que cantaba sobre un escenario, con el detalle de que esta vez llevaba un globo rojo en la mano. Así que, después de todo, los globos eran cosa de ella._ –"Baby I'm not like the rest…"_

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior mientras la veía acercarse cada vez más y finalmente cuando llegó junto a ella Rachel le dio el globo y bajó el volumen de su voz para que solo ella pudiera escucharla.

_"There's just one life to live, and there's no time to waste, so let me give your heart a break"._

"Estás loca, ¿Lo sabías?" –le dijo Quinn mientras tomaba su rostro con una mano y la acercaba para capturar sus labios suavemente entre los suyos.

Se entregó a un beso lento, sin prisa a la vez que recordaba la preferencia de Rachel por los besos así, ¿Cómo olvidarla? Fue lo que verdaderamente traspasó sus barreras por primera vez. Delineó su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua y apenas recibiendo un suspiro como resistencia pudo seguir el camino que instintivamente la llevaba dentro de su boca, cada vez aventurándose a explorar más profundo, y acariciar, probar, memorizar cada sabor, rincón y textura a los que tenía alcance. Ambas ignoraron la falta de aire, el aire no podía ser tan necesario como seguir inmersas la una en la otra. Entonces sucedió lo inesperado, una ráfaga de viento cargada de colores se arremolinó a su alrededor llamando ligeramente su atención, abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y con una mirada distinta a todas las otras se dijeron aquellas palabras secretas que sus mentes aún ni siquiera alcanzaban a formular. Rachel desvió la mirada primero enfocándose en lo que ocurría en su entorno y sonrió incitando a Quinn a que hiciera lo mismo. ¿Más globos? La rubia se separó unos centímetros y solo pudo ver muchos globos de colores vistosos yendo hacia ellas e iniciando una danza a su alrededor antes de encontrar su camino hacia el cielo.

"¿Esto…?" –empezó Quinn asombrada.

"Sorpresa". –canturreó Rachel tímidamente mientras deslizaba sus manos por la cintura de Quinn.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Darren y Martha me ayudaron". –explicó la morena mientras dirigía su mirada a una pareja de ancianitos que llevaban un carro de globos que en ese momento ya no tenía ninguno. Quinn también los vio y ellos las saludaron con una sonrisa.

"¡Gracias por todo!" –les dijo Rachel al ver que se disponían a dar la vuelta y dejarlas solas en vista de que ya habían concluido la misión que les encomendó la pequeña chica de expresivos ojos marrones. Darren levantó el pulgar en dirección a Rachel deseándoles suerte y Martha se detuvo un momento haciendo un aspaviento con las manos.

"...¡Amor joven!" –fue lo único que las chicas alcanzaron a escuchar y ambas quedaron paralizadas por un momento, ninguna estaba preparada para la palabra con "A" todavía.

"¿Película?" –preguntó Quinn atropelladamente.

"Seguro". –contestó Rachel con la voz aguda, esta vez sin temer tomar a Quinn de la mano para ir –huir- rápidamente hacia el auto.

* * *

Los chicos del glee club estaban intrigados, Rachel había dejado una nota en la puerta de la sala de coro citándolos a todos en el auditorio, normalmente la ignorarían a menos que estuvieran cerca de una competencia porque eso significaría que tenía un plan para hacerlos ganar, pero esta vez tenían sus propios motivos así que la mayoría casi corrió para llegar. Solo Finn, Mike y Artie se lo tomaron con calma, Britt también en realidad, pero cuando Santana vio que su rubia iba a empujar la silla de Artie la sacó de ahí antes de que alguien pudiera preguntarse qué había pasado –aunque lamentablemente no sin antes mover la palanca de freno para dejar atascada la silla de ruedas… después de todo Santana era Santana.

En verdad fue un poco decepcionante para los gleeks al principio porque el auditorio estaba completamente a oscuras y no se percibía ningún movimiento, pero cuando ya todos sentados y empezaron a mirarse entre ellos se encendió un reflector al centro del escenario y una Rachel Berry vestida completamente de negro con un top, jeans ajustados, chaqueta de cuero y los ojos delineados comenzó a cantar con una fuerza y presencia impresionantes mientras se aferraba al micrófono. Los dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

_"If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack!"_

"¿Heart Attack? ¿Nos está tomando el pelo?"

"Seguro que tiene un motivo para hacer esto…" -dijo Finn mirando a la diva de reojo mientras intentaba contener a la morena a su lado.

"Más le vale". –bufó Mercedes.

_"When you come around I get paralyzed. And every time I try to be myself it comes out wrong like a cry for help. It's just not fair…"_

* * *

Cuando la canción terminó Rachel estaba jadeando como si hubiera terminado de correr un maratón.

"¿Cómo están compañeros?" –preguntó cuando logró recuperarse. Puso todo de sí en cada nota.

"Se los dije. ¡Se está riendo a costa nuestra!" –exclamó Mercedes levantándose de su asiento, pero Kurt la detuvo.

"Ya basta, Rachel. ¿Cuál es tu punto?" –inquirió el chico seriamente. La morena ya lo había evadido más de lo que podía soportar.

"¿Cómo se vio allá arriba?" –preguntó Rachel ignorando deliberadamente la pregunta de su amigo. Todos miraron en la misma dirección que ella pero no vieron a nadie.

"¿A esto te referías?" – Se escuchó una voz de repente. Rachel se encogió de hombros. – "¿Hace cuánto que querías hacerlo?"

"Te sorprenderías. Baja ya".

"¡¿Quinn?!" –exclamaron todos al verla bajar tranquilamente y luego reunirse con Rachel en el escenario.

"Esta es la estrambótica forma que a alguien por aquí se le ocurrió para decirles que oficialmente estamos saliendo". –les explicó la rubia mientras rodeaba a Rachel por la cintura con un brazo.

"Fuck Yeah!" –exclamó Puck levantándose de un salto.

"Esperen, ¿Esta vez va en serio?" –preguntó Mike y todos voltearon a mirarlo extrañados de que él también estuviera interesado en todo ese embrollo. -"¿Qué? Mi dinero también está puesto en esto, ¿Saben?"

"Sí, es en serio Mike". –respondió Quinn mientras pensaba en lo del dinero, ¿A qué dinero se refería? Bueno, no era que pudiera deducir mucho tampoco entre la mezcla de chillidos y los quejidos que se escuchaban desde los asientos.

"¿Qué te parece mi ropa?" –preguntó Rachel en voz baja sacando a Quinn de su abstracción. –"Creo que le añadió un toque badass a mi presentación".

"Oh, sí, lucías como toda una chica mala hasta que dijiste eso. Acabas de romper la magia". –se burló la capitana.

"Qué injusto".

"Hey. Gracias por esto".

"No me agradezcas, era una advertencia".

"¿Advertencia?" –la chica elevó una ceja.

"Esto es lo que soy, Quinn. Es lo que te quise decir el otro día. ¿Crees que estás preparada?"

"¿Todavía lo dudas?" –replicó incrédula acortando la distancia para tomarla por la cintura y rozar sus labios para que nadie volviera a dudar, esta vez la diva respondió y ella no se alejó. Kurt se resignó echándose hacia atrás en su asiento, era evidente viéndolo así, fue diferente que la primera vez.

"¡Baby mamá, judía sexy, las amo más que nunca!" –dijo Puck efusivamente subiendo al escenario. Su emocionalidad a flor de piel le empezaba a molestar a Quinn.

"No intentes nada raro, Puckerman". –le advirtió. Pero él le hizo caso omiso, se acercó y las abrazó a las dos afectuosamente.

"Tranquila nena, juro que tengo buenas intenciones… o lo intento, lo intentaré, da igual. ¡Cambiaré mi viejo motor gracias a ustedes! No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen".

"¿Qué quieres decir, Noah?"

"Apostamos sobre su relación…" -Quinn lo fulminó con la mirada y Rachel observó a los demás –"El tiempo pasaba y no nos aclaraban nada, teníamos que hacer algo". –se justificó Puck encogiéndose de hombros.

"López, ¿Tú sabías de esto?" –preguntó la capitana sintiéndose pasada a llevar.

"Sí, pero no servía de mucho. No me dejaron participar los muy…" -Brittany le tocó la pierna y detuvo su discurso. La latina solo suspiró. –"Sospechaban que yo sabía algo sobre tus encuentros con la enana".

"¿Y no era verdad?" –preguntó Mercedes con sorna.

"Información clasificada Mariah". –la enfrentó Santana.

"¿Cómo empezó todo?" –se escuchó la voz de Finn desde el fondo. Él se había mantenido sentado y cruzado de brazos, era uno de los que habían apostado que ellas no tenían una relación, es que estaba seguro, creía que de lo contrario Rachel se lo hubiera contado.

Rachel abrió y cerró su boca varias veces pero no consiguió decir nada, no sabía cómo explicar que Quinn se había presentado en su casa un día fingiendo ser su novia y la rubia no quería dar detalles de la llamada de la cantante aquella madrugada, era un dilema. Así que así estaban las cosas, Rachel miraba a Quinn en busca de ayuda y Quinn miraba a Santana y la latina se preguntaba qué demonios tenía que ver ella en su enredo para que la chica de _Frozen_ la mirara tanto –no que ella supiera de películas de Disney… bueno, un poco, pero solo por Britt –, luego recordó que fue ella quien le dio el número a Berry por lo que en teoría ella gatilló la historia pero ni hablar, ella no quería verse involucrada, prefería quedarse en el público, que las tortolitas vieran cómo se las arreglaban.

"Fue culpa de la asiática". –dijo Santana al fin y las miradas recayeron en Tina.

"¿Po-po-po-po-por qué yo?" –balbuceó la chica.

"No te hagas la inocente, Cohen-Chang. Tú dejaste a Berry en la fiesta de Puckerman y luego te fuiste. Si no hubiese sido porque Barbie la llevó a su casa esa noche ahora solamente veríamos al hobbit en las propagandas de las películas".

"Oh, Dios, Rachel lo siento, yo…"

"Ahora que lo recuerdo ¡Tina, eres una pésima amiga! Si no fuera porque he estado ocupada..." –exclamó Rachel acordándose de su pequeño y ya antiguo rencor hacia la chica, pero entonces Quinn vio en la mirada que le envió Santana la señal que necesitaba para ajustar su versión de los hechos así que cortó a Rachel antes de que empezara a dar un discurso.

"Sí, así fue, yo fui a la fiesta un rato y me encontré con Rachel que quería irse a su casa así que la llevé en mi auto. Luego simplemente nos vimos más y…"

"Ya no necesitas mentir, chica". –dijo Mercedes.

"No miento".

"Es una versión demasiado simple". –apoyó Kurt mirándose las uñas.

"¿Y qué más quieren escuchar? ¿Que Berry estaba más borracha que una cuba cuando Fabray se la llevó?" –replicó Santana.

"¡Santana!" –exclamaron Rachel y Quinn al mismo tiempo.

"Algo como eso ayuda, gracias". –dijo Kurt sonriendo. Al fin estaba obteniendo algo.

"Bien, admito que me encontraba un poco pasada de copas esa noche, pero no cambia las cosas, Quinn me dejó en casa y al día siguiente pasó a ver cómo estaba, de ahí empezamos a vernos más seguido". –dijo Rachel un poco reticente.

"¿Y ustedes no eran enemigas juradas? ¿Cómo pasó esto?"

"Es lo mismo que yo dije". –secundó la latina.

"Santana no ayudas".

"Mejor expliquen la escena del pasillo". –se apresuró Mercedes.

"¡Sí!" –coreó la mayoría.

"No estábamos juntas todavía si eso es lo que piensan. Solo estábamos discutiendo y desafiándonos y se nos salió de control".

"¿Así discuten siempre? Y yo que me corría cuando las veía por empezar sus dramas, ¿Me invitan la próxima vez?" –preguntó Puck animado y ambas pusieron los ojos en blanco. ¿Quién había pensado que era buena idea decirle a los chicos?

* * *

Había sido un largo día tratando de quitarse de encima todas las preguntas de los Gleeks. Ya estaban extrañando la privacidad, pero de seguir como estaban hubiesen tenido que fingir en la escuela y no querían hacerlo, especialmente Quinn, se había atrevido a hacer la pregunta para poder actuar con más libertad, no para esconderse después. Ahora estaba tan agotada que ni siquiera había intentado detener a Rachel cuando llegó a su casa con uno de sus DVD's, así que se encontraban viendo Chicago en la habitación de Quinn. Y no estaba tan mal en realidad.

"¿La música en sí misma te ha provocado cosas?" –preguntó Quinn a la mitad del _Cell Block Tango. _

"Todo el tiempo". –respondió Rachel sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

"Sí, pero no sé, el ritmo, el tono, la intensidad, lo que sea, esta canción es demasiado sugestiva, ¿No crees?" –Okay, eso sí captó su atención.

"Ajá, el ritmo, el tono, la intensidad, las bailarinas…" -añadió suavemente, mirándola de reojo.

"No me refería a eso".

"De todos modos tienes algo mucho mejor aquí".

"¿Dices tú?" –dijo Quinn divertida por la autoconfianza de Rachel.

"Por supuesto, yo interpretaría esa canción mucho mejor y apuesto que…"

"¿Qué?" –Rachel se quedó pensativa por un momento.

"Tengo una idea, ¿Crees que puedas seguir la letra?"

"¿Quieres que cante? ¿Por qué?" –preguntó la rubia incorporándose un poco.

"Es una buena forma de practicar tus notas altas". –dijo Rachel con voz inocente.

"No tengo ganas de ensayar lo que sea ahora, ¿Está bien? Es mi tiempo libre".

"Solo hazlo, no será tan aburrido como piensas". –Quinn sopesó sus opciones.

"Si no logro interesarme en tu ejercicio dejarás de insistirme con tu cine musical, ¿Trato?"

"Trato". –aceptó Rachel, otra vez con su intrigante confianza. Retrocedió la película y puso subtítulos para que Quinn pudiera leerlos. –"Bien, canta".

"Esto es más hablado que cantado de todos modos".

"Adelante, habla entonces".

"De verdad que a veces no te entiendo". –resopló y se concentró en la pantalla, al menos después de eso no tendría que ver otro musical de colección. –"_Pop, six, squi__iish__!"_ –gritó en la última palabra dejando de leer. Sin previo aviso los labios de la morena habían tomado posesión de su cuello y no de una manera muy suave que digamos. – "¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No querías que…?"

"Tú sigue en lo tuyo y yo en lo mío, no te distraigas". –dijo Rachel con voz queda y todo el cuerpo de Quinn se tensó, ahora sí que estaba entendiendo de qué venía la cosa.

Definitivamente nunca podría aspirar de nuevo a la presidencia del club de celibato, especialmente tomando en cuenta que siguió el juego de Rachel sin chistar… ¡Y estaba siendo una maldita tortura! Lógicamente Rachel había visto ese musical innumerables veces y sabía exactamente dónde intervenir para que Quinn perdiera el control del volumen de su voz, lamía y succionaba su cuello tan insistentemente que parecía que estaba bebiendo de él y esa mano presionando el interior de su muslo enviaba corrientes eléctricas al centro de su cuerpo pero si dejaba de cantar –o más bien balbucear –o se movía con alguna intención la morena paraba lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba sudando y ya sencillamente no podía imitar la voz tan calmada que provenía de la pantalla pero si Rachel se detenía en ese momento iba a matarla. No tuvo que hacerlo. La diva se había encendido con los gemidos –porque no tenía excusas para decirlo de otra manera –que había logrado provocarle a Quinn, ella por lo general era muy controlada en cuanto a sonidos, así que esta sucesión era algo nuevo… y quería más. De pronto olvidó que estaban yendo lento y cambió de posición, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre las piernas de la rubia y bloqueando la vista del televisor, pero en su lugar Quinn pudo observar casi hipnotizada la letra de la canción desde el movimiento de sus labios mientras la chica se dedicaba a recorrer gravemente sus costados con las manos para luego avanzar a su abdomen y subir hasta detenerse bajo sus pechos, sintiendo que el calor estaba subiendo de golpe. En ese instante Quinn se sorprendió pensando: _No te detengas ahora, no te detengas ahora, no te det… ¡Sí, Dios, sí! _Culminó su pensar cuando Rachel siguió adelante, posó sus manos por completo sobre ellos y empezó a mover sus pulgares dando un suave masaje, nunca habían llegado hasta ahí y era lo mejor que le había pasado aunque solo fuera por encima de la ropa… y hablando de eso la ropa empezaba a estorbar. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Rachel se encontraba sobre ella desabrochando los botones de su camisa y que cuando acabó no significó solo la liberación para su ropa, ella misma se dio cuenta de que era había pasado el límite de pasividad que era capaz de tolerar así que en un movimiento rápido se incorporó, se acabó de quitar la camisa y de paso se deshizo de la chaqueta de cuero sintético de Rachel y subió su top dejándola a ella unos segundos con los brazos arriba y la prenda cubriendo sus ojos para despertar aún más sus otros sentidos, aprovechando de robarle un beso cargado de deseo, luego morder su labio inferior e inmediatamente después lamer la zona para aliviarla, cuando oyó un jadeo por parte de Rachel dejó los juegos y lanzó el top velozmente a algún lugar impreciso de la habitación; la morena bajó sus brazos y tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos memorizando su mirada felina y oscurecida, y el sonido de su respiración superficial antes de colisionar contra sus labios entreabiertos, pero Quinn cogió las manos de sus mejillas para volverlas a posicionar sobre sus pechos y la morena gimió audiblemente por la nueva oportunidad de tocarla; luego otra vez cuando la capitana aferró las manos a su cintura empujándola hacia arriba para poder moverse y a su vez acercarla más, así logró flectar sus piernas y la cantante terminó sentada en altura, a la mitad de uno de sus muslos. Se permitió recorrer con sus labios toda la extensión de su mandíbula, su cuello, su clavícula y permaneció besando su torso descubriendo una nueva adicción en sentir la vibración los latidos de su corazón impactar contra su boca. Sin darse cuenta Rachel comenzó a mover las caderas sobre el muslo de Quinn descubriendo cierta paradoja que cruzaba entre el alivio y la ansiedad cuando la chica movía su pierna también y aumentaba la fricción creada en el vaivén; enterró sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de la rubia y la empujó todavía más cerca sin tomar consciencia de que su propio cuerpo empezaba a temblar hasta que se volvió incontrolable, Quinn echó la cabeza hacia atrás para verla a los ojos y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Rachel, siguiendo un impulso, se empujó a sí misma más abajo contra el muslo de la chica debajo de ella y su rostro se contorsionó mientras un grito proveniente de lo más profundo de su ser se exteriorizó haciendo eco en todo el lugar. Se desplomó sobre Quinn repentinamente cansada, siendo incapaz de evitarlo, sentía que su cuerpo le pedía un momento para recuperarse aunque no se explicaba por qué, pero más allá de la bruma que envolvía su mente ella no quería dar por terminada esa experiencia, así que intentando retomar las cosas lentamente se incorporó lo suficiente para rozar la mejilla de la rubia hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios y volver a besarla lánguidamente, pero Quinn ya no respondía, incluso dejó caer los brazos a sus costados, no podía siquiera pestañear. ¿Es que acaso Rachel acababa de…?

"¿Rachel…?" –inició Quinn con la voz ronca. Es que tenía que saber.

"Dime". –susurró Rachel.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Mucho".

"Es solo que me pareció…"

"¿Sí?"

"Ya sabes, me dio la impresión de que habías tenido un orgasmo". –pronunció rápidamente y sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban, aunque no tenía sentido después de lo que habían estado haciendo.

"¿Qué?" –y con eso sintió como si volviera al mundo real de golpe –"Eso es imposible, Quinn, nosotras no…"

"Sí, lo sé, pero… no es necesario llegar hasta el final para... llegar."

"Creo que sabría si hubiese tenido u…" -pero entonces se movió para salir de entre las piernas de Quinn e inevitablemente reparó en la inminente sensación de humedad entre sus piernas y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la revelación. –"Oh mi…" -literalmente saltó de la cama y cubrió su cuerpo como si no llevara nada de ropa puesta sintiéndose completamente vulnerable. En ese instante Quinn tuvo su confirmación y supo cuál era el efecto de que Rachel no se pusiera a tararear mientras tenían esos momentos y una sensación extraordinaria la embargó por dentro, ¿Ella le había causado esa reacción? Guau…

Salió de su estado de mutismo, se levantó antes de que a la diva se le ocurriera huir y encerrarse en el baño, y la rodeó con sus brazos intentando transmitirle el sentimiento de que todo estaba bien, poco a poco la morena correspondió el abrazo.

"Esto no tenía que haber pasado". –sollozó Rachel con el rostro escondido en el hombro de Quinn.

"Honestamente me hace sentir increíble que haya pasado, y creo que tú deberías sentirte igual. Pasamos un buen momento, ¿No?". –dijo depositando un pequeño beso sobre su cabello.

"Pero…"

"Pero nada, fue increíble, punto final".

* * *

Después de un rato decidieron bajar a la cocina por un vaso de jugo y Quinn no podía desembargarse de su nuevo estado de buen humor, Rachel seguía un poco abochornada.

"Ahora entiendo por qué a los chicos les gusta alardear". –dijo la rubia en tono casual sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

"Ni se te ocurra contarlo". –dijo Rachel dirigiéndole una mirada de pánico.

"No lo haré, prefiero reservarme esto solo para mí".

"¡Deja de sonreír de esa manera!" –la sonrisa de Quinn solo se hizo más grande.

"¿Es que acaso no te gusta verme sonreír o qué?"

"Esto no se quedará así, Fabray".

"¿Es una amenaza, Berry? Porque espero que la cumplas". –la provocó bajando drásticamente el tono de su voz y luego se dirigió hacia la escalera.

"¿Quinnie estás en cas…?" –llamó Judy entrando por la puerta principal llevando el correo en las manos. – "Oh, pero si aquí vienes cariño". –dijo al verla aparecer en lo alto de la escalera –"Rachel, tú también estás aquí, ¿Cómo han pasado la tarde, chicas?"

"Excelente". –respondió Quinn sonriente y, en opinión de su madre, sorprendentemente animada mientras terminaba de bajar los últimos peldaños de un salto para saludarla y luego irse a la cocina. Judy quedó con la boca abierta ante esa inusual muestra de efusividad y Rachel no supo qué decir.

"Eh… me alegro de oírlo". –dijo finalmente su madre acercándose a la cocina también – "Enviaron un sobre con un vídeo de la escuela, debe ser el informe de progreso de la entrenadora Silvester. ¿Quieres que lo veamos juntas?"

"Después mamá. No creo que Rachel quiera aburrirse con una tediosa rutina de entrenamiento".

"Oh, no se detengan por mí, me parece bien". –dijo Rachel rápidamente, personalmente nunca le había molestado ver a Quinn entrenar.

"Bueno, si es así…"

No era un vídeo de las animadoras, no tenía ejercicios ni piruetas, no llevaba un informe que informara ningún progreso. Solo revelaba a dos chicas besándose en el pasillo central de la escuela como si no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor.

Judy apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su asiento mientras observaba el vídeo atentamente sin expresar ningún tipo de emoción, el corazón de Rachel estaba desbocado sin poder imaginar quién había enviado ese vídeo, se negaba a creer que hubiesen sido las Brittana, ellas sabían que todavía no habían hablado con la madre de Quinn acerca de su relación; por su parte Quinn sentía que el suelo bajo sus pies se abriría en cualquier momento y ella no podría hacer nada, estaba totalmente paralizada.

Mientras tanto desde algún salón de la escuela en un horario en el que no deberían haber alumnos dentro del recinto, y tomándose un tiempo fuera en su tarea de dejar todo patas arriba hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando, una impaciente latina era enviada al buzón de voz por enésima vez.

"¡Fabray contesta el maldito teléfono! Britt perdió su celular, ahora lo estamos buscando pero por favor dime que tú lo guardaste entre tus cosas. ¡Tenemos cosas importantes ahí!" –exhaló un suspiro de ansiedad –"En fin, llámame en cuanto oigas esto".

* * *

**Hola otra vez. Si llegaron hasta aquí quizás estén pensando lo que yo la primera vez que revisé lo que había escrito, ver tanta dulzura en algunas partes me dejó al borde de la diabetes XD (solo es una forma de hablar, sé que la diabetes en sí es algo serio y no pretendo molestar a nadie), pero era su primera cita y creo que las chicas merecían algo especial.**

**Dicho esto, hoy como compensación por mi tardanza, responderé de forma personalizada los reviews (a los que pueda identificar con un nombre) porque quiero demostrarles que de verdad valoro sus opiniones :) **

**- Yoli1994: Fuiste el primer review que recibí del capítulo 10 y fue un alivio inmenso para mi espíritu leerlo, en serio, así que muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de escribirlo. Y ojalá hubiese podido subir antes. Es mi sueño volver a actualizar seguido. **

**- MiriamHudson: Hola, primero quiero decirte que me gustan mucho tus comentarios XD Gracias por tu apoyo y por la preocupación ;) Si te soy sincera yo tampoco pensé que Quinn daría el siguiente paso pero a medida que iba escribiendo el cap. todo fue apuntando a esa dirección, ¿Qué puedo decir? A veces mis musas se mandan solas, jajaja. Y no, no era obvio solo para las Brittana, ya ves que hasta habían hecho una apuesta al respecto XD**

**- LittleLucy25: Gracias por decir que te encantó :) Y con respecto a lo de actualizar pronto, fallé :( perdón.**

**- CarlieDoe: Si yo hubiese estado solo leyéndolo también hubiera pensado que era un crimen dejarlo hasta ahí XD pero tenía que dar pie al siguiente cap. Si sirve de algo creo que en este capítulo di una explicación detallada de lo que pasó después. Gracias por comentar :)**

**- Dany: Se hace lo que se puede para que la historia salga bien. Gracias por lo de gran historia :) **

**- Fer34: Gracias por tu apoyo, me sacaste una gran sonrisa con ese review. Y me encanta el amor que expresas por Ricky Martin :D Siempre que leo tus "Vuelve..." me imagino su voz :)**

**- Evrlyn: Tenías razón, era necesaria una explicación pero créeme que entiendo tus celos XD ¡Bravo por la reacción de Quinn! Y la verdad mientras subía este capítulo pensaba que si lo leías ojalá llegaras a la tercera frase antes de contratar al cicario (y espero que así haya sido o estoy en problemas) jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario :D**

**- Katherine: Me alegra que pienses eso, y ojalá hubiese podido actualizar antes, no fue voluntario, lo juro :( Gracias por darte el tiempo de escribir el review ;)**

**- WerpG: Amo, en serio, Amo tu efusividad *-* Aunque cada vez que he leído tus reviews he pensado que ojalá estés cerca de algo suave cuando te vengan los desmayos XD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Me hacen muy feliz tus comentarios, gracias. **

**- (Any).(Mime) [por alguna razón no se guarda tu nombre cuando lo escribo :O] : Por fin llegó la cita! :D Espero que te haya gustado. Y si Rachel decía que no tenía que estar demente XD por suerte conserva algo de cordura cuando Quinn está cerca e intenta arreglar las cosas cada vez que puede. Gracias por comentar :)**

**- Dianadethemyscira: Hola! Tú has seguido la historia desde mis comienzos y casi siempre comentas, y realmente aprecio tus comentarios, siempre espero ver cuál fue la frase célebre de cada capítulo XD Así que muchas gracias por elegir mi historia a lo largo del tiempo, espero hacer un buen trabajo para que valga la pena leer :) **

**- Erianps: Gracias por tu review, por supuesto que la seguiré ;) Me demoro pero llego xD**

**- YoungRebel7: Agradezco tu apreciación sobre la historia y mi forma de escribir :) Y simplemente no me podía olvidar de Beth *-* Saludos. **

**- Hina2310: Estoy de vuelta! :D Gracias por tu preocupación, de verdad. Todo está mejor ahora :) y sí, escribir siempre me ayuda. Espero que tú estés bien y que te guste este capítulo. Pero por cualquier cosa estamos para hacernos sentir mejor, así que cuenta conmigo ;) Y por último: Quinn... esa mujer sea como sea se las arregla para hacerse querer, es impresionante *-*.**

**El presente capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que hayan llegado hasta este punto de la historia :)**

**Hasta la próxima ;)**


End file.
